Q Me?
by ellennar
Summary: A tale in which Joe learns more of The Truth than he ever really wanted to
1. Default Chapter

Q Me? - Disclaimer and Introduction  
  
I do not own Highlander, Kindred the Embraced, Star Trek, Star Gate, Richard Sharpe, James Bond or any other copywritten character that might choose to stop by. This story is for not for profit. I am deriving no monetary gain. Please don't sue me. I would also like to acknowledge two fanfics that I read several years ago (and so no longer remember the authors' names () that helped inspire this story. One in which Q did not get his "Powers" back and another in which Duncan MacLeod was working with James Bond and British intelligence when he met Tessa.  
  
While I have adhered closely to Highlander canon I have done some shuffling of the Star Trek timeline thus the story is somewhat AU. The story is divided into what amounts to two "books" the first beginning in the near future (2008) and the second picking up in about the third season of DS9 (though we will be meeting up with some Next Generation Characters as well.)  
  
I have chosen to rate this story PG-13. I don't think that there's anything worse than what you might see in a typical Highlander episode but there is a fair amount of violence, the insinuation of both sex and rape (but no on stage sex of any kind) and mild cursing. If anyone feels that this story should be more strictly rated please email me at bcdant@hotmail.com or include your reasoning in a review and I will certainly take it under consideration.  
  
No beta readers were harmed during the writing of this story (cause I don't have a beta reader). All errors are completely my own (and I wouldn't share them with anyone else anyway ()  
  
So without further ado please proceed to Book I Chapter 1 - Grumpy Old Men.. 


	2. Grumpy Old Men

**Q Me?**

Chapter 1: Grumpy Old Men

                I froze the last chair halfway to the floor as Duncan MacLeod burst into the bar with a blast of warm May air and brilliant sunlight at his heels.   I threw up a hand and squinted against the light as the door swung shut behind him.  I smiled even though I could tell from the way he was blinking that his eyes still hadn't adjusted to the dim light in the bar; I was still seeing little bright rectangles myself, "Hey, Mac, we're not open yet but…"

He cut me off tersely, "What do you know about an Immortal named Ariel?"

"Ariel" I mumbled in reply more than half to myself and shook my head, "doesn't ring any bells; never heard of her."

"Him" Duncan all but growled.

I considered a witty retort but Mac didn't look to be in the mood so I just turned and led the way into my office.    

I casually scratched the itchy spot on my chin while wondering if I dared to ask what had provoked his fury and decided silence was the better part of valor.   I shook my head apologetically,  "Sorry, Mac, I don't have anything on an Immortal named Ariel."

"What about under a different name?" he snarled deep in his throat.

"Male" I left the word hanging.

"White" he ground out "Blond hair and blue eyes."  His eyes took on a familiar far away look as the drive whirled.

Earlier that morning…

                Duncan tried to jog and laugh at the same time finally giving up in favor of shaking his head at the trim Latino man in sweats who was studying him intently.   Duncan stifled another chuckle and returned the other man's intense gaze.  A bead of sweat rolled down from beneath his salt-and-pepper hair and followed one of the few deep creases on his face.  He was blowing a bit harder than Duncan was but not by much.  It was clear he kept himself ruthlessly trim but the ravages of age were beginning to make themselves felt.

"So, Mr. MacLeod," he said with only the slightest trace of an accent, "Do we have a deal?"

Duncan nodded and then smiled openly as he put out a hand.  Duncan stiffened into sudden alertness as the two were shaking jovially.   Duncan quickly scanned the empty heavily mulched park trail and then turned his gaze to the thin underbrush that lined the path.

"Mac, is…" Duncan's companion began but never finished as a silenced bullet put a crimson hole through his right temple.

"Carlos!" Duncan caught him as his knees buckled his face still frozen in a state of mild concern.  Any hope that the small caliber bullet had deflected off the skull was dashed as his head tilted forward revealing the complete ruin of the back of his head.  Duncan let the body fall and charged in the direction from which the shot had come.  

                Duncan quartered the busy street with his eyes as he propelled himself down the berm that separated the park from the bustling city thoroughfare.  A tall blond man turned, his long fingers casually combing a dead leaf from his wavy shoulder length mane, and tilted his head in a minimal gesture of acknowledgement.   Duncan stormed down the hill while the man leaned artistically against a tree waiting lackadaisically.   

"I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod" Duncan growled aggressively.

The man arched one honey-brown brow and studied him with eyes the color of fine Kashmir sapphires, "Has anyone ever told you how incredibly redundant that sounds?" he returned mellowly.

Duncan glared a response.   

The other smiled sardonically, amused "Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, you have garnered quite a reputation recently.  Jacob Kells, Kronos, Haresh Clay, Kalas, Greyson" he paused "Connor MacLeod.  One might surmise that you are eliminating the competition."

"Who are you?" Mac demanded "A fan?"

"No" the other replied in a flat tone.

"Why not?" Mac shot back "Were they friends of yours?"

"I never met Hyde or Kalas though Kalas did kill two of my students.  When Carter died Haresh died with him, MacLeod, all you did was deal the final blow.  Greyson, now Greyson had potential, a pity he squandered it, but then he did have the misfortune of being trained by" the voice dripped disgust "Darius.  As for Jacob Kells, he had the poor taste to set his first posse on me."

Mac took another step forward "Then why are _you still here?"_

The other's look was filled with a withering condensation "Because _they_ are not."

"You killed all of them?" Mac's tone was filled with disbelief.

"Yes, I did" the blond replied without a trace of bragging "Kells survived only because he was prudent enough not to Challenge me, will you show as much wisdom, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod?"

Mac advanced again until they were almost touching, amusement glittered in the other's blue eyes.

"I'm asking for the last time _who are _you_?"   _

The man took a step back, gave him a graceful half-bow while snapping the heels of his soft, blue suede boots, "Ariel, of nowhere in particular."

"I've never heard of **_you"_** Mac snapped back.

Ariel lifted a shoulder in a minimal shrug "I have expended a fair amount of effort into _not acquiring a reputation nor have I spent much of these last few millennia in the company of our kind."_

"You just killed a good man" Duncan accused taking a threatening step forward into Ariel's space, again.

"Did I?" Ariel asked pensively "Are you sure?"

"Are you saying you didn't kill him?"

"Oh, no, Mr. MacLeod, I pulled the trigger" he continued in a scholarly tone, "What is the measure of a man, MacLeod?  What separates the sheep from the goats?  Is there such a thing as a 'good' man?"

"We're not discussing philosophy.  We're discussing murder" Duncan spat.  "What did he do to you?"

"Me?" Ariel looked a bit surprised, "Personally?  Absolutely nothing, never met the man."  He shrugged elegantly, "I owed someone a favor; they requested his death as repayment."

Duncan was momentarily at a loss for words.  Ariel pivoted serenely and began to stride smoothly away.

"There can be only one" he clipped each word off tersely. 

Ariel turned back.  "You are Challenging _me?" he sounded almost stunned before resuming his more neutral tone.  "You are young, MacLeod, and I can see my reputation no longer proceeds me."  A trace of subtle menace threaded its way into his voice "So I'll pretend I did not hear that."_

Duncan grabbed Ariel's upper arm eliciting a laser sharp glare, "Let's go.  Now."

Ariel looked amused and waved at the early morning hustle with his free hand, "While it might be an interesting idea, I do not think either of us wants a Quickening in the middle of Monday morning rush and it would make for one hellacious traffic jam.  Hardly the place nor I think the time" he glanced at his watch "You have half an hour before a third grade class on a nature tour stumbles across Mr. Gonzalas' body" he gave Duncan a shark's grin, "It should be a very educational sight don't you think?"

Duncan tightened his grip, "When?"

Ariel smiled condescendingly, "I am not in the habit of killing children, Mr. MacLeod but if you insist on pursuing this matter I will be in town until Friday.  You can call my secretary."  His tone turned deadly serious, "I do not Hunt and I do not issue Challenges and I do not grant quarter to those who come after me.  Once blade meets blade there will be no surrender and no retreat.  Is Carlos Gonzalas worth your head?"  He slipped easily out of Duncan's grip and flowed the rest of the way down the hill.  

                Mac shook his head for the umpteenth time, "That isn't him either."  I rubbed my face and tapped a few keys, "That's all of them, Mac.  We just don't have him in the active files.  I can put research on the cold files but… it's gonna be a while.  Most of them aren't in the computer system yet.  Most aren't even in modern languages.  And there are a _hell_ of a lot of them.  Give me a minute and I'll access Kell's file and see if we have anything."  I thought for a moment, "Do you think you could sketch him?" I explained at Mac's questioning look, "If he's only visiting, odds are he flew in.  We have a girl at the airport who supposedly watches for incoming Immortals."  I looked a Mac hopefully, "Please tell me he was good looking, she always notices good looking men."

"She'll have noticed this one then; he has the face of an archangel."

I gave him an inquisitive look but he'd already picked up a pad and pencil, "I'm not an artist you know."

I managed to catch his eye, "Archangel?"

"It took me awhile but I finally placed where I'd seen his face before.  Some sixth century sculptor used him as a model for St. Michael.  I first saw the piece when me da took Robert and I with him to visit one of the Great Men in the Lowlands in 1607."  His voice took on a bit of his native brogue as he reminisced, 

"I'd never seen anything like it before, Joe.  The great castle on the hill and all the pomp and finery, I thought Heaven could be no greater than Sterling.  Robert and I were sneakin' aboot, explorin' when we come 'pon it."  His eyes widened slightly as he was caught reliving some childhood fear.  "It was guarding the chapel doorway, an archangel with a mighty sword."  His face made it clear that the boys had been up to more than innocent play.  "I dinna know who the sculptor was Joe but I swear he made it look alive.  As if cold marble would suddenly swing that great sword in a fiery arch and strike doon the unrepentant.  Whenever I thought of avenging angels I always thought of that statue with it's inhumanly beautiful face and the coldest eyes I'd ever seen."

I drank a sip of the warm beer perched precariously next to my mouse, "Don't you mean hansom?"

Mac shook his head, "No."  He erased a line and retraced it, "I mean beautiful, almost androgynous, and I'd thought entirely too perfect to belong to a real person."

"You knew at nine it was an eleventh century piece?"

He shook his head while frowning critically at his handwork.  He crumpled the sketch and started over,

"No I tried to buy it 1934 but the owner wasn't willing to sell.  It was a casualty of the Blitz."  He shook his head ruefully, "Pity, it was a masterpiece to rival anything by Michelangelo."

"Michael the Archangel." I mused a hunch taking form in the back of my mind.  I swiveled back to the computer and logged onto the Internet.  Duncan glanced up at me from his sketch.

"Did you know that Ariel Aviation is opening a new operation in Paris this week?"

"Ariel Aviation" Mac repeated "Don't you think that's reaching for a connection?"

"Maybe" I replied tapping a finger impatiently while the graphics file took its dear sweet time downloading,  "Or maybe not.  Ariel Aviation's president and founder is a gent named Michael Montrose.  He's supposed to be some sort engineering genius.  He's already won the Nobel twice.  He came out of nowhere about five years ago."

"That doesn't make him Immortal, Joe."

"No" I allowed "No, it doesn't.  But like I said he came out of nowhere and then he wouldn't give the press an interview for over a year.  Then back in 2005 when he first won the Nobel he gave the CNN an interview.  Amy and I'd just had a rather spectacular fight and I guess when Methos called the next day I must have sounded pretty depressed 'cause he showed up later that week…"

                _"What are you doing to my kitchen?"  I gave Methos a dubious look from the couch.  Methos glanced up from his chopping, "You said you wanted to try something historical, so, I'm making something historical."_

_"You didn't tell me it was going to take over six hours."_

_Methos scraped the contents of the chopping block into a pot.  He gave the contents of the pot a stir and took a sip before answering, "Tradition Joe, you can't rush these things."_

_"I'm starving."_

_"Anticipation is the best seasoning." Methos returned dryly._

_"Is that your way of telling me you're a lousy cook?"_

_"You'll just have to wait and see." Methos said as he settled himself comfortably in the overstuffed brown chair.  "What's on?" he asked before taking a drink of his beer._

_"Michael Montrose's interview on CNN"_

_"So the enigmatic genius finally emerges," he said cynically, "How much do you think they paid him to come out."_

_"Maybe the guy just values his privacy" I suggested._

_Methos smirked in response before tipping his bottle back and then spewing beer all over my clean living room._

_"Hey!" I protested "What's the big idea?"_

_I turned to give him a tongue-lashing but stopped abruptly.  His face had been leeched of every speck of color as he stared at the screen in utter astonishment.  His hand shook slightly as he set the remnants of his beer on the coffee table and you could taste the tension emanating from him._

_"Methos" I said concerned; he just ignored me, "Who is he?"_

_Methos slumped back and gave a weary sigh, "Michael Montrose I presume."_

_I looked at the man on the screen, "Is he Immortal?"_

_"The Buzz doesn't travel well via satellite, Joe." The quip carried none of its usual sting.  _

_"So why did you just look like you'd seen a ghost."_

_"Not a ghost, Joe" he replied tiredly, "A doppelganger.  He's the spitting image a very good friend who's been dead almost four thousand years."  He swallowed quietly, "I think I'll go check on the lentils." _

                I shrugged at Mac, "I didn't press him on it, but I've wondered."  The graphics file finally opened and I swiveled the monitor back in Mac's direction.  Mac took one look and declared stonily,

 "That's him."

He picked up the phone and started dialing.

"What are you doing?"

Mac shrugged "He said to call his secretary."

I rose with a groan and asked, "Do you need anything to drink?"

Mac shook his head while asking information to connect him to Ariel Aviation's main desk.  I turned and made a beeline for the nearest phone.  I carefully removed the receiver.

"Ah, Mr. MacLeod" if this was Ariel then he had a very pleasant tenor voice "I am impressed it only took you seven hours thirty four minutes to find me and you spent over four of that with the Parisian police.  You know" he continued amiably "An anonymous tip would have been just as effective and far less time consuming."

"I don't need your advice" Mac replied flatly.

Ariel made a neutral sound, "Diane do you have my itinerary for the next few days?  … Thank you, and please hold all my calls for the next few minutes."  Ariel sighed "Do you still plan on pursuing your Challenge, Mr. MacLeod?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow, 4:30 in the afternoon.  May I suggest a venue or did you have one chosen already?"

My but this guy is terribly genteel about this.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Two years ago I purchased several old hangers on the periphery of the airfield.  They are scheduled for demolition next month.  Private, plenty of room to maneuver, relatively few breakables, and any damage is a moot point, all in all an ideal local.  The address is 1521 Rue de Champs if that's amiable with you."

"No guns"

Ariel sounded amused, "Mr. MacLeod, there is no need to be insulting." He continued in a more serious tone, "I assume from your introduction that you consider yourself a Highland Scot, is there somewhere I should take your body?"  He paused and when Mac didn't respond he went on in an even tone without a trace of mockery, "What did you think I was going to do?  Stuff you in bag with a bunch of rocks and toss you in the Seine?"

"You seem very confident" Mac accused.

"I am" Ariel replied, I think a bit sadly.

"Well, just in case I surprise you what would you like done with your body?"

"You're perfectly welcome to leave it lie on the hanger floor or if you'd rather avoid having another headless body found you may dispose of it however you like."  His tone clearly communicated his doubt that the information would be required, "And yourself?"

"My requests have already been made in my will."

"Until tomorrow then, Mr. MacLeod." Ariel hung up the phone with a gentle click.

"Joe" Mac called from the doorway "didn't your mother ever tell you that it's impolite to eavesdrop?"

I gave a sheepish shrug and a hopeful grin in response.

He released a long-suffering sigh and asked "So what do you think?"

"I think he sounds arrogant and over-confident." I checked my watch, "I also think Methos' flight hasn't left yet, why don't you call him and find out something about this guy?"

Mac shook his head, "Either he told you the truth, which means he doesn't know anything, or he lied to you which means he'd probably just lie to me too.  Anything in Kell's file?"  

I frowned at the screen "Kell had three posses.  He definitely killed the second and third himself but there is some doubt as to what exactly happened to the first. Four Watchers near the scene, one on Kells, one on Kate, two on the posse.  Two reported that the posse was pursuing a _dark haired elegantly dressed __woman.  The others mentioned only Kells and his posse entering the warehouse.  A few hours later Kells and Kate left together in a hurry. Two Watchers followed Kells and Kate while the other two settled in to wait for the posse to leave.   A few hours after that the warehouse owner came with a crew and discovered all five members of the posse decapitated.   There was no sign of the dark haired woman, she was never seen leaving nor was her body ever found.  The most interesting thing was though that there was no sign of any Quickenings, no broken glass, no explosions, nothing."  I shrugged and looked at Mac "the kills were credited to Kells."  _

"But they weren't" Mac observed.  I didn't even bother to suggest that he call Kate to find out how Ari had pulled it off.  Good Lord but that was one high maintenance bitch.  She wasn't as bad as say Christen but I wouldn't want to have her at _my _back.  

I called the photo of Michael Montrose back up "If he did kill Kell's posse, then he _is good, Mac.  You be careful, my friend."_

"Thanks for the help, Joe."

I almost asked Mac's retreating back if being a friend of Methos' carried an automatic death sentence but then Methos hadn't exactly had the best taste in friends.  Damn stubborn Immortal.  I am too _old for this._

                The next afternoon I was buffing glasses and trying desperately to ignore the clock when Methos sauntered in.    

"Hey, Joe" he slid onto a stool.  I set a longneck of his favorite brew in front of him.  

"You need to get a better pair of eyes than Nathalie at the airport" he mumbled around a pretzel.  Five _thousand_ years old, I thought irreverently, and he _still_ hasn't learned not to talk with food in his mouth.  

"I spotted Amanda at La Gare.  I figured I'd only be a third wheel if I went straight to the barge."

He looked up from his beer and his eyes narrowed, "Is something wrong, Joe?"

I set the glass aside the chill I'd felt since hearing that absolute confidence in Ariel's voice coming to the fore, "Amanda won't find him at home."

Methos obviously drew the correct conclusion, "Anyone I know?"

I gave the glass a last swipe and set it on the counter, "I don't know," I said, looking him straight in the eye, "The name Ariel mean anything to you?"

"Ari-El?" Methos echoed as the color drained from his face "Where, Joe? When?"  There was a frantic note in his voice that filled me with dread.

I glanced at the clock "Out on Rue de Champs in about ten minutes."

"Do you know exactly where?" He didn't bother to wait for my reply but started rushing me out the door.  His worry communicated itself to me and he caught me as I stumbled.  We nearly collided with Amanda in the doorway.

"Hey, guys, what's the rush?"

Methos didn't even bother to acknowledge her in his headlong run for the Jimmy.  She followed us into the vehicle, barely making it in before Methos squealed out of the lot.

"There's no way we can make it in ten minutes, Methos.  At this time of day we'll be lucky to make it in forty-five."  Methos whipped around the corner before replying, "Then let's hope one of them is late."

                A Lamborghini pulled up neatly along side the black Citroen in front of the dilapidated building.  Ariel slid out of the car.  His long hair was tied back in a neat French braid.

"You're early" Mac commented from his perch on the hood of the Citroen.

Ariel shrugged out of his suit jacket before replying, "I managed to wrap-up my last meeting a little more expediently than I thought."  His tie joined the jacket on the front seat.  He reached into his slacks pocket, tossed Mac a ring of keys, and nodded toward the building while unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"You're welcome to check the premises if you like."

Mac showed his teeth in a parody of a smile "I'll just wait for you" he said in his best 'I don't _think_ so' tone.  Ariel flipped the shirt onto the growing pile and revealing the skin tight Lycra exercise outfit beneath.

"Are you always this suspicious Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod?" he asked as slid out of the slacks and shoes.  Mac only glowered in response.  Ariel looked highly amused as he pulled his blue suede boots out of the car.  He made a great show of proving them nonthreatening before sliding them on.  He turned slowly acting like a model on a runway.  He gave Mac an indulgent look, "Since I would be hard pressed to hide a sheet of paper under this, do you feel assured I am not going to pull a gun on you?"

Mac's face hardened at Ariel's patronizing tone.  Ariel pulled a plain bastard sword out of the back seat and asked, "Do you still think Carlos Gonzalas was a good man?"

"This is about the fact that you're a cold-blooded, remorseless murderer."

"Well" Ariel said reflectively as he made his way across the cracked macadam, "I do try to avoid doing things I would feel remorseful about, after all remorse is such a tiring little emotion."  He dropped the pretense from his voice and said coldly, "Better cold-blooded certainty than hot-blooded **_folly_."**

Mac tossed back the ring of keys and Ariel unlocked the doors, swinging them wide so that the afternoon sun could prove that no one lurked in wait. He flipped a few switches and the electric lights flickered reluctantly on.  He slid the doors shut and inserted the key in the lock but left it unturned, 

"I suppose you have gone and made this a matter of honor and any attempt to dissuade is going to be a waste of breath?"

"You don't believe in honor, do you?" Mac asked savagely.

Ariel opened his mouth to respond and then thought better of it and simply shook his head a little tiredly.  He turned the key in the lock and hung the ring on a convenient nail.

"Who am I to stand in the way of someone else's suicidal tendencies?" He asked no one in particular before pacing to the center of the hanger floor.  He turned with his sword in a defensive position waiting for Mac to make the first move.  Mac thrust, Ariel parried and steel met steel with ringing clash.

                I swallowed my heart for the fourth or fifth time as Methos squealed around another turn.  I know I felt the tires leave the ground that time.  Amanda leaned forward apparently unconcerned with our immanent demise, but then **_she_ would survive "What's the rush?"**

Methos ignored her in favor of concentrating on his driving.

"So you lied to me, you **_do_** know this Ariel" I glared at the back of Methos' head while stealing myself against another near collision.

"Blade?" Amanda asked "Blade's in town?"

I felt my heart sink at those words, Blade was as much a legend to the Watchers as Methos was a myth to young Immortals.  Blade the ultimate, unbeatable swordsman, oh shit.

"Mac seems to have challenged him" I told Amanda.

"Can't this thing go any faster!" Amanda shrieked at Methos just as we skidded around a corner into rush hour gridlock.

                Amanda was out of the Jimmy before it stopped and was immediately tugging at the hanger doors. She was on her knees picking the lock before Methos and I even cleared the vehicle.  Methos set an ear to the doors and seemed to slump with relief, "I can hear swords."   Amanda gave out a triumphant cry and Methos flung the doors open just in time to see Mac's katana make a spinning arc though the air.  His gleaming opponent backed off clearly giving him an opportunity to make a dive for the sword but Mac just swayed in glassy-eyed fatigue.  I'd thought Michael Montrose looked too good in his pictures, I found out that I was wrong.  Ariel wasn't very photogenic at all.  The creature standing before Mac looked like one of Sister Mary Catherine's warrior angels come down to earth.  He was preternaturally beautiful.  The sun caught in his golden hair making it into a glowing halo.  His pale Lycra outfit captured the light making him into a gleaming golden figure.  He watched Mac like a starving man watches bread.  He raised his flashing sword for the kill.

"Mac!" Amanda screamed and he seemed to loose some of the stupor that had held him.  Ariel let him snatch up his sword.  He waited patiently for Mac to make the next move.  It was then that I realized that Mac was trembling slightly.  As the two opponents circled each other I got a good look at Mac's face; in the thirty-five minutes it had taken us to get here Ariel had taught Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod fear.  Mac's clothes looked like they'd gone through a shredder but there wasn't a drop of blood on him.  I was awed at the skill it would take to make those dozens of slashes in the heat of battle without once nicking your adversary.  Mac was drenched with sweat and gasping like a fish.  In contrast Ariel hadn't a hair out of place.  The man had run Duncan MacLeod into the dirt and hadn't even broken a sweat doing it.  Mac's next thrust was slow and clumsy, clearly fatigued.  Ariel's sword slid deftly inside Mac's breached defenses and opened him in a long diagonal from under his left shoulder to his right hip.  I winced as I heard the distinct sound of a lung collapsing.  Mac went down on his hands and knees at Ariel's feet.  Amanda made a small sound in her throat.  Ariel placed his foot over Mac's katana as he pivoted slightly to meet Methos' advance.  Methos stopped about two yards short of the combatants with his hands spread in a gesture of peace.

"Please don't."  Methos pled

The swordsman's eyes were sapphire hard, "Do I know you?"

Methos flinched as if he'd been slapped and took a step forward.  Ariel brought his sword up in a ready position.  Mac's blood trickled down the blade to pool on the swooping guards.

"Brother?" Methos whispered his voice full of hurt and betrayal. 

Ariel's eyes and tone were icy "I had a brother named Methos once.  We rode together into the Cities of the Plain.  He died there and Death rode out in his place."

Ariel raised his sword to administer the coup de grace.

"Do it, Old Man, and I'm next."

**_'Old Man?'_** I thought.

Ariel's eyes screamed contempt, "You can not beat me in a fair fight, Ad-Am"

"I don't plan on a fair fight" there was a cold savageness in Methos' voice

"Do you really think" Ariel asked quietly but with a confidence that chilled me my marrow "that even if you attack at the height of the Quickening that you have any hope of prevailing?"

Methos didn't reply but the set of his shoulders made his agreement clear.  Ariel sneered and raised his sword.  Methos shouted, "You owe me Blade!"

Ariel pulled up mid-swing to blink incredulously at Methos.  For several long moments the only sound in the hanger was the bubbling whistle of Mac's ruined lung.  "If anyone was in debt when our relationship ended, it was _not_ I."

"Then allow me one last debt, for old times sake."

Ariel inclined his head graciously as Mac suddenly drew in a normal breath.  Ariel let his blade gently caress the back of Mac's neck while looking at Methos expectantly.  Methos swallowed audibly, 

"Me for him."

Ariel's calm composure cracked for the first time, "**_What_?"**

Mac's head snapped up, "Meth…" he began before whatever he was going to say was lost to a violent coughing fit.  He shook his head vehemently.

Ariel stared at Methos, "What _exactly are you suggesting?"_

"You take my head and Mac walks out of here."

"Why?"

"I want him to live" Methos replied quietly.

Ariel wove the fingers of his right hand through Mac's short dark hair and yanked him up.  Mac winced as Ariel's grip on his scalp tightened.  Ariel pivoted to gain maneuvering room and then used his sword to fling the bloody, tattered remnants of Mac's shirt away.  It landed in a soft, wet heap at Methos' feet.  Little jags of lightening were finishing filling in the wound Ariel's sword had inflicted.

"Is he your lover, Ad-Am?" Ariel asked with a haughty sneer as he bent down and ran his tongue seductively over Mac's shoulder, playing teasingly along the newly healed skin.  He chuckled at the look on Mac's face as he brought his sword back to bear on Mac's throat.

"Pity" his tone and manner were so much like Grayson's that it sent an involuntary shiver up my spine "This one's as straight as they come but then you never were terribly protective of you flings."  Ariel pulled back clearly meaning to finish what our arrival had interrupted.

"Blade!" Methos dropped to his knees, pleading, "Please.  One of us is the eldest the other second.  Doesn't that make my head worth more than that of a four hundred year old child?"

"You know _my_ rule, Ad-Am, no one comes after my head and lives" Ariel returned impatiently.  

"And I know you've made at least one exception."

"I am _not_ a fool, Ad-Am.  I do not make the same mistake twice." Ariel gave Methos a long stare, "You are a lot of things, Ad-Am, but suicidal is not one of them.  You are packing a gun, a few well placed rounds and you and your friends can walk out of here."

Methos shook his head, "I know you, Old Man, if I did that you'd pursue both of us to the ends of the earth."

Ariel inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement, "While I hate to mention it but why not just shot me and take my head?"

"**NEVER" **Methos denied. His eyes bore into Ariel's "I'd rather die myself."

Ariel let out the most mirthless laugh I'd ever heard, "You expect me to believe that there are not one but **two people on this Earth that Death would ****die for?   I suppose you've a wonderful deal on bridge property in Brookline for me as well."**

"I'm not lying, Blade."

"Really?" Ariel hissed in response his eyes filling with fury.  He flipped Mac's katana up, caught it neatly in his right hand, and flung it away before leaving Mac to stand over Methos.

"When I rescued you, you did not have so much as a name to call your own.  I taught you to speak, to think, to reason, to read, to cipher, to fight, to survive.  I made you a **man instead of the mad drooling ****thing you were when I found you.  And when you could appreciate what I was giving you I called you brother."  With each word Methos seemed to shrink a little "And shared all I had with you" Ariel paused a moment and I could hear pain mixed in with the arrogance and anger. "When I ruled as the King Beneath the Mountain, I gave you the best of my kingdom, from the food on my table, to the horses and hounds in my stable, to the courtesans that served me, to the riches in my storehouse.  I shared my dreams, my plans, and my visions with you."  A slightly puzzled note entered Ariel's voice "Did you want for **anything** in the two millennia we rode together?"  **

"No" Methos whispered.

"Were you unhappy? Did you wish to leave? Was I cruel?"

Methos raised his head to look Ariel in the eye, "Never.  The years with you were the happiest of my life, I wish our paths had never parted."

Ariel's voice was completely neutral as he asked simply, "Why?"

Methos opened his mouth to retort, closed it, opened it again, and finally just returned his gaze to the floor.

All of the arrogance returned abruptly and he gave another mirthless laugh, "You betrayed me to torture and worse to save your own hide.  And when we finally escaped you abandoned me blind on the desolate plain.  Now, four _thousand_ years later you expect me to believe you _care_ if I live or die?"

Ariel waited with his sword hanging like a sentence of doom between Mac and Methos.  After a long pause he hissed, "Lie to somebody else."  Methos leapt just as Ariel started to move.  Only Ariel's blindingly fast pivot saved Methos from death.  A thin ribbon of fresh blood trailed down Ariel's sword to mingle with Mac's.  Ariel let the tip drop until it rested lightly on the hanger floor and then asked coldly

"What, **exactly** did you think you were doing?"

"Finishing this discussion."

Ariel's face twitched and I thought I saw a flicker of amusement cross his face, "And botching the job as usual."

Methos ran his thumb through the bloody rent that ran across his collarbone and shoulders, "It would have worked if you hadn't moved" 

Ariel stifled a smile, definitely amused.  Something cold and hard started to unknot in my gut until I realized Methos was just as tense as when we'd burst in.

"That is hardly the most efficient or effective way to go about it" Ariel observed dryly.

Methos gave an equally dry chuckle "Trust you to make effectiveness your primary concern." The two shared a look I couldn't interpret and then Methos reached out and grabbed Ariel's arm. 

"I owe you debt I could never begin repay.  One last favor, Old Man of the Mountain, Mac's life in exchange for mine."

"**NO**!" Mac thundered.  Ariel arched a brow at Methos, "It sounds to me like it's him you need to convince."

"MacLeod" Methos began only to have Mac cut him off savagely, "Nobody dies for me Methos. **NOBODY."**

"It isn't _just_ for you, MacLeod, I've a debt I need to repay."

"And after four thousand years you just happened to pick today?" Mac's voice dripped sarcasm.

Methos shrugged, "Maybe I was waiting for the tab to run high enough."

"While this is all _very_ touching" Ariel interjected, sounding both annoyed and amused, "I do have plans for this evening.  Shall I return later when you've decided?"

"There's nothing to decide" Mac snapped back "Hamza died because of a fight I instigated, nobody else dies for me."

Methos winced at Mac's words as all amusement bled from Ariel's face.

"Highlander" Methos said slowly and intensely "Live, grow stronger, and never challenge my brother again."

"So" Ariel began his tone low and deadly, "You are the reason Hamza never met me in Tunis in 1653."

As soon as Mac's attention was firmly fixed on Ariel Methos drew his Beretta and put a round into Mac's chest.  Mac barely had time to flash a betrayed look at Methos before crumpling into a still heap on the hanger floor.

Ariel glanced at Methos who shrugged, "It was a boring conversation anyway."

"What, exactly, is going to prevent me from taking his head after I take yours?" Ariel inquired in a conversational tone.

"You won't" Methos said in utter certainty "You may not be the Boy Scout MacLeod is but you have your own honor, even if you'd never admit to it.  No, if you accept the exchange you'll stand by it and so will MacLeod."

Ariel dipped his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement.  Methos drew a deep breath and straightened, "Cut clean."

Ariel looked vaguely insulted at the insinuation that he might not.  Amanda buried her head in my shoulder with a whisper, "I can't watch."  I wrapped one arm around her as I felt tears building behind my own eyes.  Ariel turned for a better angle, or maybe he was just sparing us sight of the final instant, but whatever the reason all I could see was Ariel's back.  He swung the sword swift and sure for Methos' unprotected neck.  I braced myself for the Quickening but instead I saw a shudder run up Ariel's spine.  I was flabbergasted as he tossed his sword away and lifted Mac's body.  Methos' eyes snapped open at the sound of Ariel's sword striking the floor.  He had just enough time to brace himself before Mac's corpse slammed into him.  Ariel wheeled and strode over, with that strange rolling walk of his, to where Mac's katana lay.  As he dropped it at Methos' feet Methos reached out a hand with a look of such joy and elation that his face seemed to glow, "You _believed_ me."

Ariel recoiled, batted Methos' blood besmirched hand away, and spat "No.  If there is _one_ thing I taught you, Ad-Am , it is how to weight a risk.  You always were a master of manipulation."  Ariel directed his gaze to Mac's limp form as Methos cradled it to him.  

"Make sure he understands" Ariel's tone was one of icy chill, "If he ever challenges me again, you _both_ die."

With that comforting statement Ariel turned his back on Methos and went to reclaim his own sword.  Methos turned his head, his eyes tracking Ariel's every movement.  A single tear hovered on the rim of his eyelid to slip unnoticed down his cheek.  There was such a lost, forlorn look in Methos' eyes that it was almost frightening.  He clutched Mac's body tighter, like a five-year-old taking comfort from a teddy bear.  He ducked his head against Mac's dark hair as silent tears flowed ever faster down his cheeks to gleam like jewels in Mac's hair.  He looked up with pathetic hope as Ariel spoke again, "I _trust_" Methos flinched at the stress Ariel placed on the word, "that I can _depend on you to lock up when you leave."_

Methos' voice was surprisingly steady, "And where would you like the keys sent?"

"Oh" Ariel replied carelessly, "There is no need to _trouble yourself on _my _account.  I have other copies."_

"It's no trouble" Methos returned in an odd, strained tone.

I watched a look of concern wash over Ariel's face and I thought he was going to soften the blow.  Then the anger returned and he strode towards the door with firm resolve.  I sighed to myself at the futility of it all, Ariel may have cut Methos to the quick but he sliced himself in the process.  I stopped ruminating in surprise as Amanda suddenly stepped forward at her most coquettish.

"I'm Amanda.  Rebecca spoke of you, often."

Ariel paused and took Amanda's outstretched hand with a sympathetic look, "Rivkah was a _steadfast_ friend." He shot a satisfied look at Methos as the barb struck home before continuing earnestly, "I share your grief.  She was an exceptional woman."  I thought I saw real sorrow in his eyes.  Amanda looked down, a bit subdued, "Yes she was."  Amanda shot me a questioning look.  I gave her a little nod of permission.  As Ariel started to continue toward the door Amanda caught his sleeve.  The look he gave her clearly signaled his displeasure.

"We're getting together a Joe's, Joe's bar" she shifted nervously, "Le Blues Bar Thursday night around eight."  She looked down at her feet and then back up at Ariel "I'd like to talk … about Rebecca, to remember her." She finished quickly "if you could make it."

"Maybe" Ariel replied but his tone said 'not likely'.  Methos shot her a look of pure gratitude as Ariel turned to walk out.  Ariel cast me a curious glance.  I surprised myself by stepping forward. 

"Joe" I said putting out my hand.  _'What the hell' I thought 'nothing ventured, nothing gained'_ "Joe Dawson."

Ariel had a very polite handshake, firm and confident without being overpowering. He glanced down at my wrist and arched a brow, "Do your … associates know that you are … fraternizing with your subjects?"

I nodded and I saw a touch of admiration in his eyes, "I look forward to hearing you sing."

My confusion must have been evident as I asked, "Why?"

"Because, musician, you must have a voice of solid gold to have talked your way out of an execution."

I frowned as I watched Ariel saunter out wondering why he wasn't in the Chronicles and who the Watcher was he'd known.  I saw the hope in Methos' eyes and just shook my head.  _'Methos, my friend' I thought, 'you're just looking to get kicked while you're down.  'Ah, well' as you'd say, 'every cloud has a silver lining, maybe I'll finally get some straight answers about you.'_

                "Amanda" Methos' command broke the silence Ariel had left in his wake, "get his feet.  Joe, could you hold the door?"

Amanda gingerly lifted Mac's feet while Methos grimaced under the weight of Mac's shoulders.

"I don't know why we're carrying him" Amanda complained "He's just going to revive soon anyway."

"I want **out** of here" Methos snapped and then said, "What are you complaining about?  You've got the light end anyway."

As they finished maneuvering Mac into the Jimmy Methos tossed Amanda the keys, "Do you mind taking Joe and Mac back to the barge.  I'd like a few minutes alone."

"Of course" Amanda replied.  Methos quickly fished Mac's keys out of his pocket.  Methos walked back and locked up before leaning against the Citroen.  I watched as Methos' slumped figure grew smaller and smaller in the distance

                We were back in traffic before Mac gasped and shot bolt upright in the back seat.  He looked around wildly and then grabbed my shoulder in an iron grip, "Where's Methos?"

"Calm down" I replied "Ariel didn't kill him."

"Where's Methos?" he repeated no less intensely.

"Driving your car back to the barge.  He's O.K."

Amanda gave a most unladylike snort, "That depends on your idea of O.K."

"What did he do to him because of me?"

It was my turn to snort, "No, not because of you, because of four thousand years of festering wounds."

"He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me."  Mac, as usual, was insisting on taking the blame.

"No" I allowed "He wouldn't have been there if you hadn't challenged Ariel but I think old wounds _needed_ to be lanced."  I shook my head ruefully, "I just wish they were meeting on Holy Ground instead of my bar Thursday."

Mac frowned, "Who invited Ariel to Joe's party?"

Amanda shrugged sheepishly, "I did."

"Why?" Mac asked confused.

"Because Methos needed me to" she retorted in a tone that didn't invite further questions.   

 "Joe" Mac made it a question.

"It's O.K." I said, "It's not every day you get to meet an Immortal so old that even the Watchers consider him a legend."

"You only turn sixty once, Joe." Duncan reminded me.

"Then it might as well be memorable" I retorted echoing Amanda's no nonsense tone.  Mac settled back and stared sullenly out the window.  His eyes were far away seeing something out of his past.


	3. From Dust to Diamond

**Q Me?**

Chapter 2:  From Dust to Diamond 

                I sighed deeply as Mac announced, "Checkmate" with an apologetic grin.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into these slaughters.  Have I ever won?"

Mac pursed his lips and pretended to give the matter grave thought, "September 25, 1994?"  He patted my knee, "Don't feel too bad, Joe, I've had a lot more practice."  His gaze flickered to the porthole and the darkness beyond.

"Worried about your car?"

"No, the driver" he gave us a look that was half worry, half anger, "You didn't lie to me to keep me away from Ariel, did you?"

I just frowned and shook my head in mild disgust while Amanda was more vocal, "No we didn't."  She set her glass down with an audible crack, "And if you hadn't gone off on some damn fool crusade and challenged **_Blade_,****for God's sake…"**

"He killed a good friend in front of me, Amanda" Mac shot back, "What was I supposed to do? Pretend it didn't happen?"

"Well, he must have had a good reason.  Blade's not the type to just kill someone without a reason."

Mac stared at her, "You know him that well?"

"Rebecca did," she said quietly "He was her mentor" Amanda blinked a little too rapidly, "They kept in touch through letters for…" she paused, thinking, "at least two millennia, maybe more."  Her smile managed to be nostalgic, sheepish, and sorrowful "Rebecca was so angry with me…  
  


850 AD

_                She swept her long dark locks back from her face before glancing furtively around her.  Satisfied that she was unobserved she carefully set to work picking the lock on the ornate chest.  Soon she gave a triumphant smile and lifted the lid.  She gasped as she drew out a glittering headpiece.  The golden headband was made of delicate interwoven vines.  Tiny malachite leaves depended from the rim.  Each one was rimmed in gold and thin gold lines traced their slender veins.  Ethereal pale blue birds flitted around the face of the wearer.  Amanda placed the magnificent piece on her own head.  The gossamer net of finely wrought vines gleamed through her hair while more tiny leaves played hide-and –seek in her tresses.  She rubbed a finger over one of the fiery peridot clusters that adorned the ends of the net.  She ran her trembling fingers over the equally intricate matching necklace before fastening it around her neck.  The necklace was followed by matching armbands and bracelets.  She was admiring the sparkling blue diamond in its elaborate gold and malachite setting when she whirled, eyes wide.    _

_Rebecca was leaning against the stone doorway in obvious ire, "Find anything interesting?"_

_"Rebecca" Amanda exclaimed.  She licked her lips nervously, "I was just curious, about what was in the chest and then it was so beautiful I just **had** to try it on.  Where…"_

_Rebecca interrupted her explanation, "Put them back, **exactly, as you found them and then join me upstairs."**_

_Amanda looked down contritely, "Yes, Rebecca."___

_Rebecca nodded and left.  Amanda slowly and reluctantly removed each piece and returned it to its place in the trunk, until she reached the ring.  She admired the sparkling blue diamond in its exquisite setting.  As she pulled it off her finger it caught the candlelight and refracted it into a thousand prisms.  She glanced at the chest and then quickly pocketed the jewel and shut the lid._

_The two women rode laughing through the torch lit arch and dismounted in the courtyard.  Rebecca yawned, her breath was a gray plume in the brisk December air, as they turned their mounts over to the groom.  Amanda whirled joyously and hugged her companion, "Rebecca, thank you, that was wonderful."_

_Rebecca shook her head, ruefully, "Where do you get all this energy?"_

_Amanda smiled mischievously and replied with a toss of her head, "Youth."___

_Rebecca frowned and stooped "Amanda you dropped" her tone changed abruptly "Amanda, do you know how this got here?"  She opened her fingers revealing the diamond ring in the palm of her hand.  Amanda didn't answer._

_"It's too late for this.  Go to bed while I put this where it belongs.  We'll talk in the morning."_

_ * * *_

_                Amanda slid carefully out of the bed so as not to disturb her companion.  She quietly slipped on her shoes and put a fur purse over her shoulders.  She quickly pocketed several apples before raising the lid of the plain chest in the room she shared with Rebecca.  She cautiously removed the crystal from its coffer and wrapped it in a plain white cloth.  She rose and fled through the corridors only to come to a swift halt, eyes wide.  Rebecca stepped angrily out and threw Amanda's sword to the ground before her._

_"You wouldn't want to leave without this" she snapped "but if you want to leave with that crystal you'll have to fight me for it.  I will not allow you to steal from me."_

_Amanda swallowed, "I won't fight you.  I **can't fight you."**_

_"Then finish what you started.  **Learn."**_

_Amanda shook her head, "I don't understand."_

_"Has no one ever forgiven you before?"_

_Amanda shook her head.  Rebecca walked over and gently grasped her arm while repossessing the crystals, "Then it's a very important lesson, indeed."  As the two moved off together, Rebecca spoke again "It would have meant nothing to you if you had stolen it.  One day you'll earn it and then it will mean the whole world."  She yawned as she replaced the crystal in its coffer.  She glanced at Amanda and sighed wearily, _

_"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, I am?"  She rose and held out a hand, "Come with me, if you will."_

_Rebecca knelt and lifted the ornate lid of the chest.  _

_"How old do you think I am, Amanda?"  
"You've never said."_

_"This spring will mark the three thousandth one hundred eighteenth year since Blade gave me a new life."_

_"Blade?"___

_"Ari-El" Rebecca replied, almost making it two separate words and rolling the r oddly "Actually it may be best if like the Kindred we call him Blade."_

_"Why Blade?"___

_"Ari meant blade or sword in the tongue of his youth, El meant god.  He was his peoples war god."_

_"There's only one God." Amanda protested, confused.  _

_Rebecca smiled, oddly, "Now."  She reached into the chest and pulled out metal bound and backed sheet.  Amanda took it gingerly "Tis a vera strange painting; it almost looks real."_

_"That's because it's not a painting.  Blade had a … magic box he used to make them" Rebecca smiled nostalgically._

_"Magic box?"__ Amanda echoed._

_Rebecca's smile grew broader "How Blade would rail if he heard me call it magic.  He use to insist that we could do anything he could, that it was only a matter of understanding and manipulating the universe around us."  The smile faded "Most of the time we couldn't even understand him."_

_"Which one's Blade?"_

_Rebecca leaned over Amanda's shoulder looking at the photo and pointed to the man stretched out cat-like on a wind carved sandstone boulder._

_"He's vera pretty" she squinted at the picture "His eyes don't match?"_

_"No" Rebecca said sadly, "One was blue, the other was amber."_

_"Was" Amanda looked a little disappointed, "Then he's dead?"_

_"What? No! No, I received a letter from him just last year.  He was in Damascus."_

_"Who are the others?"_

_Rebecca's smile was bittersweet "They were my comrades, the Blades.  The most elite fighting force the world has ever known."_

_"All Immortals?"__ Amanda asked, clearly surprised._

_"Yes, we were Blade's students."_

_"He had so many students?"_

_"Oh, he had for more than the twelve of us, less than a fifth of his students were in the Blades.  I still remember the only Arattan reunion I attended.  I couldn't believe there were so many of us."_

_"Reunion?__ Aratta?"_

_"Aratta was Blade's kingdom beneath the mountain.  I'll never forget my first sight of Aratta…"_

_"Ah, brother" Methos called as he brought his weary gray alongside Ari-El's equally footsore silver stallion "We've less than a league to go."_

_Ari-El stretched artistically in the saddle, "And I will be as glad as the horses to arrive.  I think I can smell the springs from here."_

_"And where was this fine sense of smell when you failed to return with meat for the pot yestereve?" someone further back inquired with false innocence._

_"Even a fine hunter can miss on occasion, Kronos."_

_"Oh, ho" came another voice "Imhotep fetch me a tablet and stylus, quickly.  This is a historic first, Ari-El has confessed to fallibility."_

_"Ah, Ashe" Ari-El turned in the saddle and gave the sandy haired man an appraising look, "Shall we now enumerate your own shortcomings?  I hazard we will need a ziggurat wall."_

_"Only a wall?__  For Ashe's faults? Surely we will need the entire ziggurat!"_

_Ashe frowned "And for you, Moshe, even the walls of Aratta itself would not serve."_

_The swarthy Egyptian slapped the sweaty neck of his dark chestnut and laughed good naturedly _

_"A man has to know his own strengths as Ari-El strives for perfection, I strive for decadence."_

_"And succeed admirably" inserted the Nubian dryly "which is why you are always in debt to one of us."_

_Ari-El shook his head and addressed the Nubian in a tone somewhere between amusement and exasperation, "Nahor, Nahor you didn't loan him money again did you?  Has he ever paid you back?"_

_Nahor ran a hand over his scarred, dark scalp and pretended to ponder the question.  His white teeth mane a stark contrast with his mocha skin, "Once, I think, sort of."_

_Ari-El turned almost completely around in the saddle to stare at the black man on the piebald "Then why do you continue to loan him money?"  His confusion was evident._

_The Nubian just shrugged and smiled again, "He thinks of such original ways to squander it."_

_Ari-El blinked, obviously momentarily at a loss for a witty retort._

_"Quit your nattering" the dark haired man on the company's only black said sourly.  He urged his horse forward shouldering both Methos' gray and Ari-El's fiery tempered silver mount aside.  The silver bared his teeth and laid back his black tipped ears at being passed.  Ari-El restrained the stallion's ire while glaring at the back of the black's rider.   The sleek black cat at his feet snarled, bearing its six inch long fangs.  Methos' own annoyance was equally evident, "Remind me again why we tolerate Caspian."_

_"Because he is a useful tool and I do not discard tools before they have served their intended purpose."_

_"He's not right in the head, brother."_

_"Really?__ I had not noticed" Ari-El's voice was bland._

_"Do you…" The rest was lost as the mahogany-skinned man on a golden dun broke into a lusty off-key baritone.  Ari-El laughed and leaned towards Methos so he could be heard, "Lords and Ladies preserve us from Caspian's stomach and Imhotep's voice."  The spirited horse tossed his head tiredly and broke into a rolling canter up the slope._

_                There were a host of whoops and a thunder of hooves as the other twelve horses began jockeying for position on the narrow mountain trail.  Ari-El's mount flicked his ears back in disgust but obediently slowed allowing the rest of the herd to pass.  Ari-El drew up alongside the red haired woman who was trailing the others. Ari-El's mount pranced playfully beside the more sedate roan while the spotted cat gambled playfully around the horses._

_"Why so long a face, Rivkah?" Ari-El waved towards the curve and the settling dust left in the wake of their companions "When we are nearly home."_

_"Your home" Rivkah replied quietly, "I don't have a home"_

_Ari-El halted both horses smoothly.  He reached out and cupped her chin, raising her face towards his _

_"You can not possibly with to return to Kanish and slavery?"_

_"**NO" Rivkah shook her head emphatically "but I don't belong here either.  I'm nothing, chattel, a slave." She refused to meet his eyes, "And worse barren.  What right have I to ride beside a god?"**_

_Ari-El grasped her hand his mismatched eyes earnest "Rivkah, Rivkah have you no trust in me yet?"_

_She opened her mouth to protest but he laid a finger gently across her lips and his eyes were sad _

_"You are Immortal, Rivkah.  When the man who set you aside is dead, you will be alive.  When the men who used you and called you nothing are dust, you will be alive.  When Kanish is nothing more than broken stones in desert waste, you will be alive.  You have eternity, Rivkah.  You can be anything you want to be."  He leaned away from her abruptly, "If you wish to spend that eternity as a slave then we can ride back to the plains now."  He reached out and rolled her red hair between his finger his eyes giving her a distant appraisal "Fair skin, red hair, blue eyes, your exotic look will make you quite … popular."_

_His eyes softened as he took her hand and tenderly brushed his lips over her knuckles, "Or you can continue what we began in Kanish and become something different."  He gave her a compelling look,_

_"Finish what we have started, **learn**" He backed off then sitting as impassively as a statue on an equally still stead as Rivkah wrestled with indecision.  Suddenly she kicked the placid roan into a reluctant gallop.  Ari-El smiled and pursued her up the remaining switchbacks.  She drew up suddenly in shock as she was faced with a craggy granite wall.  She turned to Ari-El "Where did they go?"_

_"Do you trust me, Rivkah?" he paused "Then follow."  The well-trained horse shot forward and charged unflinchingly through the rock wall to vanish utterly with big cats at its heels.  Rivkah reached out and brushed the rock face to verify its solidity.  She bit her lip and wheeled her mount.  Without another moments hesitation she spurred the roan forward.  The horse slid to a halt in belly deep grass.  Rivkah turned to stare at the seamless stone behind her._

_"Welcome to Aratta, Rivkah" Ari-El said quietly.  She dismounted and placed her hands against the granite and shoved.  The stone did not give._

_"No one enters or leaves Aratta without my permission."_

_"And if I wish to go?"_

_Ari-El dismounted and touched her shoulder.  Her hands curled into fists and she pounded, once, against the glassy smooth stone._

_"Do you really wish to leave so soon?" he asked there was a touch of hurt in his voice "I told you in Kanish, Rivkah, you are not my slave.  I will not hold you against your will."  The stone vanished so abruptly that she stumbled and would have fallen if Ari-El had not caught her.  The mountain trail that they recently ridden lay before her the stone gone as if it had never been.  Ari-El tugged a heavy purse from his belt and tossed it at her feet.  His voice was hard  "The way out will always be open for you but if you ride away now don't ever expect to return."_

_Rivkah sank to her knees and trembling fell forward on her face.  Ari-El rolled his eyes in disgust _

_"What exactly are you doing, Rivkah?"_

_She shivered "Please don't punish me, Lord.  It won't happen again."_

_"What won't?" Ari-El asked wearily. _

_"I shan't defy you.  I will always strive to please you.  Command me, Lord."_

_Ari-El folded gracefully into a lotus position facing her.  He set his chin on the folded knuckles of his right hand while resting his elbow on his knee.  He smiled wryly as he comptemplated the trembling woman, _

_"If this is your idea of defiance then I have a great deal to teach you indeed." He paused until Rivkah raised her head "As for pleasing me, it would please me to teach you, if you will let me.  I think" he appraised her silently "that you have received far too many commands and so I shall give you none."  He assessed the waning light and smiled winsomely "While I hate to agree with Caspian on any matter, we've little time before dinner and I've very good cooks."  His voice grew plaintive, "And even better hot springs."   Rivkah met Ari-El's soulful eyes as he gave her the hopeful look of a begging puppy.  A little flicker of a smile tugged at the corner of Rivkah's lips.  Ari-El bounced to his feet and held a hand out to Rivkah "As I said in Kanish, I would like us to be friends, Riv."  Rivkah steadied herself against the smooth stone of the arch "Such terrible sorcery."_

_Ari-El laughed light-heartedly "Not sorcery, Riv."  He showed her the delicate gleaming linen of his sleeve and then he rapidly unraveled the cloth. _

_"Your beautiful shirt" she protested mildly.  Ari-El smiled gently, "All I need to fix it is a loom."_

_"You do this with a loom?" Rivkah asked sounding even more awestruck than before and looking about wildly for it.  This time Ari-El nearly collapsed laughing.  He regained controlled himself only with difficulty "I confess it is a bit more complicated but no more mystical than weaving clothe."   As he turned and strode off to the horses she fell in dutifully two paces behind.  Ari-El rounded and frowned at the top of Rivkah's head as she stopped submissively.  The roan raised his head from the lush grass at Ari-El's glance and trotted to him.  He caught the dangling reins, pulled the headstall off, and secured the bridle to the saddle.  He then offered Rivkah his arm.  She tentatively interwove her arm with his as he gave her an encouraging smile.  As the pair moved off down the grassy trail the gray emerged from the dense stand of trees.  As the horse pawed a restless furrow his rider glared at their departing backs with hard eyes.  As Rivkah turned back for one final glance at the road behind her eyes met Methos' and she trembled.  Ari-El whirled scanning the trees but the gray had vanished back into the undergrowth.  He sighed deeply and gave the waving branches a disgusted look before sweeping an arm out with a theatrical flourish and announcing with a tone of subdued pride, "Behold, Arrata." _

_Rivkah gasped in astonishment at the emerald valley with its golden fields, laden orchards, clear waters, and dark green forests but it was the shining city on the high ground that caught the eye.  It caught the light of the setting sun as it slipped behind the high mountain walls reflected it as a rosy gleam against the dark purple shadows cast by the snow capped peaks.   Ari-El laughed in delight at the look on Rivkah's face and tugged her gently forward with a boyish eagerness.  Her gaze shifted to the man in indigo robes a pace down the steep slope to the valley floor.  A curl of golden hair had crept rebelliously loose from the rest giving him a slightly raffish look as his cool blue eye challenged her while his warmer brown one cajoled.  She took a deep breath and straightened meeting Ari-El's eyes willingly for the first time, "Let's go home."_

_Ari-El half-turned and let out a piercing whistle.  On the valley floor below a horse whinnied in answer.  The road trembled under the pounding as the entire herd thundered toward them.  The horses slid to a stop mere feet away sending a rolling cloud of dust forward.  Rivkah chuckled nervously at Ari-El's disgusted look as the airborne grit settled over him freckling his blue and gold garments with sandy brown.  He swung nimbly onto a stocky red dun mare and swiftly pulled Rivkah up behind.  With the slightest tap of his heels the mare shot forward with the rest of the herd in pursuit.  They rumbled down the slope and across the open pasture land getting misted by the waterfall as they clattered over the bridge that marked the beginning of the cultivated fields.  The rest of the herd turned back at the bridge leaving only the silver and the roan to follow as they passed through fields of ripening grain.  As the road bent to approach the city walls they passed from fields to orchards heavy with fruit and finally through pearly gates into the city itself.  They slowed to a walk as they passed through the portal.  Ari-El slid nimbly down the horse's withers.  He turned, swinging Rivkah down and slapping the mare on the flanks sending her back out the smooth arch at a gallop.  Ari-El led his wide-eyed charge through the smooth opalescent gates and along the glowing golden street._

_"Streets of **gold?!**"__ Amanda interrupted with an avaricious gleam in her dark eyes._

_Rebecca seized Amanda's arm giving her a little shake to regain her attention, "Don't even dream about it."_

_"Abo't what?"__ Amanda asked in aggrieved innocence._

_"You know what" Rebecca replied with exasperated sternness.  Her eyes were deadly earnest as she continued, "Do not.  Listen.  To.  Me.  **Do not make an enemy of Blade, Amanda.  Of all of us there is none worse as an enemy and none better, as a friend."**_

_Amanda's eyes slid back to the jewels and her fingers twitched.  She pulled out the glittering net and placed it over her dark tresses.  Rebecca frowned and then sighed with forbearance until Amanda's covetous look grew too evident.  Rebecca reclaimed her property and settled it on her own head.  She smiled nostalgically at the intricate blue diamond birds that sparkled in perfect counterpoint to her eyes.  Amanda pouted a bit and then asked disbelieving, "You were a slave?" She shook her head "I can'na believe it."_

_"I was a slave" Rivkah replied slowly "I was the least of slaves.  The fate of a barren woman has never been a pretty one."  She sighed deeply as her eyes darkened with remembered pain "And it was even uglier three thousand years ago.  I was taken in as an infant by a peasant's wife who had a dozen sons.  Life was lean and my mother had claimed me more in the hope of having more help than any maternal desire.  I may not have been loved but I was treated fairly.  I didn't discover how rare that was until it was gone."_

_"What happened?"  
"I was fetching water when I heard a cry for help…_

_The girl at the well whirled.  Her pale eyes searched the horizon as she set her clay pot down carefully.  She took a tentative step away from the well biting her sun-bronzed lip listening intently.  She ran quickly toward the wadi her bare feet raising dust devils.  She slid down the steep bank snagging her already much-mended tunic on a thorn.  She winced at the sound of tearing fabric but didn't slow.  Milky pale skin showed through the rent in her threadbare tunic and the bright sun turned her red hair into flames.  She advanced cautiously along the wadi floor.  The mud made slight squishing sounds between her toes as she strode along the wadi.  She nearly fell over the horse's outstretched foreleg as she rounded one of the wadi's many curves.  The once proud stallion lay on his side.  The flies and bloating were just beginning and thankfully the stench was still faint.  She skirted the pool of congealed blood that had flowed from his nostrils while seeking the rider.   A faint whimper drew her to the shadow shrouded side of the wash.  The man moaned weakly as Rivkah dropped down beside him.  Her concern grew as she noticed the quantity of  blood crusted on his once fine garments.  He turned dark, fever-bright eyes on her and croaked a plea for water…_

_"Wait" Amanda interrupted  "Dark eyes?  But I thought…"_

_"The man I found in the wadi was Nabil the crown prince of the city of Kanish."_

_"Kanish?"__ Amanda echoed in puzzlement._

_Rebecca's mouth twitched with sardonic humor, "Ari-El was right about Kanish, as he was right about so many things."  She was silent for a long moment before continuing "Kanish was a little like Paris.  It was the center of refinement and culture and home to the King, but the real power in the land was a constantly shifting balance between the King and the visars of the outlying provinces."_

_"And you rescued the Prince" Amanda exclaimed as she warmed to the intrigue and romance of the tale._

_"I didn't know who he was when I convinced my brothers Chaim and Gadiel to help me carry him home.  Our father Imad recognized him at once and was furious.  He refused to have the Prince under our own roof.  He ordered us to return him to the wadii, to obliterate our tracks and to make sure he wasn't alive."_

_Amanda looked scandalized   "He ordered you to murder the Prince?!"  _

_"My father was very loyal to Ashur, our visar, but we could not do it.  So we hid him in one of the small caves and I slipped away as often as I could to tend him.  I was sure early on that the fever and infection would kill him but he fought and he recovered.  I begged him when he rode away on our old mule in my brothers' cast offs to forgive my father and to understand his position."_

_"And then what happened?" Amanda encouraged when Rebecca's pause grew over long._

_"A fortnight later Nabil returned with an armed force and put Ashur's house to the sword.  My father cursed the day he allowed my mother to keep me as they took him and ten of my brothers away.  I pled with him and he chose to stay their executions in exchange for their bound servitude.  Chaim and Gadiel were granted estates while I became Nabil's favored wife."_

_"Did you get to live in the palace?" Amanda asked dismissing the enslavement of the family out of hand._

_"For a little while " Rebecca smiled indulgently and then grew somber "I was the petted and pampered favorite.  Then the rains did not came and I failed to conceive and the crops failed and I was not with child and the warhost was defeated and I was barren" she paused looking haunted, "And so, of course, it was all my fault."_

_"Your fault?"__ Amanda protested "how could droughts or crop failure or defeats be your fault?  What sin had you committed?"_

_Rebecca sighed "You don't understand, in those days the King was god on earth and the fertility of the land was the fertility of the King and his wives.  The rains and victory in battle and the crops were all gifts granted by the god above to his favored son.  When Nabil elevated me so far above my station I made many enemies in the court and I was but a naïve farm girl." She studied her hands for a moment "At first Nabil defended me but as Kanish's fortunes faltered and my accusers grew more vocal he gave them what they wanted  - he sent me to the temple as a sacrifice to appease whatever god I had offended."  Her smile was utterly humorless "To everyone's surprise, I didn't stay dead and so I was given to the high priest."_

_Rebecca's eyes grew vacant with old pain, "And so I became the scapegoat for every woe of every man in Kanish and I paid in blood and pain and degradation.  There was no task too menial, no punishment too harsh, and as the days became months and the months became years I withdrew completely.  I became a shell.  I did only as I was told and nothing more.  I starved often even when food was available.  I fouled myself and I lay in it.  Eventually, they moved my desiccate flesh out beyond the city gate.  How long I was there, too dead to be alive and too alive to be dead I don't know for the first clear memory I have is the brush of the Quickening…"_

_                Pale blue eyes flickered weakly.  One trembling skeletal hand swiped ineffectually at the thick crust that sealed the lids nearly shut.  Finally one curled nail sloughed away several large flakes complete with their anchoring lashes.  They tumbled down to rest in the deep hollow under her eye.  The eye winked slowly as its owner stared uncomprehendingly at the approaching riders.  Distinct forms began to appear against the backdrop of the newly risen sun.  The first rays of the morning made a golden corona of the lead rider's hair and made his horse as bright as the harvest moon against which the deep indigo of his flowing garments formed a perfect counter point.  The pale blue eyes in the emaciated skull never flickered from the lead rider even as the harried entourage of King Nabil rushed out to intercept the illustrious visitors.  The swarthy man in his gold and silver court finery and carefully oiled hair made a low and sweeping obeisance before the spirited stallion and his silent master.  A murmur of consternation swept the hastily assembled crowd as the Horsemen paid not the slightest attention to the King's formal greeting from the high seat of Kanish and instead scanned the gathered faces clearly seeking something.  The King was forced to scramble ignobly out of the way lest he be trampled as the rider's eye locked with the huddled form beyond the court.  The other Horsemen parted the crowd like an advancing front as they unswervingly followed their leader.  Their eyes never flickered as the crowd frantically scurried to avoid the horses hooves.  All sixteen hooves halted in unison.  The only movement was the swirling dust as the crowd held its collective breath.  Abruptly he dismounted and dropped on one knee.  Tenderly he cradled her head as he smoothly unstoppered his finely tooled water bottle.  "Drink" was the single gentle command.  The King hastened over, fury furrowing his brow at the insult to his dignity and near injury to his person.  He halted in a swirl of fabric and glared daggers at the deep indigo folds of Ari-El's cloak.  The blond paid absolutely no attention to the King's rising indignation but continued to administer small sips of water to the woman at his feet.  The King opened his mouth to speak but only a few garbled sounds of inarticulate wrath emerged.  Ari-El's focus never wavered from the woman.  It wasn't until the King drew back a hand that Ari-El pivoted effortlessly and arrested the hand mid-swing.   The cold fire in Ari-El's eyes silenced all the murmurs in the crowd and turned the King's fury to tremors of terror.  Ari-El gently lifted the filth-encrusted form and cradled her against his pristine golden tunic.  He straightened to his full, impressive, height and swept the crowd with another frosty, unsettling glare that finally came to rest on the King and his chief priest.  His voice rang out with crystalline clarity in the silence,_

_"Three times messengers have come to me, to plead for my intervention between this city and its neighbors.  Three times you have complained of base injustice, harsh indifference, and heartless betrayal.  So, I have left the rest of my Blades to handle an urgent situation elsewhere and have come leagues out of my intended route to mediate this dispute."  He let the silence hang to the breaking point before continuing  "I believe something of my own nature and that of my company is known in even so provincial a backwater as this."  His glacial glare had never wavered from the King and the priest "Have I not the sent most cordial messages requesting to be informed when individuals of like nature where found?  Have you not three times in as many years petitioned me?  Why then was no mention made of this woman?"  The men caught in his stare were as still and silent as rabbits in a hawk's shadow.  "I claim this woman as **blood kin.  I want bath water, suitable clothing, and food in my chambers – ****NOW.  When, and only when we have settled this matter to my to my satisfaction will we address the political situation."  His eyes clearly dismissed the gathered folk of Kanish "Kronos, would you oversee the horses? Methos, Imhotep attend me."   He commanded as he strode firmly towards the city gates leaving wide eyes and gaping mouths behind.  He carried his burden effortlessly through the dusty streets and swept imperiously into the king's house.   **_

_He was met as he straightened from the low doorway by an elegant woman who stood head demurely lowered.   _

_"Lady Sariah, I presume."_

_"My lord speaks true.  If my lord wills I will show him the accommodations that have been prepared for him."_

_"That would please immensely."_

_Her dark head bobbed once and without ever raising her head or meeting Ari-El's eyes she turned away.  "Your room, your Lordship."_

_Ari-El's eyes swept the room with sharp contempt "This is not adequate."  _

_Lady Sariah's reply was contrite as she continued to stand head down "Your Lordship's pardon but your coming was unannounced… We were not yet prepared."_

_"Then we will merely have to find our own quarters." Ari-El replied as he sallied forth still carrying his burden with deceptive ease._

_After a brief search with a hand wringing Lady Sariah trailing behind Ari-El announced with an air of derision "This seems to be best available, I suppose we must endure.  Lady Sariah if you could send your women…"_

_"You can not" Lady Sariah exclaimed in fury.  She remained head down but it clearly required restraint "These are the King's rooms."_

_Ari-El's voice was as warm and as smooth as ice "Are you denying guest right to the Ta'am of Elam?"_

_Her head snapped up "No, no of course not…" Her protest faltered as she noticed who was nestled in Ari-El's arms.  Her jaw firmed in rage but she could not stand against Ari-El's stare.  _

_"I want bathing water, now."  Ari-El ordered in clipped authority._

_"No" she stomped one slippered foot "We have been three years without a drop of rain.  Our crops are failing in the fields for lack of water.  NO ONE in this house can spare water for BATHING!"_

_"If it rains will you, personally, fetch heated bath water?" Ari-El asked with just a trace of a smile._

_"If, Ta'am, you can bring water to this thirsty land I will serve you and yours personally for as long as you are here."_

_ "I hope you remember how to heft a pitcher." Ari-El replied lightly as cries of delight rose from outside_

_"Your rain is here."_

_"He made it rain" Amanda breathed wide-eyed._

_Rebecca shook off her reverie as she fingered each delicate link, "I've seen Ari-El make it rain, end a plague, purify poisoned water, save a withered crop."  She looked at Amanda with the gleam of tears in her eyes "He spent months working with me.  He gave me back my mind, my self-confidence, my self-worth.  He began working on this the very night I came into his care.  Each piece was made individually, intricately by his own hand."  She ran a gentle hand through Amanda's dark hair "To understand how precious that gift of time was you must understand who Ari-El was in those days.  He was like the Pope, kings curried his favor, peasants appealed to him for justice, and priests sought his wisdom.  His homeland of Elam was the Constantinople of its day.  He designed our roads and the trade routes.  He negotiated the treaties.  He was the architect of our great cities.  He was the pivot around which our whole world turned.  He **WAS justice, he ****WAS the arbitrator of our peace, and he ****WAS also the scourge of war.  He spent long hours in the saddle and even longer ones writing epistles in more languages than I could even conceive existed.  His hands were never still, his mind never quiet as he ably administered a sphere of influence extending from the North Sea to beyond the Spice Road.  These gifts were to represent his consideration of my worth, not only reckoned in the value of the gold and gems but in the workmanship and time as well.  Amanda, these are more than just beautiful baubles, they are the tangible representation of what Ari-El gave me back.  These and what they represent were his second greatest gift to me."**_

_Amanda admired the way the bracelet glittered on her arm "**Second** greatest?"_

_Rebecca shook her head "You are utterly incorrigible."  At that moment the cock heralded the morn, "Come, we both have tasks to attend to…"_

 ****


	4. A Rose Among Thorns

**Q Me?**

Chapter 3:  A Rose among Thorns

                "Mac" Amanda appealed "Rebecca _loved_ this man.  Can you see her, for even an instant, loving someone evil?"

Mac's frown was more sulky than thoughtful as Amanda continued "Did you _ever_ have cause to question Rebecca's integrity?  I _thought not, who do you think taught it to her?  Honestly, MacLeod, he was the final arbitrator of justice for the _whole_ world."_

"And he thinks he still _is_!" Mac exclaimed indignantly "What are you two starring at?"

"Not a thing." I said and sipped my drink while Amanda gave a sarcastic shrug.

"It's **_not_** the same." Mac rumbled "I don't put myself forth as a **_god_**."

Amanda's glass came down with a crack, "We're not talking about modern times MacLeod.  The man was taking photographs before the rest of humanity had mastered written language.  Just what do you think a lot of the old gods _were_?  And I don't see him calling himself a god _now."_

"So you never met him until today?" Mac asked tight lipped.

"No" Amanda admitted "a few near misses when he visited Rebecca but, no we never actually met before today."

"Then _you_ don't know" Mac parried.

"Wait a minute" I sat up to catch Amanda's eyes "You met Methos in 877 _at_ Rebecca's so why didn't Methos know Ari-El was alive?"  
Amanda gave us a loaded look, "Because Rebecca _swore to him that she had neither seen nor heard from Ari-El since Methos came to fetch him at Ebla over three thousand years before."_

While Mac looked bemused I injected incredulously "Rebecca **_lied_? We have more Records on Rebecca than and other Immortal, living or deceased.  The woman ****_never_ lied, not in over three thousand years of paperwork.  Do you have any idea how many generations of Watchers have spent their lives trying to catch Rebecca in a lie?"**

Amanda shrugged "I know of one and only one.  It was 877, the year Charles the Bald died…"

877 AD

                _"Amanda!"  Rebecca smiled a broad greeting as she descended the stone stairs "I see the last decade has been kind. "  The two met in a swirl of skirts and a bear hug "You just missed him"_

_"Missed who?" Amanda asked bemused._

_"Blade" Rebecca sighed, "He's not three days gone.  I wish you had told me you were coming.  I would have tried harder to convince him to stay a bit longer.  Come dinner will be laid soon.  You must tell me all your adventures."_

_****_

_                The dining room was filled with the merry sound of women's laughter.  _

_"Amanda!" Rebecca tried to scold through snickers, "You didn't"_

_"I most certainly did and what's more…"  Her story was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a man-at-arms in the doorway._

_"Berengar is there a problem?"_

_"Your pardon, milady, but there are a group of priests requesting sanctuary.   They warn of Danish raiders."_

_Rebecca rose immediately, "Double the watch and send Rothgar to warn the town.  Where are these men?"_

_"In the gate house, under guard, awaiting your ladyship's pleasure."_

_Rebecca swept up her sword belt and a lantern on her way out the door with Berengar and Amanda on her heels.  Both women paused and they exchanged questioning looks before entering the gatehouse._

_"Lady Rebecca, I presume" the best dressed of the company addressed Rebecca with a minimum of deference "I am Hugh the Abbot.  My companions and I were traveling from Jemieges to Chelles when we were set upon by Danish raiders.  We are sorely in need of rest and I fear Brother Bernard may not live to see the morn."_

_"You are welcome here, good Abbot.  Berengar, please tell Ronegonda to lay fires in the west chamber, have Drusla prepare supper for these men and tell Brother David to come with a litter."  Even as she issued commands concerning her guests comfort Rebecca was already kneeling over the still form lying on a pallet near the blazing gate room fire.  It was in that moment that her eyes met those of the man kneeling opposite her.  She gasped in sudden shock and straightened with her hand on her sword hilt, "This man is **NOT welcome in this house. You, sir, will leave - **NOW"****_

_"Lady Rebecca!" Hugh thundered "You can not send Brother Adam out into the night.  We barely escaped the Danes to reach here!  Never have I met a meeker or milder man.  On my oath he is no threat to you or to this house."_

_The man in question never raised his eyes from his labors over the wounded Bernard.  Rebecca's sword rasped free of its sheath before another protest could be lodged.  The monk's hands remained busy even when the cold iron tip touched the hollow of his shoulder. _

_"Lady Rebecca this behavior is most unbecoming.  You threaten a man of **God**, woman.  I will have you before the king's justice."_

_"No" the monk looked up for the first time, "No, sir, I have told you I have not always been the man you know now.  Lady Rebecca had the misfortune of knowing me in darker days."  His hazel eyes bore into Rebecca's azure ones._

_"Have you seen or heard from him since the day I came to fetch him?" The tension in the man showed in every line of his face._

_"Not a word" Rebecca's reply was less than a whisper._

_"Not one?" the man's eyes begged for a denial._

_"**NOT ONE!" Rebecca's reply was a roar that turned suddenly to quaver of rage or tears, "What did you do with him, Adam?"  Menace began to thread its way into her tone, "Where did you take him?  Why did he never return?"  She raised her sword forcing the man to rise with it or risk a slit throat.  They stood a long moment eye to eye "Who did you betray him to Adam?  What ditch did his body lie in or were you decent enough to bury him?"**_

_Adam started to reach out but Rebecca hissed "Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me."_

_"Swear to me, Riv, swear that he never came home."_

_There were tears in Rebecca's eyes "I swear, Adam, he never came home."_

_Adam nodded very slowly and very solemnly and turned toward the door.  _

_"Brother Adam" Hugh snapped "Where do you think you're going?"_

_The monk spoke without turning "You asked once why I do so much penance do you remember what I told you?"_

_"Yes, that once you served a exceptional and benevolent liege and that you betrayed him."_

_The monk turned with eyes full of desolation and anguish, "I knew that he was maimed because of my actions.  Now I know that he died.  The Danes can do me no greater harm than that knowledge."_

_"Adam" Rebecca called as she sheathed her sword  "Don't be a fool."_

_The monk stood silent with the light flickering off the pale skin of his tonsured head._

_"Stay" she invited quietly, "he wouldn't have wanted you to waste your life."_

_"No" the monk whispered back "He always did deplored a waste."  _

_  Rebecca nodded once slowly.  The monk nodded back "I know how little my word is worth to you but I swear I will harm nothing and no one under this roof."   He licked his lips, "I swear to you, Rebecca, I never meant for it to… I'm so very, very sorry.  Can you ever forgive me, Rebecca?"_

_"No, Adam, I don't think I can.  I don't think I ever will." She swallowed and dropped her eyes, "Berengar show these men to the west chamber.  Tell Ronegonda that they are to have everything they need.  Amanda please come with me."_

_Amanda had to nearly break into a run to keep pace with Rebecca.  Finally she managed to grab Rebecca's arm, "Rebecca, stop."_

_"Not yet, Amanda.  I'll explain inside."_

_Amanda nodded and followed in harried silence.  Rebecca knelt and pulled the crystal shard from around her neck free.  She held it up to the light so that it caught and refracted tiny rainbows._

_"I want you to promise me something, Amanda.  No, that isn't right, I want you to swear it to me.  The man downstairs name isn't really Adam, it's Methos and he was one of the Blades.  Of all of us he was the one who was closest and dearest to Ari-El.  And he was the one who betrayed him."_

_Amanda's eyes widened "You lied to him" she whispered, "You told him Blade was dead."_

_"Yes, I did" Rebecca replied levelly.  She grasped Amanda's arm "And when he asks you you're going to back me up, Amanda, please."  She was nearly begging "I've never asked anything of you but I'm asking this.  I know better than to tell you to stay away from him, so I only going to tell you to be careful and I'm going to tell you why.  After the last Arattan gathering Ari-El had decided to give up his kingdom and his influence.  He claimed that it had served its purpose and that he was weary of the time and trouble involved.  He'd disbanded the Blades and was gradually weaning the surrounding kingdoms of their dependence on him.  Of all the Blades he took only me with him and Methos hated me for that.  Ari-El had taken the name Azi and we had settled comfortably in __Ebla__ as the city's chief scribe and his wife…"_

_Ebla__  - 2154 BC_

_                "Rivkah?" eyes the color of fine honey swept the room and finally came to rest on the slumped woman near the loom.  He crossed the room in a few swift strides and touched the quietly weeping woman gently.  She smiled up at him weakly and tucked his single rebellious lock back into his otherwise pristine braid.  "I still can't get used to you with black hair and matching eyes."_

_Ari-El touched a fingertip to his left eye and blinked once "Better?"_

_Rivkah gave him a watery smile "Well, at least you look a bit more like yourself."_

_"Yes, well, not looking like oneself is the point of a disguise, Riv."_

_"Have you heard?" Rivkah asked tentatively_

_ "Of Enmerkar's sacking of __Elam__? I've heard.  The whelp supposes that he will roll across the plains, up into the mountains, and lay siege to Aratta itself.  He will find the road to Aratta more elusive that he imagines."_

_"So you are not going to __Elam__'s defense?"_

_Ari-El picked up a stylus and tablet, "No, no I shall not.  I've no intention of being drawn into Enmerkar's little games and intrigues.  Besides Chedorlaomer is an abler man than anyone is giving him credit for." _

_He glanced up suddenly from his work, "Take care, Riv, in word and deed, Enmerkar has taken mortals into his employ."_

_"He isn't going to stop" Rivkah injected quietly "He's going to keep hunting you."_

_Ari-El rose and went to the window "No, Riv."_

_"Why not?  Why are you letting him destroy centuries of work? I don't understand."_

_"Because it won't stop with Enmerkar or Lugalbanda or Dumuzi, or Bilgames or Lilitish once this begins Riv it won't end until there is only one."_

_Rivkah frowned "Only one what?"_

_Ari-El only shook his head and leaned against the lintel staring up at the stars "For nearly two thousand years we have lived in peace with one another, I shan't be the one to start the slaughter, Riv."_

_"You know what they're saying about you, don't you?"_

_Ari-El's laugh was merry, "Do you really think it concerns me that a pack of whelps I could best en mass, one-handed, and drunk are calling me a coward?" His mirth ended abruptly "At least this way they're living puppies."_

_"Puppies eventually grow up and become wolves, Ari."  She ran a hand over the gray at his temples "You can add all the gray hair you want to but it will never be truly convincing.  You died too young.  You can't hide forever, you're too distinct."  She wrapped her arms around him and laid her cheek against his shoulder, "But I could think of a way to make us less so."_

_He turned and gathered her into his arms with an amused glance, "And how's that?"_

_"Everyone knows that we're…  that we have no children" Ari-El caught her fingers as she faltered._

_ "There are reasons for that, Riv"  he said not unkindly._

_"Look me in the eye, Au'Brey, and tell me it's impossible.  Tell me that you in your infinite wisdom can't give a Quickened woman a child.  The truth is all I'm asking for."_

_Ari-El drew a long, deep breath "It's not impossible, Riv, just dangerous, difficult and inadvisable."_

_"I want a child Au'Brey, I need a child.  A child, one that can bear children of its own and you need protective coloring."_

_"Rivkah" Ari-El leaned forward so that their noses were nearly touching "you have no idea the danger you are courting or the sorrow you will create for yourself.  Children are a mortal's immortality.  We are Immortals ourselves, Rivkah.  I can give you a child, of your own flesh; I only hope you will not hate me for it."_

_"_WHAT?" MacLeod nearly came out of his chair "It's not possible.  Immortals do **not have children."  He looked to me for support.**

I shrugged "If it's ever happened **we don't have a Record of it."**

Amanda took a sip of her long neglected wine, "It is possible, MacLeod.  I saw the photographs, Mac.  Photographs taken four thousand years before anyone invented the camera of Ari-El and Rebecca and their daughter, Eveshka.  Rebecca swore she bore Eveshka herself.  Mac, seeing them together you couldn't doubt it.  She had Rebecca's eyes and Ari-El's hair and nose.  Now do you want to hear this or what?"

_Ebla__  2146 BC_

_                "PAPA!  PAPA, Mama, Papa's BACK!!" a small whirlwind of gangly seven year old limbs launched itself into Ari-El's arms.  She sighed in happy contentment and snuggled in his arms.  He kissed the top of her golden head lightly as he glanced up at the woman framed in the doorway.  She raised an eyebrow in question; he inclined his head minimally in affirmation. _

_"Papa?" she tilted her coquettishly "Did you bring me anything?"  
He set her down and whispered conspiratorially in her ear.  Her eyes widened and she squealed as she ran out the door.  He watched her until she was out the door and then turned to Rivkah, "It was not a simple or easy thing you asked of me eight years ago and it is a thorny task you handed me two months ago."_

_"It was probably the first real challenge you've had in centuries, wasn't it?  I wonder did you consent to it because I asked or because you were board?"_

_Ari-El only gave her an enigmatic grin in response and handed her a cloth wrapped bundle.  She raised one of the long crystal shards to the light and then gave him a bemused look.  He turned toward the single window and spoke while still gazing out "It was a pretty quandary you set me, Riv.  To find a means to grant reversible immortality with undiminished fertility." He left his position at the lintel and rejoined Rivkah.  He quickly fitted the shards together and then plucked the last one from her unresisting hand._

_"Watch" he whispered as he fit the last piece into place.  She gave a squeak of surprise and nearly dropped the bundle as it metamorphized into a perfectly faceted globe.  He touched the globe and it fell into its disparate pieces "When she's old enough, have her reassemble it.  As long as it is assembled and in her possession neither illness nor age will touch her.  And when she is ready to grow old" he paused as she made a small sound of protest.  "Rivkah" there was a stern note in his voice "she is mortal and, eventually, all mortal things die.  It is their nature.  And you know it or you would not have made reversibility a condition of your request.  When she is ready to grow old all she need do is return it to its native state and she will resume aging normally. "_

_She started to speak and then froze wide-eyed.  _

_"It's Methos" Ari-El reassured her "I made greater haste than I would have preferred to arrive ahead of him.  He has come from the south with great urgency."_

_"Why?"_

_It was Ari-El's turn to appear vaguely bemused "I suggest we go find out" he rebutted as he strode out the door.  Methos' horse panted heavily with its head hanging wearily between its braced forelegs.  Methos himself was frozen in absolute astonishment gaping at the child before him.  She gave him a dazzling smile as she stroked the tiny ball of fur in her lap.  He raised dumbfounded eyes to Ari-El's whose only reply was a self-satisfied grin.  "Brother, for what cause do you abuse your horse so?"_

_Methos pulled his eyes away from the girl with difficulty "I need your help.  Can we talk, privately."_

_"Your horse wants tending, I'll help you stable him.  Riv, have __Sheba__ prepare the bath house and tell Hagar we will be having a guest."_

_"__Sheba__ is already drawing your own bath."_

_Ari-El's nostrils flared slightly "Methos needs it more, your horse is a fresher flower, Brother."_

_"Such a sacrifice" Methos jibed "I am truly honored."_

_"The true sacrifice, Meth, would be sitting with you without the bath.  Come, tell me what errand has driven you to ride three horses to death and to break the wind of this one."_

_Rivkah shivered as if taken by a sudden chill as she watched the two men walk beside the faltering chestnut._

_* * *_

_                Ari-El rose smoothly without jostling the peacefully sleeping child nestled against his chest and moved soundlessly out of the room with his tiny burden leaving Rivkah and Methos to exchange hooded glances across the low table._

_"Motherhood quite agrees with you, Rivkah.  You have that certain, glow, about you" the words were spoken in a light and friendly manner but you could almost taste the anger beneath them "Tell me how does it feel to be a real woman."  His smile was slow and lazy as he appraised her "Tell me do Immortals get stretch marks?"_

_Rivkah made no reply as Ari-El's shadow fell across both of them.  He offered Rivkah his right hand.  He gave her fingers an affectionate squeeze, "Would you mind overmuch if Methos and I continued our earlier discussion?"_

_Rivkah rose and padded quietly out of the room.  There was an interval of silence before Methos spoke  "So you've given her everything she ever wanted and probably more than she ever dreamed of besides."_

_"Jealous is most unbecoming, Brother, nor can I recall ever denying you you're heart's desires."_

_"You didn't take me with you" was the petulant reply "You took her."_

_Ari-El sighed heavily "Meth, we were together for nearly two thousand years.  Tell me, truly, with the exception of the last fifteen years do you have a single memory without me?"_

_"You've wearied of me then.  I'm not good enough for you any more? Is that it?" Methos was nearly hissing as he tried to keep his voice down._

_"No, Bren'hamin, I've **not wearied of you."  There was a long pause "But I have become apprehensive about your individuality.  You're my shadow, Meth.  I'd hoped you would use these years apart to see the world, to return to me with your ****own dreams and hopes and visions.  Now it's apparent that all you've managed to do is sulk."  There was a heavy weariness in his tone "I apologize, Bren, for I've no one but myself to reproach for any deficiencies in you."  There was a long, flat silence after Ari-El's pronouncement.**_

_"All right" Methos said quietly into the stifling stillness "You want a dream, Au'Brey, I want one too."_

_"One what?"  Ari-El's reply sounded a bit perplexed._

_"A child." Methos clarified "bear me one."_

_"You want a child" Ari-E's incredulity was clear in his tone "No, Methos, you do not.  I think you have forgotten just how well I know you.  You don't want a child any more than I do.  Don't borrow other people's dreams, Bren, dream your own."_

_There was another tension-loaded lull in the conversation.  Rivkah leaned into the wall listening intently to the faint rustle of clothing as one of the men moved.  _

_"What are these?"  Methos inquired in an apparent shift in the conversion.  Methos gasped suddenly in astonishment, "The Methuselah Stone, I thought this was just a myth."_

_"It's a gift, for Eveshka, when she is a bit older."  Ari-El replied coolly._

_"They say whoever has this lives forever" Methos whispered in awe._

_Ari-El chuckled "I intend to live forever I have no need of a stone to do it and neither do you."  There was a faint clink "They are for **Eveshka**.  Now, given your desire for speed in the morn I suggest we retire."_

_A hand closed over Rivkah's elbow before she had a chance to move away from her hiding place.  Ari-El led her silently through the servant's chamber and back into their own._

_"Rivkah, on the off chance that I have not made this clear previously, do not ever eavesdrop on me again."_

_"I'm sorry" she dropped her eyes and then plead with him, "you can't leave again so soon."_

_"I'll only be gone three months Riv, maybe less if I can straighten this out more expeditiously."_

_"But you just got back" her voice quavered on the edge of tears as she protested into his chest._

_He stroked her hair "Let me explain something to you, Riv" he cradled her face in his long, elegant fingers "Do you remember how you were when I arrived in Kanish?"_

_"How could I ever forget?" she whispered back up to him._

_"Methos was worse, much, much worse."  He traced her eyebrow with a feather-light touch "After many long years and futile attempts to give Methos something resembling a human mind by more traditional means I finally gave him my own."  She frowned up at him in confusion "Like the way I linked the Blades only for much longer and much deeper." He frowned as he sought the means to explain "If a child never hears a human voice how will he learn to speak?  The answer is, Riv, he will not and if he does not learn as a child he **can not learn as an adult no matter how patient you are or how long you try.  And what is more if a child never sees another human face he will not learn how to deal with other humans."**_

_"But if no one raises a child, how can he survive to grow?"  Rivkah protested in confusion._

_"Methos' youth is a testament to his unswerving will to survive at any cost and against any odds."_

_"But Methos doesn't remember his youth, how do you?"_

_Ari-El sighed and drew Rivkah down beside him on their couch "Human are not like birds, or fish, or bees.  You are not born knowing how to think, you learn it just as you learn to speak and the child that does not learn is like a hawk or hound there is only now and eternity.  There is only a remembrance of pain and its apparent cause and a recall of pleasure.  What Methos has of his early years is jumbled images and it is better so.  I would not wish Methos' early years on my worst enemy." His eyes drifted to the newly risen moon hanging low and full just over the horizon "About fifteen hundred years ago I gave up my largely futile attempts at teaching which were more like training anyway and I … linked with him.  For the next century all of his amorphous thoughts were given organization, structure, and interpretation by my mind.  Until, gradually, ever so slowly he developed a mind of his own."  He traced a faint crack in the wattle and daub wall "It should have been over then but" he breathed heavily through his finely chiseled nose.  "No mortal could travel more than a day's march without becoming embroiled in the endemic warfare that so plagues human society.  The mindless ones were spreading at a rate I had no hope of containing alone.  I needed help, more I needed Immortal help.   I was over thirty-five hundred years old when I found Methos and until that moment I had truly believed myself completely alone.  It would be another  four hundred and forty seven before I encountered another" One corner of Ari-El's lip twitched in what might have been a frown.  He stared intently at the flaw in the wall "he was available, and willing, so I used him.  As the centuries passed I found others and made them my students and placed them as their inclinations and talents warranted.    He turned back to her "And a few, a rare and special few" he flashed her a smile "I made my Blades.  Even though I had other hands, as it were, and less need I continued to lean on Methos far more than was healthy, for either of us."  He made a self-depreciating shrug "It was comfortable, it was easy."  He met her eyes briefly and for the first time his dropped first.  His next words were spoken to the floor "I have stunted his growth, Riv, **badly.  I tried to explain this to him when I scattered the Blades but in many ways he is still a child" the grin he flashed her was full of wry amusement "and a petulant one at that.  He's conveniently refusing to understand.  He's also lying to me."**_

_"Lying to you?" Rivkah echoed._

_"And doing surprisingly well at it I might add.  If I did not know him better than he knows himself I might even be fooled."  Rivkah gave him a sidelong glance as he continued  "I suppose I should not be too surprised, the first thing he did once he could think was lie to me."_

_"But if your mind is his, how can he lie to you?"_

_"Was" he corrected "My dear Rivkah that is the point of my rather lengthy admission.  In brief, I have cut him off, I have cast him out of the nest a bid him fly on his own well-feathered wings.  I could ascertain the truth but that would be the undoing of the last fifteen years work."_

_"But you knew" she protested "you knew he was coming, you knew about the horses."_

_"The links between Methos and I will endure as long as we are both alive.  I can spin them to gossamer but they will never break.  Methos' awareness is not as perceptive as mine but I will never draw a breath without knowing where Methos is and something of his state, that is one of the risks I accepted when I chose to make Methos into a man."_

_Her sky blue eyes bore into his miss-matched ones "What about Eveshka and I? What about Ebrium?  The king will not be happy that you are leaving again."_

_"I have already spoken with Ebrium and he has granted my suit."  He cupped her chin at her stunned look  "I am **NOT** abandoning you" he denied fiercely with a slightly wounded look "At the very least I have a duty to Eveshka as compelling as my responsibility to Methos."  He laid a quelling finger against her lip _

_"I may have removed myself from him in one sense but I will **NOT **abandon him either.  He is in greater difficulty than he will admit to, it takes no great skill to read that.  Just because I want him to stretch his own wings does not mean I will allow him to plummet."_

_"And you will be riding into that 'difficulty' blind!"_

_"Even if we were as wasteful of horseflesh as Methos was on the way here we would still be over a week on the road and unless he is willing to give me a better reason I have no intention of squandering resources so frivolously.  Either he will tell me the real reason or we will be a full fortnight on the road"  the reassuring smile he gave her was full of confidence "Besides, Riv, I've been taking care of myself for a very, very long time."  He kissed the tip of her nose "Do not look so fretful, l will be back in time to argue with Harab about using my apprentices to help with the harvest.  Who knows maybe I will let him win this year."  He gave her a long, deep kiss as he drew both of them into the nest of blankets on the couch._

_"Is that all Eveshka is to you? A duty?" she demanded as soon as he let her up for air._

_  His eyes hardened "Eavesdroppers rarely hear anything to their credit."  A bit of the hardness bled out of his features but there was still more than a trace of annoyance in his eyes "Eveshka has her own charm and I am not sorry but of my own volition I would **NEVER** have had a child."_

_Rivkah lay in stunned silence for several breaths before clutching him in a fierce hug "You've given me so much, how can I even begin to repay you?"_

_He brushed his lips against hers ever so delicately "Between **true **friends there is **no **reckoning."_

_"I love you" she whispered as he quietly stroked her hair.  She snuggled against him burrowing into his chest and sighed longing.  She glanced up at him and started to speak but something in his eyes made her think better of it, "I'm sorry" she whispered "I should be letting you rest."_

_Ari-El's reply was a slow, lazy smile and a throaty chuckle "Actually, wife, rest was not what was uppermost in my mind."_

_Her smile was a mirror of his own "What does milord have in mind?"_

_"Whatever milady desires" he breathed in her ear as he caressed it delicately with his lips "whatever milady commands."_

_And there were no more words only moonlight…_

_                She lowered the crystal from the light and cupped it in her palm.  When she spoke again her voice was thick "But it wasn't two months.  It wasn't two years.  It wasn't two decades.   It wasn't two centuries.  It would be nearly three hundred years before Ari-El reappeared."  There was a quaver in her voice "I stayed in __Ebla_ as long as I dared, until the rumors began to turned ugly.  Then I took Eveshka and the not inconsiderable fortune Ari-El had left us and we wandered for a time until Eveshka fell in love" Her smile still held a certain awe-struck reverence "and she made me a grandmother, many times.  We had many years of both hardship and bliss.  We went north and settled on the edge of the steppes.  Through the years the village came to be populated by my descendents but there was always a shadow over my joy.  With Enmerkar's hunters still out looking for Ari-El and the Blades every message had to be written in code and sent with the utmost secrecy.  Replies took months at best and sometimes decades and there were far too few.  Only Ashe, Salim, and Imhotep sent word back there was **nothing** from **any of the others.  I was torn.  Torn between the village that had become the center of my world and fear for the men who were my dearest friends.  I meant to leave but it was so easy to keep saying I'd go tomorrow that in the end I never went.  I didn't go until Ari-El's Touch warned me."**__

_"Ari-El's Touch?" Amanda broke in_

_"Ari-El's Touch is what truly set the Blades apart.  A few of us have special abilities, Amanda, the Voice, the Gift of Visions, Foresight."_

_"Like Darius' dreams" Amanda interjected._

_"A little, except Ari-El's gift is different.  It's a bit like Visions.  He can project his own thoughts and receive those of others.  He calls it the whirlwind in his head.  The Blades went into battle as one mind in twelve bodies led by a master tactician.  Distance was no barrier for Blade.  I was convinced that he must be gone for the silence to have stretched so long and completely.  Until that morning, that wonderfully, horrible morning…_

_The southern __Ukraine__ - 1857 BC_

_                Rivkah burrowed deeper into the cocoon of furs as she strove to ignore the gradually lightening sky in the east.  She bolted upright letting the furs slide down around her bare waist.  Her breath misted as her partner moaned a protest at the sudden chill swept into their now disturbed nest._

_"Get them out, Riv" a voice echoed in her head._

_"Au-Brey-El" she whispered in joyous incredulity._

_"You have no time, Rivkah" the thought persisted as an image of four men appeared in her minds eye.  Four cloaked men in masks riding through the tall fall grass by the pre-dawn light.  "Strike the camp, Rivkah or neither you nor any here will see another morn." _

_"You're alive" her mind exclaimed back._

_"Let's celebrate both our survival's later.  Strike the camp.  Gather the village.  Leave the harvest and the herds.  Wrap the horses' hooves.  Scatter the ashes.  Anything you can't gather in an hour – **leave.  Head for the Deep."**_

_"But they're only four men" she protested._

_ "They are many things, Rivkah, but they are no longer men.  Live, grow stronger, fight another day" with that the Touch faded away leaving her grasping after it._

_"Riv?" the brawny redhead reached a questioning hand out to her as he blinked the sleep from his olivine eyes.  "We have to leave, Daudum, now" she command as she secured her sword belt around her narrow waist.  The man voiced no protest.  He merely rose and swiftly began dressing as she gave the alarm call.  The once peaceful morning was shattered as the other seven scrambled out of their tents with their weapons and little more seeking the cause of the disturbance.  The lone night watch man rose scanning the horizon in near panic._

_"Strike the camp." Rivkah command in a tone that brooked no opposition and allowed no questions.  In a few brief moments both men and women had organized themselves and were rapidly dismantling the tents and tacking up the group's small herd of horses.  The sun had not yet cleared the horizon when Rivkah rode out with the others leaving behind only a ring of flattened grasses to show the site had ever been inhabited…_

_                The sun had not yet reached its zenith when the group topped a gentle rise and trotted into a swarming beehive of activity.  Eveshka appeared at Rivkah's knee as if by magic.  Her eyes shone into her mother's matching ones "Papa's alive" were her first exultant words._

_"Was he here?" Rivkah asked urgently.  Eveshka shook her golden head "No but he spoke to me as you claimed he could, Mother."_

_"He told you to abandon the village and head for the Deep?"_

_Eveshka swept her single rebellious lock back "Yes he said it was urgent but he didn't say why.  He said to be gone by __noon__ and that he would try to meet us in the Deep."_

_"How soon can we be gone?" she demanded as her horse pawed impatiently_

_"There are only the twelve of us here.  I sent the children and the elders" her lip twitched at the word elder "on ahead with most of the woman and half the men.  We were just trying to make the village look like it has been abandoned for some time while we waited for you."_

_"Then let's go" she kneed her horse past her daughter "Mount up."_

_                The sun had just begun to sink when they overtook the small slow moving caravan.  _

_"Rykyrd" she snapped as she pulled alongside the redheaded leader "you're a leaving a trail a blind man could follow."_

_"It can't be helped, Rivkah" Rykyrd bit back "it will not matter.  An army could not take us once we are safely in the Deep."   Rivkah frowned her brow furrowing with worry.  She gave him a curt nod before weaving her horse through the bleating sheep toward Eveshka.  Both women's eyes suddenly lost focus._

_"I told you to leave the herds and the harvest" the voice echoed in their heads "Leave the baggage.  They're_

_gaining on you.  Leave the baggage behind, you will move more swiftly and they will pause over it."_

_The presence was gone as suddenly as it had come.  _

_"Rykyrd, Arioch, Ellasar, Rekem, Rizpah, Abi, Shela." Rivkah exclaimed over the milling sheep.  Four men and three women rode swiftly to her side from different points in the train._

_"We need to lighten the load and leave the flocks.  We leave everything behind and ride in all haste for the Deep."  She commanded.  No one moved._

_"No" was Rykyrd's succinct reply.  Rivkah's eyes paned the seven grim faces.  _

_"We mean no disrespect, First Mother" the green-eyed, gray-haired woman at Rivkah's left began "We have left our homes on your and Eveshka's word alone but…"_

_The man on the pinto beside her continued when she faltered "We are sorry" he rumbled his deep bass voice resonate "but we will not abandon years of work.  What will we feed the children this winter if we leave both the herds and the harvest?  How will we plant in the spring with no seed?"  _

_"We do not even know the nature of the threat" another of the hoary haired group protested._

_Rivkah straightened in the saddle as she crossed her hands across the tooled pommel.   She absentmindedly let the reins slip through her fingers.  Her bay took advantage of her inattention to snatch several mouthfuls of grass._

_"Alright" she said quietly "On your heads and hands be it.  I and three of the young men will ride back to the gap.  If you can keep this pace you will reach the Deep before moonrise, we will watch the trail until then and join you in the Deep.  If we can." _

_"Who?" Rykyrd barked._

_"Your stubbornness.  You choose."_

_He ran a hand through his gray streaked, unruly hair and shot a glance at his companions. _

_"I will go" the man on the pinto volunteered._

_"Arioch!" the woman beside him protested._

_"Rizpah" he laid a heavily callused hand on her shoulder "Our children are grown and wed.  I will go so that none of our sons must."_

_Rykyrd sighed and muttered "Let it be men without wains to leave fatherless."_

_"That would be Rivel" she paused "and Daudum."  She gave them one more piercing glare before wheeling her horse and riding to the rear of the caravan with Arioch close behind._

_"Daudum, Rivel" she gave each a weighted look "We're moving too slowly.  I'm going to create a diversion."_

_Daudum neither paused nor spoke, he merely fell in with them.  Rivel gave the rest of the caravan a longing look before following with a certain heaviness._

_                Rivkah's blue eyes met Arioch's dark ones across the stony narrow place in the trail they had chosen for an ambush site.  Arioch laid his ear against the moist forest earth.  His brow furrowed in concentration and he raised his head his eyes straining against the rising mists and the premature forest twilight.  The gray horse did not emerge from the fog so much a it grew out of it as if birthed of its amorphous substance.  Daudum shuddered as the mist parted to reveal the Horseman's bottomless, empty eye sockets in his skeletal head.  Rivel's eyes were wild with fear.  Arioch and Rivkah both continued to patiently watch their foe with stoic determination.  His clock drifted and bellowed in the breeze like a living thing.  Rivkah's eyes widened as the Horseman drew to an abrupt halt.  His three companions appeared wraith-like, half-hidden in the disturbed vapors.  Rivel nearly bolted as a wild undulating cry washed over them.  _

_"Caspian?" Rivkah whispered.  Her eyes flickered back to the gray's rider "Methos?"_

_"Come out, come out wherever you are" came a sibilant whisper._

_Rivkah gripped the golden hilt of her sword, white knuckled, as she frowned in growing confusion "Kronos?"_

_One of the black masked riders urged his horse forward.  The mist clung to him as if unwilling to divulge its horrors.  The palomino snorted and rolled the whites of its eyes.  One of the mist-shrouded riders loosed another hair-raising shriek followed by maniacal laughter.  There was a moment of eerie silence before the Horsemen moved as one.  They ignored the trail and charged up the berm.  Rivkah and Daudum scrambled to stand should-to-should with their backs against the rocks of the Gap.  Arioch leapt up cursing the foiling of their carefully laid ambush.  He flung his hand ax with all the strength of his burly arms.  It made a wet thunk as it buried itself deep in the foremost rider's masked face.  He reeled in the saddle and slid bonelessly down under the churning hooves of his fellows' horses.  Rivel's nerve finally failed as the black's rider tittered insanely at his companion's misfortune and he whirled his horse to bear down upon them.  Arioch clutched his ax in grim resolve as the black leapt the tiny dell and landed heavily before him.  He blocked the first swing deftly even managing to nick the black's shoulder.  He slipped on the wet leaves and the Horseman's bronze sword slid neatly under his ribs.  As the light faded from his eyes the red and gray riders closed in on Daudum and Rivkah.    _

_                Rivkah's first block sliced through the gray's rider's bronze sword with her own gleaming sliver blade.  Daudum had managed to catch the hulking giant's ax with his bronze sword.  The metal groaned in protest and the sword bent at a nearly useless angle.  Rivkah moved with a desperate speed.  Her keen blade bit deeply into the ax's haft but the gray's rider was on her in a flash.  He sank his bronze dagger deeply into her unprotected ribs, grasped the unsharpened forte of her sword, and twisted it out of her weakening grasp.   He raised the mask and gave her a parody of a smile.  He wrapped his left hand in her jerkin as she began to sag and placed a kiss on her forehead.  The gesture was gentle but the look in his eyes was anything but.  His lips left a tiny smear of woad,  "Greetings, Rivkah, I've been looking for you…_

_                She arched and convulsed against her bonds as she returned, painfully, to life.  Her eyes strained in the dark as the night was split by panicked screams.  The screams ended abruptly to be followed by whimpers.  There were throaty, masculine chuckles._

_"Quite a screamer" Kronos' tone was that of a state predator._

_"The cowards generally are" Methos observed in a scholarly tone "If you'll pardon me, I think my guest is awake."_

_She blinked against the sudden flare of torchlight as her captor drove it into the soft ground_

_"Methos, what are you doing?"_

_He gave her that twisted smile "Whatever I like.  Whatever pleases me."_

_"Where is Ari-El?" she demanded with fear threading its way through her voice._

_"Now that was just what I was going to ask you"  he uttered as he drew a bronze dagger.  He let the blade play teasingly along her throat before dragging it the length of her torso.  Fresh blood welled up at random intervals where the blade bit into flesh.  Her eyes never left his as they searched for some sign of the man she knew but there was only a psychotic amusement in his over bright hazel eyes.  Abruptly he sliced the cords restraining her ankles and yanked her roughly to her feet.  She nearly collapsed as her numb feet and legs refused to support her but he viciously twisted the cloth of her jerkin into her throat and propelled her forward.  She fell heavily as he released her.  She slid forward unable to stop because of her bound hands until her face was only inches from the roaring campfire.  She rolled awkwardly away with the smell of scorched hair perfuming the air around her.  Kronos grinned at her a livid scar bisecting his right eye forcing him to squint just a bit.  He placed a still oozing scalp on his head "How do I look as red-head?"_

_Rivkah just blinked at him in horror.  _

_He curled his finger through the thick, unruly hair "No, I think I quite prefer black."  _

_He tossed the scalp nonchalantly into her lap "Tell me what was his name, the old man, the one with the ax?" When she didn't answer he sliced a bit of meat as he turned the spit "Are you hungry? We're having a friend for dinner.  Your friend, not ours."  He sucked each finger clean as he rolled his eyes toward the other side of the fire.  The dancing flames cast macabre shadows over Caspian's back.  He chortled madly as he slunk back from his handiwork, slowly and dramatically unveiling the shattered ruin under him.  Rivel's chest fluttered in shallow breathy pants.  Caspian lapped, doglike, at the blood that seeped from Rivel's wounds.  Rivkah swallowed her gorge noisily as she realized what was on the spit.  Methos carved off a larger piece and offered it to her with a gracious formality that contrasted sharply with the rude setting_

_"Aren't you hungry?" he inquired with false innocence and mock concern.  She lunged away from the proffered morsel setting her hair a flame.  All four of her captors shared a hearty laugh as she rolled frantically to put out the flames.  Kronos continued as she straightened slowly and painfully  "Caspian is quite good.  I rather think he's found his true calling in life.  Between the tourniquets and cauterization he can keep the…meat alive and kicking for… days.   Are you positive you're not hungry?  There's nothing quite like terror to improve the flavor."_

_She swallowed again and fixed her attention on Methos' woad stained face "Where is Ari-El?"_

_He dropped down next to her and purred in her ear "Now that's what we've come all this way to ask you."_

_He loosed the remains of her once long, thick mane letting it flow down her back.  The shorter burnt ends frazzled around her shoulders._

_"Pity" Kronos commented "Your hair always was your best feature."  Methos leaned over her his breath tickling her ear.  He trailed his dagger across her shoulder before wrenching her head back and sawing through the remaining length.  He tossed the shank of hair into the fire.  His long, strong fingers expertly kneaded out the knots caused by her bonds.  Rivkah's eyes flickered to the hulking man who was mumbling to the horses.  _

_"That's right!"  Kronos exclaimed with a shark's grin "how rude of me.  Silas."  The brutish form turned slowly and lumbered over "Rivkah, allow me to present, Silas,.  Silas, Rivkah."  He stared at her dully before returning to the picket line._

_"Yes, well you'll have to forgive him.  He isn't terribly social.  We found him living as a hermit in the forest not long after we escaped.  Caspian wanted to take his head but Methos thought he had potential."  As he leaned toward her the raging insanity in his eyes became clearer "How is Blade these days?"_

_"Why don't you ask Methos? I haven't seen him in nearly three hundred years."  The fingers that had been kneading with a soothing gentleness struck with savage viciousness.  When he was finished she was left gasping and nauseous.  _

_She gathered herself and glared at Kronos "Torture won't change the answer.  I can not tell you what I do not know."_

_Kronos casually licked his fingers clean before addressing Methos over her head "He must know he could never have reached Aratta, not in his condition."_

_"I can not imagine that he would have even bothered to try."  Methos' tone was cool and dispassionate, purely scholarly. _

_"We aren't the only ones hunting this quarry; perhaps another has already bagged the fox."_

_"He's not dead" Methos rebutted, for the first time an emotion colored his tone, hunger, pure unalloyed hunger "And he **will** come here."_

_"Then we will wait" he gave her that bright, insane smile "And we'll even have… entertainment"_

_Caspian slunk over on his elbows, his shoulders rolling like a boat in heavy seas.  His eyes were as hungry as Methos' voice.  The night was lost in a sea of pain.  She swam up on the edge of awareness to gaze up at Methos over her.  She snagged the trailing edge of his gray cloak in her teeth, tearing at it as violently as her bonds allowed.  Methos gave her a quizzical look as wiped his blood soaked blade on one of the tattered remnants of her clothing "you have a problem with my wardrobe?"_

_She spat out the ripped fabric "How dare you.  How dare you wear the garb of a **Blade**?  You mock everything that attire stands for."  She snarled up at him and shrieked like a harpy "**Take it off!**"_

_"Brother, you disappoint me" Kronos' tone was scornful "How is it that she can still scream like that.  I think you've lost your touch."  He smiled at her "My turn."_

_"I can't tell you anything."_

_"I know" Kronos tilted his head to the side "I believe you.  You've always been quite honest, Rivkah.  This isn't about Blade."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why! For the very best reason, because I want to, because I can."  The rest was a blur of pain and degradation…_

_                She drew a ragged, whimpering gasp as she returned weakly to life.  She lifted her head wearily, straining for any sign of her captors.  She writhed her hands until her fingers were wet with blood but her bonds were as merciless as the men who had tied them.  She shivered.  The tattered blood soaked remnants of her clothing were no protection against the brisk fall chill.  She slumped, defeated, as the full setting moon cast its light like cobwebs through the frost in her hair.  Her eyes widened and she stiffened.  Her hands were suddenly free._

_"Sh –h –h" his breath was a warm tickle against her ear.  He freed her feet and wrapped her in a cloak still warm from the heat of his own flesh.  He withdrew as swiftly as he had appeared leaving her to work the blood back into her bloated extremities.  A hand brushed her shoulder drawing her back into the shadows.  They moved swiftly and silently away.  Ari-El led her agilely through the dense forest darkness as if the night was as bright as __noon__.  She stumbled a bit as they broke through into a clearing.   She blinked in bewilderment at the strange contraption that sat bathed in the bright moonlight.  _

_"Abe" she protested.  He neither turned nor paused.  She caught at the trailing edge of his tunic but it ripped loose in her hand._

_"Why are we fleeing?"_

_He paused and stepped into the shadows formed by the trees and the machine before turning to face her_

_"In case it had eluded you, Rivkah, they are… not exactly themselves."_

_"That's quite an understatement" she snapped back.  She took a step toward him but he retreated further back into the shadows._

_"We haven't the time to argue, Riv.  Your children's disobedience has placed them in deadly danger.  We have little time until dawn and much to do."_

_She stared at the shadowy figure; her eyes following the rounded line of his shoulders and a coil of fear knotted in her viscera at the incongruity of his body language.  She snatched the bundle he tossed her out of the air "Get dressed."_

_"They're only four men" she protested quietly. _

_"The Blades were only twelve, Riv, but nations trembled before us and armies fell to us."_

_"Because you led us."_

_"Methos has found his wings, Riv.  In this matter, with his brethren, and in his current state he is my equal" he paused "and perhaps even my better."  He continued through her stunned silence "If they had caught your children in the village no one would have survived and even now in the Deep the price could be high."_

_"They would kill our children?" she demanded quietly._

_"Yes" he replied bluntly with more than a little annoyance coloring his tone._

_"Give me your sword" she demanded._

_"Why?" the word hung oddly on the night air._

_"Why do you think" she retorted "They are asleep." A thread of contempt crept into her voice "without a watch."_

_"They had a watch, Riv, the arrow in Caspian's heart will only gain us until first light."_

_"I will not allow him to kill our children" she rejoined advancing on him as he retreated further into the shadows.  She halted confused by the utter wrongness of his reaction._

_"Are you alright?" she quarried as she recalled Methos and Kronos' veiled comments about Ari-El's 'condition'._

_"I'll live" was the shadow's toneless and unadorned answer._

_"That isn't what I asked" she rebutted sternly.  She relaxed a bit as Ari-El's familiar amused chuckle floated on the air._

_"I'll live" he repeated with more life "but our children might not."  He sighed and it held a wealth of weariness  "They're ill, Rivkah, and I would prefer healing them to slaughtering them."_

_The moonlight glinted oddly off his hand as he opened a door in the strange contraption he had led her to.  With a single graceful leap he disappeared into the thing's dark maw.  His voice was poised between annoyance and amusement as he inquired "Are you going to join me … or are you waiting for a formal invitation?"   She gave the thing one more dubious look before clambering in.  There was a faint whumping sound and suddenly they were airborne.  She cast a glance at the rapidly receding ground before settling in more comfortable into her seat.  She tensed as the machine bobbled slightly and then pitched forward _

_"This doesn't look much like your other flying machines."_

_"I improvised a bit" was the spare reply._

_She went white knuckled as they pitched a bit in the wind "You….**improvised?"**_

_"I am capable of it" was the dry retort "I do prefer preplanning but I can think on my feet when pressed."_

_She lapsed into silence uneasy with his abrupt manner.  The fires in the Deep twinkled like orange stars below them.  Rivkah grasped frantically at nothing as they plummeted.  Her panic was short-lived as they landed softly out beyond the camp.  She gave the silent, shadow clad figure to her left a sharp glance. _

_"You might have warned me" she protested mildly.  Ari-El merely shouldered a pack that had rested between them and deftly exited the craft.  She slammed the door as her own temper flared.  Ari-El wheeled the moonlight glinting oddly off his face.  The setting moon framed him, casting his face in shadows as he crossed his arms over his chest in an uncharacteristic stance "Is there a problem?"_

_"What is the matter with you?" she rebutted, exasperated, furious.  "Where have you **BEEN**?"_

_Ari-El's mirthless little chuckle sent more shivers down her spine than all of Caspian's howling _

_"What's right would be a much briefer list."  As he turned a bit in the direction of the camp the moonlight glinted again off his face._

_He sighed heavily, shoulders sagging as Eveshka cried out a joyous "PAPA!"  He caught her effortlessly, swinging her lightly in a tight circle before returning to her feet.  Rivkah's frown deepened at the metallic flickers and glints that his face and hands had cast.  He kissed her lightly on the forehead_

_"Who said you could get so tall, Vesh?"_

_"Papa" she admonished playfully "you give me butterfly kisses."_

_There was a thickness in his voice "I can not, Vesh.  I am sorry."  At that moment Rikard and several of the young man of the camp arrived armed to the teeth and carrying blazing torches.  Ari-El visibly steeled himself as he turned toward the light.  The flickering torchlight caught the slotted silver band across his eyes.  Eveshka's brow puckered as she reached up to run her fingers over the mechanism.   Ari-El was as still as death as she removed the visor.  One of the young men dropped his torch.  It rolled down the embankment to extinguish itself in the brook below.   Eveshka dropped the visor and ran both hands across the ruin of Ari-El's face.  Rivkah was frozen in appalled consternation.  Eveshka blinked back tears as she leaned into the circle of her father's arms "Oh, Papa, your eyes, your beautiful, beautiful eyes."_

_"'Veshka" he whispered into her hair "I need my visor to see."  It was Rivkah who knelt and retrieved the visor with tears in her own eyes as she tried not to gawk at Ari-El's disfigurement.  It wasn't just that his eyes were missing though that would have been enough.  The flesh of his brows had been melted like candle wax and had covered the sockets leaving sunken hollows of thick, rippling scar tissue.  The bridge of his once aristocratic nose was completely gone and what remained was misshapen.  His jaw and lips alone had escaped intact and their aesthetic perfection only accentuated the horror of the rest.  Wordlessly she slipped the visor back into place.  He extricated himself from Eveshka's clinging arms and held a mechanical hand out to Rivkah _

_"I need a set of hands more dexterous than these, if we are to be prepared before dawn." _

_She gazed back at him her eyes full of sorrow and questions._

_"There is no time for explanations, Rivkah, only actions."_

_"Yours, in life and death" she intoned.  Ari-El's attention turned to Rykyrd and his companions as Rivkah began removing an assortment of odd devices from the knapsack.  She attached one of the flat disks expertly to the rough rock wall while Ari-El commanded in a tone that allowed no questions_

_"Fetch me the horse that dishes right and its foal, the pony with the misshapen frog, the two lame goats, the sheep with the inturned foot and its lambs, and the sow with the extra toes and at least two of her piglets."_

_Three of the young men began to move in unthinking obedience until Rykyrd's sharp "Wait"_

_They hesitated as the full weight of Ari-El's displeasure settled on Rykyrd "And the bay with the crocked blaze and one white stocking."_

_"That's my horse" Rykyrd bellowed._

_Ari-El's reply was like glacial ice and several of young men quivered as Ari-El's potent presence suddenly seemed to fill the Deep, "Yes, and he is a fine animal indeed.  Directly descended from my own stock."  He struck so swiftly that none of them had an opportunity to react as Rykyrd abruptly found his throat cradled in cold iron.  "There is no time for games, whelp.  You were ordered to leave the stock and the harvest, if you had obeyed I would have replaced all that you lost ten-fold and not a single life would have been wasted.  Your defiance has already cost three lives, it could easily have cost them all.  If I thought I could convince my wife and daughter to depart I would relinquish you to your fate as it is I must put my own life at risk by luring the Horsemen away.  Will you yet begrudge me a mount worthy of the task?"_

_Rykyrd's bluster and bravado collapsed under the blast of Ari-El's frigid rage.  The whole village stood in awestruck amazement as the machine rose into the air and vanished into the pre-dawn darkness.  The young men scrambled to do Ari-El's bidding as his visored head turned in their direction.  Eveshka took a stride towards the thin defile through which they had entered the gap.  She raised her torch.  The flickering light revealed seamless stone, to even the careful eye the narrow trail was gone.  When she reached out with her free hand her fingers vanished into the stone.  She jerked them back._

_"An illusion only" was Ari-El's calm explanation "and one that will not long fool anyone who has walked the Road to Aratta, unless there is a more obvious trail to follow."_

_A very subdued Rykyrd presented Ari-El with the bay's reigns as Rivkah laid a hand on his forearm_

_"I'm coming with you."_

_"Riv, there is no time to quarrel…" Ari-El began only to have Rivkah swing a leg over her own horse and urge it into the rift ahead of him.  Ari-El merely commanded the assembly behind him_

_"Keep six archers on the crest of the ridge and eight in the village on watch at all times.  Have no concern for honor, if they come shoot them full of arrows and remove their heads where they lie."  _

_Rykyrd stopped him as he began to mount "Take a change of horses and these supplies, please." _

_Ari-El merely inclined his head in silent acknowledgement of the gesture and took up the reigns in pursuit of Rivkah.  She was waiting quietly for him at the far end of the rocks._

_"Go back, Riv"_

_"Tell me, can you even hold a sword with those clumsy things?"_

_"I manage, Riv.  I can take care of myself."_

_"Really?" she rebutted calmly "I can see how well you've taken care of yourself."_

_She paled as several muscles jumped in Ari-El's jaw and she discovered he did not need eyes to glare._

_His tone was level but cool, "We've a three day ride before us.  We will be placing the remaining three discs at one mile intervals and diverting from the trail at the twisted oak.  We have to stay far enough ahead of the Horsemen that we are not seen.  It will begin raining tomorrow night at dusk.  We will then abandon the stock and ride with all haste into the hill country where the chopper is waiting to return us here."_

_He rode past her without waiting for a reply and set a punishing pace…_

_                Amanda reached into the chest and removed the photo of the Blades.  She traced the outline of Ari-El's smiling face before looking back at Rebecca "This beautiful face is ruined?"_

_"No" Rebecca answered "Ari-El is the master of many hidden and wondrous arts within a hundred years you would never know it had ever occurred.  At least not physically, but he was never quite the same man I knew again."_

_"They broke him?"_

_"No, no I don't believe so but they did something to him.  He would never really speak of what happened.  He gave a very brief account when I confronted him upon our return to the Deep…"_

_                She laid a hand on his arm as he closed one metallic hand awkwardly around one of the controls._

_"That's it?!  You're leaving like a thief in the night without a word of explanation after a three hundred year absence.  I deserve more than that.  **Eveshka** deserves better than that."_

_"I would prefer to stay Riv, but I should not" he leaned back into the rough hemp webbing that served as a seat and sighed wearily._

_"Then stay.  You're exhausted.  You've not slept in three days" she protested._

_"It has been longer than that Riv, far longer" he whispered._

_"How long?"_

_"Too long, not nearly long enough" he replied his normally precise dictation blurring slightly around the edges with fatigue._

_She reached up to brush his smooth, perfect jaw "Even Immortals need rest."_

_He leaned into the touch as if hungry for contact.  _

_"Please stay."_

_Instead of replying he reached under his seat and presented her with her sword._

_"How did you get it back from them?" she breathed astonished._

_"I do still have some skill" his words were biting as he stiffened. He continued in an acerbic tone "They will wreak enough havoc armed only with bronze I do not want them armed with mingalai."_

_She ducked as the blades began whirling.  "I suggest you get down before I lift off."_

_"Au'Brey, please stay, just for the night.  Please rest."_

_"Do you think I'm not competent enough to reach my destination?"_

_"No, I don't think there is anything you can not do.  Don't leave us, again, not so soon."_

_"There are a hundred excellent reasons for me to leave, Riv."_

_"To go where?  I do not recall anything like this in Aratta."_

_"I have not yet been back to Aratta.  I would never have survived the trip, not with the Horsemen, the Kindred, and Enmerkar's Watchers all hunting me across a thousand miles of lonely roads and that is of coarse ignoring the more mundane dangers that can beset a blind and handless man.  Aratta is merely the largest of my veiled retreats.  Long ago, before Methos, I crafted a network of small havens that are currently inhabited only by stock."_

_"How long have you been alone?"_

_He started to reach out with one of his unwieldy hands but withdrew without actually touching her and turned toward the camp.  Eveshka and Rykyrd were clear in the waning twilight light.  Ari-El shut down the chopper with an air of resignation and leapt lightly to the frosty ground.  He gently brushed his lips over Eveshka's golden tresses.  The tips of his own hair mingled perfectly with hers as she burrowed into the circle of his arms._

_"Rykyrd" her voice was muffled by Ari-El's chest "Have Rizpah warm and prepare a generous trencher."  She leaned back without leaving the circle of his arms.  _

_"You are too thin by half, Papa" she admonished gently._

_"Rykyrd, if you please, I would prefer a bit of privacy with my wife and daughter this night."_

_Rivkah and Eveshka laced their arms through his as they set a more sedate pace after Rykyrd.  He made a contented sound deep in his throat not unlike that of a cat that has just found a full bowl of cream._

_"Afraid I'm going to disappear on you ladies?" he asked playfully._

_Eveshka clutched is arm tighter in response "You can't leave again, Papa, not for years and years." _

_She whirled on him when he failed to reply.  Her fury was palatable "You can't, Papa.  You hear me.  You can't just reappear after all these years and flit away again just as quickly.  You…"_

_"'Veshka" Ari-El reached one mechanical hand out but stopped short of touching her "please, please 'Veshka since the day I left Ebla every hand has been against me.  I have heard no voice that did not wish me ill.  Naught but harm has been done me.  Please Vesh, hear me out before we argue.  I have my reasons.  It was my intention that I would not return until I could stay but… events" he sighed heavily and swayed a bit "have not transpired as I might have wished."  A flicker of a smile played around the corners of his prefect lips and tugged at the edges of his mutilated cheeks, "Truth told I think the only thing that has gone right since Enmerkar's challenge stands before me."_

_Eveshka nodded once before walking quietly at her father's side "Alright Papa."_

_"He betrayed you didn't he?" Rivkah demanded from behind them._

_Ari-El's reply was as leaden and soul-weary "Yes."_

_They walked in each wrapped in their own silence toward the tents…_

_"You aren't finished are you?" Rivkah asked in that certain tone that every mother has. Ari-El leaned back against one of the sacks of grain that served as furnishings and smiled._

_"Whatever happened to that frightened little slave girl from Kanish?  Do you remember her?  The one who wouldn't dare defy me?"_

_"You claimed you had much to teach me" she reminded him lightly_

_"Clearly, I did far too fine a job."  
"Would you have accepted anything less?"_

_Ari-El's smile widened "Never."_

_"Where have you been?" she asked gently "What happened to you?"  Her questions leeched every speck of merriment from his features._

_"I was for 286 years a captive in the city of __Sodom_."__

_"That's not possible" Rivkah protested vehemently.  She continued into Ari-El's expectant silence "When you didn't return I went to Chedorlaomer.  He was old then and ready to turn the city over to his son.  He remembered you fondly.  He, his honor guard, and I sacked the city looking for you.  We searched everywhere.  We couldn't have missed you."_

_"You sacked __Sodom__ on midsummer's day 254 years ago" he chuckled bitterly when she started in surprise "I knew you where there but I could not reach you."_

_"We found Moshe's body" she whispered into his lengthy pause.  Ari-El remained silent.  "He … he was intact.  I thought that decapitation was the only way for one of us to find final death?"  
Ari-El removed his visor and gave what sounded like a gasp of relief.  He swept the glimmering metal contacts that were set into the edge of his ruined eye sockets against the threadbare cloth that covered his shoulders._

_"What are you doing?"_

_He laid the visor down in the flattened grass.  "They hurt, both the hands and the visor, they are clumsy improvisions at best.  I am working on better but…" he shrugged "One endures what one must.  But that does not answer your questions.  You are too young to have encountered the mindless ones.  I can still see them.  They moved across the world we knew bringing terror and death.  They were without mercy.  They were without fear.  They were called demons but in truth they carried a deadly illness of the brain.  One that destroyed all higher thought, all logic, all fear, all ability to feel pain.  They existed as mere vectors of transmission.  Their sole remaining desire to slay anything in their grasp.  Their disregard for pain made them far harder to kill than any normal man and the slightest scratch condemned the victor to the same fate.  They were appallingly contagious any contact with blood, sweat, saliva, even the air near them seemed permeated with the virus.  Even the dead were contagious for weeks.  The only safe method of disposal was to have an Immortal burn the bodies far from any dwellings.  My own first death was at the hands of a mindless one.  My mother was our tribe's medicine woman.  It was my task to gather her supplies.  I had taken my youngest siblings up into the hill country to teach them the way of the mountain.  We were three days into the trip when it happened.  They struck at dawn and they slaughtered every living soul from old men to the babes in arms, all save one.  My first Vision was the sharing of my mother's death.  She was torn asunder by her own mate and her eldest son.  Several days before the Horde had slaughtered one of our hunting parties.  There is a period between initial infection and complete madness during which they retain their memories but without any emotion but bloodlust.  My step-father brought the Horde down on his parents, his mate, his children.  He was finally destroyed by his younger brother who himself was slain moments later.  When they were … finished the Horde moved on all except one.  Fer-a'Tue and I were of an age.  We were constant companions from the cradle.  I his bright sun, he my dark shadow.   That moon was the first time we had ever been separated.  He had chosen to go with the hunters.  He was still cognizant enough then to remember that the three of us were in the hills and to pursue us.   I tried to evade him but he was already an expert tracker and Seth and Sari were only seven.  They could not keep the pace necessary even though I carried them often.  In the end I had no choice but to conceal them on the trail and ambush Fer' a-Tue.  I could have killed him cleanly before he even realized I was there but he was … I hesitated.  It was a brief, bloody battle that cumulated in both our deaths.  I knew even then that I would be Immortal.  I had even planned the day of my First Death" he smiled humorlessly "though I had not planned to die quite so young.    I was born knowing … more than any man has even dreamed of.  I had expected to outlive them all.  What I had not anticipated was that Fer-a'Tue rose as well." He paused and sipped out of the horn in his hand "but not as one of us."  He drew a deep breath and pressed one of the contacts into his shoulder.  Rivkah watched him for a breath before rising and moving behind him.  He flinched and twitched as she sat on the grain sack before settling into a tense stillness.  He visibly forced himself to relax as she began to gently knead his temples.  After a few minutes he melted back against her and continued _

_"I burned with curiosity to know what he was, to know what form this new creature would take but I could not stay.  Seth and Seri were too young for me to leave alone for long and … someone had to take care of the bodies.  I encountered Fer' a-Tue and his descendents for the first time nearly a century later while following a rumor of mindless ones.  The Nos Fer-a'Tue are a hideous race, twisted and misshapen.   So gruesome and repugnant that they are the substance of legends and tales of terror.  They are named demons and they live their … lives hidden in subterranean chambers far from the fearful sun.  They settled long ago under the Cities of the Plains."_

_"So that's why we never ventured out onto the Plains."_

_"I never tempt a parasite beyond his mettle." Ari-El quipped._

_"I don't understand" she frowned "the Plains were not forbidden."_

_  "Of course not" Ari-El smiled sardonically "there is nothing more intriguing to the human psyche than the forbidden.  Better to merely let the Plains appear too insignificant to even be noticed."  He rolled his shoulders under her ministration before continuing "Methos eventually strayed there."  He shrugged "I presume because it was the one place we had never gone.  The gods know it had little to offer and less appeal.  The Cities had been for nearly a millennia a haven for lawless men fleeing the justice of the surrounding kingdoms.  I can fathom no place on earth including the heart of Enmerkar's __Ur_ that would be less friendly to a Blade.  Methos made the mistake of reviving before a less than genial crowd.  They were discussing possible ways to … silence him permanently when Fer-a'Tue offered him an alternative."  He took a long draught of his mead before going on "The Nos Fer'a-Tue share my ability to Command obedience."__

_"Then it wasn't really Methos' fault." Eveshka inserted into Ari-El's prolonged silence.  Rivkah's hand tightened on Ari-El's shoulder._

_"No" his smile was derisive and self-mocking "I made sure long ago that no one could use compulsion on my Blades but Fer-a'Tue did not know that so he set Methos free expecting him to deliver me into their hands."    You could hear the ache in his voice when he continued "which he did but not because he was under any form of compulsion."  He shook himself as if throwing off the memory "The contagion deprived Fer-a'Tue of all memory before his 'death' but he knew that I was the reason that he was unlike the other mindless ones.  That, coupled with my reputation as a miracle worker made him determined to possess me.  With Methos' assistance they overpowered me, put out my eyes, and cut off my hands to keep me from escaping.  There was a dispute as to whether or not Methos should be released as promised and he was held with me for a time before he was finally set free as payment for his betrayal."  Ari-El was silent so long that the women wondered if he had fallen asleep._

_"But why didn't you summon us to save you?"_

_Ari-El started before replying "Just as the Nos Fer-a'Tue can Command they can also block my Touch."_

_He tucked his knees up against his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and rested his chin on them _

_"When they set Methos free he rode for Aratta but I had closed the Road" Ari-El raised his head, his tone was colored with a distant amusement  "He was lost for nearly four years.  Once he found finally found his way out of the Zygros he headed more slowly to the rendezvous."_

_"Rendezvous?" Rivkah queried._

_"I had planned a reunion of the Blades in Urgarit a few weeks after 'Veshka's fifteenth birthday.  I had already contacted everyone but Ashe and Salim.  Imhotep was not certain if he could attend.  Methos arrived early with a woeful tale of my captivity."  Disdain crept into voice "At which time the entire group rode willy-nilly to my rescue." He lowered his head into the circle of his arms "They were captured.  Moshe, Nahor, Ja'Rel, Drev, and Bran died one by one."  Rivkah rose.  She stood gazing down at his golden crown before kneeling at his feet and lifting his head.  "How?" she whispered starring at the scars where his eyes should have been.  He swallowed "Fer-a'Tue wanted to create a new kind of creature.  One that wasn't quite so hideous, one with more … options in life.  He attempted to recreate the circumstances of his own genesis with limited success."  He shrugged "Every time he succeeded with one of the others they never revived."_

_"And how often did they succeed with you?" she asked gently as she ran a hand through his hair.  She grimaced as her fingers discovered scars that his hair had hidden._

_"If you include Fer-a'Tue, himself seven times"  he whispered and then continued more vigor "There is a new kind of Immortal now, so different from us to be our antithesis.  They call themselves the Kindred."_

_"What happened to Kronos and Methos?"_

_"They have caught the same plague that gave birth to the Horde."_

_She rocked back oh her heels, stunned "You said we could not be infected."_

_"Apparently I was mistaken.  Given massive doses , under conditions of extreme deprivation, infection at the moment of a little death and … it is possible.  They still heal and so they are caught in that halfway place possessed by the bloodlust but with all their faculties intact.  There is nothing alive more dangerous than the Horsemen."_

_"Then why did you leave them alive?" Eveshka cried._

_"Two reasons" he replied as he turned his melted visage towards her "I told you that there was one survivor from my village."  He reached out and brushed her lightly with his cold, silver hands "When your mother demanded that I name you I told her that I called you Eve in honor of my mother and the Ka was to acknowledge her as was the custom of my mother's people.  While these things are true there is a reason why I call you Vesh" his voice thickened.  My mother bore three sets of twins.  My sister Veshra was the lone survivor of the slaughter.  She was four years younger than I.  She was the only sibling with whom I shared our mother's golden hair" He brushed her own golden tresses.  A single strand pulled free as it snagged on the metallic joints of his hands.  "I taught her to weave and to swim.  She was one of those gentle children who tried to save every broken creature" he smiled.  It was bittersweet expression full of equal measures of fondness and pain.  "I spent many hours with abandoned fledglings and orphaned kits and cubs of every kind.  I could never deny her anything she asked of me."  He tilted his head back "She never harmed a single living thing, never ate a piece of meat once she understood what it was.  As I bound her wounds I could see the changes sweepings through her."  He dropped his head again "She knew, I could see it dawning in her eyes, I could taste her desperation.  She asked if I could save her."  He shivered "I had the knowledge but not the tools."  His voice wavered thick with rage or perhaps tears "What good is it to know when one can not act?  What exquisite torment to have understanding without ability to use it.  To build the required tools would have taken more than a mortal lifetime."  He raised his head and stated numbly "I killed her.  I put my little sister down like a mad dog and burned her with the others.  I will not do it again.  Not ever again.  It is …ironic really" he continued "You see with mortals there is so little time in which to even attempt to salvage them and I had so many other pressing tasks I never bothered"  There was anguish in his tone "I am no better prepared today than I was nearly 5,000 years ago" He balled his silver fists "If  I believed in fate I would curse her for playing so cruel a jest."  _

_"How long?" Rivkah asked quietly._

_"If I had no other interest or labor it would still be a work of decades, at least a century, perhaps more."_

_"You can not allow them to ride unopposed for so long" Rivkah protest "How many lives will they destroy?  How many deaths?  How much devastation? You should have helped me kill them."_

_"I dare not" he replied.  He plunged into her aghast silence "I am hardly so callus as to allow this atrocity to continue with out a better reason than sentiment."  He pursed his lips and took a nervous swallow of mead._

_"There is a reason why the others never roused." He crossed his arms across his breast as if to hold something in.  "To endure it is to endure being rent asunder, to survive is to live without a piece of one's… soul, to heal from it…" he shrugged "Well, that remains to be, if you will pardon the phrase, to be seen."  _

_She could feel a stare that pierced through her soul in spite of his eyelessness "They have done nothing to my flesh that I can not restore but I have more scars that you can see Rivkah and wounds that are still bleeding."  He curled up tighter "And I am besieged by the man I once called brother.  He wants me at his side sharing his madness as I once shared my brilliance.  There are gaps in my defenses that I haven't the Power to close.  I lead him a merry chase through shadows and mists.  If he knew how to use that which I freely gave him he would hold me already.  My freedom is as fragile as deer hard run and trapped in the bracken."  He rose suddenly to pace the confines of the tent. "I dare not rest until fatigue sinks me far beyond the level of though or dreams.  The balance of power in our relationship has shifted."  He stumbled and caught himself against the central post.  He leaned against it heavily shoulders slumped "I can't kill Methos, Rivkah.  Win or lose the battle itself it would make no difference Methos would survive in either body." He turned to face her and slid down the pole "And I can not allow that, not in his present state.  You have, dear Rivkah, no idea, no idea at all, the horror that one can wreck with the Quickening.   Did you know you could slay a star with it?  Or the sun?  I can destroy every living thing on earth with … a thought, Rivkah.  I could cast mankind into an eternity of darkness from which it would never recover.  That knowledge and power can not be allowed to fall into the grasp of the Horsemen.  I am no longer fighting for myself but for humanity's and rest of this galaxy's right to have their own future and I am tired, Riv, so terribly, terribly weary."_

_"Poor, brave, Papa." Eveshka made a move as if to comfort him but he held up a restraining hand._

_"No" he replied "No 'Vesh, if I was brave I would send your mother out of the Deep and have Rykyrd take my head." His sigh was a ragged sound bordering on hopelessness "But I want to live.  I always have I still do." _

_"So what will you do?" Rivkah asked._

_"I can not stay.  It is not safe, not for me and not for you."_

_"But you have a plan?"_

_Ari-El's lips twitched in rictus of a smile "Of course, don't I always?  Methos' and I's Quickenings are linked the swiftest and cleanest way to break that connection is to" he shook his head "take a few Quickenings.  To create a rift between what was and what is.  If it is done properly Methos will believe that I am dead after all how could a blind and handless man win a challenge?" _

_"Who will you kill?"_

_"Enmerkar has been hunting me for centuries.  Even battered as I am he is not my equal.  He has lived by my sufferance and unfortunately circumstances dictate that that clemency must end.  All I have to do is let him catch me and stay alive long enough to do it."  _

_"Stay alive?" Rivkah's confusion was clear._

_"Enmerkar's Watchers have orders the kill me on site and bear me bound to their master in __Ur__.  In addition the Kindred seek me for the destruction of the Cities of the Plain.  I have been too long and too hard pressed a little death will serve as a Final Death in my current state."_

_"But there would be no Quickening, all that you are would be lost." _

_"Perhaps it would be better so"  Rivkah's head snapped up at that battered, beaten tone "I am the Firstborn without my Quickening there can be no Prize, perhaps if my Quickening were lost this whole imprudent Game will merely fade away."_

_Rivkah readied herself to protest but Ari-El smoothly overrode her "Don't worry, I am not truly suicidal, merely weary, depressed and disgustingly maudlin.  Besides I am too much of a coward to sacrifice myself that heroically.  Enmerkar will finally get the battle he craves and he will die of it."_

_"How bad was it, in the Cities?"_

_Ari-El did not answer._

_"Was it worse than Kanish?"_

_Ari-El gave another piercing eyeless stare "There were times when I would have traded Aratta itself to have been so fortunate."  He slumped a bit further down the pole and rested his chin on his shoulder._

_"You're many things, Mountain King, but you are no coward." Rivkah objected but Ari-El did not answer._

_She brushed his single, rebellious lock back but he did not stir.  She placed a tender kiss on his unresponsive lips and turned to Eveshka with a hint of a smile "Whatever happened to the peacock I wed?"  She ran a hand over the much-mended cloth of his tunic.  The green had faded to a sickly gray and had worn to transparency in more than one place.  She covered him with his equally frayed cloak._

_"Could you fetch Daudum's things out of my tent.  They'll be much too big as thin as he is but anything is better than these rags."  As Eveshka left Rivkah pulled Ari-El's unresisting form against her.  His head lolled bonelessly as she cradled him to her.  She tried to pull his tunic over his head but it unraveled in her hands.  She just stared at his wasted frame.  She ran a hand over the deep hollows between each rib then she raised his remaining forearm and stared at the sharply outlined bones.  She laid her head against his lank and lifeless hair and wept softly "Oh, love, love what have they done to you?"   _

_Rebecca blew on her hands to warm them "He didn't stir for nearly three days.  He sank into a coma so deep that more than once I feared he had slipped away from us forever.  I can not convey how great my relief was when he finally stirred.  I tried to convince him to stay or at least to take me with him but he merely faded into the night."_

_"But I don't understand" Amanda protested her breath hanging in the chill air "that man downstairs is no rabid dog, no mad killer."_

_"Perhaps, perhaps not" Rivkah mused pensively "The Horsemen rode for nearly 1800 yrs.  They were Death on horseback.  The raped and pillaged across two continents in a reign of terror so brutal they were know as the end of the world.  They were the nightmare kept children from __Anatolia__ to __India__ awake at night." She paused to let Amanda absorb the full weight of her words "Some of that time was spent under the influence of the miasma, but not all, not even most.  The centuries following Ari-El's return were quiet ones for Eveshka and I but Ari-El himself was busier than I have ever seen him before of since.  With the fall of Enerkar and the brood of __Ur_ their mortal agents had to be taken in hand and the newly formed Kindred's berserk rampage had to be kept in check."  She rose and paced, an echo of old but unforgotten frustrations in her movements "He was a will'o'whisp appearing suddenly in our lives for a month or two and then vanishing just as abruptly.   I yearned to help him.  Every time I saw him he look more weary.  He was decades regaining the weight he lost in the Cities."  Her smile was sad "It was the first breech in our relationship and it was not the last to be caused by Ari-El's decisions concerning the Horsemen.  I was a harpy.  He would appear, haggard and worn and I would descend on him with both tears and fury demanding to accompany him when he left again.  When what he most needed peace and rest I allowed him neither in my campaign of words and recriminations.   I was hurt and angry at his refusal.  Hurt because I felt he no longer trusted me, angry because I felt betrayed.  Ari-El was the only man I'd ever known that never questioned a woman's right to any role she chose.  He assigned us as our talents warranted.  If a woman was suited to lead she led, to rule she ruled and if she was not she did not.  I thought he had changed that he had finally become like every other man I'd ever known outside the Blades, eager to bind a woman to home and hearth away from 'men's work'.  Ari-El defended himself ably from my accusations but I was only willing to hear myself."  She flushed a little "It wasn't until Imhotep visited and received just as adamant refusal that I finally heard what he'd been saying to me all along."  She gazed at the floor shamefaced "I still remember him laughing.  I can't recall what Imhotep said but that laugh pierced me like an arrow.  The guilt took my breath away when I realized I hadn't heard him laugh, really laugh since before the debacle in Arrata and I was ashamed that in my eagerness to have my own way I had ignored his own desolation."  She glanced up at Amanda "The heart is a strange thing, Methos and I were instantly jealous of one another but Ari-El loved Imhotep as well if not more than either of us yet neither of us was ever jealous of Imhotep.  I suppose it was a measure of the man Imhotep was that we never felt threatened by him but I digress." She straightened "It would be almost seven centuries before Ari-El finally chose to deal with the Horsemen.  He summoned Imhotep and I to join him in what would eventually become ___Macedonia__…"_

_1170 BC_

_                The scarlet crowned woman on the blood bay palfrey drew to a sudden halt as her eyes scanned the surrounding trees.  She relaxed as she spotted the man on the golden dun as he emerged from the forest._

_"Imhotep!" she exclaimed in delight as she set her heels to her mount.   A ravishing smile brightened his handsome Egyptian features as he greeted her with an elated "Rivkah."  He enfolded her hand with a gentle strength and gave her a empathetic smile "It is good to see you again."  He gave her a fortifying smile and heartening glance out of brown-black eyes that seemed to glow with their own inner light "Courage, little sister, courage."_

_"Have you seen him?"_

_He shook his head "No, I thought you might like some moral support."_

_She gave him a grateful look "Our last parting was not as I might have wished.  I said some things that…"_

_"He is more understanding and more forgiving than most of us give him credit for."  His look was gentle _

_"It was a difficult time, he will not hold it against you."_

_She sighed heavily "I said nothing false and yet I am ashamed."_

_Imhotep smiled fondly "He is not an easy man, I doubt very much you said anything that every student has not thought, often."_

_"But did any other say it?"_

_Imhotep chuckled "Come, little sister, where's your courage, woman? If you were bold enough to speak the truth than be bold enough to stand by it.   He respects both courage and honesty."_

_"And reviles a fool" she countered morosely._

_A bit of long-suffering frustration threaded its way into his tone, "For many lifetimes we have asked him to act on the matter of the" he spat out the next word in a mix of disgust and sorrow "Horsemen, now when he moves we dwandle upon the trail" with that he kicked the dun into a swift canter.  She  paused a moment before following swiftly through the trees._

_                They slid to a halt at the crest of the hill blinking in surprise at the company of archers awaiting them.  The tableau held for several minutes.  The only motion was the ruffling of the sparse vegetation in the rising wind.  Rivkah's eyes searched frantically for the Immortal whose Presence jangled against her own awareness.   She followed Imhotep's eyes to a gray boulder overhang.  Her eyes widened as what she had assumed was a boulder resolved itself into a cloaked and hooded man.  He rose slowly.  The tips of his arrow straight black hair was all the voluminous folds of his garments revealed.  As he turned toward them Rivkah whispered "Methos" into the tension ridden silence._

_"There is not need to be insulting, Riv" Ari-El's quipped from within the cloak.  "Stand down.  __Ajax__, see to their mounts."_

_Rivkah blushed to a shade of scarlet that nearly matched her hair._

_"Ar" Imhotep faltered as Ari-El held up a quelling hand._

_"Aganesthes of __Tiryns__" he replied coolly "Ari-El of Arrata, Ta'am of _Elam___, ect. ect. died 686 years ago in a stinking alley in Ugurit when he was set upon by three of his erstwhile students."_

_"Three?" Imhotep jibed as he tried to lighten the mood "Seems hardly fair."_

_Ari-El's voice grew even colder "I was using ungainly implants and I was hardly in prime condition"  He raised his pale hands and flipped back his shrouding cloak.  They both gaped at the transformation before them.  Gone were the flowing, golden curls banished by a mirror bright, arrow-straight cap of jet black hair.  His signature elegant royal blue garments had been traded for utilitarian mist gray and black.  His stance, expression, and body language were all utterly different.  Even the smooth panes of his face appeared transformed, the cheekbones seemed higher the jaw and chin longer.  While he remained striking to the eye the greater part of his former ethereal beauty had been sacrificed for a more mundane handsomeness.  When he continued even his voice, tone, and cadence where altered "I gave them an opportunity.  They failed."  He turned away from them to stare out over the broken, mountainous horizon "The Horsemen are even now riding south toward pelopenesis.  It is my intention to intercept them and remove them while still bound by the little death to Olum for treatment.  Imhotep do you still wish to be of service in this matter?"_

_"Yours, in life and death."_

_Ari-El was as still and silent as the stone he stood upon for many long minutes. "It has begun" he whispered into the lengthy hush startling them both._

_"What has begun?"  Rivkah asked with a sinking dread in her gut._

_"The __village__ of __Lydra__ once stood six leagues to the north-east.  Imhotep, take the archers now and follow the smoke."  Both their eyes tracked the horizon until they fixed on the first small tendrils of smoke began spiraling into the clear blue sky.  "By the time you arrive they will be weary from their labors and stated from the carnage.  They will be…"  He stopped abruptly as Rivkah grasped the bracer on his forearm.  "How can you do this?  How can you stand here and calmly plan the slaughter of those people?"_

_He did not alter his stance "I am neither the instrument or the architect of their demise."  As he deftly extracted his arm from her hand she tried to catch his gaze.  She swallowed bile at what wasn't in his eyes.  They were cold, cold and gray, a pale gray the color of the mid-winter sky and just as warm.   There was no anger in them, no hate, there was nothing in them, nothing at all.  She shivered, if the eyes were the windows of the soul then Ari-El was in dire trouble because no one was home._

_"I am simply" he continued in the same level, academic tone "no longer their savoir." _

_ He turned toward her, grimacing as if he'd forgotten how to smile "And I haven't enough friends left to squander them.  Between this mad Game of Enmerkar's  and the misery of the Plains…"  For just a moment the shadow of the man she knew seemed to hover about him "No man and no Immortal can stand against the Horsemen and if the deaths of a few mortals can give Imhotep and my Spartans the edge they need to survive than so be it."_

_"There was a time when you would not have been so complacent" Imhotep challenged._

_"There was a time when you would have cheered." Ari-El made one of his lightening fast moves so that he was suddenly so close that both of them stumbled in surprise "There was a time when the foreigner within your gate was either a slave to your flesh or a sacrifice to your gods.   When you would have slaughtered a neighboring tribe to the last babe in arms and you would have reveled in it for no more than a few head of cattle and the right to their hunting grounds.  When only those whom you considered blood kin rated the distinction of humanity and all others were demons to be butchered or abused on a whim.  Do you really think you have the right to judge me?"_

_"No" Imhotep replied quietly "I haven't the right to judge you but I remember a man.  A man who taught me respect for every living thing.  A man of such passion and fire that he glowed with it.  A man who believed that all men were equal.  A man who brought the concepts of law and justice and democracy to world that knew only anarchy and bigotry and tyranny.   He brought unity to chaos and when the law was too harsh he tempered it with mercy.  A man of compassion who saved a world at grave risk to himself.  A man who brought mankind knowledge, wisdom, and healing.  A man who spread art, literature, and music in his wake.  I followed that man through wind and rain, battle and blood, and peace and plenty.  Tell me Aganesthes do you know my liege for I can not find him."_

_Every speck of color leeched from Ari-El's face before he replied in the same bland voice "To everything there is a season and a purpose to every time."  For just an instant anger flickered across his features before they returned to a state of smooth abstraction.  "Beginnings are fragile things" he plucked a spindly sapling out of a crevice in the rock "so easily destroyed, and yet from such meager foundations might oaks grow and whole forests are born.  For better and worse I have changed the world.  I have set humanity's feet upon a new path.  My days of boldly making history as the demi-god have passed.   The mindless are long since gone and with them my need for open warfare.  Now is the season of shadow wars and subtle intrigues" he turned away from them "I am no one's hero."_

_"That is no answer and well you know it."_

_"What answer would you have me give then?" Ari-El replied in that same dead, calm voice "What would appease you?" _

_"We don't want to be appeased."_

_"Then go" he replied levelly "I only involved you in this to appease you.  I would prefer that you were well away from anything involving the Horsemen.  Do as you are bid or go…"_

_Amanda prodded "What did you do?"_

_Rebecca shrugged "We did as we were bid.  Imhotep  led the Spartans to what remained of  Lydra while I rode with Ari-El to Olum to await their arrival…_

_"You misplaced Caspian?" Ari-El's tone was somewhere between exasperated and sarcastic "How do you misplace a full grown, highly unstable, Immortal?  Never mind" Ari-El threw up a forestalling hand "I do not think I actually want to know.  Just help me get them in position."  Ari-El slid Methos' limp, dead, and bound body off his gray mount and onto his shoulder while Imhotep did the same for Kronos.  As the two manhandled their charges' deadweight onto the austere tables in the center of the equally sanitized chamber Imhotep cleared his throat nervously "The archers are camped in the crooked glen.  They refused to set foot on the mountain."_

_Ari-El shrugged clear of Methos before replying "I did not expect that they would.  This is after all the abode of the Gods."_

_Neither Imhotep nor Rivkah flinched as the plain walls suddenly flared into brilliant life.  Ari-El's eyes swept intently across the displays before he abruptly sliced both men's bonds and removed the daggers from their hearts._

_"Was that wise?"_

_Both of them swallowed audibly as those icy gray eyes bore into them.  Suddenly both beds were enveloped in fields of scintillating blue and violet "They will not awaken unless I allow it.  The procedure will take several hours.  Olum's few amenities are open to you." He gave them both a brief salute before disappearing through the opposite doorway._

_Imhotep moved to stand at the foot of Methos' bed.  He flinched a bit as Rivkah brushed his arm._

_"What's wrong?"_

_He gave her a somber look "What is right?"_

_"Imhotep" she chided "If you don't stop you're going to chew a hole in your lip that even the Quickening can not heal."   _

_The fluttering panic in Imhotep's eyes was as disconcerting as the shift in Ari-El's personality.  _

_"This" he gestured at Methos' still form "is what is wrong.  I have known these men since before my First Death over two and a half millennia ago and neither is the man I know.  I can remember when Methos was nothing but Ari-El's well trained hound.  I was there when he slew Tral'tris."  A frown creased Imhotep's hansom face at the memory "Enmerkar would have put Methos down that day the way you destroy a mad dog but Ari wouldn't let him."_

_"Enmerkar!" Rivkah sputtered "but Enmerkar hated Ari-El why would they have ridden together?"_

_"Not always, Enmerkar thought he loved Ari-El once, maybe he even did in his own twisted way."  Imhotep replied heavily as he leaned wearily against one of the vivid displays "Methos was the first of us that Ari-El found but Enmerkar was his first student.  Have you watched a wolf pack, Riv?"_

_Her only response was a bemuse look._

_"You can not have two alpha males, eventually they'll tear the pack apart" he shrugged "that's what happened between Ari-El and Enmerkar .  For centuries Ari-El let Enmerkar believe that he was in command while Ari cleverly manipulated circumstances to his own objectives.  They say that Methos is the most calculating sob among us"  he gave her a parody of a smile "Methos is an amateur compared to Ari and most of us don't even know it.  Enmerkar certainly never realized until the day he crossed one of Ari's few lines and then well… Enmerkar left the Horsemen after that"_

_"The Horsemen?" Rivkah placed her palm on Imhotep's chest.  He grasped it before continuing "Before the Blades Enmerkar, Methos, Ari-El and I were known as the Horsemen.  We rode out of the sun bringing salvation on the point of a sword.  We were the most glorious thing they had ever seen.  We were their weapons and their gods."  He took a deep breath and visibly pulled himself out of that past.  "Enmerkar departed and using the skills he learned from Ari-El he established __Ur__ vowing that it would surpass El-am.  And when it didn't his rage and his envy grew until they devoured him" tears glittered in his dark mocha brown eyes "All that he was all that he might have been, and he did have great potential once, was consumed by his burning need to annihilate his only rival.  I think Ari knew, even in the beginning how it would end but he needed Enmerkar and Enmerkar wanted him and so they used each other for a very long time.  How fragile even Immortal life is." He observed heavily as he brushed her hair back from her face_

_"Poor Riv, born just in time for war" he smoothed a few stray tendrils back into his own neat queue before continuing "While Ari was willing to destroy his relationship with Enmerkar for Methos' sake he was left with a quandary of his own.  Tral'tris' death was needless.  It was painfully clear that something had to be done.  And, as always, Ari had a plan" he smiled stiffly "In all the years I've known Ari, it was the only time I've seen him nervous.   Ari's not a gambler and he never fights a battle he can't win and he never plays against the odds.  I've no idea how long he'd hesitated, shying away from dangers…"_

_"What dangers?" Rivkah snapped in exasperation._

_Imhotep folded his arms "Has Ari ever told you anything about his relationship with Methos?"_

_"A little" she snapped back with growing frustration._

_ "Did he tell you that the connection runs both ways?  Did he tell you that just as he influenced Methos, Methos can influence him?"_

_"Yes, but he's also too cunning to let himself be trapped."_

_He grasped her by the chin "Look at him and tell me which personality is dominating both of them.  Ari-El in gray Rivkah, I'd sooner expect the sun to rise in the west.  The wardrobe, the attitude, even the stance, Rivkah, Ari-El is no longer the dominate personality." He turned her to face him "I'm afraid, Rivkah.  Ari didn't need me to lead the Spartans and he didn't need you to setup all this did he?"_

_"No" she whispered._

_"He didn't bring us here for our peace of mind" tears glittered in his ebony lashes._

_"Why do you think he summoned us?"_

_"I think he isn't certain that all this is going to work and if it doesn't there are two possibilities." He drew a deep breath before continuing "One, since he can not kill them himself we're here tidy up."_

_"And two?"_

_"And two" he echoed "Ari doesn't fight when he can't win Riv."_

_"No" she barked vehemently "he wouldn't.  How can you even suggest such a thing."_

_"I never said I wanted it to be true, Riv."_

_He staggered as her fist caught him solidly in the chest "Then why bring it up?"_

_He caught her hand "Think, Riv, if he is lost, s-sh, then we are loose ends and Ari-El is nothing if not tidy.  If he can not beat them he will join them and he will cast mankind into an eternity of darkness from which it will never recover."_

_"If I desired your death, 'Tep, you would already be dead."  Both of them flushed as they turned toward the man in the doorway.  "Get some sleep" he ordered "if my word is still worth anything to you I swear I will not slay you in your beds."  His eyes were still that cold, silent gray but there were faint lines of tension around his mouth "If you would feel safer you may even share accommodations, for safety's sake."_

_Rivkah raised her head and boldly met Ari-El's frozen eyes "If I share anyone's bed tonight husband it will be yours."  She left Imhotep to stand before Ari-El.  _

_He studied her a moment "I thought I was out of your favor wife."_

_She slid her hands into his black hair and drew him into a tender kiss "I've missed you."_

_He pulled her closer "And I you" he replied as he rested his cheek against her red-gold hair.  He shifted his eyes to Imhotep without breaking his contact with Rivkah.  Imhotep knelt, eyes downcast _

_"I am sorry, Master, please forgive…" he stopped as Ari-El extended a hand._

_"How could I blame you for being what I have encouraged you to become?"  He raised Imhotep to his feet while still holding Rivkah with his other hand.  "If there is one thing I have striven to teach you these many years it is the discernment of the hearts of men."  His eyes dropped "I am a … practical man.  Both possibilities have crossed my mind, more than once."  He ran a soothing hand down Rivkah's back at her startled gasp.  "There are still other options; I am not yet so desperate."  His eyes remained flat and calm but she could feel faint tremors coursing through him.  "Besides they say the darkest hour is the one before the dawn, no?  Perhaps this all will prove a fading nightmare dispelled by the morning light."_

_"If you really believed that, Au'Brey, we would not be here." Imhotep rebutted "What have you seen?  What has disturbed you so?"_

_Ari-El's smile was formed of equal parts chagrin and satisfaction "I see that I've taught you too well."  _

_The smile faded to be replaced by another expression.  It took Rivkah several breaths to place it, partly because nothing reached his eyes and because it was an expression she'd never seen on Ari-El before, confusion._

_"It will work" his tone bordered on the edge of whining "it will destroy the contagion, completely, and yet I see the Horsemen's reign of terror continuing."  His hand tightened around her "It should work" he mumbled, sounding more than a little lost and a bit forlorn "it should all be over tomorrow." He swallowed "this charade" he gestured to himself "their insanity.  It might even be over.  The future is divided and I can not find the pivot point."  He almost snarled "There is no reason for it, at least none that I can find."  He shook his head slowly as if to clear it "I can not find the schism, without that knowledge I can not resolve the situation, there's got to be a pivot point, something that can force the situation back the way I want it to go…"_

_Imhotep grasped his arm and shook him gently out of his unfocused rambling "Au'Brey get some rest.  For once let the morning take care of itself."_

_Ari-El nodded listlessly before leading them deeper into the sheltered __valley__ of __Olum__…_

_                Both Imhotep and Rivkah started like frightened rabbits as Ari-El's left hand hit a display hard enough to shatter it.  Both of them blinked in shock as he let loose a stream of profanities that would make a bordello mistress blush.  As the tirade wound down Imhotep chided weakly "I didn't know you knew how to do that."_

_"Of course I know how to curse" Ari-El snapped "any street urchin or half-wit can curse.  I simply prefer a more dignified approach to interpersonal relations."_

_"Would you mind sharing the problem?"_

_He pointed at one of the undamaged displays "This is what is wrong."_

_The other two merely blinked uncomprehendingly at the brightly colored screen._

_He tapped his forefinger against a deep blue area "If men have souls"_

_"They do" Imhotep cut in firmly._

_"Then this is where they reside.   The brighter the color the more active that portion of the brain is and as you can see nothing is active here." He pointed to another region "if that is the origin of altruism than this is the seat of sadism and as you can see" on both displays the area he was pointing at was blazing, scarlet red.  It was far, far brighter than any other "we have a problem it does not matter what scenario I create in their minds the response is inevitably dark and dire even when I stimulate the area directly" a mote of light appeared abruptly in the center of the blue area.  "It scatters like dust before a gale without altering the situation one wit."  There was confusion and perhaps fear in his face "There is no reason for it.  This makes no sense." _

_"You can think of nothing else to do can you?"_

_Ari-El shook his head, wordlessly._

_"Then you know what must be done."_

_"I can not 'Tep, I.." he leaned into the wall with his arms crossed over his chest drew one long ragged breath before shoving away from the wall and fleeing the sterile chamber…_

_                Imhotep wrapped a hand around hers and steadied her on the tiny ledge Ari-El was perched on._

_"You have not killed them" he turned toward them "I would not have expected either of you to hesitate once I withdrew my own objections."_

_Imhotep moved gingerly across the narrow ledge.  He swallowed audibly while eyeing the distance to the valley floor "Is there truly no hope for them?"_

_"As long as there is life there is hope." He moved with a negligent grace, heedless of the height "The future is always in motion, always changing."  He sighed and cast a stone over the edge and watched it clatter down the mountain side "The Universe obeys certain laws.  They do not change, they are not alterable, and I know them, I know them all, I was born knowing them.  Set this in motion and that will result, not once I the four thousand years of my life have I ever been uncertain in matters of physics or chemistry.  Is there no hope for them? I do not know.  Four little words 'Tep and yet I have I have never had to say them before."  His hand shook as he ran it in a nervous gesture through his short black hair. "There is no reason, Imhotep.  They could awaken and be the men we knew or they could be the monsters they are for another ten thousand years.  I only know I haven't the heart to kill them.  Do as you will, I shall not hinder you."_

_Imhotep put a comforting hand on Ari-El's shoulder "I can't do it either.  I could not slay them, as they lay insensate."_

_"If we release them, more people will die" Ari-El reminded them both with a steady, dead glare "Are you ready to live with that?"_

_"Are you?"_

_"If I was not they would have long since been dead."_

_"Then you have a plan" Imhotep observed.  _

_Ari-El chuckled mirthlessly "I always have a plan."_

_Imhotep gave the drop another glance before continuing "Care to share?"_

_"They are, to a limited extent, feeding off each other.  Separating them can only improve matters.  Menelaus owes me a favor for my assistance with Helen.  He has the resources to keep Methos confined." His attention shifted to Rivkah "The Spartans will accompany you since you will be returning to Agememnon I presume?"_

_She flushed.  Ari-El smiled in wry amusement "Did you think I would begrudge you any happiness, Riv?" He paused "and I will warn you as I warned Ashe, in __Ilion__.  Enjoy the peace while it lasts, war is brewing, the slightest affront will be sufficient excuse.  I will drop Kronos in Cheng-chou.  The Shang emperor also owes me a favor.  Even if Kronos escapes the day after tomorrow, it will take him at least a decade to find the others again.  'Tep take Tasyad and Cupha and see if you can find Caspian's trail." He grasped Imhotep's forearm "Be careful.  I will join you as soon as I have deposited Kronos.  Do not close with him.  Do not even let him know he is pursued.  I will rejoin you soon."  He frowned as he swept a hand through his short, dark hair "And you are correct, the Ta'am of El-Am would never have allowed this" he glanced away "therefore as long as there are Horsemen, Ari-El will remain dead.  There are only four people who know Ari-El lives.  Word of my survival is never to reach any of the Horsemen.  Live, my friends, live and grow."_

_                Rebecca blew on her hands to warm them "I should have never told you Ari-El's true name or that he is still alive.  I've never told any of my other students."_

_"Only me?" Amanda asked, surprised._

_"Yes, only you.  All four of us have sent students to Blade for polishing but none have ever known the truth.  Please don't make me the one to betray him to Methos" her eyes begged._

_"Of course, I swear he will never learn the truth from me."  She shifted into a more comfortable position "But what happened to the Horsemen?"_

"It took over sixty years for the Horsemen to reunite but reunite they did and the terror began again.  Ari-El never let them stay together for more than a decade or so before mercenaries or armies to drive them apart.  He worked them like a herding dog works sheep until finally in 190 BC Methos faked his own death and left the Horsemen of his own volition."

"190BC!!!" MacLeod roared.  He started to rise but Amanda planted a hand on his chest.

"Are you going to let me finish this or what?  Then sit down and shut up.  OK? Good.  Now where was I?  Oh yes…"

_"But that was almost a thousand years ago, Rebecca.  Couldn't he have changed, truly changed?  Hugh the Abbot is known as a good man and he speaks well of him."_

_Rebecca shrugged "He may have.  I do not know and I do not care."_

_"But, I thought you said it is always best to forgive."_

_Rebecca's eyes flashed "There is a difference between forgiveness and offering one's head on a platter.   Methos is wily and devious.  Like Ari-El he never fights a battle he can not win.  He prefers to circle his quarry and hamstring it rather than a direct confrontation.  His own survival is always his primary goal and he will do anything to preserve his own life.  Never trust him or rely on him.  And no I can not forgive him for the destruction he brought down on the Blades or for the harm he visited on my husband.  And I fear for Ari " she blew on her hands again " with no one but Methos have I ever known Ari's heart to rule his head.  What if this, repentance, is all a sham?  Methos has done Ari more than enough harm."  Her eyes hardened "He is the only living thing I hate and if I had my way he would have died outside the Deep.  If there is a God he alone knows why Ari-El favors him."  She shook herself as a cry of alarm came from the battlements.  Both women hurried from the room…_

 ****


	5. And a Light Went Out

**Q me?**

Chapter 4:  And a Light Went Out

"Aganesthes of Tiryns" I mused "Well that blows one carefully researched theory straight to hell.  I'm glad Don's not here to see his pet theory take it on the chin."

"What theory would that be?"  
I stretched, trying to find a comfortable position.  Don't let anyone fool you, getting old sucks, on the other hand the alternative isn't exactly a bed of roses either.  Mac refilled my glass while arching a brow.

"Is that a bribe?"

Duncan made a show of checking the label "If it is then I'd better throw in the rest of the bottle."

"Some friend" I complained "Serving _me cheap booze."  I shook my in weary disdain before continuing "After the Academy the Tribunal refused to give me a field position even though I'd placed second in my class."  I tapped my cane against my leg "Apparently they thought I couldn't handle the leg work."  I frowned into my drink a bit surprised at the amount of bitterness in my voice "They stuffed me as far into a dark corner as they could get me and then they tried to forget me.  I was sulking in that corner when Don Salzer asked for my help.  Don _loved_ research.  He loved finding answers that had been under everyone's noses all along, like proving that Rivkah was had been Agamemnon's lover right before the Trojan War.  God, he loved it.  His enthusiasm was infectious.  We were going to find the answer to one of the _big ones_."  I let the silence run long enough for Amanda to fidget impatiently before continuing "Who did Darius kill at the gate of Paris?  Don even had a man in mind but he said needed help finding the proof.  We never did find enough to convince the Head of Research but it got me out of that damn corner and into a field position.  After you left I became a lecturer at the Academy and I've been using those old notes I made in a couple of my classes."  I took a swallow before grinning wryly at them "which is why I know more than any Watcher alive about Aganesthes of Tiryns."_

Mac's eyes lit up like a kid's in a candy store "And that is?"

"Damn little" I replied "We know that he taught some of the best.  Not just the best fighters, Mac, some of them were only indifferent sword's men, but they were _all great, artists, poets, musicians, healers, architects, philosophers, the crème de la crème of the Immortals of antiquity.  People who made a difference" I shrugged "but the man himself was a mystery.  He had one _hell_ of a knack for loosing Watchers.  Don's whole argument rested on three snippets of information.  One, the _last_ confirmed sighting of Aganesthes of Tiryns was at Rebecca's home, less than a day's ride from Paris.  Two, Rebecca's Watcher reported that he rode from Rebecca's toward Paris the __same day that Darius received the 'light Quickening'.  Three, Darius' Watcher saw the Quickening from a distance.  The only thing we know about the other Immortal is that he was tall and had black hair.  Don was so sure it had to be Aganesthes of Tiryns."_

"It wasn't Aganesthes" Amanda offered "it was 'Tep and I wouldn't mention Darius anywhere near Ariel."

"Why not?" Mac asked I just sipped my drink to cover a smirk.  Four hundred years old and it wasn't obvious?  I found myself thanking God for my recorder as Amanda gave me the answer to another Watcher mystery…

_853 AD_

_"I told you, you were more than good enough."_

_Amanda nodded wearily._

_"Come, the servants have drawn you a bath and the cook is preparing you a trencher…"_

_Amanda relaxed back "Thank you Rebecca.  I needed that."_

_"You're welcome, now rest."_

_Amanda made a small sound of protest._

_"Even Immortals need rest" Rebecca admonished gently._

_"I met another of us" Amanda mumbled sleepily._

_"Another battle?  So soon?"_

_"No.  It was in Paris.  He's a priest, Father Darius."_

_"Ah, yes, Father Darius" Rebecca's voice was too bland, Amanda shook off her near doze "You don't like him, do you?  That's why you never mentioned him."_

_Rebecca sighed "He murdered a very good friend."_

_"But he's a priest" she protested "and he has such gentle eyes."_

_"He didn't always" Rebecca said sharply._

_Amanda straightened quickly and then swayed with fatigue.  Rebecca steadied her gently "Come, I'll help you up the stairs."  She smiled as she slipped an arm around Amanda's shoulders "It wouldn't do for the servants to see you rise from the dead."  The two women moved unsteadily up the stairs.  Rebecca tucked the blankets under Amanda's chin and turned to go.  She rolled her eyes in exasperation as Amanda caught the edge of her gown "What?"_

_"Tell me about Darius" she tilted her head coquettishly "Please."_

_"Aren't you a little old for bed time stories?" Rebecca sighed.  Her breath hung in the chilling night air and she shivered "Oh, all right, make room.  When Rome fell it left a great swirling vacuum of power.  Every petty warlord and minor bureaucrat was squabbling for their piece of the pie while the barbarian hordes poured in from all sides.  Ari-El had scattered his proteges across the continent in an attempt to provide a few islands of sanity and stability.  He sent Belasaruis  to Constantinople, Imhotep to Egypt, Gaicus remained in Rome with Constantine, I came here to Gaul while Ari-El himself went north to Britannia with Ceirdwyn.  It was 589 AD and things were just beginning to settle down.  The kingdoms that had arisen from Rome's ashes were beginning to find some resemblance of stability when Darius assembled his Goths.  Ari-El had left Britain some years before when he finally became disgusted with the bickering of the petty warlords.  They were good years even with the world going to hell in a handbasket around us.  Imhotep and Ashe had both come to visit.  It was almost like the old days but Ashe fell madly in love with some gypsy's daughter and went chasing after her."  She gave Amanda a bittersweet smile "We were so happy and then that" her voice broke on the edge of tears "murdering bastard slaughtered Imhotep.  I'd never seen Ari take a death so hard.  The last thing they did was argue.  Darius had sent a messenger asking us to meet him on Holy Ground.  He claimed that he wanted to negotiate the surrender of the city.  He promised he would spare the city if we met him.  Ari-El was sure it was a trap but Imhotep didn't care…"_

_"'Tep it is a trap.  'Tep your breeches are on fire" Ari-El caught the reins of Imhotep's golden dun, forcing its head around "It does not matter what I say does it?"_

_"Of course it matters" Imhotep snapped back as Ari-El calmed the horse absentmindedly "People die 'Tep."_

_"Because they must?  Or because you let them?"_

_"It is their nature.  They are born, they live for a season, they die."_

_"There is nothing natural about war.  I am sorry, Au'Brey, but I can't stand by and watch.  I don't have your patience, your wisdom, and most of all, your indifference.  You can't possibly be surprised I am what you made me."_

_"I did not make you anything.  I merely showed you the path you were already looking for" Ari pushed the dun's questing lips away from his hair before continuing despondently "Apparently it was the road to your own destruction."  He stroked the horse's velvety muzzle before raising his eyes to meet Imhotep's "What do you expect to gain by this suicide?  Darius has no intention of sparring the city.  He intends to take the head of any Immortal foolish enough to come."_

_"The meeting is on Holy Ground."_

_"The way there is not and neither is the way back.  He is already waiting to ambush you.  'Tep" he rested a hand on Imhotep's knee as a pleading note entered his voice "please, do not do this.  Stay.  Live." His voice quivered "Please."_

_Imhotep was clearly taken aback and momentarily at a loss for words "I can't, I'm sorry but I can't."_

_Ari-El stepped away, his face hardening "Mine, in life and death, or had you forgotten that?"_

_"You wouldn't."_

_"You swore to obey me even if it cost you your life.  Very well I command you not to die but to live.  You shall not go."_

_Imhotep swallowed before drawing his sword, "There can be only one."_

_Ari-El gave the sword a disparaging glance "You have never taken a head, do you expect me to believe you intend to start now?"   Ari-El straightened as Imhotep's sword hovered an inch from his throat.  He wretched the sword out of Imhotep's grasp so quickly Imhotep had no time to react before his own sword was leveled at his own throat "Do you really want to **die** this badly?"  
Both men's eyes were clouded with pain as Imhotep asked "What was it that Eastern student of yours said, when he left to make his own way in the world?"_

_"We both know what he said."_

_'Humor me."_

_"His name was Meng-tzu and I understand your point 'Tep.  I just do not agree with him or you.  I know you do not want the sack of Paris on your conscience so be it mine can bear the burden."  He lowered the sword to hang over Imhotep's heart. "If you are dead you can not go."_

_There were tears on his face and steel in his voice when he answered "If you use that sword on me, I swear that I will hunt you and one of us **will** die.  That is…" his voice faltered "an oath."_

_Ari-El backed away from the dun, stunned "You mean that" he formally presented Imhotep his sword.  His eyes and manner had gone as cold and distant as the Arctic tundra "Go then, go and die."_

_Ari-El pivoted and strolled gracefully away ignoring Imhotep as completely as if he no longer existed…_

_                She scanned the walkway and the battlements a third time, still not finding the Immortal her senses told her was there.  It wasn't until she'd walked past him that she actually saw him.  Uncharacteristically Ari-El didn't acknowledge her presence, he merely continued staring off into blankly into the forest._

_"Where are Maher and Menhet. Not terrorizing my servants again I hope?"_

_"Not **your servants" Ari-El's voice was hollow and vacant "but Darius'.  He has lost twelve of his best marksmen and three squads of crack troops, but I prevailed.  Imhotep rode through every ambush site unscathed.  I lost Shenyah, a pity, she was a fine and loyal hound."**_

_"Twelve archers and three squads" Rebecca echoed "he didn't plan on anyone getting through did he."_

_It wasn't a question but Ari-El rebutted sarcastically "I do seem to recall saying something to that effect."  His eyes were still vague.  She rested a hand on his shoulder as she joined him on the parapet._

_"At least he's safe for now.  Darius wouldn't attack him on Holy Ground."_

_Ari-El stiffened a bit "Do not be so sure."  When he looked at her it was with his usual sharp intensity "Apparently Darius reserved his best archer in the nave."  He rubbed his own chest "Impressive shot, really, right through the heart.  Instant kill.  The same way he got Shenyah when I sent her to clear the church."_

_Rebecca was stunned "He attacked Imhotep on Holy Ground."_

_"No, his **men attacked Imhotep on Holy Ground" Ari-El slumped forward and hid his face in his hands "He was a dead man the moment he rode out of the gates but I had to try.  Darius is taking no chances" tears slid between Ari-El's mocha lashes "He knows he is no match for Imhotep.  There was no fight.  Darius had him brought out to the city gates, bound hand and foot, and there in front of his men he will take his head."**_

**"NO" **Mac thundered as he grasped Amanda's arm hard enough to elicit a gasp.  "Darius **_couldn't_** have done that."

"MacLeod, you are _hurting_ me" was Amanda's clipped reply.

"Sorry" was Mac's immediate and chagrined response.

"Believe it, Mac" I said, reluctantly "Darius took the Quickening of a bound man in front of his whole damned army."

Mac sank back into his pillows with a lost look in his eyes as he stared at me, willing me to tell him I was wrong, that it was a lie.  God, I wanted to, anything to wipe that look off his face, but it was the truth.

"The Darius you knew never would have done it" I offered as a platitude.

"No" Duncan managed a weak smile "He would nay hae doon such a harrid thing."  He drew a fortifying breath before looking at Amanda "You had better finish it."

                _They sat together on the wall in strained silence until Ari-El sobbed once softly "He is dead."_

_"Tears for Imhotep" she whispered "but you had none to shed for Eveshka.  Not a single tear for your own daughter."_

_"Don't, Riv" Ari-El's calm tone lay in sharp contrast with the tears that ran unchecked down his fine-boned face "Don't push me today.  You will not like the results."_

_Rebecca collected a single tear.  She let the drop hang from the tip of her forefinger "More precious than gold and diamonds are the tears of the Old Man of the Mountain and far, **far** rarer.  I didn't even know you knew how to weep.  Always dry eyed and nonchalant, even at the grave of your only child."_

_Ari-El replied without raising his head "Eveshka died because she was more than ready, Rivkah.  Imhotep died because a power maddened degenerate murdered him."  His voice wavered then steadied "he had so much more to do, so much more to give, so many dreams destroyed, so many changes aborted, so much potential lost.  He could have done so much more if he had only been willing to sacrifice the few."_

_Her voice was cold and angry "If he had been willing to sacrifice anyone he wouldn't have been the man you mourn.  And Eveshka wasn't ready either."_

_Ari-El's head snapped up.  There were no more tears glistening in eyes, only rage "Oh, **yes** she was, **woman**, and had been for over a century.  She lingered because she didn't want to hurt **you**.  Her lips smiled while her soul was as hollow as the grave but you did not see.  You were too **selfish** to see.  You call **me **heartless but at least **I **did not force our daughter to be little better than a walking **corpse…"  **_

_Whatever else Ari-El might have said was lost in Rebecca's shriek of outrage.  She drew back and tried to slap him but he blocked her.  Several bones in her hand snapped with a sickening crunch.  Her hurt filled glare was lost on Ari-El as his attention shifted to the horizon.  A narrowing of his eyes was the only warning before he launched himself off the parapets.  Rebecca broke into a run, nearly stumbling down the uneven stairs in an effort to overtake Ari-El.  When she reached the courtyard he was already mounted and on his way to the gate.   Ari-El's stallion squealed and reared as he tried to avoid trampling her.  There was a fey and wild light in Ari-El's eyes.  His horse pranced restlessly, tossing his head and pawing at the delay._

_"Did you require something?" his voice was calm but there was a dark and dangerous undercurrent in it._

_"An explanation."_

_A flicker of emotion crossed his faced and when he spoke sorrow tempered the rage "I think we have done each other enough harm today, don't you?"_

_ She glanced up into his wild eyes "I've never seen you like this before.  I'm worried.  What if you don't return either?"_

_Ari-El laughed, a wild, insane sound "Neither Darius nor his army can do me any harm I do not permit."_

_He gave her a cold, deadly smile "And I am not in a generous mood this day."_

_"Why now and not before?"_

_Ari-El's stallion's ears flattened against his head and he bellowed a war cry._

_"Darius is preparing his troops to sack the city."_

_Rivkah leapt back as the stallion snapped viscously.  To Rivkah's surprise Ari-El made no attempt to restrain him._

_"That didn't matter to you before."_

_It was several long moments before Ari-El managed to speak.  His voice when it finally emerged was a low dragging growl "Imhotep **died to spare the city.  So be it, Darius ****will spare the city and **hell **be **damned** the consequences and woe to the **fool** who crosses me."  He next words were carefully enunciated "Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Woman."**_

_As she stood aside she challenged " Hypocrite!  All those years, all those times you insisted you didn't believe in vengeance, it was all a lie.  This isn't about the **people, it's about your damn pride!  ****Go!  Go, kill Darius but ****don't pretend it's for Imhotep or the Parisians, not to **me**."**_

_Ari-El laughed and it was the most terrifying sound she had ever heard and the feral gleam in his eyes was worse.  His smile was the slow, lazy look of a stated predator "So many years, so many lifetimes and you understand so **little**, woman."  She could no longer meet his burning eyes so she concentrated on his deceptively delicate hands. They trembled ever so slightly as did the stallion's silver withers.  "Imhotep's last wish was for the people of Paris.  His last thought that his death was a small price to pay for the city."_

_The fine tremors increased as the muscles of his arms corded "Paris wasn't worth his notice much less his life."  The stallion tossed his head in protest as Ari-El's hands tightened on the reins but Ari-El paid the animal no notice "The price is paid.  The deal will be kept.  And Darius will pay for breaking **my** law but not with his head" Rebecca drew back in fear from this stranger that wore Ari-El's face "Oh, no I have something far more… appropriate in mind for the great general."  With a cry that seemed to split the very flagstones the silver stallion shot from the court and into the distance…_

"So what happened?" Mac asked when the silence grew long.

Amanda shrugged sheepishly and sipped her wine "I fell asleep."

"You fell **asleep**?" Mac echoed incredulously.

"I'd been on the run for three days" she snapped back, indignantly "and I'd just taken my first head."

Mac shot her an apologetic look as he thoughtfully sipped his drink "So, was Darius' change the result of Imhotep's Quickening or Ariel's wrath?"

"For his desecration of Holy Ground the Lord sent the archangel Michael to smite the great general.  And behold a horse the color of moonlight on water and…" I let my voice trail off as I ransacked my memory for the rest.

Mac's word jarred me out of my thoughts "That sounded like a quote."

"It is" I rose stiffly and walked slowly over to Mac's computer. "Do you mind?"  I asked before settling heavily into one of the barge's few chairs. 

"Be my guest" Mac offered.  I cracked my knuckles and rapidly logged on.  Mac frowned as he settled onto a chest behind me "Are you certain this is secure?"  
"Bulletproof" I grinned smugly.

Mac rolled his eyes "Where have I heard that before?"

"Hey" I protested "This is Dice's work.  You remember Dice, don't you?"

"I remember" Mac's replied with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

"Besides" I rationalized "I can only access my own files, remotely, not the entire database."

"That's a comfort" Mac retorted with even less enthusiasm.

"Voila" I turned the laptop toward MacLeod "An updated translation of Darius' Watcher's field report for June 20 and 21st 589 AD."

_June 20th_

_"I could not believe even Darius would be so bold.  Bad enough to lure another Immortal onto Holy Ground and then break truce but to then take the Quickening before the entire host.  What folly is this?_

_I wonder as I stand with my squad what the men's final reaction will be to this blatant display of Immortality?  Unfortunately, it is my watch.  When I am relived in two candlemarks I will try to view the body so that I can give a more complete description of the 'loser'.  It should not be difficult since Darius has had the head raised on a pike in the midst of camp.  I_

_June 21st_

_"My God, my God, my God it is a fearful thing to fall into the hands of an angry God.  As the wise men say pride goes before a fall.  For his desecration of Holy Ground the Lord sent an archangel to smite the haughty general.  We were preparing to sack the city yesterday when the earth and sky betrayed us.  First the animals panicked and bolted.  The horses trampled three of my dearest comrades and nearly myself in their madness.  No sooner had the horses and hounds vanished than the ground heaved like an unbroken stallion and the wind shrieked like a lost soul in torment.  The wind died as abruptly as it had began and an inky blackness suddenly swallowed every glint of light.  Some of the men cursed, others wept, some cried out to their gods.  The entire army was in panicked disarray.  I was hard put to keep my footing and many men were trampled by their fellows.  By memory I found a boulder and clambered onto it to preserve my life and to have a vantage point.  By touch I found a bit of bark and tried to light it with my tinder box but each spark I struck was in its turn devoured by the unrelenting darkness.    I dropped the bark as my fingers began to burn.  I shivered then my terror nearly unmanning me.  If it had not been for the cries of my fellow men I would have believed myself stuck blind.  I leapt from my boulder with a cry as I realized that those sounds were rapidly fading away.  Even my own voice was consumed by the unnatural silence.  I flailed my arms and creamed until my throat was raw but my fingers found neither stone nor flesh and my voice was stilled.   I can not tell the Tribune how long this uncanny night lasted.  It seemed longer than all the days of my life.  Just as I feared my sanity could bear no more a light appeared brighter than the sun on Mid-Summer's Day and behold out of the light came a horse the color of moonlight on water.  And on his back rode a man who was brighter than the brightest star.  The brilliance was piercing and I threw my arm before my eyes but it had no effect I could see him just as clearly.  He was blue.  His clothing was the deep velvet blue of the sky just after sunset.  His flesh was the pale blue-white of the Quickening.  Even thought the air was as still as the tomb his hair and cloak rippled as if in their own private wind.   His radiance cast no real light though, his light illuminated nothing else.  He was the most beautiful being that I had ever seen.  The horse began to float through the air in a graceful extended trot.  Horse and rider crossed the breadth of the field in ghostly silence.  They came to an abrupt halt.   The glow crept slowly outward from the rider gradually revealing each blade of grass to illuminate Darius as he stood in proud defiance.   They stared at one another in silence until Darius could bear it no longer._

_"Who are you and what do want?" he snapped _

_The rider did not answer._

_Darius raised his sword to smite the rider.  The rider still did not flinch but as Darius swung lightings encircled the blade and melted it to slag._

_"Who **are you?"**_

_The rider's voice was as pleasing as his form and though he did not speak loudly his voice rang across the field "I am the Keeper of the Law.  I am your judge and if I so choose your executioner."_

_Darius sneered at the Horseman "Who are you to judge me."_

_The Horseman bared his teeth in a parody of a smile "I was the anointed one who covered.  I ride the White Horse.  I am the First Horseman.  I am he who goes forth conquering and to Conquer.  I am the Lord of Air and Fire.  I am the Prince of this World.  I am the Commander of the Host.  I am the Protector of the Chosen.   I am the Blade."  He paused and I wondered frantically if this being had been the last sight of the people of Pompeii and Herculanium.  A beam of light blazed across the camp and cradled the headless body lifting it tenderly from where it had been discarded in the midden heap.   The body hung before Darius in silent accusation.  Darius' jaw hardened in defiance and he raised his eyes to meet the Horseman's "You have no grounds for complaint.  He did not die on Holy Ground."_

_The Horseman's reply was no louder than a whisper and yet it carried clearly in the still air "This is no trial.  I am not here to judge but to pass sentence."  The Horseman held out one blue hand.  Darius gave one mighty heave, thrashing like a fish on a hook but it did him no good.  He was drawn inexorably toward the Horseman's waiting hand.  The Horseman seized Darius' chin and the general sagged bonelessly in the other's relentless grip.  The general swayed blankly to his knees as the Horseman released him abruptly._

_"Darius" the Horseman began but even at a distance I could see there was nothing in the general's eyes._

_"Darius" the Horseman snapped the first tendrils of anger and impatience marring the smooth beauty of his voice "Darius" the Horseman command more sharply still.  The general blinked up at him like a man more asleep than awake.  "Hear me, **fool.  You have robbed **my** world of this man's Gifts and this man's Light so be it, you will bear the burden of both but without the favor in which this man walked.  You will long to heal the wounds of this world but you will fail, always."  The Horseman smiled "It is said that as a man sows so shall he reap.  You have violated the one sanctuary that is granted the Quickened and so you shall have no sanctuary.  Holy Ground will be no protection."  The smile widened "A bit of benevolence, I will grant you a new gift, foresight.  May it bring you no peace and less joy."   The Horseman's eyes traveled to Darius' gory trophy "I wonder, when the time comes for you to choose between life and death which choice you will make."  The Horseman's smile was pure malice "Pleasant dreams, general."**_

_                I groped my way back to the rock as the light cast by the Horseman vanished as abruptly as it had appeared.  I sat quietly on my rock with the thunder of my own heart as my only companion until Grayson's voice shattered the silence.  The darkness vanished as swiftly as it had appeared leaving me blinking foolishly into the twilight.  _

_"Darius" he snapped again as his gelding tossed head nervously.  Darius lay exactly as he had fallen and his eyes were fixed and unblinking.  Grayson's tone changed from impatient anger to worry and he quickly dismounted and knelt by his mentor.  His horse tried to bolt but he caught the reins deftly.  _

_"You" he snapped the ends of the reins across one of Darius' guards' face raising welts.  The man blinked out of his stupor and promptly fled in terror.  Greyson shook another man out of his daze only to have him collapse in hysterics.  Grayson began to curse vehemently when he failed to rouse any response from a third man.  His gaze locked with mine and he summoned me with a glare.  It was with great trepidation that I approached my assignment.  I nearly fell when my numb legs faltered but I pushed on knowing Grayson killed men for minor infractions.  I accepted the reins of his dapple gray gelding while noting the deep gashes across his near flank.  The saddle was dark with blood and I wondered what had become of the three squads that had ridden out with Grayson.  When all of Grayson's cajoling failed to elicit any response from Darius' still form he rounded on me "What happened here or have you been struck mute?"_

_"No, Lord Claudianus" I began but the look in his eye caused me to relate events as quickly as possible while taking great care to remain ignorant of all things Immortal.  _

_Grayson rose and took back the reins "Go.  Find some men who still have their wits about them and set up His Lordship's tent."_

_I fled from Grayson.  I experienced a moment's pity as I watched him trying to rouse Darius but it passed swiftly as I recalled the horrors these men had inflicted on others._

_June 23rd_

_The Immortal Darius remains unconscious in his tent.  Grayson's temper grows shorter by the candlemark.  The men are restless and frightened.  There have been many desertions during the night.  The men sent to recover the lost beasts had no success nor did any of the hunting parties.  No beast domestic or wild is to be found within three leagues of camp.  The silence is eerie, no birds overhead, no hounds baying, no jingling of tack just the men's voices, quiet and subdued._

_June 24th_

_                I am torn.  Darius emerged from his tent long enough to disband the army.  Rumor has it that he has requested entrance to the **monastery**.  Grayson is desperately trying to revive moral.  The task is hopeless.  The men are already scattering into the countryside.  Technically, Grayson is my assignment and if I do not follow him God alone knows when we will find him again.  But with Rynard's and Hrothgar's deaths there is no one to Watch Darius at this critical time._

I turned back to Mac "He stayed with Darius and we lost Grayson for over a century."

"And you just happen to keep this in your personal files?"

I shrugged "I use this in some of my lectures."

Mac was about to comment when there was a sharp rap on the door.  I threw Amanda a questioning glance but she merely looked innocent as Mac went to the door.

"Inspector LeBrun" the shock in Mac's voice was evident.   I was more than a bit surprised to see the man at Mac's door myself though for a very different reason. 

"May I?"  Mac stepped aside.  LeBrun cast me a disapproving glance before greeting me with a less than warm "Dawson."

Mac obviously drew the correct assumption from the exchange and steeled himself "What's happened to Adam?"  
LeBrun looked momentarily confused before replying "If you are referring to **Methos, nothing, that I am aware of."  LeBrun drew a fortifying breath before continuing "I have been assigned as the senior officer on the Gonzalas case."**

"I gave my statement to Inspector Dubois yesterday."

"Yes, well, given the volatile and highly public nature of the case it was felt that a more, seasoned, officer should take charge."

It was our turn to be confused.  He frowned as he took in Mac's Spartan décor seeking in vain for a chair.  Mac offered LeBrun a small snifter and gestured toward one of the tall stools at the kitchen island.  LeBrun settled onto the stool with a heartfelt sigh "Damn but I'm not as young as I use to be."  He gave Mac a wry grin "but I see you still are.  I'm never quite sure wether I should be horribly jealous or profoundly sorry for you."  ****He made a small sound of appreciation as he sipped the brandy.  He set the glass down with a look of grim resignation "There was a great deal more to Carlos Gonzalas than was readily apparent."  LeBrun spread a selection of full color glossies across the island.  I moved in closer as Amanda's eyes widened and Mac's eyes turned grim.  I felt my own stomach clench "Am I looking at what I think I am?"

The haunted look in LeBrun's eyes was answer enough.

"Did you find anyone left alive?"

"A few" LeBrun replied "We wouldn't have found any of them if the killer hadn't tipped us off."

"Gonzalas' killer _called_ you?"

"Oh yes" LeBrun's look held an equal mix of chagrin and sardonic humor "A clever bastard with a sharp wit, he had several rather scathing opinions of the… competence of the Parisian police force in general and Inspector Dubois in particular."  LeBrun frowned "What I don't understand is why the man chose to preempt our press report."

Mac tore his eyes away from the full color horror on the table to stare at LeBrun as the man continued, apparently oblivious to Mac's surprise "We were trying to keep things quiet for a few more days.  Obviously, we couldn't have kept the press away from something this" LeBrun paused clearly at loss for an appropriate term "gruesome indefinitely but we had hoped to have a few more days before…"  He hissed in frustration "Why was it so important to the killer that this appear in today's news?"

I shot Mac a glance as he slammed his fist against the bar while swearing under his breath.

"So" LeBrun observed dryly "the shooter was an Immortal.  And you spoke after the murder and you failed to mention it in your statement.  How typical."

"I take it you don't approve?" Amanda asked in her blandest tone.

"Of vigilante justice?  No."

"You're a Watcher" Mac snapped "Do you really think that people like Kyler can be dealt with by mortal law?"

The two men glared at each other until LeBrun looked away.  As his eyes fell on one of the more graphic 

8 x 10's he caught Mac's eye "But did the man who destroyed this monster deserve to die for it?  It must be very hard being judge, jury, and executioner."

The two men were silent again for several strained minutes.  Mac picked up another of the glossies.  He placed it mournfully back on the table before topping off everyone's drinks.  He toyed with his own glass while looking disgusted with himself "I have no excuse, Joe.  He gave me every chance to walk away."

Seeing another wave off Scottish brooding about to break I sighed a bit before attempting to divert him 

"He murdered the man in front of you and in cold blood.  What were you supposed to do?  How could you have known?"

Mac was silent.

"Did he **tell **you why?"

"Would I have been willing to listen?"  Mac shot back 

"Why right then?  Why not wait until he was alone?  He had to know you might Challenge him."

LeBrun shot me an apologetic look before speaking "Gonzalas kept a journal, if he had made it home, there wouldn't have been anyone left alive.  Gonzalas was well connected.  He was in the information business."  LeBrun paused as the words caught like fish-bones in his throat.  "If someone had discovered his activities and tipped the police, Gonzalas would have been long gone, all we would have been left with was the mess while Gonzalas set up shop somewhere else."

"Are you approving of vigilante justice?" Amanda purred.

"No, merely accepting the necessity" LeBrun sounded a hundred years old as he muttered the words.

"Do you have any suspects?"

"For the shooter? None.  Whoever he was he was very competent.  We found nothing, not a broken twig, not a footprint, not so much a leaf out of place. As for the money behind it" LeBrun just shook his head "the list of people who wanted Gonzalas dead would stretch from here to the moon.  The real question is who was willing face the consequences of his death."  He wearily tossed Mac a folder "Take a look."

I hadn't thought it possible for Mac's face to get any grimmer "How did I miss this?  How did Baptista miss this?"

"If it's any consolation, he was a pro.  Deception was his life's work.  This mess is a politician's worst nightmare.  The press is going to have a field day."

Mac's brows were suddenly in severe danger of joining his hairline "Michael Montrose is your prime suspect as the money man?"

LeBrun nodded wearily "He has a motive.  He has the money.  And I find it very suspicious that he accelerated his timetable by almost a year.  If his security didn't have an iron clad alibi I might even suspect one of them of being the shooter.  Which reminds me" he tossed another picture on the table "I found someone you've been looking for."

Amanda snatched the photo with relived glee "Nick!"

I was pleased for Amanda's sake, even we hadn't been able to find Nick after his first death & Liam had adamantly refused to tell her anything other than he'd found Nick a mentor.

LeBrun smiled "I assume he's being mentored by Richard Sharpe."  Another glossy joined the pile.

"Apparently he saved young Montrose from the Choque cartel after they murdered his mother and kept him alive across the Amazon.  "

"I don't remember reading **_that_ in the papers" I protested.**

"It has never appeared in the press, in spite of all the coverage Dr. Montrose has received.  I spoke with Inspector Gonclaves in Rio de Janeiro" LeBrun paused to rub his eyes "Apparently Gonzalas' activities were not unknown in Brazil but so long as he confined his victims to the city's homeless population he was protected and even encouraged by _most_ of Rio's powerful families."

"Most, but not all" I observed.

Evangeline **_Montrose_** Montoya has long been a powerful humanitarian force in South America in general and Rio in particular.  And while her methods have been called into question she has also been the recipient of a great deal of praise.  Gonzalas made the mistake of taking victims from one of Mistress Montoya's Homes.  She attempted to have him dealt with under official channels.  She wielded too much power in Rio to be denied outright but not enough to buck the kind of blackmail and blood money that Gonzalas was tied into.  The best she could manage was to force him out of her sphere of influence."

"Montrose is a common name" I protested "that can not possibly be the extent of the connection."

"Hardly" LeBrun replied "Mistress Montoya is Dr. Montrose's great-aunt and it was to her that he fled after the Choques murdered his mother."

"What were they doing in Peru?"  
"Dr. Adeline Montrose was an archaeologist.  How she ran afoul of the Cartel is unclear.  When her body was finally found they had to use dental records to identify her.  The boy's body was never recovered and he was presumed dead until he resurfaced in Rio over a year later.  Both his education and Ariel Aviation's start-up was financed by the Montoya family fortune.  Finally, Dr. Montrose didn't fly here from the States. He followed Gonzalas' trail from Rio like a hound on a scent."  LeBrun swallowed the last of his drink.

"But I can't prove it without the shooter.  And Dr. Montrose knows it.  I could see the amusement in his eyes when I spoke to him this afternoon."  As LeBrun rose Mac returned the folder "Now that the shooter is dead we'll never know for sure."

I held my tongue as Mac asked "What time was that, Inspector?"

LeBrun frowned before replying "Between four-thirty and five.  Why?"

Mac shook his head "Just curious. Good night, Inspector."

The inspector paused again and turned back toward us "Why would a physicist need **_three_** Immortal body guards?"

Amanda shot me a wide-eyed glance before calling "Inspector, what was Dr. Montrose's alibi?"

LeBrun searched all three of our faces before replying suspiciously "He was demonstrating one of his newest inventions at the Musee de Pompadour, in front of almost three thousand people.  He was there."

LeBrun took a step back into the room "You can't be implying that Michael Montrose is an Immortal?"  He came down another step "He can't be.  The resemblance between he and Evangeline is too great, they are blood."

"Of course they are" Amanda replied looking confused "Whatever made you think he might be an Immortal?"

He cast me glance that clearly said 'later' before he nodded and walked out into the night. 

 ****


	6. Descent into Darkness

A huge Thank you to my reviewers!

I will be an ocean away from my pc for the next two weeks.  I will update next on 9-30

**Q Me?**

Chapter 5:  Descent into Darkness 

                I looked up from the Musee de Pompadour's website into Mac and Amanda's eyes "How? How did he do it?"

"He does have mortal descendants, could Michael Montrose be one of them?" Amanda suggested.

Mac shook his head "It's more than a resemblance.  It's his voice, his manner, the way he walks.  But it isn't possible.  How could he be killing Gonzalas in the Park and be all the way across town at the Pompadour?"

Before I could respond both Immortals stiffened.  The barge door boomed dully as Methos wrenched it open.  The relief in Mac's face was palatable as Methos strolled in leaving the door swinging on its hinges behind him. 

                Methos cringed violently as Mac reached out to him "Don't touch me!"  He shuddered as he swept past and made a beeline for the liquor cabinet with Mac hovering like a mother hen.  He swept up the first bottle available and chugged cognac like water as he drained of at least half the decanter.  He let Mac's keys jangle onto the kitchen island and snarled at Mac "What'er'you'lookin'at?"  He half shoved Mac out of his path on the way to the door.  Mac doggedly stepped back into Methos' way.  Methos finished off the decanter in one long drink as he glared daggers at Mac.  He set the decanter gently back on the island before calmly selecting another bottle.  He ripped the cork out with a practiced twist and spat the cork at Mac.  The cork rebounded off of Mac's chest and came to rest unheeded on the floor.  Methos closed his eyes and drained another half bottle.  The three of us sat watching his Adam's apple bob as we waited for the explosion.  Methos lowered the bottle as the tension continued to build.  When he finally spoke it was with a surprising calmness "Amanda, my keys, please."

Amanda tossed them but Mac snatched them out of the air "You can't possibly drive."

"Fine" Methos replied with a deceptive mildness "I will walk."

"Do you have any idea how many of us there are in Paris right now?  You are in **_no_ condition to face another Immortal."**

Methos' only response was to take another long drink.

"Do you **_want_** to die?"

"Yes" Methos hissed.  That single word was charged with such longing and self-loathing that is struck us dumb.  Methos took advantage of our surprise to flank Mac.  He was nearly to the door when Mac tackled him.  Mac braced himself for a fight but Methos went bonelessly limp beneath him.

"Let me go" Methos pled despairingly.

Mac rolled him over without ever letting go of him.  His shirt clung to him where the wine had soaked it.  He was smeared here and there with blood from glass cuts but it was the dark despair in his normally sparkling eyes that was disturbing.

"Please" he whispered "Duncan, please."

Mac looked like he'd been kicked by a horse.  He wrapped his hand in Methos' shirt and pulled him upright.  He hauled him across the room and dumped him onto the cushions at the far end of the barge 

"No, absolutely **_not._"**

Methos just sank further back into the cushions.

"Talk to me, Methos."

Methos cast a longing glance in the direction of the liquor cabinet.

"I think you've had enough."

"No, I have not" he replied without a trace of a slur "Not nearly enough."

Amanda licked her lips in a nervous gesture before fetching a bottle from the cabinet herself.  Mac glared at her while Methos shot her a look of heartfelt gratitude.  She curled up like a cat in front of him and asked "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"No" Methos replied resignedly "I do not **_want_** to talk."  He turned those frighteningly empty eyes on Mac 

"But I don't suppose you'll give me a choice."  He played with the bottle without drinking "It wouldn't matter if I left.  I've been driving round the city for hours without encountering a single Immortal.  Ari's involved and my head won't fall unless and until he wants it to.  Not unless you take it."  He finally took a drink "Have you ever betrayed someone, MacLeod?  Not made a mistake that got someone killed, or been tricked, or made a choice for the greater good but delivered the one person you should have loved most into the hands of the enemy.  No. No, the great Duncan MacLeod would never.  You're a Peter, not a Judas."  He took another drink "Speaking of the Great Duncan MacLeod, would you mind telling me what inspired you Challenge Ari in the first place?"

Mac dropped heavily onto the cushions beside Amanda "How do you know _I_ Challenged _him_?"

"Because Ari-El does not issue Challenges."

"I Challenged him for the murder of Carlos Gonzalas." Mac replied more to the floor than to Methos.

"What!?" Methos just stared at Mac incredulously "You Challenged Blade, the Old Man under the Mountain, the Ta'am of Elam, the Bright Star, the Lord of the Summer Sky over a man you would have killed yourself.  You didn't know" he said. He rose and prowled around the barge "No Net access, no television, not so much as a newspaper.  The biggest scandal of the decade and you didn't have a clue."

He began to chuckle and then to laugh hysterically and finally to sob uncontrollably.   He pushed away from Amanda when she reached out to him but he gradually mastered himself.  He rose and walked to one of the portholes "Tell me, MacLeod, what is it that you have against geniuses?  Is it jealousy? Resentment? Misunderstanding?  Hidebound prejudice?"

"I don't have anything against genius."

Methos whipped around to glare at Mac "And what great thing was Carlos Gonzalas going to give the world?  A recipe book that Caspian would be proud of?  Now there's something worth killing the architect of civilization for.  Have you ever changed the world, MacLeod? Have you ever wondered who domesticated the first horse, bred the first cow, wove the first woolen garment, grew the first head of grain, wrote the first word, plowed the first furrow, blew the first glass, created the first trade route?  You tried to kill him today.  Have you ever stopped a war MacLeod?  Not fought in one because you thought it was just but stopped one? They called him the God of War because he never lost a battle but for every war he fought in he nipped three in the bud.  Ever end a plague, MacLeod? Do you know what it's like to walk into city where people are dying and see them well an hour later.  Ever end a drought?  He was flying when the rest of the world had barely mastered the wheel.  He was a master of photography, astronomy, genetics, physics, geology, botany, chemistry, and a dozen fields I don't have names for even now.  Every breathing human being on the planet owes Ari-El their life at least three times over.  How about you, _Mac, how many times have you saved the whole bloody world?"  Methos sudden burst of temper died abruptly and he slid down the barge wall into dark crumpled heap._

"That doesn't explain why you think you deserve to die." Amanda said gently from her new perch.

"No, it doesn't" Methos' tone was dull and dead.  "He hates me" he whispered "I am a branch cut off from the vine to wither."  

"I thought you said 'History makes men, men don't make history'" Mac challenged.

"_Not_ just a man, not **_ever_** a man" Methos roused enough to snap back.

"You can't really believe he's a god" Mac scoffed.

Methos' only reply was a steady stare.

Mac blinked in surprise "You do."

"Methos" I said.  He didn't respond so I tried again more forcefully "**Methos**"  His eyes flickered in my direction and then returned to a distant point in space.

"How do you know he hates you?"

"Ad-Am, Ad-Am, Ad-Am, Ad-Am…" he hugged himself and began to rock while chanting the name at little more than a whisper.  Amanda forced his head up but his eyes never focused on her.  She leaned close and whispered "Bren'hamin, Au'Brey does not hate you."

"Who told you that name" he said in an icy tone. "Rivkah" he growled "She had **_no right_ to tell you that name!"**

"What name? Au- hmm…"

"Don't say it" he commanded with his hand over her mouth.  She nodded her agreement and he lowered his hand.

"Why?"  
 "The near name is not for common or vulgar use but only in the most private and intimate of moments, and even then only when you have been given leave to speak it.  It is the Ashira way."  He paused to drink deeply "When he called me brother he named me in the manner of his mother's people.  An outer name for use when among outsiders, Ad-Am, and a casual name for use with family and close friends, Methos."  He closed his eyes and swallowed "All of you know me as Methos, by calling me Ad-Am he rejected me far more thoroughly than mere words can convey.  I should have accepted the miz-sharat."

"The miz-what?" I asked.

His eyes met mine "I didn't lie to you, Joe, I didn't."

"Didn't lie when, Methos?" I asked gently.

"When he was on CNN.  I kept telling myself it couldn't possibly be him.  That even Ari couldn't have survived after our escape, after all how long could a blind and handless Immortal last when half the world is hunting him?"  He took another drink before continuing "And he's older."

"Immortals don't age."

Methos continued as if Mac had never spoken "I told myself it was a fluke, that he was some descendent of Eveshka's but I didn't really believe it.  I started doing a little research.  The name of the company alone was enough without the hundred other little clues.  And then it came, the miz-sharat, an invitation to parley.  I didn't accept."  His hand trembled as he took a drink "I couldn't bear to face him.  Damn you, MacLeod" he swore but there was no fire behind it "Damn your bloody Highland honor."  He sighed and buried his face in his hands "How could I have been such an utter fool."  He shook his head and chuckled morosely "All I could think of when I saw you under his sword was that I had to get his attention.  So I did the one thing that was guaranteed to work, I threatened his life.  He won't forgive me that, not on top of all the rest."  He rose and ambled to the wine cabinet and then back to cushions.  We were silent for a long interval before Mac folded himself onto a cushion across from him.

"Methos, if he's really a god, how could your betrayal destroy him?" he asked with a surprising gentleness.

"It was not I alone.  Mine was only the final and cruelest cut.  Where to begin, when to begin?  Ah, yes, where else but Aratta, that **_is_ where it began.  Ari-El held a Gathering in Aratta every fifty years from the vernal to the autumnal equinox every student of Blade's returned bringing their students and their students students so that every Immortal living was brought together.  It was 2161 or so BC and tensions had been growing between Ur and Elam and with them between those of us who remained loyal to Blade and those who had been trained by Enmerkar.  It was Ari's habit when in Aratta to slip down from the Astira in by the pre-dawn light to spend a few hours of quiet among the lower gardens.  On Midsummer's Day Enmerkar and six of his students ambushed Ari while he was unarmed and alone."  Methos' smile was almost smug "Ari was ****_not_ amused…**

_Mid-Summer's Day 2161 BC in the __Great__Plaza__ of Aratta_

_The crowd stood in grim silence as they gazed down at the tableau before them.  The twelve Blades stood as an honor guard.  The light wind ruffled their sand colored tunics as they waited in their matched battle array.   They watched in a horseshoe around the four men and two women who stood in stoic silence, but all eyes were on the two men before the sapphire throne.  The mild breeze played and danced in the folds of the slighter man's gold and indigo cloak.  It cavorted in his long hair tumbling the golden locks against each other.  It caressed his perfect visage as he remained utterly still and expressionless before the Gathering.  The man standing before him could not be more different.  His expression was a roil of rage, hatred, and envy.  It twisted his once hansom features into a misshapen mask.  The two stood less than a foot apart in utter silence.  The delicate golden youth with his smooth face and calm composure versus a swarthy bull of a man with his gleaming oiled beard and perfumed curls.  The dark haired man began to fidget nervously as his anxiety overcame him.  Just as he opened his mouth to speak his youthful adversary tsked disdainfully_

_"Enmerkar, Enmerkar what **am** I to do with you?"  Enmerkar crossed his arms over his chest and locked his jaw furiously.   Ari-El chuckled with amusement as he draped himself languidly across his throne.  Enmerkar's face mottled with fury.  Ari-El cocked his head to one side "Nothing to say for yourself?"_

_"I will have your head" Enmerkar swore viciously "I will have your knowledge.  I will have your Power when I take your Quickening.  I then I will make all that you have wrought less than **nothing**.  I will build a kingdom such as the world has never known and all the world shall worship **me."**_

_The corners of Ari-El's mismatched eyes crinkled slightly in suppressed amusement "I, I, I, I, I, is there anyone else in your plans?  Besides the legions of slaves, of course." Ari-El inquired mildly._

_"Kill me, but don't mock me.  Don't **ever mock me."  
 "Oh, I have no intention of killing you, old friend." Ari-El replied gently.**_

_"Your pride will be your undoing" Enmerkar spat._

_Ari__-El cocked an eyebrow "Really?"_

_"Know this Mountain King no matter what else happens, in the end there can be only one."_

_Ari__-El stiffened ever so slightly at the words and his fingers clenched the arms of the throne for a mere split second.  His eyes were still amused and his smiles still held a lazy confidence but to those who knew him well both were false.  Methos, Imhotep, Kronos, and Moshe all shifted slightly into a greater alertness and Moshe's hand hovered near his sword. _

_"Take care, King of __Ur__, you know not what you do"  Ari-El's tone had turned more serious._

_"On the contrary **coward, I know exactly what I'm doing.  Let's dance right here, right now."**_

_Ari__-El came out of the throne in one fluid leap. Enmerkar barely had time to react before Ari-El had him pinned with a long dagger against his throat._

_"Think well, King of __Ur__, what you do.  For what is done here today may send generations yet unborn to their doom.  For 2,000 years we have lived in peace.  Is your own advancement worth breaking that fellowship?"_

_"Yes" the man beneath him hissed as he pressed against the wickedly tapered blade hard enough to draw blood.  Enmerkar chuckled thickly "For shame, Ari-El, your hospitality is not what it once was.  To shed a guest's blood" he continued in mock horror.  _

_Ari__-El's eyes flickered to Enmerkar's six students "And do you share your Master's ambition?"  Four pairs of eyes met his in stony silence while two dropped in shame.  "Do you really think this will end if your Master takes my head?"  He smiled thinly "After all 'There can be only one.'  How long do you think it will take before he turns on you?  How long until all of us are at each other's throats?  How long until every smiling face hides a sword?  Is that the kind of life you want?  Do you want to live **alone among the ****mortals?  Do you want to watch everything you love **wither** and **die** without even the sole comfort of the companionship of another of your own kind!?"**_

_A murmur of consternation swept the gathered crowd._

_As Ari-El's eyes entreated the crowd Enmerkar attempted to take advantage of his apparent distraction and found himself back on the mosaic floor gasping for breath._

_"So you want to play, Games" Ari-El snapped disgustedly.  "Then hear me" silence swept the amphitheater as all eyes focused on Ari-El "Let Holy Ground be a sanctuary for all and **LET NO ONE BREAK THIS LAW.**"  The entire assemblage trembled as a chill wind swept through them all.  "Let each one look to their own head and let there be no interference once a battle is joined.  Let every battle be one to one.  Our battle is not for mortals, not for their intrusion nor for their eyes.  Let every battle be fought in private."  He wheeled suddenly as Enmerkar rose.  Enmerkar's eyes widened and he clutched futilely at his throat._

_"For breaking the laws of hospitality, for misusing the Gift I taught you, and for precipitating this tragedy – your Voice is forfeit."  Enmerkar sank to his knees as his life's blood flowed freely between his fingers.  He dropped lifeless mere inches from Ari-El's feet.  Ari-El flung the dagger down forcefully enough to crack the colored tile and sink it to the hilts._

_"Remove this" he snarled at Enmerkar's students "and be out of my city by nightfall."  He spat into the congealing blood at his feet and directed his attention on the crowed "This Gathering is at an end.  Let each look to his own safety on the road home."  The amphitheater echoed with a pandemonium of voices as the Blades broke formation and rushed into the Astira after their Master.  They found him at the garden entrance with the afternoon sun glowing in his hair.  It was Imhotep who approached him first _

_"Master, what do you require of us?"_

_Ari__-El plucked a single bloom from the vine that twined about the archway.  He breathed deeply of its fragrance before turning to face them "Require?  I require nothing of you my dear friends."  He smiled but it was strained "But I do invite you to feast with me this night before the dawn sends us on our separate paths."_

_"Separate paths?"  Imhotep inquired._

_Ari__ closed the space between them and ran his hand through Imhotep's dark curls "Sixteen hundred years ago, my dearest friend, to save humanity you swore to live and if necessary die in my service.  How many times did my orders place you in an awkward position?  How many times when you would have preferred to stay did my needs call you away?"  He raised his eyes to encompass all of them "Your own lives have been too long in abeyance.  You are no longer my servants but my friends.  You are free."  He chuckled and for the first time his voice held true mirth "Why so many long faces?  Come, let us make merry together…"_

Methos paused to take a long drink before continuing "It wasn't the most uncomfortable feast I have ever attended but the events of the day had left their mark.  Ari extended the invitation to include many of his favorite students.  The talk of course centered on Enmerkar.  The other Blades were making plans.  Kronos and Althea were debating which city to settle in together.  Imhotep was making plans to return to Egypt were he'd recently left behind a mortal love.  Ashe was headed for Anitolia.  Only Rivkah and I were silent, Rivkah because she had seen too little of the world yet and I, I because it never occurred that I would not be accompanying him."  He took another drink "Amarantha had taken an instant dislike to Rivkah and had been baiting her all evening.  When Rivkah finally fled Ari waited a few moments and then followed her and I followed him…

_                The full moon hung low and pregnant on the edge of the mountain peaks back lighting the woman huddled on the stone balcony.  The moonlight caught in Ari's hair as he approached her turning the gold to silver.  He slipped behind her and began to knead her stiff shoulders._

_"Amarantha" Rivkah began._

_"Is an arrogant fool" he finished._

_"Yet you gave her a rihara."_

_Ari__ made one final pass over her shoulders before circling to face her "As is proper for, like you, she is my blood kin."_

_"But we are foundlings, how can you know?" she protested._

_He lovingly took her hand and turned it palm up.  He tenderly traced the line of her veins tenderly with his lips "By your blood I know you.  You are descended through many daughters from my sister, Sari and I have something for you."  He spread the glittering net in his hands_

_"Adda Ashira usaria hashim naheera _

_  Nerist-ra-ha shalim sheakera_

_  Rostrel sukara rihara"_

_He arranged the net in her hair and brought forth a necklace_

_"Adda Ashira usaria hashim naheera_

_  Ustira ma hauven_

_  Ma trell hataran"_

_He continued the chant as he placed each armband, bracelet, and anklet.  She gasped as he slipped the spectacular blue diamond ring on her middle finger. _

_"Amarantha's rihara has no ring."_

_"Neither does Ianna's or Nina's or Mari's, only yours.  Only you are my heir."_

_"I, I can't be your heir.  I'm only a woman."_

_Ari__-El eyes sharpened "Only a **woman can be my heir.  I was born of a matrilineal people.  A man chose an heir not from his own wife's children but from among his sister's children.  **You,** dear heart, are my choice."**_

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"Then let no words be spoken."_

_"Tomorrow" she began but he silenced her with a gentle brush of lips against her forehead "I will be going with you."  He smiled at her with an impish glint in his eyes "Come, let us show Amarantha."_

                "I followed them back to the hall and waited for Ari to leave.  I didn't have long he only stayed long enough to make it clear that Rivkah had his favor before leaving…

                _"Eavesdropping again brother?" Ari inquired.  Methos smirked in reply "I learned from the best."_

_"Touché" Ari returned as he strode past.  He turned when he reached the stairs "Are you coming, or were you waiting for a written invitation?"_

_They walked down the stairs in companionable silence and through a gate.  Methos halted on the threshold in surprise as Ari leaned against one of the vessel's sleek flanks.  He ran a loving hand over the ship as Methos stepped into the hanger._

_"So you finally did it; she's ready to fly."_

_Ari__ smiled like a doting papa and raised a bottle and glasses.  He poured and offered one to Methos _

_"To the Hal'ik"_

_Methos__ drank and closed his eyes in appreciation as the liquid slid down his throat.  Ari poured them both another and leaned back against the luminous blue walls without ever taking his eyes of the ship._

_"When do we leave?"_

_Ari__ finished his drink and poured another before replying "Not for a few more years."  His sigh was heavy with longing "I have too many responsibilities to leave immediately." _

_They drank another round in amiable silence before Methos spoke "You should have killed Enmerkar and put an end to this strife."_

_Ari__ finished his drink and poured another "Would that I could, brother, would that I could."_

_Ari__ swallowed his drink in a single gulp as Methos watched him with faint confusion._

_"I know that 'killing to remove an obstacle is the sign of a limited intellect' and 'never act until you have determined what you can **not** do once you have done it' but 'there are times when expediency must rule.'."_

_"I need some air" Ari commented as he swept up the bottle and ambled through one of the walls.  Methos followed with growing bafflement.  He stepped through the wall and onto a high narrow ledge overlooking an unfamiliar mountain valley.  Methos drew in a deep breath of crisp alpine air and made a sudden grab for Ari as he swayed dangerously close to the edge.  _

_"You're **drunk!" Methos exclaimed in shock.**_

_"A little" Ari admitted as he attempted to free himself from Methos' grasp.  Methos laughed as he was forced to catch Ari from another near fall.  _

_"I can't recall ever seeing you drunk, before."_

_Ari__ gingerly made his way closer to the wall._

_"That would be because I've never been drunk before.  And I can't really say that I'm terribly fond of the sensation."_

_"Not once in over five thousand years? Moshe would be appalled."_

_Ari__ giggled and started to take another drink but Methos snatched the bottle away._

_"I think **you've had enough."**_

_Ari__ recovered the bottle but lost his balance in the process and landed heavily on the ledge._

_"Careful" Methos warned "Or drunkenness might not be the only new sensation you experience tonight." He made a show of glancing over the edge "Long way down.  I bet it'll hurt."_

_"As I recall" Ari glared by the light of the full moon "that wouldn't **be a ****new sensation."**_

_Methos__ dropped down next to Ari on the ledge "You're never going to forgive me for wrecking the Bel-ik are you?"_

_"'I promise I'll be careful'" Ari mocked in a surprisingly good imitation of Methos' much deeper voice "'I'll do exactly what you tell me to.'"_

_Methos__ shrugged "I made a mistake, that was a hundred years ago."_

_"Perhaps if we'd spent half a day trying to find **your** right leg you might have a slightly different perspective on the matter."  They sat on the ledge with their legs swinging out over the chasm passing the bottle between them for several minutes before Ari broke the silence "I wonder if they are worth the price we may have paid for them." _

_"What?" Methos asked, baffled._

_Ari__ gestured grandly to the flickering fires in the narrow mountain valley below them._

_"Who are they?" Methos asked_

_Ari__ finished the bottle before replying "The Romhari, a herding people, but I wasn't referring to them in particular but to the human race as a whole."_

_"I suppose that would depend on the price." Methos returned uneasily._

_Ari__ pulled another bottle out of his cloak before replying.  Methos arched his brows is surprise "Moshe would be very proud" he quipped trying to lighten the mood._

_Ari__ raised his eyes from the valley to the moon "In the end there can be only One."_

_"Am I being particularly dense this evening or are you being exceedingly obscure?"  He laid a hand on Ari's shoulder "Why are you shutting me out?  Let me understand what you're saying."_

_"Not tonight, Bren'hamin, one of us needs to keep a clear head and I haven't the heart for it."_

_Methos__ sighed heavily "Then talk to me, tell me what's going through that head of yours."_

_"Choices and consequences, cause and effect."_

_Methos__ made an exasperated sound "Stop speaking in riddles."_

_Ari__ turned toward Methos.  He ran his forefinger down his jaw and placed an amorous kiss on his forehead.  He whispered in Methos' ear as he knelt before him "Never doubt, never doubt, no matter what the future brings, that I love you, Brother."_

_"And what will the future bring, Au'Brey" Methos asked Ari's back as he rose and moved past him on the ledge._

_"I never told you what a surprise you were to me.  Thirty-six hundred years of wandering.  Always two steps behind that last mindless one, because it only took one to start the cycle again.  Three thousand six hundred years, alone." Ari turned and smiled at him as leaned against the granite bluff "I was ready to give up.  Ready to build myself a ship and leave this forsaken piece of rock and let the human race become a memory to puzzle Vulcan scientists in a few millennia."_

_"But you didn't.  You stayed and you destroyed the mindless.  You're a hero."_

_Ari__ laughed bitterly "All a hero is, brother, is a man trapped between competence and conscience, nothing more.  And I made more than one hard choice during those years but until today I haven't had a single regret.  We are all of us the scattered fragments of what was once a single being.  From the moment there was more than one of us the Game became a possibility."  He stared into the night sky "And then I met Enmerkar, and I knew, I knew that Enmerkar would be the one to start the Game."_

_"You should have killed him, then, before he had a following."_

_"I would have if I could but you see Brother, I am unique among us. I bind us together and if I take a Quickening the Game will stop being a possibility and it will become the reality the rules us all.  In the end as in the beginning there will be only One."_

_"And is the Game still only a 'possibility'?"_

_"There is still a slim chance.  Without my presence here there is no point without my Quickening there can be no Prize.  Enmerkar is by no means the best swordsman I have ever trained" he shrugged and made a tossing gesture "And he will die for his greed by then the rest of the fools may have come to their senses."_

_Methos__ rose to stand beside Ari, "Send me and I will kill him."_

_"Do not tempt me."_

_Methos__ turned to go but Ari caught his arm "Do not hunt him, Brother.  If he gives you no choice by all means destroy him but do not hunt.  Every head that falls brings us closer to disaster."_

_"You're afraid" Methos breathed._

_"Deathly" Ari snapped back and shivered though the night had grown utterly still.  He raised his eyes once more to the stars "There is a reason why I, alone, am not a foundling, why I possess knowledge and Power that none of you share.  Our" Ari paused as if seeking words "progenitor was executed.  My creation was its last **covert** act of defiance before it was exterminated."  He turned back to Methos with his arms clasped across his chest "Even I am not what our progenitor intended.  If the Game continues I pity the winner for he will not have a single moment to savor his victory before his destruction."_

_"What were you meant to be?" _

_"A physical vessel for an alien entity.__  I was meant to be a disguise, nothing more.  A disguise that had to be absolutely perfect, flawless, our progenitor's enemies must never for the slightest millisecond suspect that the tiniest fraction of its conscience had survived.  Our progenitor was a being of energy, not matter and it did not know how imitate mortal flesh well enough so I was born and for the first fifteen years of my life I was almost human.  I was born understanding the Way of the Universe, born knowing that I was Immortal" he picked a pebble up off the ledge and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger "But it left a few vital pieces of information out."  He flung the stone out into the darkness "I was programmed to open my veins on the twenty-fifth anniversary of my birth.  All that was human in me was to die" the wind whipped up suddenly ruffling their hair and whining through the rocks.  "I suppose I should thank the mindless, they gave me my one chance to survive."  Ari took another long drink from the finely etched bottle before passing it to Methos.  "But the child that I was, and I was still very much a child, did die and I became what I am."  He reclaimed the bottle and took a quick swallow before continuing "The descendents of my remaining siblings are scattered among many peoples.  I have no true loyalties to any race or tribe, not even to the Elamites who have long served me.  What true ties I have are to my own kind, to the Quickened."  He lifted his eyes to the stars "Three more Quickened were born tonight, like glittering stars fallen to earth, and what legacy have I left them?"  He fastened a rapt and fierce eye "A world divided by strife, by saving the humans I may very well have ruined us all."  He rose and moved to the edge of the ledge "Not all of my decisions are truly my own, our progenitor's legacy still has influence over me.  I was created to **survive, against any odds and at ****any cost.   At **ANY** cost, brother.  My viciousness if cornered will know no bounds" He paused shoulders slumped "So I have chosen flight over confrontation." He whirled and his eyes radiated determination "I ****will not be the one to start the slaughter."**_

_Methos__ accepted Ari's pronouncement passively "So when do we leave?"  
"Rivkah and I will be leaving in the morning.  The Hal'ik will not fly for anther twenty to thirty years."  He paused "And when it does I will be the only one aboard."_

_Methos__' head snapped around "You're leaving me?"_

_"Only for a little while" Ari returned softly "Not forever, brother."_

_"Why?" Methos asked frantically._

_"Because I need to remove the impetus for Enmerkar's folly and I am utterly weary with mortal affairs."_

_"But why?"___

_"Five thousand, three hundred and forty-five years of manipulating petty, short-sighted, self-serving, superstitious little ingrates, really, brother, even my patience has its limits."_

_"Why aren't you taking **me**?"_

_Ari__ drew Methos into a fierce embrace "Would that I could, brother, would that I could.  I will miss you."  He released him abruptly "But I can not.  For both our sakes I **must not."**_

_"But you'll take her." Methos snapped back._

_"Only for a season, a brief season, nor am I leaving forever" Ari smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "All thing change, it is the Way of the Universe.  The Romhari have Kelbra.  Live long and prosper.."  Ari said gravely as he vanished back into the rock face.  Methos frowned and attempted to follow only to impact painfully against unyielding stone.  He ran an uncomprehending hand across the glittering mica schist.  _

_"Au'Brey?" he quarried, his voice trembling.  The rock did not yield._

_"AU'BREY!!" he screamed as he spread himself across the rock and pushed._

_"Au'Brey" he pled as he dropped to his knees on the ledge but the stone remained unmoved.  He beat his fists against the rock face and then began to dig frantically at the stone.  His fingernails rapidly pared away under the assault as did the flesh of his fingers but he continued his relentless attack in spite of the rivulets of blood he left on the stone.   The full moon slipped behind the mountains and he shivered in the night air but his attack never wavered…._

                Methos drank a swallow of beer "I dug at that wall for three days before I finally climbed down and claimed my horse and gear from the Romhari."  He tried to smile but it twisted into something unrecognizable "Ari was my whole world then.  Every scrap of memory I have from before Ari was of darkness and pain.  He gave me my life and he was my life.  I didn't know how to be anything but an extension of him.  The only thought in my mind when I finally left that ledge was that I had to find some way to keep Ari from leaving.  Some crisis that he had to stay to deal with.  Something, anything."  Methos uttered a sick parody of a laugh "And I found it in the city of Sodom and in the person of Cain."

He paused as if waiting for a reaction.  Amanda finally broke the silence "And?"  
He blinked back at us "Rivkah told you his hidden name and not his family name."  His chuckle held a strained maniacal edge "Ari-El, the Blade of God, Au'Brey-El, the Hidden God, **Ab****-El, the Breath of God"  He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands "I delivered Abel like a lamb to the slaughter into the waiting hands of Cain and his Kindred."  He began to keen as he rocked back and forth.  Mac was at his side almost instantly.  **

"Methos" he gave his shoulders a shake and Methos finally focused on Mac "I spent fifteen years wandering from city-state to city-state in a futile search for something, **_anything_**, to delay Ari's liftoff.  Then he Touched us to call a miz-sharat in Ugrit and I knew my time was running out in my despiration I realized that we had never ventured out onto the Plains.  If I could take back one thing in my life, I would never, **_never_** have ridden into Sodom…"

                _The city guards never looked up from their game of hounds and jackals as a lone traveler on a dust covered gray trotted through the city gates.  He drew the horse up once they were inside.  The benches beside the gates were tumbled, rotted, and overgrown with weeds.  He cast an appraising eye up at the sun and was heartened by its height above the horizon.  He approached the well in the middle of the plaza but none of the young women there even glanced in his direction.  He touched the shoulder of one of the passing women but she hurried on without acknowledging him.  He finally sighed heavily and took a battered water-skin off his saddle and poured a little into a water-tight basket for his thirsty mount._

_He patted his horse on the shoulder.   "Sorry boy, but I guess we're not welcome here; it's back out onto the Plains."  He swung up into the saddle "And I was looking forward to eating somebody else's cooking."_

_As he turned the horse back toward the gate several men moved to block the way._

_"Leaving so soon foreigner?" the best dressed inquired with mock innocence._

_"No one has offered me hospitality" he replied reasonably while gesturing toward the ill kept benches "Thus I am departing as the Law requires."_

_There were dark chuckles within the group "No one leaves without paying the tax."_

_Methos took in the twelve men between him and the gate with amusement as the crowd withdrew and the guards continued with their game.  _

_"And what is the tax?"_

_The leader's smile widened "Everything, all that you have stranger."  
Without a moment's pause Methos drove Kelbra towards the gate.  His silver sword sliced through their bronze ones like a scythe through wheat.  He decapitated the arrogant spokesman with a single stroke in passing while impaling the man behind him.  Kelbra surged desperately ahead as the gate keepers threw off their apparent nonchalance and quickly began closing the heavy wooden doors.  Two thugs fell under his surging hooves in his last frantic stride came a mere instant too late.  Both horse and rider slammed into the wood with punishing force.  Methos' left arm snapped and dangled useless at his side.  The wood creaked and groaned but held firm.  Kelbra turned unsteadily back toward their attackers.  He limped a step forward as Methos' looked for any breach in the high walls of __Sodom__.  The stallion neighed challenge as Methos roared a war cry and they charged back through their assailants.   They sliced easily through the remaining men leaving several more dead in their wake.  Once clear of them the pursuers Methos slowed Kelbra to a trot as they sought a way out of the city.  He drew up before a poorly maintained section of wall and leaned over to look down the length of Kelbra's foreleg.  The horse stamped the blood encrusted limb and tossed his head.  Methos chuckled in spite of their predicament._

_"Alright, old friend, let's get out of this hell hole" he whispered to the animal.  Kelbra backed up as he prepared to jump.  The first arrow came out of nowhere.  Methos reeled in the saddle as the arrow pierced his chest.  A second and third found their target while another whistled past.  Kelbra quickened his pace as he tried to clear the wall before Methos succumbed to his wounds but a pair of snatching hands dislodged him from the saddle.  The stud screamed with frustration and fury as he felt his master's fall.  He wheeled into a perfect levade and lashed the air with his forelegs.  Methos' last site was of the loyal animal poised on his haunches above him with his ears back, teeth bared, and dark hooves prepared to strike._

_                His back arched as he returned, painfully, to the world of the living.  He rolled onto his side as his attackers picked through his saddle bags.  He lurched in sudden panic and tackled the man who was approaching Kelbra with a bronze sword.  Nine sets of eyes looked on in surprise.  A man in swirling multi-colored robes leveled  Methos' own sword at his throat "Well, well, well, what do we have here?  A Quickened."  He gestured and his men left their pillaging to from a bristling ring of hard bodies sharpened bronze around Methos.  The leader remained attentive to Methos even as he turned his gaze to Kelbra.  The once proud stallion lay in a pool of his own blood.  Each breath was a sucking labored wheeze as air whistled around to wooden spear shaft in his side.  He raised his beautiful head and flicked his black tipped ears toward his.  He tried to nicker but all that emerged from his nostrils was bloody froth.  The man turned back to Methos "The beast is done for, godling, why interfere?"  his dark eyes narrowed "Avrum, Javok, hobble the horse, then remove the spear."  The men obeyed without question as they stepped over their two trampled comrades.  When the stallion was both hobbled and muzzled he nodded to his men and Avrum wrapped a hand around the blood slick shaft and heaved mightily.  Kelbra threw back his fine-boned head and screamed in agony.  Methos twisted against his own bonds but they held fast.  Kelbra's head dropped forward limply on his forelegs as he continued to breath shallowly.  After a short time he raised his head and surged awkwardly to his feet.  While the majority gawked in shock the brightly dressed man whispered "A rasha" he turned and appraised Methos " Return **all** you have taken to his saddle bags."  When one of his men would have protested he struck him to the ground " Don't worry about your booty.  The Underlord has set a huge reward for the live delivery of one of the Elamite's inner circle."_

_"The who?"  Methos inquired bemusedly from their feet._

_The man smiled darkly "Don't assume I'm a fool.  A Quickened who doesn't know the Elamite?  Not likely."_

_"Not if I served Enmerkar."_

_"No servant of the Urite would ride a rasha.  No you are one of the Elamite's men and I will deliver you to the Underlord as soon as the sun sets."_

_"I am a stranger within the gates" Methos protested "the Law clearly states…"_

_The men laughed uproariously "You're not in Khemet, or __Sumer__, or __Ur__, or __Elam__ you're on the Plains, godling.  The Law of __Elam__ and the Law of __Ur__ don't apply here.   Here the Underlord rules."  He leered to his men "Shall we show him a little hospitality, __Sodom_ style?"  He gestured to an old door frame "String him up boys and then let's have some fun."  Kelbra screamed in impotent rage…__

Methos rose from his perch to pace back and forth the length of the barge before continuing "They finished and cut me down before sunset.  I was washed and clothed by my captor's slaves and then escorted into the bowels of the city…

_                Methos shuddered as they passed underground.  The smoking torches did little to scatter the darkness.  His fear grew as they followed a twisted warren of tunnels deep under the city.  He flinched as something brushed against him in the narrow confines of the tunnel.  He saw only a flash of white before the other disappeared into the darkness.  The entire troop came to an abrupt halt before a heavy, dark door.  The men dropped as one, extinguished their torches, and waited in the inky darkness.  The only sign that the door had opened was the whisper of air that flowed around them.  They moved forward blindly into the blackness.  They advanced twenty paces before stopping and postrating themselves again.  Methos alone remained erect as the hair on his neck stood at attention.  A single oil lamp's glow suddenly appeared in a niche high above them but it shed little light and illuminated less.  Methos steeled his jaw to hide his growing panic and strained his eyes to make something out of the darkness.  His eyes darted as one of the indistinct forms shifted.  He swallowed audibly as he abruptly realized that what he had taken for cave formations were in fact misshapen beings._

_"So Salson" came a voice out of the darkness out of the darkness directly before them "You believe you have brought Us a Blade."_

_"Yes Underlord" the Salson answered diffidently as he rose to his knees._

_"And your evidence is?"  
"A rasha is in my stable Above and he wields a migalay sword."_

_"Show Us this sword."_

_Salson__ raised the sheathed blade above his head in his cupped palms.  Something took the weapon from his hands.  The only sound in the chamber was the whispering hiss of the blade sliding free.  The silver metal glittered as it captured every scrap of light and reflected it back ten-fold.  There were several gasps of dismay as the beings that had been pressing around them shrank back but Methos' eyes were fixed on the monster that held his sword.  Yellow and red slit pupilled eyes gleamed like a cat's by the blade's light and its flesh was a pasty, unhealthy white. Every feature was twisted grotesquely out proportion.  Equally lumpen and misshapen hands grasped the hilt and scabbard of his sword.  Each over long finger ended in elongated talons.  The sword's light vanished abruptly as the Underlord sheathed the blade._

_"What is your name?" the monster asked with a faint lisp._

_Methos remained silent._

_"What is your name?" it repeated in an oddly reverberating tone._

_Methos started to reply and then frowned at his own near slip.  There was no warning, no whisper of sound, no hint of breath, no rustle of clothe and yet suddenly the monster was at his side "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"_

_It was easier to resist now that he was on guard against The Voice.  The monster's chuckle held a triumphant note "A Blade indeed.  Botok, Yuash, escort him to my chambers.  Salson your reward awaits you Above."   _

_                Death cold hands encircled his arms, warm blood trickled from the multiple wounds that his captors taloned claws left.  His escorts moved easily in the utter blackness of the tunnels.  They wove through enough twistings and turnings that he became hopelessly lost before one of them propelled him forward with such force that bones snapped as he struck the opposite wall.  As he whirled while cradling his second broken arm a heavy door scraped shut behind him.  The sound and the darkness sent a wave of blinding panic down his back.  He took several deep, calming breaths as the bones in his forearm knit.  He began running his hands across the stone walls seeking the doorway but with each moment that ticked by in the utterly soundless darkness his earlier unreasoning panic crept back.  He strove to master the frantic beat of his heart as he turned toward the faint flow of air._

_"Would you like me to light a lamp?" the monster inquired politely.  Methos concentrated on slowly his breathing while remaining alert._

_"Still not speaking to me?" a trace of amusement had crept into the creature's voice.  There was the sound of a striker.  After the utter blackness the sparks seemed unnaturally bright.  The warm glow of the lamp chased the darkness from the room and unmercifully illuminated every one of his captor's deformities._

_"You day dwellers" the creature chided around a mouthful of sharp, jagged teeth "so limited, so dependent on sight, never giving the other senses their due" he paused for emphasis "And so tragically fixated on appearances."_

_Methos glared in reply as the creature gestured to a stool "Please, be seated."_

_He settled himself into his own ornate chair before speaking again "To most I am known as Fer'a-Tue and my people are the Nos Fer'a-Tue but you may call me Cain."_

_Methos remained silent and standing.  The creature reached out and poured a cup of pale wine.  Methos focused on the knurled, misshapen hands as he offered him the cup.  At Methos' stony refusal the creature shrugged slightly and placed the cup on the smooth stone table.  He folded his hands before him and regarded Methos with his slit pupiled red and gold eyes._

_"I seek a boon from your Master, if I set you free will you carry my words to him?"  when Methos refused to reply he pointedly inquired "Would you prefer to stay?"_

_"Return my sword and my horse and if I know the Elamite I might plead your case with him."_

_The creature fixed him with a compelling look "You will bring the Elamite here."_

_Methos shook his head slightly as if fighting the influence "No" he whispered._

_"Please, sit"  the creature invited while continuing to apply pressure.  Methos lowered himself slowly and with apparent reluctance onto the stool._

_"I have heard many wonderful things about your Master.  By all accounts he is quite a miracle worker" he gestured to himself "And I and my people are in need of a miracle."  He rose "Come with me and I will show you so that you can tell the Elamite."  He fastened him with a baneful stare that made Methos' temples throb "I mean the Elamite no harm."…_

                "It was a lie of course" Methos observed quietly "I knew it was a lie the moment he said it, but I was desperate so I played along.  When Cain was certain that he had captured my mind he released me but he kept Kel'bra and my sword as insurance and to make me appear more desperate."  Methos liberated another bottle from Mac's much depleted supply.  He smile ruefully "My original thought was that Ari was ignorant of the Nos'Fer-a-Tue and that once he was made aware of their existence he would stay to deal with the situation.  What a young **_fool_** I was.  Ari knew all about the Plains but he still followed me into the trap trusting that when the chips were down I wouldn't really betray him…

                _Ari__ gave both bay geldings a pat as he joined Methos by the fire.  Methos silently slid a steaming bird off the spit and deftly split it between them.  Ari stretched as he finished his repast_

_"I'll take the first watch" he offered._

_Methos rose without replying and walked to the top of the tell.  Ari joined him and they gazed over the city below._

_"Kel'bra is down there."_

_"I know" Ari replied._

_"Then let's not leave him down there an instant longer than necessary.  We could have him and be away before dawn."_

_"A night operation" Ari rebutted skeptically "without reconnaissance on an unfamiliar city" he paused "A night attack on __Sodom_?"__

_"But it **isn'****t an unfamiliar city" Methos protested eagerly "Kel'bra has been there for almost a moon.  He's been through most of the city.  ****I can get us in and out.  The south wall is in poor repair, we won't even have to climb and Kel can jump it easily."**_

_Ari's smile was little more than a grim baring of teeth "Somehow I doubt that thieves in the night have very long careers in __Sodom_.  You are sure you have told me everything?"__

_Methos merely looked hurt._

_"Alright then" he replied as he swung astride one of the matched bays "Douse the fire and lead on."_

_By the half-moon's light they picked their way to the wall.  Ari gave the broken wall a searching look before dismounting.  They slipped easily through the breach.  Methos had begun to move down the narrow adjoining alley when he realized Ari was no longer with him.  Ari had left the shadows to stand exposed in a pool of moonlight.  Methos froze in place at Ari's hand signal.  Ari watched the shadows, patiently, motionlessly.  Cain's emergence from the darkness was both sudden and silent._

_"Were the theatrics really necessary, Cain?"_

_"Theatrics?"___

_"The capture and torture of one my students.  The kidnapping of a rasha.  The theft of a mingalai sword.  If you wished to parley a miz-sharat would have served you better."  Ari sighed "Nor have you set me in a particularly co-operative frame of mind."_

_Methos blinked, stunned "You knew about them."  
Ari replied without ever taking his attention off of Cain "Of course.  Now that I am here what do you want, Cain?"_

_"What I have always wanted, a solution."  
"There is none" Ari snapped back, impatiently._

_"Oh, but there is" Cain retorted his tone a mix of velvet and steel "And you know it.  You have **always** known it.  And I intend to have your… help with or without your co-operation."_

_Ari's sword and dagger appeared like magic as did a __sea_ of __Nos'Fer___-a-Tue__.  With a flick of his wrist Ari commanded Methos through the breech behind him._

_"Are you with me?" Ari whispered as Methos approached._

_"Yours, in life and death."__  Methos replied_

_Ari gave him a madcap grin "One more time then, for old time's sake?"_

_They turned as one to face the onslaught.  They held their own easily despite of their assailants greater strength, speed and numbers until the Nos'Fer-a-Tue fell back to regroup leaving eight headless corpses at Ari's feet._

_"Cain, this is a fool's quest.  How many more lives will you waste?  Return the rasha and let us pass."_

_"Lives?"__ Cain spat back as he stepped forward into the moonlight  "Look at me, look at us!  We have no lives.  We slink in the darkness, hideous, misshapen monsters that we are.  Draining the lives of others just to survive to another night.  And we will spend ourselves to the last for the chance you withhold from us."_

_Ari raised his gore streaked blade "I will slay you all, if you force me to."  But as he braced himself for the next assault his sword tumbled from his spasming hand to clatter in a shower of sparks against the tumbled stones of the wall.  His back arched as blood seeped from his lips and ran down his chin.  He tried to step forward off the blade that had skewered him but Methos continued his vicious swing.  He pitched forward on his face as Methos' sword severed his spine.  The air whistled out of his lungs as he dropped violently to the ground.  He made a futile reach for his sword but his legs could not respond as he lay in a growing pool of his own blood a mere foot from his sword.  One of the Nos'Fre-a-Tue casually lifted the blade just as his straining fingers brushed the pommel.  He planted his hands in his own dark blood, the movement allowed several coils of intestines to slip through the rent Methos had made, and stared undefeated defiance at his attackers.  Pink froth spilled forth with every ragged, pain-laced gasp but his eyes held only fierce determination.  Methos' own sword clattered to the ground as he fought a losing battle to keep Ari from bringing his considerable mental talents into play.  He staggered as a third party shifted the balance of the battle.  Ari's head snapped around to where Cain stood with a dozen of his Kindred._

_"Bind them" he commanded as stepped forward to stand over Ari "Alone, I was no match for you but even you can not prevail against all of us."_

_Cain watched dispassionately as the muscles in Ari's legs twitched as his spine healed.  _

_"Impale him"  he ordered the Nos'Fer-a-Tue that held Ari's sword.  The creature beamed with delight as he raised the sword above his head before driving it into Ari's back up to the hilts.  A Nos'Fer-a-Tue grasped each wrist and wrenched his arms forward.  Cain gestured and two of his men hustled Methos to his side.  Another emerged from one of the ruined buildings carrying a red-hot scythe.  Ari locked eyes with Methos and said with a look 'We can still get out of this, if you help me.  Are you with me?  Please be with me."_

_Methos looked down and away from Ari's pleading eyes._

_"Ashuratha, no" Ari whispered his voice shaking.  _

_"Dade'lus neyta sharisa hoe'te.___

_Dade'lus__ neyta, mertia.___

_Dade'lus__ mertia, mertia" he plead to no avail. Ari strangled back a scream as both hands were simultaneously severed and cauterized.. Methos swallowed bile as another Nos'Fer-a-Tue approached with a gleaming poker.  Ari writhed on the sword that pinned him to the earth but the Nos'Fer-a-Tue maintained a firm grasp on his mutilated arms while another locked his head in a vise-like grip. The Nos'Fer-a-Tue was a little over zealous, there was a distinct crack as the poker passed through the bone and into the brain.  Ari collapsed like a puppet with severed strings, mercifully, if temporarily dead… _

                Methos voice was hollow as he continued speaking  "After they burned out his eyes they clamped  a circlet of bronze around his head.  They capped his stumps with bronze cuffs.  They ran rings through the center of the cuffs, between the ulna and radius, just under the carpals, and they hung him with chains from them so that his feet were just off the ground.   Then they linked chains on his wrists and feet to finer choker chains around his throat.  The least movement was enough to choke.  To ease the pressure on his shoulders was enough to crush the trachea.  They were so afraid of him, so very afraid.  Even maimed and bound there were never less than a dozen on guard around him, not even toward the end when he started to fail."  Methos fell silent, merely staring into space.

Amanda finally broke the silence "How did you get away?"

Methos remained silent for so long I was beginning to think he hadn't heard her when he began to speak.

"Ari wasn't like the rest of us.  It wasn't just his knowledge.  His Quickening was brighter, cleaner, stronger.  His Buzz was instantly recognizable."  He focused on us for a moment and said quietly "I came within a hand's breath of cutting him in half _and he didn't even loose **consciousness**_.  It took that damned Nos'Fer-aTue driving a red-hot poker three inches into his brain to finally kill him.  It frightened me more than anything else that night.  In all the years we'd ridden together I'd never seen him wounded badly enough to die."  The corner of his mouth twitched "My relief when he revived was short lived."  His gaze slid away again.  "I never meant." He buried his face in his hands "Gods, things went so wrong, so utterly wrong.  I had to get him out, so I gathered all the Blades I could and planned my first raid.  What a complete disaster.  We were taken almost immediately.  It wasn't too bad for us early on, the Nos'fer-aTue were too busy with Ari to pay us much attention.  They were so terrified of Ari but they were almost contemptuous of us we were bound to the walls and nearly forgotten for decades.  We starved to death regularly because they neglected to feed us.  The younger Nos'Fer-aTue fed off us from time to time when their elders denied them access to Ari.  The Clan Ventrue was created the same night they took Ari when he was still addled by his injuries.  The Nos'Fer-aTue were jubilant, convinced that they had found the answer to their woes but as Ari continued to stymie their attempts to create more new bloodlines they turned on us in their frustration.  Bran and Drev succumbed almost immediately.  Excited by their success they took Nahor and Caspian next.  Something went wrong with Caspian.  He'd never been terribly stable to begin with but when he returned the Nos-Fer-aTue would not go near him, not even to feed.  When they came for Kronos and I, I" Methos' brow furrowed and frowned. "I?"  he repeated sounding uncertain "I" he reached a hand forward as if he could grasp a thought out of the air.  His hand clenched hard enough that his nails drew blood and then hung there, frozen in space.   He remained that way as still as the grave with his unblinking eyes fixed on some distant point over Amanda's shoulder.  I glanced at Amanda who bit her lip and glanced at Mac.  Fifteen hundred years of accumulated 'wisdom' I thought cynically and we're still at a loss.  I glanced back at Methos who remained locked in place.  If he was breathing I couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest.  Mac finally grasped Methos' outstretched hand and folded it back down beside him.

Mac finally shook Methos slightly and he seemed to snap out of it "Sorry, Mac."  He glanced at the bottle in his hands "I guess I have had a little more than I should have."  He smiled "Well, I'm sure you and Amanda have plans.  Oh, did Joe give you the disk yet?"

"Disk?" Mac echoed questioningly.

Methos gave him a concerned look "Are you sure you're O.K., Mac, that was an awfully big Quickening."

"I'm fine" Mac replied while Amanda shot me a panicked look as we both realized that he was talking about Kalas.

"Hey buddy let's…" he paused as he looked at me and noticed the damage over fifteen years can wreck on a mere mortal's physic "Joe?"  He seemed to perceive the changes in the barge for the first time.  He shook his head and his bright cheerfulness vanished "Oh, yes, I was baring my soul, now where was I?"

"The Nos'Fer-aTue had taken you and Kronos." Amanda supplied cautiously.

"He changed then.  I changed.  The whole bloody world changed." His voice hardened and grew deeper and colder and his eyes grew distant and savage at the same time.  "And suddenly I didn't care anymore.  No, that's a lie, I wanted to kill, and rend, and tear, and posses."

I could taste the longing in his voice.  The transformation from the Methos we knew into this depraved stranger took us all aback.  I could see both Mac and Amanda surreptitiously checking their swords.

"But we couldn't because _they_ kept us chained.  I wanted _them _**dead.  At first they gave us the flesh of those they'd drained and we feasted.  It wasn't as good as making the kill ourselves but it was better than nothing.  Eventually they forgot us in our dark corner and we ate what rats came within reach and drank the dank moisture that collected on the walls and we waited and we watched. "**

"But how did you escape?" Amanda asked again.    

"Ari had resisted them from the moment of his capture without ceasing but as the years gave way to decades and the decades to centuries even his resilient constitution began to fail and in a single decade the Toreador, Assamite, and Gangrel Bloodlines were born.  After that Ari fought like a wild thing, knowing that he was nearing the end of his strength.  And then it happened, his Quickening broke just like the others before their Final Deaths... 

1860 BC – Cities of the Plains

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                _Caspian muttered to himself while Methos and Kronos strained their bonds to the utmost, staring intently through greasy, vermin ridden hair that trailed across the filth encrusted floor before them.  The flickering lamps provided little illumination but they had long since become accustomed to it.   Several Nos'fer-aTue cheered as a wild laugh emerged from the center of the group.  The newly transformed Nos'fer-aTue capered madly about the subterranean chamber and then shot up the well-worn steps with most of the others in pursuit.  Within moments the chamber's occupants were reduced to the three deranged immortals, the twelve Nos'fer-aTue guards, and the pathetic form they all watched.  The guards straightened suddenly._

_"Underlord" one acknowledged deferentially but the Underlord's attention was fixed on the broken thing entangled in the bronze chains.   Two of the guards moved aside so that he could mount the dais unhindered.  The body hung limply in its fetters, like a marionette with its strings hopelessly snarled.  Always thin Ari's flesh had shriveled away under the constant privation until his skin stretched taunt and brittle over wasted bone.  Tendons and ligaments jutted like broken rigging while insubstantial wisps of hair clung in patches to his scalp.  The Underlord tipped the sagging head up and started in surprise as the cyanic blue lips moved.  His misshapen visage twisted further into a frown and he leaned closer in an attempt to hear Ari's nearly soundless words.   He remained that way for a small eternity before tilting Ari's head aside gently and sinking his fangs into his emaciated throat.   He drew back almost immediately, letting the corpse dangle.  He commanded his men without turning "Tjhuf, you will remain here guarding the other prisoners.  The rest of you may join the celebration.  There is nothing left here to guard."_

_Bronze whined and snapped as the Underlord began breaking the webwork of chains that had been Ari's prison for so long.  When the last chain fell away the Underlord cradled the body and laid it out on the worn flagstones.  He turned the lone remaining guard "I'll send someone down for the body later." His next words were a command  "Face the other way.  Sit here."  As the Underlord swept up the stairs the three mad Immortals shifted impatiently in their fetters sensing an impending opportunity.  The racket from their chains was sufficient to disguise Ari's faint gasp.  He rolled onto his knees but lacked the strength to stand.  He crawled forward on his knees and elbows.  "Be still and make on sound" he Commanded Tjhuf as he wrapped himself around the young Kindred. "Rise, release their chains, and lead us by the secret ways to the glade beyond the Needle's Eye."  The Nos'fer-aTue complied without protest as he snapped the badly corroded and ill-kept chains that bound them._

_"His knife" Kronos hissed excitedly "Make him give us his knife."_

_Ari was silent for several rattling breaths before giving Tjhuf the order.  Kronos immediately began hacking indiscriminately at the hair that entangled them like a snarled net.  As soon as they were free Ari Commanded Tjhuf forward while he clung to his shoulders.  They wove quietly through the tunnels under the city to finally emerge just outside the gates.  Methos, Kronos, and Caspian all squinted at the brightness of the moonlight after their many decades of captivity but Ari sent Tjhuf immediately to one of the saddled horses that were hobbled under the trees.  Using Tjhuf as a footstool he awkwardly struggled into the high cantled, stirrupless saddled.  As Tjhuf removed the hobbles Ari slumped in the saddle, nearly lying across the horse's neck.  His teeth chattered weakly in the cool night air.  He whispered a command and Tjhuf who removed a tunic from the saddlebags and began to slide it over Ari's head but Caspian fell upon him from behind.  Ari's horse sidled away as the other three set upon the young Kindred with the weapons they had found in the saddlebags.  As they hacked Tjhuf apart Ari urged his steed away through the trees heading slowly northeast.  The sound of galloping hooves heralded their return.  Out of habit they fell in abreast behind him.  As they reached the line of lone hills Ari nearly tumbled from the saddle as what little strength he had failed.  He panted trembling from exertion as he his bronze capped forearms around the cantle and urged the bay to a canter.  As they crested the first ridge he wheeled the horse back toward __Sodom__.  He painfully straightened.  He was forced to lean his stubs against his horse's withers in order to remain erect.  The horses screamed and Caspian howled with joy as they city exploded in a brilliant white lash of power.  The ground beneath them trembled as a great cloud mushroomed over the pit where the twin cities no longer stood.   Ari sprawled forward, bonelessly, as Methos watched him avariciously.   Ari's horse squealed in protest as Methos snatched up his reins, jerking his head forward and bruising his jaw._

_"Let me in." he hissed in Ari's face._

_"No" Ari's reply was no louder than a whisper but it carried enough authority that both Kronos and Caspian withdrew and Methos rocked back._

_ "Oh, **YES**!" he snarled back as he seized Ari's jaw, forcing his head back up.  Ari's wasted bones snapped like dry twigs under the pressure of Methos' grasp…_

                Methos' hard, cold eyes filled with a greedy awe "For a few seconds I knew **_everything_**.  I saw the cosmos born, and grow, and die.  I felt the stars kindle and life quicken but that wasn't what I wanted.  I am not concerned with _creating but with **death **and **_destruction._**  I wanted **POWER.**  I reached out and took it.  It was in my grasp and __he took it back.  That pathetic, bundle of bones that was too weak even to stand took it all back and hid it."  Methos' face twisted with hate and I shivered as I looked into the eyes of a Horseman "I raped him in mind and body and when I was done I gave him to Caspian.  But even as I ransacked his mind and tortured his flesh he still managed to keep the knowledge veiled in mazes and riddles." He raised the bottle and then hurled it at Amanda.  She ducked just in time and the bottle shattered against the barge wall sending a rain of shards over Mac's Spartan décor._

"Fetch me another, tart" he slurred.  Amanda gingerly set another bottle within reach and retreated to a safer distance.  He took several deep gulps before continuing "When we ran out of supplies a few days later we decided to go raiding.  We bound it to a rock with the chains Caspian carried out of Sodom and we left it there to braze in the desert sun.  He was gone when we came back a week later but he left he right forearm behind getting loose."  Methos took another long drink and started to stand.  He swayed on his feet and then slid bonelessly down the wall.  Amanda wetted her lips and then approached him cautiously.  She felt for a pulse. "Dead" she announced as she wiped her fingers on her short leather skirt "alcohol poisoning."

I eyed the inert Immortal and then reached for my gun "Mac" I said to break him out of his reverie.   He started to shake his head but I wasn't about to let him win this one.

"Take it." I insisted "Amanda frisk him." I turned back to Mac "Look, you don't know who you're going to wake up with tomorrow.  It might be Methos.  God, I hope it is but it might be Death and you, my friend, you killed his brothers.  Now, you take this gun and you tie him up and you **both be careful 'cause I don't want to loose either of you."**

I hit the stop button on my recorder and rose wearily to my feet "I'm going to give this to Amy Zoll.  Get some researchers on it, see if I can fill in some gaps."

"Get some _rest, Joe" Mac ordered._

"I will" I replied "I will.  Call me when Sleeping Beauty wakes up."

I pulled my phone out and quickly dialed a taxi and then Amy.

"Um-humph- uh?" was the muffled reply after a half-dozen rings.

"Amy, Amy get up.  This is important Amy."

"Joe?" she was almost understandable "Joe are you ok?"

"Yeh, I'm fine."

"Joe it's 4:15 in the morning."

"Trust me this is worth it.  I'm on my way to your place with a researcher's dream.  Get your whiz kids up.  Humor me." 

"This had **_better_ be good Joe" she growled.**

There was a honk outside from my taxi.

"Joe" I turned back toward Amanda "After Ari let the world think Aganethes was dead he became Ailell of Kells, if that helps any."

Mac frowned "But Ailell of Kells is a woman." He looked up at me "A tall dark-haired woman."

There was a more insistent honk.  I popped my hand out of the porthole and held up a finger.

"Are you telling me he was a transvestite for fifteen hundred years?"

"Not exactly" Amanda replied.

"Not _exactly?" Mac echoed._

"According to Rebecca Ari is a true hermaphrodite in the fullest sense of the word." She shrugged "Can you call it cross-dressing under those circumstances?"

The taxi driver leaned on the horn "Be careful, my friends."

 ****


	7. A Bargain with Blade

Sorry to those who read the first version posted – apparently I typed this out a little too quickly and managed to scramble the letters in Ailell's name.  Hopefully I've found them all this time if not Aielle=Ailell.

First let me thank my reviewers.  My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter but I was on the opposite side of the Atlantic from my computer.

**Q me?******

Chapter 6: A Bargain with Blade

                If looks could kill Amy Z would have drawn and quartered me before I ever even crossed the threshold.  I offered her my recorder.

"Just listen" I pled.

She took the recorder and stepped out of the doorway.  She gave me a long look and pointed to the hallway "The guest room's the second door on the right.  Get some rest."

I think I was asleep long before my head ever touched the pillow….

                Far too few hours later I heaved myself out of Amy's guest room and into the kitchen in search of coffee.  Amy spared me a single glance while her three companions never took their eyes off their laptops.  

"Ugh, how old is this stuff?"

"I brewed it when you called; you're perfectly welcome to brew a fresh pot."

"You're all heart."

"We've been a bit busy" was the testy reply.

"How's it going?"

"More questions than answers" Simone answered as she stretched and rolled her shoulders.  Amy offered me her computer.

"What do we have?"

"Ailell of Kells' _very brief file including her meeting MacLeod and all her students files.  Aganesthes of Tiryns' file with the translations corrected and as many of his students files as we could gather.  I have a dozen researchers pulling and updating the rest.  I also have all of Rivkah's files.  The Tribunal has given me the entire Research Division to use as I see fit.  I've got people combing the shelves for any reference they can find." She tapped the screen "And I've got the Legend of Blade."_

"The what?" three of us asked simultaneously, Paul never even looked up.

She sighed "The standard Watcher Legend in the Guidebook is…highly edited.  What you have on file is the only existing _complete translation of the Legend."_

Even Paul was starring at her.

"Why haven't I ever heard of this Legend?" I asked.

"It's classified" she replied "Tribunal's eyes only."

"Then how _did you get a copy?" Brittany breathed._

"When Rita was murdered in her room"

"Wait a minute" I interjected "Rita Luce was executed by the Tribunal."

 "No, she wasn't.  The Tribunal had decided to be lenient" her tone held an undercurrent of sarcasm "they found her insane and sent her to an asylum for life.  The found her butchered in her room eight days later."  Amy face had twisted and gone gray "The Tribunal was petrified.  There hadn't been a translation of the full Legend done since almost 400 BC but there were enough partials for them to want it translated properly.  They asked me to do it." She squeezed my shoulder "I'm sorry Joe."

"Sorry for what?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"I told you the Tribunal was petrified, when I gave them this they panicked.  All that evidence they gave at your trial Joe, they were originally only going to have you expelled, not executed.  Read the file, Joe, and you'll understand why they were so afraid."

I took a look at the sheer size of the file "Amy, I don't have time for this.  Methos could revive any minute.  Just give me the high points.  I'll read the rest as soon as I get a chance.  Scouts honor."

"Every file including this one has a synopsis, that's what Paul, Simone, and Brittany are working on."

"Amy Zoll, you are a miracle worker."

"Flattery will get you nowhere and you're wasting time.  Read."

                _To all who come after me, know this is a true tale of both caution and warning.  _

_                My name is Ammelatu son of Malnalu of __Agade__.  I was once a simple sandlemaker before I beheld Bilgames King of Uruk rise from the dead.  That day I was sworn to the Great Cause against the evil Sorcerer of __Elam__, the Lord of Aratta.  We were told of his many atrocities against mankind, of his boundless evil, of his guile, of his cunning.  We were sternly admonished to beware his charm and his voice… When our training was complete we were sent out to Hunt.  First we Watched, taking careful note of all our quarry's movements and habits.  When the Gods deemed that the time was ripe we struck.  Killing our quarry quickly with arrows or spears after luring them into lonely places far from help.  Once our quarry was "dead" we would bind them securely and bring them to the Gods.  Each demon was tortured for information about his fellow demons, his Master, the Elamite, and his Master's plans.  They all claimed ignorance in spite of the Gods' great diligence.  We told each other that their fear of the Elamite must be very great for them to hold their tongues.  Afterward Enmerkar, King of the Gods, would destroy the still bound demon and absorb its Power._

I stared up at Amy in disgust.

"Be glad you're my version.  The full text in the subfile is **far more graphic."**

_                "In the first eight years that I served the Gods I assisted in the Cleansing of nine demons.  In none of that time did I observe any sign of the evil against which we had been warned.  But I reassured myself with the honor of Bilgames.  It was not until I was assigned to the demon Khinneret that I first began to doubt Lord Enmerkar's words.   Khinneret had been Watched longer than any other, for twelve generations the house of Kishura had served Enmerkar in this capacity.  But he doubted their loyalty and so I was sent to replace them.  No other demon had been Watched so long or so carefully for the Gods claimed that the Sorcerer held her in high favor and deep friendship and it was hoped that as she traveled across the lands that she would lead us to the Sorcerer.   She never did but she led us to many others.  Some the Gods called to our Cause but some had already fallen under the Sorcerer's spell.  These were tortured and slain.  Others had never heard of the Sorcerer but would not join, these the Gods slew swiftly so that they would not be subverted by the Sorcerer's ilk_

_***_

_                For fifteen years I Watched Khinneret and with each year my heart grew more uneasy.  As my sons grew to manhood they joined me in my task and were likewise sworn to the Cause.  I had, of course, been warned not to be swayed by her beauty nor by her songs, and most especially not by her appearance of virtue.  But the longer I Watched the more troubled I became.  With every wound healed, with every song sung, with every heart mended, with every peace established, with every war averted I found my apprehension growing.  Where the Gods went the lands were in turmoil and the women wept.  Where Khinneret was peace followed and the children laughed.  Then it came.  A bulla sealed with Lord Enmerkar's seal.  My hands trembled as I cracked open the unfired clay.  The glyphs within spelled out my worst fears.  In my first panicked moments I considered warning Khinneret.  If I had known the fullness of what Enmerkar had planned I would have, in spite of my Oath.  But I remained silent as we rode into Mari***_

_                I f I live ten times a thousand years I shall never forget the look in Khinneret's dark eyes as I loosed the arrow that pierced her heart.  We bound her slender wrists and delivered her to the Gods.***_

_In the fifth day of her questioning Enmerkar began to cut off her fingers joint by joint and toss them in the fire.  It was not the worst thing he had inflicted upon her but it tore at my heart.  As I turned away Bilgames spoke._

_"Please, father, enough."_

_Enmerkar flushed as fury built in his eyes "How **dare** you interfere" he rasped in his tortured whisper._

_Bilgames swallowed "Kill her if you must, father, but **enough.  She does not know where his is father, **none **of them know.  ****Do not do this!"**_

_"So in the end you have betrayed me too."_

_"No, father, never."_

_Enmerkar stroked his marred throat and rasped, "You know what he took from me.  Now I will take something from him but I will enjoy myself first.  If you haven't the stomach for it, leave."_

_Bilgames bowed low and departed as his bondsman I followed.  He almost made it across the formal garden before emptying his stomach.  He plunged his head into on the many fountains and scrubbed violently as if to wash away the scene below.  My liege raised his head and caught my eye._

_"It has to end" he whispered.  His eyes where dark pits in his drawn face "The Elamite warned us it would come to this."_

_"The Dark One?"_

_Bilgames sat heavily on the lip of the fountain and hung this head "Lies, all of it lies.  So much death all to serve Enmerkar's lust.  Will you help me?"_

_"Help you?" I echoed numbly as I felt my world crumbling _

_There was a mix of steely resolve and pleading in his eyes "I can not stop the rest of them alone."_

_I hesitated._

_"Tell me truly, have you ever observed in all your years as a Hunter a single act of sorcery by your assignments, a single act of evil?"_

_"No, not by my assignments." I snapped as I felt my rage building "Are you telling me my whole life has been a lie? That all the lives, all the work, all the deaths were all for a private vendetta?"_

_Bilgames was silent._

_"Why now?"_

_ "I swore an oath of allegiance to Enmerkar.  My honor required that I keep it.  Even when I knew it to be wrong.  I have long hoped that Elamite would put a stop to this himself.  I can only assume that the rumors are true" his eyes were desperate "He is dead and his Blades with him.  I can no longer wait, I must act.  Will you help me?"  
  
_

_***_

_                Enmerkar had too many Gods with him for us to Challenge him directly but I wasn't the only Hunter with doubts.  Slowly we formed our own hidden network.  It was no easy task to arrange matters so that Immortals might slip Enmerkar's net without arousing suspicious.  Then word came.  The Sorcerer of __Elam__ had been spotted in Mari.  All of us were redirected to pursue this tale.   But the rumors twisted like snakes and we were scattered like chafe in the wind, some to Terqa, others to __Palmyra__, more to Nawar, and to __Aleppo__.  So it was that I, my three sons, and three Hunters came into __Ugarit__ seeking the Elamite.  Enmerkar, Litish, Bilgames, and Tusuna followed swiftly for Enmerkar was convinced that his time had come…_

_                The moon was little more than a slender crescent hanging low over the city's docks as the seven of us closed in slowly pushing the man before us into Enmerkar's trap.  The torch light was almost painfully bright after the darkness of the shoreline.  The black cloaked figure trapped between the four Immortals at one end of the blind alley and the seven of us arrayed across the opening was less than imposing.  He was tall even for an Immortal, but even hidden in the folds of his clock he appeared slight especially compared with Enmerkar's bull-like vigor._

_"I told you" Enmerkar hissed "I would have you.  Shoot him!" He commanded my sons.  They drew their bows but at a signal from Bilgames they loosed at point blank range into the Hunters while I kept my own arrow trained on Enmerkar himself._

_                "Traitor" Enmerkar rasped but he would not come near for the Elamite stood between us._

_I choked back my own fear "No, no more.  Never again will you use me or my house in your war."_

_"And with those words you have saved both you and your house" the Elamite's spoke for the first time "for I will **no longer** tolerate Enmerkar's Hunters."_

_Enmerkar shrank back behind Litish and Tusuna._

_"Let's not be hasty" Enmerkar stuttered._

_The Elamite's laugh was as keen as the gleaming sword beneath his threadbare clock "Still no stomach for a fair fight, King of __Ur__?"  His contempt was palatable as his cloak slipped to the ground.  Every eye widened in shock and Enmerkar hissed with glee._

_"By Ianna" my eldest whispered._

_I marveled that the ruined creature before us could even draw a blade much less wield one.  _ _He was as drawn and gaunt as a famine victim and his flesh had the unhealthy blue-gray hue of a corpse.  His hair lay lank and brittle in an unkempt snarl about his shoulders.  But it was the silver hands that were the most disconcerting.  It was clear that he had lost his right arm from the elbow and in its place was a rod of silver that glinted dully.  In place of his hands were marvels of the smith's art and yet I could tell by the way he handled his sword that they were not the equal of living flesh.  Around his head was a band of silver and I wondered how he could see through it or if he was indeed blind._

_                Enmerkar smirked and without another word the battle was joined, and such a battle.  In spite of being out numbered the Elamite held his own for a time but it was clear that his blows lacked strength.  Very soon he was backed into a corner but his defense was still formidable for he used his right arm as both a shield and a cudgel and even the mingalai sword of Enmerkar could not break it.  Just as the torches were beginning to gutter out and dawn was near the Elamite missed a parry and Tusuna laid his right leg open to the bone from hip to knee.  The leg crumpled beneath him and he would have fallen then to Litish's blade but Enmerkar blocked it._

_"Mine" he snapped as he thrust his dagger into her chest.  The Elamite had taken advantage of the moment's respite to force himself erect, but only by using his sword as a crutch.  Tusuna would have moved against him but Bilgames stirred for the first time and laid his sword against his throat.   I was stunned when Enmerkar spoke for there was a note in his voice I had never heard before, pity._

_"Yield, Mountain King, and I will slay thee quickly."_

_The Elamite struggled for the breath to speak but all that emerged was a death rattle.  He shook his head._

_"Defiant to the end" sorrow and hunger warred in Enmerkar's voice "then enjoy the irony of falling to a sword forged by your own hands."_

_As Enmerkar swung the Elamite lunged snatching the sword away and with blinding speed reversed it to strike off Enmerkar's own head.  Tusuna shrieked in protest but before he could move his own head rolled.  My sons and I began to retreat while seeking a place to weather the storm of the double Quickening to come but to our amazement the fury was never unleashed.  The ghostly gleam passed into him first then the Lightenings massed but instead of lashing wildly they caressed him like lovers and passed gently into him.  All except one violent lash the sent the metal band flying from his face and spinning across the ground.  He then knelt and yanked the broad bladed dagger out of Litish's ribs.  I was surprised when he rose for unlike Enmerkar who had always been exhausted after a Quickening the Elamite's vigor seemed to have been renewed.  Indeed he gleamed in the early morning light and now moved with a feral grace.  He waited silently until Litish stirred and then he kicked the blade within her reach._

_"Pick it up" he commanded._

_She trembled and knelt awkwardly before him "Mercy, Lord."_

_"PICK it UP.  You may die on your knees or on your feet but you will not leave this place alive."_

_"Mercy" she groveled reaching out to touch his feet but he backed out of her reach._

_"Do you think I do not know your intentions, witch?  Do you think you have hidden your plans, harridan?  Do you think I never realized that you had trapped the warlock in his own snare, succubus?  Do you think I did not know who spurred Enmerkar to this madness, harpy?  Pick. Up. Your. Sword."_

_The Elamite danced back nimbly as Litish lashed out at his ankles almost before she even had a firm grip on her sword.  She lost her unsteady grip on the blade and it skittered away to rest against the wall behind the Elamite._

_"That was exceedingly foolish, even for you" the Elamite observed coolly as he flicked the blade back within her reach "Last chance."_

_"It's no chance at all" she hissed back "This is an execution.  Finish it."_

_The Elamite's sword blade was red-gold in the morning light.  Before Litish's essence had even finished merging with is own he turned to Bilgames "And you, what will you do?"_

_Bilgames sheathed his sword and spread his empty hands "I will not raise my sword against you.  Judge me as you see fit."_

_The Elamite merely repeated "What will **you** do?"_

_"I would have peace once more between __Elam__ and __Ur__ and if my life is the cost than I will count it cheaply bought."_

_The silver sword whispered back into its sheath "Would that you had shown such wisdom when it might have saved us all" the Elamite's tone was as bitter as ashes "You may prevail for a season Bilgames but never again will either __Ur__ or the Quickened know lasting peace.  In the End there can be only One."  He bent and presented Bilgames with the hilt of his sword "Take your dead and go." The Elamite commanded in dismissal as his attention shifted to my sons and I._

               _We quailed before him as we remembered those who had fallen by our hands._

_"You fear me" he observed "as well you should for I will **no longer**_ _tolerate this slaughter of my students.  You shall be my messengers to the rest of your brethren and these are my words:_

_The mortal of Enmerkar's Hunters who renders assistance in or gives information that results in the death of one of my Students I will slay as Khinneret was slain with all the torments she faced inflicted in their fullest measure.  Under threat of my Wrath you will disband, under threat of my Justice you will destroy all of your Records, and by my Law you will distribute Enmerkar and Litish's wealth among yourselves to assist in your return to normal lives."_

_"A word, if I may" Bilgames interrupted hesitantly.  The Elamite inclined his head impatiently._

_"You have said that it is written, in the end there can be only One."_

_"I have" the Elamite snapped, his patience clearly exhausted._

_"Then we, like the mortals, are destined for the dust."_

_"**Now we are" the Elamite replied through clenched teeth.**_

_"Then who will remember us when we've gone?" Bilgames asked plaintively "We have no children, no descendents to sing our praises.  Our names are all we have.  If the tablets are smashed then even our names will be forgotten." _

_"Are you suggesting that I should leave Enmerkar's Hunters intact?" the Elamite asked incredulously._

_"Not Hunters" I responded "but Watchers."_

_The Elamite paused thoughtfully before responding "Do you truly wish to spend you brief lives in this endeavor?  To spend the whole of your ephemeral existence Watching the lives of others?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then I have three requirements:_

_First that you Observe and Record but never Interfere.  The Watcher who assists another Quickened in the death of one of my Students will still share Khinneret's fate.  I will begin as Enmerkar did with a beating that breaks every bone in the body. I will then flay the skin in its entirety and pack the body in salt.  Then I shall sever the muscles from the bones, one by one and only when I have laid the ribs bare will I disarticulate, joint by joint, the arms from fingertips to elbow and the legs from toes to knee.  The only reprieve I shall grant is that I shall not rape for my tastes do not run so.  Only then shall I show mercy and sever the head from the spine.  I shall sign my work 'Blade' and under I shall inscribe the name of the Student for whom I have administered Justice.  By this and by the fact that no other could keep a mortal alive through such an ordeal you shall know my work.  Second you shall appoint a Tribunal drawn from among your number to govern you.  The Tribunal that knowingly allows a Watcher to orchestrate the death of one of my Students I shall consider my sworn enemies and they shall suffer under my Wrath, my Justice, and my Law.  Their children shall fall under my knife, their parents shall fall to plague, their siblings I shall poison, their spouse I shall rend, and death shall haunt all their steps but it shall not find them.  Let my name be struck from all the Records but let every new Tribunal member be warned of my Justice."_

"Sweet Jesus!" I exclaimed glancing over at Amy.

"One _Hell of a threat, isn't it Joe?"_

I had a brief flash of Jack's desperate and despairing face during my trial.

"How often has is been" I had to pause in search of a word "enforced?"

She sighed "Only once that we know, Rome 79 AD but most of the Records were lost.  Finish reading Joe."

_The Elamite caught my eye "I am not Enmerkar to enjoy my enemy's anguish but I will do as I have declared.  Third that the time of the Gathering might be delayed you will establish and administer a Sanctuary, on Holy Ground, for those Quickened who tire of life but do not wish to yield their Quickenings to another.  I require as reparations for the Quickened lost that one of your sons and all of his descendents be dedicated to this work.  I will teach you to make a potion that will give even a Quickened unbroken rest through the ages."_

_"But will that be enough?" Bilgames asked._

_"No" the Elamite replied flatly "but it may buy us a little more time and with it perhaps the opportunity to choose the hour of the Endgame, time to prepare the unfortunate soul that must bear the Prize."_

_Bilgames started in shock "You do not already bear the Prize?"_

_"NO" the Elamite snapped back savagely "NEVER!"  He paused and continued more calmly "I have utterly rejected the Prize for myself."  He sighed and his shoulders slumped "So now I must seek a soul worthy of being the One, but I despair for I doubt such a soul exists."_

_"Is it so critical?"_

_The Elamite's laugh was as bitter as death and he choked on it "You have no idea."_

I glanced up at Amy "Where's the rest?"

She shrugged "That's the important points.  The rest doesn't paint the early Watchers in a very good light."  She hesitated and then picked up a file and licked her lips nervously.

I gestured toward the file "What is it?"

"Rita's file.  It isn't pretty Joe."

I took the file.  You'd think after surviving a war and being a Watcher for forty years would be enough to prepare one for anything but I wasn't prepared for the wreckage that had been Rita.  I hadn't ever _liked her.  I'd felt sorry for her losses but she killed Ian and she'd tried to kill Mac but that didn't justify this.  Nothing could justify what had been done to Rita.  Amy's voice was a distant rumble that I only half heard._

"Nobody saw _anything Joe.  The video surveillance cameras show Rita sleeping and then in a fraction of a second later they show that."_

I tried to reconcile the man Amanda had described and what I knew of Aganethes against this.  Whoever did this wasn't human, couldn't be human, couldn't be anything but a monster.

I shook my head and closed the file "I need to get back to the barge."

"Simone will take you."

                "So" I asked as I settled into the passenger seat "What can you tell me?"

"Since you know most of what we know about Aganethes I'll start with Ailell of Kells.  Our earliest Records place her in Kells in 630 AD as a wandering healer and musician.  We never managed to keep a full time Watcher on her so our information is spotty at best and generally secondary.  We have confirmed sightings all over the known world.  Only five confirmed kills and only because the other Immortal forced the issue.  Accused of witchcraft a half a dozen times but always escaped.  Returned to Kells in 895 AD and began mentoring young Sean Burns."

"Sean Burns?"  I glanced up, startled.

"The highlights are in your laptop under Sean Burns." Simone replied while changing lanes.  "Ailell of Kells was Sean's first teacher.  You should read the full Chronicle."

"I can't read in a moving vehicle" I protested.

Simone gave a long-suffering sigh "_That is what Dramamine is for.  After she and Sean parted we promptly lost her again.  From 940 AD until the 1600's we have only a handful of possible sightings none of them confirmed.  That changed abruptly in 1693 when she and Ethan Hawke became lovers.  They traveled extensively between the various American colonies throughout the next hundred years.  The reason didn't become clear until nearly seventy years later."  She paused._

"Master plan?" I prompted.

"It is an inarguable conclusion that Ailell of Kells actively instigated the break between England and the colonies that would become the United States.  In fact, I think it is safe to say that without Aielle and Ethan's intervention the colonies would never have rebelled in the first place and that the Revolutionary War would have been utterly lost on at least four occasions without the Hawke's intervention."

"And this isn't taught at the Watcher Academy?" I scoffed.

Simone shrugged "The Hawke Chronicle was officially closed when according to Harish Clay, Carter Wellan, and Ethan Hawke's Watchers Ailell lost her head to Harish and Ethan to Carter.  Ailell's Watcher, Talia submitted a conflicting report that the pair had escaped.  Her superiors decided that she had become obsessed with her Assignment and all of her work was thrown into question.  She was officially retired but she took her retirement and the inheritance the Hawke's had left her and went in search…"

"Ho, ho" I interrupted "the inheritance?"

"Ailell purchased Talia's mother Eliza in 1760 as a house servant on Ethan and Ailell's Virginia plantation Wind Song.  She was freed in 1768 as per the contract Ailell had with all her slaves.  The family was ordered to leave Ailell's service.  Eliza got into a bit of trouble with her next assignment and Talia went to Ailell for help.  1779 saw Talia in her mother's previous position as our agent at Wind Song.   Then in 1786 Ailell left her both land and wealth and a plea to marry and enjoy life.  Talia spent the next five years searching for her mistress.  According to Talia she found them in Georgia and then she dropped the real bombshell.  Talia insisted that Ailell was pregnant.  She lost any scraps of credibility she might have had with Watcher Headquarters.  Everything she'd ever written was collected and buried in the Archives until Peter found them a few hours ago.  He'll email you a more complete summary later."

She smiled as she pulled onto the quay "Bon chance."

                Amanda met me in the doorway.

"Is he awake yet?"

She shook her head as Mac set a plate in front of me.

"What did you find out?"

"Amy downloaded what little we have but I haven't had much of a chance to sort through it yet."  I glanced up at Mac "Where did you meet Ailell?"

Mac poured me a cup of coffee before answering "1689 at the de Valincourts wedding…

_                Duncan MacLeod stared morosely into his champagne glass as the reception swirled around him. _

_"Duncan" Gina complained pettishly behind him.  He schooled his features before turning.  She pouted prettily at him "You're not having fun, __Duncan__."_

_She placed a finger on his lips to forestall his protest "You don't lie very well __Duncan__.  Come with me __Duncan_ there's someone I want you to meet."  They wove their way through the crowed room to another cluster of Immortals.__

_"Ailell of Kells may I present Duncan MacLeod"_

_"of the Clan MacLeod" __Duncan__ finished as he brushed his lips across her knuckles._

_Eyes the color of the finest Baltic amber laughed gently at him "Isn't that a bit redundant?"_

_"I never argue with a lady."_

_This time she smiled outright revealing perfectly straight white teeth, "Pity, I like a little spirit."_

_Duncan__ straightened up and was disconcerted to realize that he had to look slightly **up** to meet Ailell's eyes.  __Duncan__ found himself coolly appraised before Ailell's attention moved to Gina_

_"**Another broken heart **__Regina__?" she asked reprovingly "How many young Immortals **were** you courting?"_

_Gina pouted "When three attractive men ask for my attention how could I say no?"_

_Ailell rolled her slightly almond eyes "My apologies, Monsieur MacLeod, for my student's student's less than honest behavior."_

_"How could I deny so lovely a lady anything?"_

_Ailell smiled but this time it didn't reach her eyes "Take care what you promise young one, lest more should be required of you than you can give."_

_Duncan__ squared his shoulders "I am a MacLeod and we keep our word or die trying."_

_"I have no doubt, Monsieur, I have no doubt."_

_"Would you care to dance, milady?"_

_She offered her hand in answer and they joined the merry frolic.  As they bowed to one another at the end of the dance __Duncan__ allowed his eyes to linger on Ailell's modest cleavage and from there to her slender waist and narrow hips.  He inclined his head "Milady is very nimble."_

_Ailell acknowledged the compliment with a smile "And my lord has a strong arm."_

_"__Duncan__, please" __Duncan__ replied as a red headed Immortal joined them._

_"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod allow me to introduce one of my Students, Sean Burns.  Sean, Duncan MacLeod" she smiled "of the Clan MacLeod."_

_Sean smiled warmly "I'm always pleased to meet a friend of Ailell's."_

_Ailell pursed her perfect lips but did not protest "Are we still sparring tomorrow?"_

_Sean shifted uncomfortably "I've already made plans to take lunch with the Lady Rebecca."_

_Ailell's jet black brows shot up "Riv's here?"_

_"Not yet, she sent the happy couple her profound apologies that she would miss the nuptials and her intention to arrive this evening."_

_As if on cue the Master of Ceremonies announced "The Lady Rebecca du Bois." _  

                _Rebecca was a vision in a dress that perfectly matched her pale blue eyes.  She started a bit as her eyes met Ailell's and she smiled as made her way across the floor.  She curtsied slightly to Ailell before chiding her severely "I have **missed you, dearest friend.  ****Where have you been?"**_

_"Here and there, mostly there."_

_Rebecca frowned and a flash of anger flickered through her eyes "I have never known distance to stop **you**."_

_Ailell dropped her eyes in contrition and cupped Rebecca's chin with one long-fingered hand "My deepest apologies, Riv, it was never my intention to worry you.  I have allowed my preoccupation with my own affairs to divert me from the common courtesy, I **am sorry."**_

_Rebecca scooped a glass of champagne from a passing servant while appraising Ailell._

_"You're too thin, again" she sighed in exasperation "I swear you need a keeper."  She crossed her arms "You'll be joining Sean and I for lunch tomorrow."  It wasn't a question._

_"Only if Sean agrees to spar with me after breakfast" Ailell rebutted._

_"Ailell" Sean began only to be cut off by Ailell "Sean, you have a sharp mind and a real Gift but neither will save you if you sword arm is weak."_

_Sean smiled self depreciatingly "Even if I spared for a thousand years I would never be your equal."_

_"No one is Ailell's equal Sean" Rebecca rejoined as she glared at Aielle "**You will join me for breakfast.  Sean will spar with ****both of us followed by lunch. Agreed?"**_

_Ailell inclined her head graciously while Sean conceded resignedly._

_"Now" Rebecca said as slipped her arm through Ailell's "**You are going to have dinner."**_

_"But, Riv, I've already eaten" Ailell protested.  Rebecca merely linked Ailell's arm in hers and drug her in the direction of the food._

_Duncan__ turned back to the man beside him who was shaking with restrained mirth.  Sean schooled his features with effort while wiping his eyes._

_"I truly can not think of anyone who needs a keeper **less than Ailell."  He smiled fondly at the two women "The way Rebecca fusses over Ailell one would think that Rebecca was the teacher and Ailell the student."**_

_Duncan__ stuttered in his shock "Ailell is **Rebecca's teacher? But Rebecca is ancient!"**_

_"Yes well" Sean colored slightly and then brightened "Why don't you join us tomorrow?"_

_"The ladies did not invite me" __Duncan_ observed.__

_"But I did" Sean shot back "Please.  Otherwise it will be two on one and they are better than I am."_

_Sean's plea was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Fitz "Who **is she, MacLeod?"**_

_"Who?" __Duncan__ asked long-sufferingly._

_"That vision of loveliness next to Rebecca you Scottish oaf!"_

_"Oaf! Oaf is it, for that ye Sassenach can make your own introductions!"_

_Fitz looked utterly devastated "But I **can't**.  You just don't approach a woman like that.  You have to do things properly."_

_"Indeed" Sean interjected as his eyes twinkled with mirth "Then sir it would be my pleasure, nay my privilege to introduce you to Ailell."  Fitz latched on to the idea like a terrier on a ham bone.  __Duncan__ stared after Fitz, drained his glass in a final toast to the happy couple, and went home to his empty bed…_

                "So did you go?" I asked to rattle Mac out of his self-absorbed distraction.

"That fight was a set up.  He **wanted** Methos to break us up.  He could have killed me in the first two minutes, Joe."  He shook his head "During the fight I thought he was playing with me and I was furious.  But he wasn't playing Joe, he was testing me.  I should have realized who he was."

"You could hardly expect her to become him" I protested.

"The face, the walk, the fighting style hadn't changed."  He stared over my shoulder "I learned more in those two hours than I learned in a year with Connor or Casone" he continued distantly "Not in terms of moves, though she, or he, did teach me several of my best.  No, what Ailell taught me was how to analyze my opponent and how to make all those individual moves into the seamless whole."

"Turned the notes into the music?  Aren't you assigning an awful lot of importance to a couple of hours?"

"Not notes into music Joe but ditties into symphonies." His gaze flicked back to me "I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for that lesson.  She's an incredible teacher Joe.  What I fought yesterday wasn't a Challenge – it was a final exam.  One that I failed miserably."

"No, you didn't" Methos declared from couch as he rose shakily and tossed Amanda the handcuffs.  

"If you had failed Ari wouldn't have wasted forty-five minutes on you."  He slumped on one of the bar stools and raised haunted, bloodshot eyes "He would have killed you **long** before we arrived."

"More games" Mac snapped, disgusted.

Methos shrugged "Plans within plans within plans within plans, MacLeod."  He scrubbed a hand over his bloodshot eyes while Mac offered him a glass of orange juice.  Methos grimaced slightly and then gulped.

"Thank you.  You weren't the only one being tested yesterday."  His gaze flicked to me.

"When you see Ari" I must have looked as stunned as I felt because he lips twitched in a pale shadow of a grin "He meant it when he said he wanted to hear you sing Joe.  He may not let you see him but rest assured he _will_ see you."

_Wonderful_ I thought _The Tribunal will be overjoyed to learn that I've added Blade to my list of Immortal acquaintances._

"If he speaks to you tell him…oh bloody hell forget it Joe."

"I have his number, maybe you should call him."

"Stay **out of this MacLeod.  You've ****_helped_ enough already"**

"If he hated you then why did he save your life?" I challenge.  The Good Lord knows one broody Immortal is enough in anyone's life – I had no intention of dealing with two.

"What are you blathering about Joe?"

"230 and 71 BC and 17 AD."

Methos frowned "What does Aganesthes of Tiryns have to do with it?"

"You actually **met Aganesthes of Tiryns?" Amanda asked.**

Methos looked even more confused "No but I was informed at _great _length of what he did for me."

"Ari-El was Aganesthes of Tiryns" I said flatly.

Methos looked like someone had just smacked him upside the head with a 2x4.  When he finally spoke it wasn't the question I'd expected.

"Then who did Darius kill?"

"Imhotep" Amanda replied.

"Impossible" Methos shot back "Ari would _never_ allow it."

"He might if Imhotep demanded it a sword point."

"_Imhotep_ drew a sword on Ari?" Methos scoffed.

"Rebecca was there.  She saw it happen."

"Oh Au'Brey" Methos whispered and something died in his eyes "In the end we _all_ betrayed you.  Joe, just because Ari was willing to save my life two thousand years ago or to talk two years ago does nothing to alter the fact that I _threatened his life_ yesterday."

"So betraying him into the hands of his worst enemy to be tortured for several centuries and then hunting him like an animal is forgivable but a death threat isn't?" Amanda asked incredulously.

"Yes."

One glance revealed that Mac'd gone from brooding Scot to Clan Chieftain mode, Amanda was plotting like a fiend, and Methos was about to give Mac a run for his money for the World's Most Brooding Immortal title.  Suddenly I just didn't want to deal with it anymore.  Yeah, I know it's a Watcher's wet dream.  An Immortal older than Methos.  Hell, Methos' mentor for God's sake.  An Immortal capable of having children.  An Immortal who claimed to have all the answers to all the Watchers' biggest questions.  I should have been ecstatic but all I really wanted was to curl up in a quiet corner of my bar with whiskey neat and my guitar and forget the latest Immortal crises.  I tried to drum up some enthusiasm but all I could think of was the ache in my bones.  Damn, but I was getting old and whether I liked it or not being surrounded by the eternally young wasn't making it any easier.

"Well" I announced into the silence "I've got a bar to run."

Methos shook himself  "I'll give you a ride."

I started to say no thanks but I figured it might distract him from his brooding.  Methos gave me his usual assistance.  Normally I don't let _anyone get away with that but Methos really does have a knack for knowing exactly what's needed and when without ever being obvious or patronizing.  And he's subtle, so subtle that back when all I thought he was was Don's protégé half the time I didn't even realize what he was doing._

We drove in silence for several miles before he finally spoke "Imhotep.  I should have realized.  Ari must have truly, **_truly_** lost it."

"When did you read Aganesthes of Tiryns file?"

Methos almost smiled "You know Don.  You have no idea how many harebrained theories he made me listen to or research."

"Oh, I think I can image.  I did my time with Don too you know."

"What'd you mean about Ari?"

"All the theatrics with Darius.  Even when Ari was openly acknowledged as a god on three continents he preferred a more low key approach.  Way, way over the top, not Ari's style" he murmured as he parked in front of Le Blues Bar.

"Methos.  **Methos**. Don't go pulling a MacLeod on me.  I'm too old to baby-sit **both** of you."

He actually grinned "Wouldn't dream of it, **_Dad_**."

"You coming in?"

He shook his head.  Life is dire indeed when Methos refuses beer.

"You sure?"

"Dad" Methos mock chided "Are you encouraging me to drink and drive?"

_God save me from smart ass Immortals_ "Be careful."

"Always, Dad" Methos shot back before pulling away.  

 ****


	8. Everyone Comes to Joe's

**Q me?******

Chapter 7: Everyone comes to Joe's

                I didn't even look up when the door opened a few hours later "We're not open for another half hour."

"Tough day Joe?"

"Guinan?" I glanced up in disbelief "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Paris?"

"I'm a little surprised to be here myself."

I poured her a double "Sorry 'bout that if I'd have known the best blues singer this side of the Atlantic was about to walk through my door I'd have been more respectful."

"Are you trying to get me up on stage?"

"Darling, I'd love to have you on my stage every night."

"Flatterer" she accused.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe.  I'll let you know later."

"So what brings you to Paris?"

"I'm looking for a friend.  He's supposed to meet me here in a few minutes."

"I haven't seen you in years, I didn't even know you knew about Le Blues Bar."

"I didn't.  Michael suggested it."

"Michael?" I made it a question but I already knew the answer.

"Montrose.  You could have knocked me over with a feather when he said he was in Paris."

I started to reply but stopped when Guinan straightened and smiled.

_Oh God, I never even suspected and damn it Methos **you could have told me.**_

Calm, contained Guinan vaulted off the stool and all but tackled the slender form in the doorway.

Ari-El laughed in delight and caught her easily despite the fact that she had to outweigh him by at least twenty pounds.  He swung her in a quick circle and pecked her cheek before setting her back on her feet.

"Well met, child."

She shot me a quick glance.

"Mr. Dawson is aware that I am older than I look.  Like most people Mr. Dawson is not quite what he appears to be."

"Joe" I corrected while Guinan gave me an appraising looking before turning her attention back to Ari-El.

"Ah, ah, ah" he chided "His secrets are not mine to tell you any more than yours are mine to reveal to him."

"Beer?" I offered.

Ari curled a lip. _God he even sneers prettily._

"Ad-am may be inordinately fond of that foul brew he discovered but I certainly do not share his penchant for it."

"Adam?" Guinan queried.

I nearly missed Ari-El's reply as it dawned on me that Methos **_invented_** beer.

"Apparently Mr. Dawson…"

"Joe" I interjected.

Ari arched a brow at me and continued "and I share more than one mutual acquaintance." 

"How is Nick doing?" I asked as I poured myself a double.  I let the bottle hover over a second glass but Ari-El declined.  I glanced up to find a pair of sapphire blue eyes studying me intently.

"Mr. Dawson"

"Joe" I insisted again Ari-El didn't even miss a beat this time.

"Do you wish to see the sixty-first anniversary of your birth?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Not yet" he rebutted calmly "But if you continue to drink in manner that you are you will die of cirrhosis of the liver in eight months, two weeks, and four days and your death will be neither quick nor painless."

His voice was utterly neutral but I found myself growing defensive "Hey, I run a bar."

"I am accusing you of nothing Joseph Dawson.  I am telling you that you have already done serious, potentially fatal damage to your liver and kidneys.  If you do not alter your behavior and receive medical attention now you will not live long enough to see your granddaughter."

I damn near spewed the drink I'd taken in defiance all over the Immortal across from me.  Only the thought that pissing off the man that could make Mac look like a rank amateur might not be wise stopped me.  I swallowed wrong and the whiskey burned all the way down as I reached for the phone to call Amy.  Ari's eyes lit with amusement.

"I would not."

"The hell!  Why didn't she tell me?" _Lord knows she told me more than any father **ever wanted to know about what goes on inside a fertility clinic.**_

"Because she does not know yet."  He fished and almond out of the bowl of party mix Guinan had parked at his elbow "Actually conception will not occur for another … three minutes.  Be a shame to ruin the mood."  He sounded so much like Methos it was eerie. 

"Not funny" I growled "Do you know how long they've been trying to have a child?"

"Six years, three months, four days" those eyes were laughing at me again "I am a firm believer in thorough research.  Would you like to know her birth date and vital statistics?"

"And how do you know all this?"

This time he did smile "Foresight has its privileges."

"And its drawbacks" Guinan countered.

Ari shot her a bemused glance but she'd spotted Dave coming in to set up.

"I'll be right back."

Ari-El pulled three small jars out of his sapphire blue jacket and set them on the bar.

"What are those?"

"A choice.  Do you want to see your granddaughter start kindergarten or graduate from college?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer it."

"College."

"Modern human medicine does a poor job of healing the body, Mr. Dawson."

"Joe."

He smiled again.  **God**, it was eerie seeing Methos' smile on that utterly different face.

"Dawson you can go to the doctor, spend the next few weeks on dialysis, and live another six years uncomfortably or you can restrict yourself to no more than one glass of wine a day, take what is in those jars and enjoy better health than you have for the last two decades."

I picked up the alabaster and lapis bottle and rolled it in my hands.  The damn thing could have been a museum display centerpiece.  The stylized lapis phoenix was an exact match to the one intaglioed into the lapis and gold ring on the middle finger of his left hand.

"You're a doctor?"

"When I died Mr. Dawson I **refused to stop being my mother's child."**

I nearly ground my teeth "And your mother was?"

"A healer, Mr. Dawson, and there is far more to healing than health.  I am by choice the greatest healer the human race has ever produced.  But I am by nature, whether I will or no my father's child."  His voice chilled and his eyes were suddenly bottomless pools "3854 years ago I made a covenant with the original Watchers which you are in grave danger of breaking and I will not put a bullet in your brain."

I let the jar drop onto the bar, planted my hands on the bar, and lent into his face "No, you'll just filet me like you did Rita."

"If you force me to."

"I don't see a sword at your throat." I snarled back.

Ari-El's reply was adamant "Words have Power, as I have sworn so I am bound.  It was only with great difficulty that I disregarded your involvement in Coltec, Caspian, and Kronos' deaths.  I will not be able to overlook another.  Weigh carefully who you give to your Highlander, Joseph Dawson, for it is not only your own life you risk."

"What are you saying?"

"The Tribunal is fully aware of your indiscretions with Duncan MacLeod.  You have been fortunate in that the only two Students of mine that you have provided information about would have destroyed themselves if they had known their fates.  But that will not save you next time nor will it save the Tribunal's children."  I was taken aback by the pleading in his eyes. "Please do not make me destroy all that those bloodlines could accomplish.  Consider carefully the price before giving Duncan MacLeod Watcher information."

"So that's it.  After all we've been through I close the door and turn him away."

Ari-El cocked his head to the left with a quizzical look "The purpose of the Watcher organization is to record the life stories of the Quickened.  How much do you think you miss because the Chronicles incorporate no first person accounts?  On the contrary let friendship thrive so long as you do not serve as an information service for **_Hunting_!"**

"Mac's no headhunter!" I protested.

Ari arched a brow skeptically and held my gaze but I glared back.

"Just because you agree with his murders, just because he acts when your Oath restrains you does **_not mean that he is not using the Watcher network to HUNT._  You presumed to judge your brother-in-law for becoming a Hunter but what you have done is no better."**

I felt like I'd been kicked by a mule.  Ari plowed on as I tried to form a rebuttal.

"Did you really think that using a Quickened as your instrument of justice is any cleaner than doing your own killing?  You hypocrite" he hissed eyes blazing "how dare you.  If the Tribunal will not stop you **_I will."_**

I was so furious I couldn't speak.  

"Am I interrupting something?

Guinan nearly gave me a heart attack.  Ari's demeanor changed instantly to a polite coolness.

"Mr. Dawson and I have a somewhat different opinion regarding another mutual acquaintance.  

Shall we toast to his good fortune?"

That was far too fast a gear change for me even after dealing with Immortals on a regular basis for years.  How the hell do you go from threatening someone's life to toasting his health in less than a second?

"No?" he sighed "As you like Mr. Dawson."  He caught my eye again "Be wise, Joe.  Live _long and prosper."  As he turned to go it was my turn to sigh.  He meant it.  The bastard truly meant both.  He __wanted me to live long but he _would_ torture both the Tribunal and I if didn't keep my Oath._

"Will you be by tomorrow?"  I called to his retreating back.

He turned and appraised Guinan and I "May I bring a consort?"

I shrugged "The more the merrier."

"Guinan would you like to join a small private party tomorrow in celebration of the sixtieth anniversary of Mr. Dawson's birth?"

Guinan gave him a teasing grin "Consort?  Are you about to make my _wildest dreams come true?"_

"Child" he bantered back in mock horror "Your father's fear were well grounded, I have _utterly corrupted you."_

Guinan batted her eyes back "Not _nearly enough."_

Ari's tone was still teasing but more serious "Your father would have my head."

Guinan's reply was an unladylike snort.

"Perhaps not" Ari conceded "but there is no need to bait him."

Guinan sighed in mock despair as Ari slipped out.  She chuckled a moment later "I had the _worst_ crush on him as a kid."

"Never would have guessed, how long have you known him?"   

"Awhile, he delivered me.  He's been a dear family friend for generations."

I revised my opinion of Methos and idly wondered if she was one of Talia's descendants.

"Who's Adam?"

"A friend of Michael's.  He'll be here tomorrow."

Guinan shook her head, slipped off of her stool, and rejoined the band as Mac, Methos, and Amanda came though the door.  Talk about just missing each other, but, then that was undoubtedly Ari's intention.  Methos stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the jars I'd quite frankly forgotten about on the bar.

"He honors you Joe" he stepped forward and picked up the lapis jar "this was crafted by his own hand."  He closed his eyes in concentration "No wonder you've been so cantankerous lately" he scoffed but his eyes were worried.  

"What are you talking about?" Amanda started to snatch the jar but drew back with a gasp as if burned "What the **_Hell?!"_**

Mac gingerly took it from Methos his eyes widening as he made contact.  Methos glanced at me.  I shrugged and nodded.

"Joe has an advanced, fatal case of liver chriosis."

The other two Immortals were silent for several seconds "And you can tell that from the buzz off a jar?"

"No.  I can tell that he has cirrhosis because I'm a doctor.  I've been trying to get the stubborn fool to have himself checked for over three years." He paused "but I didn't realize it was this bad."

Amanda tentatively touched the jar again "Rivkah's jewels didn't feel like this." 

"Oh, those jewels have Power, Amanda, subtler, softer but then they served a different purpose.  If you aligned that jar and handed to a man with every bone in his body crushed he'd be walking the next day."

"Do you mean I could walk through a cancer ward with this…"

"No." Methos cut me off "Alignment, Joe.  Everything Ari makes is crafted with defined purpose and this one is set for you."  He sighed "It can undoubtedly be reset but I don't know how."

"Then the Methuselah Stone…" Amanda left the thought unfinished.

"Was reset to whoever reassembled the pieces" Methos replied "Eveshka wasn't the only one to profit from it."

Mac reached out and picked up the jar "He could end all illness and death on Earth, couldn't he?"

"Undoubtedly."

I needed a drink.  Mac set the jar back on the bar "Why choose to save Joe then?"

"Thanks a heap, buddy.  Besides he threatened to give me the same treatment he gave Rita if I didn't stop breaking my Oath."

Mac instantly went all Highland Chieftain "I'll deal with him Joe."

Amanda gave a most unladylike snort, maybe it's contagious kinda like yawning, and snapped "How?"

"What did he say?" Methos asked.

"Just a sec" I pulled my recorder from its drawer.

"You bugged your own bar?" Mac sounded shocked and betrayed while Methos looked smug.

As the recording of the brief conversation played Mac looked progressively more murderous.

"**It's NOT like that!"**

"But I have done it Mac" was my reply.  I'd had a few minutes to digest the conversation and get past that first knee jerk (no pun intended) reaction.  I'd at least reached the point where I could think rationally and it **was** true, I'd done it.  Maybe not as often as Ari-El made it sound but there **were** times when I'd gone out of my way to point Mac like a gun at an Immortal **_I'd_ wanted dead.**

"You're **_nothing_ like Horton."**

"No but my Oath is very clear about providing Watcher information to Immortals Mac."

Mac was still clearly **not a happy camper.**

"I'm sorry Mac but it isn't just my life anymore."

"I understand Joe.  I won't ask."

I wasn't, frankly, sure if that wouldn't actually make it harder the next time Mac was after some Immortal who was in serious need of a permanent shave.

I raised my glass "To hell with the Chinese, here's to living in interesting times."

"You said it, PeePaw" Methos crowed.

"PeePaw!?"

"Oh, **_definitely" _Methos grinned.  Damn it but he was as moody as Ari-El.  I think that's one of the reasons I like Mac demons notwithstanding the guy is bedrock and utterly predictable, unlike some other Immortals I know.  Methos on the other hand is always a surprise.  Now I'm going to spend the rest of my natural life being called PeePaw unless I kill him out of sheer annoyance.**

"Joe did you get a chance to read the Hawke Chronicle?" 

Speaking of semi-predicable Immortals, "Not yet."

Amanda frowned and glanced at Guinan "Read it, Joe."

"Care to give me the highlights?"

"No.  Read it and we'll talk" Thanks 'Manda just pique my curiosity and then leave me hanging when I had a set to play and a bar to tend. 

"Is Guinan going to sing?"

"Think so."

"Could you ask her to join us when she's done?"

Now I was **_really_ curious.  Amanda and Guinan where instant oil and water – why did 'Manda want to chat?**

* *

I poured two customers the wrong drink before I finally managed to stop Watching Mac, Methos, and 'Manada long enough to pay attention to my other job.  At least my set went well and I declared owner's privilege afterward and left the bar in David's semi-competent hands and arrived at the table a half step behind Guinan.

"What are you?"

So much for small talk 'Manda.  Mac looked at her in surprise. 

Guinan frowned "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Ventrue, Toreador, Gangrel?"

Now Guinan looked surprised "I'm not Kindred.  And I still want my broach back."

"I hocked it in 1893" Amanda sneered. 

"A thief _and a liar.  How proud Rebecca would be."_

Now _that was below the belt and Amanda looked ready to chew nails and spit bullets._

"Rebecca never had a problem with me."

"Rebecca loved you in spite of your flaws not because of them.  And you will return what you stole from me."

"You haven't answered my question."

"I'm not going to buy back what's already mine."

"If you can't keep it, it _isn't yours."_

"Oh, it's mine, you haven't hocked it, and you will return it.  Goodnight Joe.  See you tomorrow."

Lovely, now it was going to be Guinan vs. Amanda as well as Mac vs. Ari-El with Methos and I somewhere in the middle.

Amanda glared at Guinan's back before turning to Mac "I **_told_** you she was the same woman."

In my personal opinion there are few things in life more annoying than being completely lost in the middle of an interesting conversation. 

"I **_told_ you not to take it" Mac grumbled.**

On the other hand knowing Amanda and all things sparkly summed up half the issue.  The theft itself was just details.

"Are you trying to tell me that Guinan is over a hundred years old?"

"At least a hundred and fifty."

"Is she Immortal?"

Mac and Amanda looked at me like I had moss for brains, Methos just kept concentrating on his beer.

"Hey radar isn't a standard option on this model.  So she's not a vampire" Man, I was still having trouble wrapping my brain around that one "What does that leave? Fairies?"

"Aliens"

My eyebrows were in serious danger of a permanent relocation north of my hairline.  

"Guinan? Do you have any idea what the odds are that if intelligent life evolved on another planet it would be even remotely similar much less indistinguishable from humanity?"           

"Do you?" Methos asked without looking up from his beer.

"Do I what?"

"Know the odds?"  He was still apparently trying to find the answers to all of life's problems in the bottom of his mug.  Well, he certainly wouldn't be the first.

"You know what I meant."

Methos didn't bother to respond he just started humming softly.  Saints preserve us, **_Celine Dione?_** Methos and Celine Dione **_do not _belong in the same sentence.  About halfway through "I'm Everything I am Because You Love Me" he just put his head down on his arms and wept.  I glanced over at Mac and Amanda.  **

"Just be glad you missed the Cher hour."

Peachy, just peachy.  "What are you going to say to him tomorrow?"

Methos choked on a sob before replying "What can I say, Joe?  Sorry doesn't even begin to cover what I've done."

"As long as you're both still alive then there's still hope for forgiveness."

"What I've done you couldn't forgive."

"I'm not Ari-El."

Methos nearly smiled "One of you is more then enough."  The smile died.  "Matter and anti-matter.  Please don't Challenge him again Duncan.  He won't let me save you a second time."  He rose abruptly "I need some air."

Mac snagged his sleeve "Don't do anything foolish."

This time Methos did smile "Isn't that my line?"

"Be safe."

"You said it."

"You think he's going to be OK?"

"I think that depends on Ari-El."

  "You still don't like him."

Mac shrugged "He clearly knew about Gonzales for months, maybe even years but waited to kill him in front of me.  Why?  Because he wanted me to Challenge him and then he chose time and a place when Methos could interrupt us.  He set me up and he used me and he treated those children like pawns.  No I don't like him."

Well I couldn't argue with that.  "So what are you going to do?"

"He's better than I am, Joe, and it isn't just my life on the line anymore if I loose.  I wait.  I grow stronger."  Mac sighed "And there's what's in the Chronicles.  A lot of very good people speak very highly of him.  Immortals older and wiser than me, who am I to say that Graham Ashe, Rebecca Horne, Ramirez, Hamza, Cerdwyn, Marcus Constantine, Peter Giacus, Sean Burns, and a dozen others are wrong and I'm right.  The least I owe Sean's memory is to give his beloved teacher the benefit of the doubt."  He finished his drink "It's late Joe, please, get some sleep."

I shook my head stubbornly "I've got a bar to close and other work to do."

"David and I can close" Amanda volunteered.

I nodded with apparent reluctance, if Amanda closed then I could get back into the Chronicles for a few hours before I collapsed.   I nodded my thanks to Amanda and made a beeline for my office….

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        ****


	9. Trials, Tests, and Temptations

My apologies that it took me so long to post this chapter – I've been having a miserable time with both the writing and editing.  I'm honestly still not sure it's ready for public consumption but a.) I'm tired of looking at it and b.)I know how annoying it is when an interesting story never gets updated.  There are several songs in the second half of the chapter.  History in your eyes was shamelessly stolen from Randy Stonehill.  Walk On is by Jeff Borders, and there is an abridged and slightly modified version of Longfellow's Psalm of Life.

**Q Me?**

Chapter 8:  Trials, Tests, and Temptations

I settled into my chair with an eagerness that I hadn't felt for months as I flipped up my laptop and linked into Amy's whiz kids research.  God Lord, where to start?  Ah, yes the Hawke Chronicle...

_Georgia September 21st 1790_

_Thank the merciful God I have found her at last!  I know she done asked me to let her go.  To find a man and live free of both Immortals and Watchers but I can't.  She was my Mistress before she was my Assignment and I don't forget what she rescued me from and I don't forget what she done for me and mine.  I swore to serve her until my last breathe and I ain't changed my mind._

_The Mistress' voice behind me frightened ten years off my life and God alone knows where a flung my quill in my fright._

_"Why am I not surprised?"_

_"Why did you leave me?" I asked._

_Mistress kissed me gently on both cheeks in greeting "Because you would have found greater joy in Remus and your children than you will find in my service."_

_"You could have taken Remus into your service."_

_"He would never have been content.  One horse can not bear two saddles, Tally.  No matter how much she may wish to."_

_"Then I don't need him."_

_ Mistress just looked at me sympathetically and when the tears came she let me weep into her shoulder.  When I finally stopped Mistress drew a fine golden earring from her bodice.  _

_"The Old Law forbade any man from enslaving another for more than seven years.  At the end of that time the slave came to her mistress and either demanded freedom or requested the golden awl.  – And thou shalt pierce the ear of the man or maidservant that will not be sundered from thee and let an earring be a sign of the covenant between thee.'  Understand Talia if you choose this you shall be Rasha to me.  You put far more than seven or even seventy years but an indefinite period of time ending in a death of my choosing in my hands.  There is still time to return to Remus, be very, very sure."_

_"I ain't faithless" I rebutted._

_"So be it" Mistress pierced my left ear with the awl and slid the golden phoenix with the fiery jewel in its talons into my ear._

'WTF' I thought 'Where's the stuff of the American Revolution?  Where's Talia's mother's files?'  A quick ransack of the other files didn't show anything from the right timeframe and Simone had sure as hell made it sound like we had **something**.  I shot a quick email to AmyZ requesting soft copy if possible and hard copy if not and went back to my reading.

_April 3, 1791_

_                I am worried.  Those like Mistress do not become ill, at least not for any length of time or with any seriousness but Mistress has done nothing but lie abed these last two weeks.  She turns green at the mere mention of food and she has been terribly short tempered.  It can **not** of course be what Rosy thinks it is.  I nearly choked to death when she said it._

_"It's wonderful ain't it?"_

_I gave her a blank look._

_"'Bout the Mistress, o'course."_

_"I'm worried about her."_

_"Well" Rosy paused in her fussing over the breakfast tray. (Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, oatmeal.  Tea, no cream with the honey that would return untouched on the side.  Actually if today is anything like the last two weeks the whole tray will probably come back untouched.)  "She is more that a bit narrow in the hips but mark me with as little as she's keepen down it'll be a tiny young'n."  Rosy looked worried herself "but she's a strong lady for all that she looks like chiny."_

_I was too busy choking to reply._

_She caught my right hand "It's a **good** thing, girl.  Don't you go fretten about the birthen this early or you won't be a lick o'good to Her when the time comes."  She smiled "It'll be good to have a little Master 'bout.  And it's good to know Mistress ain't barren.  We was plum worried that Master Ethan might up and leave her, it being six years and no heir."_

_I snorted.  Let the bastard leave her, the sooner the better.  There was no love lost between Master and I.  Truth told I'm not sure that Mistress held him in any great regard either. My thoughts were cut off by Rosy's barbed question "You going to quit that scribblen and take this up while it's still warm?"  It cain't be but I'm going to ask Mistress anyhow._

_                Rosy was **right**!  My mind is awhirl.  It can not be but Mistress says it is so.  When I entered Mistress' quarters this morning she caught one whiff of the food and promptly dry heaved into the chamber pot.  I set the tray on the table "Is it true?"_

_Mistress curled up into a little ball of misery "Three weeks."_

_Mistress raised her head to smile in amusement at my open mouthed astonishment.  The twinkling eyes belied the deep hollows under them.  God save us but she looked frail and tired.  I spooned some honey into the tea even though I know she don't like it that a way.  She took it without comment and starred glumly at the fine china cup._

_"You drink that while it's still warm."_

_She gingerly tasted it and then waited several seconds before attempting another sip._

_I mustered my courage "I didn't think your kind could bear children."_

_"They certainly **should not and can not without a great deal of difficulty and danger" Mistress replied while taking nibbles of toast that would not satisfy an undersized mouse.**_

_"Mama always said the sickness was worst in the first month and then goes away."_

_Mistress only sighed and took another sip of tea._

_"Has this ever happened before?"_

_"Once, though you will not find it in the Chronicles and the Watchers will not believe you.  If you report this for 217 years every word you have written will be considered the ravings of a mad woman."_

_I shrugged "I swore an Oath to report the truth.  It doesn't matter if they believe it."_

How in the name of God did Ari-El know the Watchers wouldn't take anything in the Hawke Chronicle seriously for **_exactly_** 217 years?  Spooky, **_damn_** spooky.

_Mistress set the toast back on the tray barely touched.  "You should finish any outstanding reports today.  You, Ethan and I will be leaving as soon as Matthew McCormack arrives this afternoon and it will be sixteen months before you will be able to send another."_

_I took the tray back down to the kitchen and wandered back to my quarters up the back stairs to pack.  My mind is full to brimming with questions and I'm fair jittering with nerves.  I suppose my next report will be reaching you sometime after August 1792._

_April 5, 1791  _

_Report in absentia – Somewhere in the ether_

_It's so beautiful.  Even after seeing all Master Ethan's globes and all of Captain Walker's maps and charts_

It's amazing how quickly a single name can completely wreck your train of thought.   I glanced at the clock and decided not to call Amy a second time in a week in the wee hours of the morning and sent another email asking how in the world Talia had ended up in contact with Morgan Walker?

_I never would have pictured what the earth looks like from 100 miles above.  She's a beautiful green and blue jewel hung in a setting of velvet black._

_"I never get tired of seeing her from here, not even after thousands of years."_

_One would think that after 15 years with Mistress I would be use to her appearing out of nowhere and scarring the wits out of me but I ain't.  The Chronicles note Mistress as in excess of 1200 with true age unknown.  That comment makes her at least two, maybe even more than three thousand years old.  I should be impressed, perhaps even overwhelmed but the centuries ain't important.  Not compared to this.  That I should stand were angels fear to tread in a vessel crafted to sail the sky is beyond anything I ever thought to dream of.  Mistress looks far happier.  Not well, mind you, but happier.  Master Ethan just looked utterly lost and frightened before he retired to his quarters._

_"It's his first time away from Earth, too."_

_I have on the other hand gotten use to her answering questions I haven't asked yet._

_"I would have left him to run the plantation but unfortunately I need him."  She drew in a sharp gasp followed by several deep measured breaths._

_"Did the other have this much trouble?"_

_"No, but Riv had me as her helpmeet and I was never designed with childbearing in mind."  The great black cat at her feet butted his head against her hand demanding attention.  She smiled as she sank her fingers into his woolly coat.  I'd been nearly scarred to death when the pair of them had met us at the pritar.  Mistress **could** have warned me but then if my face looked anything like Master Ethan's I can understand why not.  God but I thought the man was going to climb one of the walls when that big, golden cat opened wide and licked his face.  I reached down tentatively with my left hand to scratch?  I glanced over at Mistress._

_"Menheyet" she supplied_

_To scratch Menheyet behind his black and white tipped ears.  His purr is enough to make writing nearly impossible.  I will continue this report later._

_Somewhere in the ether – April 8, 1791_

_I don't know what I expected my first alien to look like but put the man on the screen before us in work duds and he could have passed through a field without a second glance.  His smile was bright enough to cause permanent blindness._

_"Natasta a El Auria, Ab-El."_

_"Natasta e Guilanar."_

_I felt a flutter of panic.  How would I talk to these people?  When Mistress had explained that we were going to another world beneath another star it had never occurred to me that they wouldn't speak English.  It was a powerful shortsighted assumption and right foolish._

_"Nar ni akilia tapatof hostanda?" the man asked_

_Mistress's reply was also jibberish.  By the end of the short conversation I was near to panicking.  It was horribly silly.  Mistress would translate for me but the fear remained – unreasoning and unreasonable.  I followed Mistress and Master Ethan to the Natar and made the disorienting descent onto El Auria._

_May 3rd (Ashtoth Nitar) – El Auria_

_                I find it difficult to believe that nearly a month has passed since I first arrived in a panic.  Those first few frantic days now seem a distant nightmare.  How could I have known that this world would so quickly become dearer to me than the one I left behind.  The strange faces and strange manners have become familiar and precious.  I must admit though that I am still furious with Mistress.  After two weeks of frantic lessons, embarrassment and panic she casually informed me that 'your earring can act as a translation device.'  It was only today that I was finally able to speak to her again.  When I finally asked why she hadn't told me before she gave me an earnest look.  _

_"Because you would have relied on it and would never have learned to speak El Aurian and that would have been a disservice both to them and to you.  Technology is a wonderful thing Talia but it should never replace experience."_

_I was tempted to slap her, but she looked so terribly frail.  A few women never appear more alive than when they're in the family way, some take it in stride, most endure it, and some it devours.  Mistress was fading before me leaving me to wonder if Master Ethan and I would be trapped on El Auria with its intriguing lavender sky and pale yellow sun.  I would not mind but I think Master Ethan would._

_"No, neither of you will be trapped here."  Mistress again answered my unspoken question._

_"I would not have allowed this if either I or the child would not survive.  Nor have I done this to myself on a whim.  Evangeline will serve in a crucial capacity in days to come."_

_I gave her a dubious look "You ain't going to last another six months."_

_"And **that is why we are here, if I delivered today Evangeline would survive."**_

_"Then Mistress you must."_

_"As much as I would like to if I deliver now Evangeline would not share enough of my gifts to shift the balance when her hour comes.  Do not frown so, your face is too fair to mar it.  I will deliver before my own condition deteriorates irreparably but I will need you assistance afterward since I will get none from Ethan."_

_June 24th_

_                I could weep though from joy or terror I do not know.  For better or for worse it is OVER!_

_Evangeline is such a tiny thing.  Small enough to fit in the palm of my hand if I could hold her that is.  The doctors rushed her off to the heliter as soon as she was born.  Mistress hasn't stirred for days.  Still.  So still.  A frighteningly complete stillness from where ever Immortals go when they're beyond the edge of death.  Three days.  If she's miscalculated I'll never forgive her.  I'm never going to forgive that **bastard Ethan.  I thought he was going to hit her when Evangeline was born a girl.  Mistress had made no secret that Evangeline was a girl from the beginning.  The doctors here had told him but he scoffed at all of them until the birth.  He visibly struggled with his rage before stiffly conveying his disappointment and condolences to Mistress for the misfortune of Evangeline's sex.  He then had the gall to pronounce that the second venture might prove more profitable.  I swear he sounded like she was a brood mare and he meant to service her right there in the delivery bed.  When she informed him that there was to be no second attempt he rebutted with a patronizing platitude about her forgetting all about the discomfort once she held the child.   When a second more forceful denial was forthcoming he moved to slap her.  I didn't even think.  I hit him.  I **hit **a ****white man.  I hit my ****Master.  And he dropped like a sack of rocks and it felt damn good!**_

_A weak chuckle rose from the bed "I think it may have been worth it just for the looks on your faces."_

_There was a genuine smile on Mistress's wane face and her eyes were merry in spite of being sunk deep in their sockets.  Shaken I merely stared back.  The eyes grew even merrier.  I was just trying to frame a reply when her eyes fluttered shut and her breath sighed out.  Which brings me to where I am now, nearly three days later in a vigil by her side.  Guilanar has repeatedly encouraged me to leave for a few hours to rest but I can not.  What good it does for me to sit by her side and hold her cold ivory hand I do not know but I don't know what else to do.   As I trace the grey veins and wish for her normal golden hue to replace the blue tint her skin has taken it strikes me that the ravages of the last few weeks largely spared her hands.  They are paler yes but not wasted.  Odd.  I carefully replace her hand on the coverlet.  I am not sure how much longer I can sit here, already I am nigh to weeping, though whether in anger, sorrow, or frustration I can not tell._

_June 25th 1791_

**_ALIVE!_**_ Mistress began to breathe again in the night.  I'm not sure what alerted the physicians first their machines or my whoop of joy.  It is with a much lighter heart that I continue to watch as the gray is replaced by her natural rosy gold._

_June 26th 1791_

_My exhaustion finally got the better of me and I slept.  When I awoke Mistress's empty bed gave me a horrible fright.  A firm hand pushed me back against the mattress._

_"Rest"_

_I shook my head fighting sleep._

_"Tally" she smiled gently "I have eaten, two veritan and a nitosh if you care to journal it and rested.  I am only going to the helitar to see Evangeline."_

_"Master Ethan?"_

_"Will remain in custody until I deem fit to deal with him.  Rest assured he will make **no** reprisals against you."_

_"But Mistress he is your husband."_

_Mistress smiled unpleasantly "I chose Ethan for his bloodline and now he has served his purpose.  If he chooses to be foolish it will not trouble me to become a widow."_

_She gently tucked a blanket around my shoulders "Now rest and leave tomorrow to me."_

_September 21st 1791_

_                I have searched high and low but I can not find Mistress.  Just as I was beginning to become desperate Maher appeared at my side.  I do declare if Mistress herself isn't sneaking up on me then one of her trice blasted cats is.  He blinked his great golden eyes at me and then led me like a great black shadow into the gardens.  If Maher hadn't almost tripped me I would never have noticed Mistress on the ledge above me.  Back on Earth I had never noticed Mistress's love of awkward and dangerous perches but here in the mountains of Rwazro she never seemed to be anywhere accessible.  Maher joined his spotted brother in two fluid leaps.  I remained on the ground, watching, jealous of his feline grace.  It occurred to me again how much Mistress moved like the big cats I had discovered were her constant companions.  She glared at Maher before gesturing for me to join her on the ledge.  I swallowed before tackling the steep climb._

_                Mistress was at her most lovely as she reclined with Evangeline at her bosom.  I found a slightly less precarious niche and settled down to wait.  Mistress was singing a gentle lullaby that the earring did not translate.  Evangeline sighed and snuggled more deeply into her mother's arms.  Mistress did not acknowledge me for several moments after the song faded away.  _

_"My mother composed it the day she conceived and began singing it to me a few weeks afterward."_

_"Can you remember so far back?"_

_Her smile held more pain than mirth "The Quickening **never** forgets, not what is, not what was, not what will be." She sighed "and not what might have been.  I do not often look back nor dwell upon lost opportunities there is too little profit in it.  But I carry the weight of the dead and today they are heavy."_

_Her eyes flickered up to mine "A child should know her family, do you not agree?"_

_"Yes" I answered tentatively as another set of hands lifted Evangeline from Mistress's arms and cooed to her in the same unknown tongue.  As she straightened up I met eyes that were an exact match for Mistress's in a face that was nearly a mirror of her own.  A second glance revealed the differences, the lines of laughter and age, the touch of silver at the temples, the slightly crooked nose and the too wide brow that rendered her short of Mistress's perfection.  Could this be real?  Could a woman thousands of years dead be standing in front of me?  Yet who else could she be?_

My God!  I felt a shiver go up my spine at the implications.  What **WERE the limits of the Quickening?  For generations the Watchers and Immortals alike have been told that Immortals receive power and knowledge in the Quickening but Duncan, Amanda, and Richie all claimed to receive only fleeting images.  (Methos was of course at his most enigmatic when I finally summoned the courage to ask.)  We have never really had anything concrete on either the Quickening or the Prize.  I suppose we still don't but our wildest speculations didn't come close to anything like this.  I returned to my reading still shaken.**

She seemed very happy for a dead woman as she smiled at me with an open unguarded joy that I'd never seen in Mistress.  She threw back her head and began to sing and I learned that unlike Mistress she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.  Mistress winked at me and rolled her eyes at her mother fondly before beginning to sing herself.   The two voices twined around each other rising higher and higher before spiraling down into silence.  Mistress handed her mother three pots, one of ocher, one of woad, and one that I could not identify and she marked a symbol on Evangeline's tiny chest in blue, gold, and red.

I nearly fell out of my chair.  My fingers trembled as they traced the symbol Talia had innocently recorded.

Somehow I think Amanda was the only one to read this particular Chronicle but, maybe, no, Mac had definitely **_not_** seen this.  Which left me in one hell of a quandary, do I call Mac and tell him, or do I play it by ear when Ari-El shows up tonight?  Cause **_I_ sure as hell had some tough questions for our enigmatic guest.  Now I definitely wish tonight's little soirée was being held on Holy Ground.  I pulled my second favorite gun (since I'd failed to reclaim my favorite from Mac) out of my desk drawer, checked the clip, and pulled out my shoulder holster.   I wasn't quite frankly sure whether I was dreading or looking forward to the thought I might have to use it.  I glanced up at the clock again.  I should really sleep.  I didn't even want to think about how few hours I'd slept since Mac burst in on Monday but somehow I doubted I'd be able to sleep after this.  Besides I didn't feel tired, in fact I felt better than I had in years.  I let my eyes settle on that hated symbol and continued reading.**

_                Mistress knelt to receive Evangeline back from her mother but a hand on her shoulder halted her rise.   _   _Her mother placed both hands on the crown of Mistress's dark head and began to bless her.  Mistress raised her head abruptly and opened her mouth as if to protest but her mother touched a gentle finger to her lips and she subsided with a meekness I would never have expected in my steely Mistress.  When she was finished she pulled Mistress to her feet and into a fierce embrace.  She caught my eye across Mistress's shoulder with a look that needed no words.  I nodded my agreement as she vanished._

_                Mistress sighed and kissed the golden down on Evangeline's head.  A single tear slid down her cheek "I never intended that she should die.  She should have been my first rasha, she, Veshra, and Cain. Instead my father slaughtered my mother, my brother killed me, and I executed my sister, it was a lovely day."   There was a waver in her voice that I had never heard before "I could have her back at my side.  It is within my Power, but there is a price to be paid, there always is.  I would pay it but she will not allow it.  She is **right, her presence would confer no vital advantage to alleviate the cost and yet I am tempted."  She swallowed and let Evangeline capture her forefinger in her tiny fist.  **_

_"I suppose we should join the party."_

_"Party?"_

_"For my natal day.  948 years ago I let Guilanar's grandfather 'trick' me into telling him.  I have rarely seen anyone so pleased with himself.  A favor, if you please, it has become something of a game over the centuries for them to guess my age and for me to be evasive, so kindly play dumb to any knowledge of my age."_

_I nodded as Mistress straightened as if throwing off a weight before leaping nimbly off the ledge.  I followed more slowly while the great cats romped ahead of us._

_                Given the El Aurians reserved dignity I had expected a quite affaire, nothing could have been further from the truth.  Mistress threw herself into the dance with a lighthearted abandon that belied her earlier melancholy.  It was some hours later when she came to nurse Evangeline.  While she was busy I fetched us both plates._

_"Lavran is toxic to humans." _

_I looked at my plate, there wasn't a dish on it we'd had in the months we'd been here.  Mistress pointed to leafy greens. _

_"You also have tapinuf, mampreem, and tipturi.  You don't have to hold Evangeline all evening, Amsha would be quite please to relieve you."_

_I shifted, uncomfortable with the idea of being served, "It looks right agreeable."_

_Mistress's eyes were dancing, all traces of sorrow erased._

_"They go through a great deal of trouble, it would be very selfish of me not to enjoy it.  Talia, until the Law of the Universe changes sorrow is inevitable but all the sorrow under the stars can not take your joy if you will not yield it.  The great destroyer of my kind is not the Game but despair and so I will cling to hope and to joy even if my stars fail and the Universe itself is lost around me."  She held Evangeline up before her "Remember that Nai'oh'mai."_

_"I thought you named her Evangeline."_

_"'Good news' I have called her and 'good news' she will be to those she saves, but Nai'oh'mai, cling to joy she is between us."  The light in her eyes dimmed "It is a largely futile gesture on my part to turn aside a tragedy 216 years away."  She handed Evangeline to Amsha and pulled me out of my seat "Enough.  No more might have beens or yet to be's tonight."  _

_I slipped back off the dance floor after two dances and glared at Mistress's untouched plate.  I swear I don't know how the woman even survives, Immortal or no, on so little sustenance.   The tapinuf was quite good and reminded me of chicken.  Mistress might have warned me about the mampreen, it might not be toxic but is sure ain't edible neither.  Mistress makes me tuckered just Watching, the woman never stops.  Well  Mistress might be able to dance all night but Miss Evangeline and I need our sleep._

_August 1st 1792_

_                I have never in all my born days been so sorry to leave a place.  It's gonna be right hard to go back to being a proper slave after mor'n a year of being honored as Mistress's second.  Master Ethan had the good sense not to Challenge Mistress.  I ain't rightly sure if I'm glad or disappointed.  Master Ethan ain't an evil man like that bastard Walker but ain't a good man neither if you follow me. _

_Mistress Evangeline has just begun to walk and her speech is becoming clearer every day. Such old, wise eyes.  No child should have such knowing eyes. If I did not have such faith in Mistress's wisdom I would fear for all our lives.  The child is uncanny and even in our progressive and modern age there would still be a witch trial.  _

_"You assume that we are returning to the plantation" Mistress spoke from her form fitted command chair.  The thing gives me the creeps, it looks like it grew out of the floor and wrapped itself around her.  "In truth we are only pausing long enough to return Ethan before continuing on to Betazed, followed by Sora, Vulcan, Kat'Rel, Bajor, and Klingon.  Along the way we will spend time with the Calamorain, the Orgainians, the Salat, and the Ni'pon."_

_The newborn Guinan fussed in her mother's arms.  Guilanar smiled dotingly on his firstborn before speaking to Mistress "Interesting choices."_

_"More than you know."  Mistress rebutted enigmatically._

_ "May we accompany you to the surface?"_

_Mistress shook her head "We will only be down briefly to allow me to contact my agents, let Talia submit her report, and return Ethan to the surface.  It would be best if you remain aboard this time.  I'll give you the grand tour later when Guinan and Evangeline are older."_

_September 1804_

_                While I could have stayed on El Auria for the rest of my life some of the other worlds were downright terrifying, a few were pleasant but none of them were home.  Of course India is nearly as alien, if the same moon hadn't been shining down on me I would never have believed we were back.  I do wonder if anyone reads these reports or if they are just tossed away.  Be right sad if they were.  Miss Evangeline just let out an ungodly shriek – I best find out what's wrong._

_                Miss Evangeline is **seething at Mistress.  I would never have guessed that under Miss Evangeline's quiet, gentle, patience there was a spitting wild cat.  What an explosion of fury when Mistress asked Guilanar and his family to return to El Aria without us.  Mistress weathered Miss Evangeline's storm as calmly as a Vulcan philosopher while Miss Evangeline howled like a Klingon.  In the end Mistress had her way and here we are in war torn Europe.  While my own faith in Mistress is unshakable Miss Evangeline questions her every move.  My mother would have had her behind the woodshed so fast she would have met herself coming.  Mistress is more patient but I can see the sparks in her eyes.**_

_"Tempering steel is a fine art."  Mistress said behind me.  "It is my intention that Evangeline should be self-reliant, independent, confident, and resilient. I fear I have failed."_

_December 1807_

_                I do believe that Miss Evangeline turned more heads at the ball than Mistress herself.  The young officers were **throwing** themselves at her feet.  Miss Evangeline accepted their adulation graciously while Mistress enjoyed the reprieve.   I'm still not sure which side of this war we are on, French, Russian, Spanish, or British.  Of course it wasn't until the war back home was won that I was sure we were on the Rebellion's side.  Yea God what a party she and Master Ethan threw after Yorktown!  Mind you I think she worked harder on the reconstruction than on the war itself.  She alternately calls America her great experiment or the infernal thorn in her side. _

_April 1814_

_                Apparently we were on the British side.  Mistress has taken on a new student, a raw British major named Richard Sharpe.  She calls him her diamond, hard but brittle and with a certain sparkle.  Miss Evangeline and her new husband are leaving tomorrow to take possession of his maternal grandfather's estate.  I like Master Diego Montrose, not that it matters, but I like him just the same.  Mistress likes him too.  She tries not to show it but I know better.  Miss Evangeline is deliriously happy.  You would think that a woman who spent her childhood sailing among the stars wouldn't be nervous about sailing across the sea.  _

_                I never realized just how much Mistress loathes the sea.  She didn't even see Miss Evangeline to the boat but said her farewells before we even spotted so much as a seagull.  Master Diego is rather confused as to how Mistress can simultaneously swear that we will join them in California in five years and that she will not set foot on a ship ever again._

_September 1819_

_                We arrived in California just in time to reassure a very nervous expectant father.  Fortunately Miss Evangeline is having a far easier time than Mistress._

_October 1819_

_                Such a glorious set of lungs!  I do believe that Miss Catherine has achieved perfect pitch.  Less than a week old and already she has Master Diego wound around her little finger.  It hurts a little to see them so happy together.  I wonder whatever happened to Remus.  I've started to ask Mistress a dozen times only to loose my nerve.  The generous part of me hopes he found someone else and is happy but the selfish part hopes he's still pining for me.  _

_"Ah, young love" Mistress sighed behind me.  I didn't even start this time.  "It's never worth the grief it causes."_

_"I thought you didn't believe in love."_

_Mistress looked down from our balcony at the trio in the courtyard.  "Most of what mortals think is love is passion or need or fondness.  Real love is terribly rare.  It bears all things, believes all things, no betrayal can alter it, it never fades or alters.  The wound of its loss never heals.  Any wise Immortal should flee from it.  Mortals spend their whole lives seeking it never realizing it is a devouring flame."_

_"Old cynic."_

_It wasn't until Mistress glanced at me that I realized that I'd said it aloud.  Or maybe I hadn't.  She caught my eye and smiled "It's about time, just because I'm never wrong does not necessarily mean that I'm always right."_

_Miss Evangeline laughed below us._

_"I tried to warn her but she was not listening to a word I said.  The **joy of parenting, you try to teach them what you know, show them the right path and then they just have to get on with destroying themselves."**_

_Another laugh drifted up from below._

_"They seem very happy."_

_"Today, tomorrow, ten more children, and thirty-seven years.  Then he will die and she will never recover, not really."_

_"If you know."_

_"It isn't that simple, it never is."_

_"Allie I know that you're up there brooding, get down here."_

_Mistress smiled down over the balcony "I hear and obey."  And then she mortified Master Diego by vaulting over the railing and landing lightly in front of them._

_"Senorita! You will do yourself harm."_

_"No, she won't" Miss Evangeline rebutted while depositing Miss Catherine in her grandmother's arms.  Mistress cradled the baby; they shared a smile I could have sworn was conspiratorial._

_"There's someone I'd like you to meet" she told the infant far too seriously while walking back through the hacienda._

_"Guinan!" Evangeline exclaimed rushing past all of us to embrace the young woman.  Breaking free she turned to Mistress "How?"_

_Mistress just smiled like the cat that ate the canary "I still have a few tricks you don't know."_

_"Diego" we turned back to the young Master who was staring slack jawed.  He recovered quickly under Miss Evangeline's pointed stare and graciously invited Guinan into the hacienda. _

_"Any friend of Ailell and Evangeline is welcome."_

_As Miss Evangeline led Guinan back into the house chatting animatedly Master Diego turned to Mistress with his eyes full of questions._

_"They grew up together and have missed one another greatly.  Guinan's father is a prince of El Auria.  Her escort is still at the stable.  I beg your pardon for not warning you but I wished to surprise 'Vang"_

_Master Diego nodded dully "The prince of El Auria, then she's of good blood."_

_Mistress straitened to her full impressive height and looked down her nose at Diego "I do not associate with less than the best."_

I awoke with a start on the cot I kept in the back.

"For the record Joe" Methos chided "drool is **not** good for keyboards."

He set a plate of scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Feeling rested?"

I ignored him in favor of inhaling the eggs.

"Appetite's back I see."  He commented from the grill. "Color's better, the circles under your eyes are gone for the first time in years.  You just might live a little while longer after all."

I was going something sarcastic in response but something in Methos' expression stopped me.  It was in that instant I realized that I didn't ache.  The pain had become a vicious cycle.  I don't much care for pills so I made alcohol my painkiller of choice, except the alcohol was part of the problem.  I like to think that I've learned to mask pain well, neither Amy, Mac, or anyone else seemed to notice.  No one except Methos that is, he wasn't fooled for an instant.  He'd been subtly (and on occasion not so subtly) badgering me.  Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, if a doctor didn't actually tell me that I was killing myself by inches then  it wasn't really happening.  Until this moment though I hadn't realized just how badly I'd felt.  It was if I had been reborn in the night.

"Those eggs are going to get cold if you just keep staring at them."  Methos had a silly little smile on his face every time he looked at me.  The Old Man might talk a good talk about 'we're all dying' and 'he can handle it' but as far as I can tell he grieves just as hard as the rest of us.  I was touched, so I did the manly thing - I hid behind my eggs.

"You might want to bath, the fun starts in less than two hours."

I glanced at the clock in shock "I slept for over fourteen hours?!"  
Methos shrugged "I peeled you off you computer at 4AM.  And I'd bet good money that it was the first good sleep you've had in two years."

"Closer to three."

Methos tossed me one of Ari's jars.  I caught it on pure reflex and glared at him.

"This is probably priceless."

He smiled irreverently "A lot of things are priceless Joseph but that isn't one of them.  It's not even his best work."

"Giving me bargain basement stuff, huh?"

"Amy Z called, she says."

"Ho, ho, ho.  Amy Z **spoke to you?  Civilly?"**

Methos looked confused "We always got on very well when we both worked for Don."

"That was before she got the job of fixing the mess you made of your Chronicles."  And heard about the whole Horseman thing I added to myself.

"What mess?" he asked with wounded innocence.  "Oh, you mean my corrections.  They were a selfless act in the interest of historical accuracy."

"Like all that purple prose about 'faire Charlotte' was setting the record straight?"

I was caught off guard by his angry reply "Who was Jesse Benoit to pass judgement on either of us?  Walker bought her at twelve to be his concubine.  You've never been a slave Dawson" he snapped "You have no idea what it's like to have your body owned by someone else to do with what **they **will.  In her whole damn life she made one choice for herself and she died for it.  And I don't give a bloody damn what that arrogant little prick who was my Watcher at the time thought.  She did watch me **for years and I would have bought her from Walker but he would have killed her before he sold her."**

"So you just screwed her and left her with the consequences" I swear the words just slipped out and I seeing the look on Methos' face I'd have given a year of my life to have them back.

"I truly only thought he'd beat her, I never thought he'd **toss her out the BLOODY WINDOW!  I should have known, I really should have but I'm not perfect Joe.  Part of me wanted to take his head with my bare hands."**

"Why didn't you?"

All the air seemed to go out of him "Because I was trying to be a doctor Joe.  Trying to save a few lives, not take them.  Because a Challenge is always a risk and while I'll occasionally put my life on the line for the living I **won't do it for the dead.  Go get cleaned up Joe."**

I watched him as he turned away from me and back to the stove.  Mac and I had both been rather surprised when Methos volunteered to do tonight's cooking, though for very different reasons.  Mac assumed that because Methos' fridge generally contained nothing but beer and condiments that he couldn't cook.  I on the other hand had learned that Methos was in fact a better cook than Mac himself but that he hated to do it almost as much as he hated boats.   I reached over and snagged my cane and legs and wandered toward the shower while Methos muttered curses in dead languages at the stove.

                I emerged from the shower whistling, from the glance Methos gave me I assumed I'd been forgiven for my less than tactful comments earlier.

"Yes, AmyZ spoke to me, she was quite coolly civil and she says she has no idea what you're talking about.  All of the revolutionary war data was downloaded into your laptop."

"No it isn't" I protested as I tried to turn on my laptop.  Nothing.

"Apparently drool isn't good for laptops either."  

"Damn it.  I just got this." I muttered "Maybe it's just the connection." 

"Nope."

I glared a Methos "You tried it while I was asleep."

Methos tested the contents of one of the pots.  "Needs more garlic."

"Methos?"

"I was bored, it was there."  His eyes flicked to the door.  I started to rise but hell, if it was Amanda she'd have the lock picked by now.

"Methos, Joe we're home."  She sailed in with a half dozen balloons and immediately stuck her nose in dinner "Mmm, smells wonderful, I told Mac you could cook."

Mac trailed in looking sheepish.

"So you brought peso?  That should compliment the rest nicely.  Amanda would you mind getting the table ready?"

                Mac parked in the back with me while Methos and Amanda fussed over the table.  Methos wandered back in a few minutes later and sprawled across the bench.  He'd gotten himself a long-neck but he seemed more intent on picking at the label than in drinking it.

"Are you boys going to join me?"

Just as we cleared the threshold all three Immortals paused.  Amanda walked across to the door while Mac and Methos hung back.  Ari-El was once more in dark blue offset by just a touch of gold – talk about being color fixated.  I decided to hate him on general principle – nobody should look that good.  Amanda frowned and sulkily offered Guinan a box.  I could see why Amanda'd been tempted the rich purple center stone was bigger than a quail's egg and the platinum setting was a work of art.  Guinan accepted the broach with more grace than Amanda had given it and pinned it to her lavender blouse.

"I have something for you as well" Ari-El handed Amanda a bouquet of pale blue flowers.  

"Rebecca" Amanda said and inhaled deeply "They smell like Rebecca."

"They are call kiva.  They are a sport by-product of a plant I was genetically engineering.  I had intended to discard them but Riv loved the scent so I continued to grow them."

"What's this?" Amanda whispered as she pulled something free of the bouquet.

"Something better to remember Riv by than that overrated piece of quartz."

Amanda pulled the blue diamond ring free of its lacquered case and clasped it to her chest.

"I looked for this after, but.  Why didn't you come to the funeral?"

"I doubted my ability to be anything approaching gracious to the man responsible for my wife's death."

"Luther wasn't at the funeral."  I was as confused as Amanda.

"Not Luther, John."  

OK now I was truly lost.

"**_Luther_ took her head."**

"Luther took her head but John took her **_life_**."

"Are you certain that isn't jealousy?" Mac asked.

Ari-El response was cool but not cold "I never from the time I raised her from the dust in Kanish wished Rivkah anything but the absolute best whether it included me or not.  I was never jealous of her love for John but love and Immortality is a poor mix particularly when the Immortal loves and the mortal does not."  He placed a case of wine on the table "Happy birthday, Joseph Dawson."

I shook my head "You tell me I can't drink and then give me wine?"

"Not wine Joe" Methos spoke for the first time "ambrosia."  He picked up one of the bottles and glanced at Ari-El for permission.  Ari nodded.  Methos unstopped the bottle, inhaled slowly, and flicked his eyes to Ari-El in surprise "This is over a thousand years old."

"Well over.  And Joe, I told you one glass of wine a day.  Ambrosia while quite intoxicating in its own right contains no alcohol and poses no biochemical threat to your health."  Guinan caught his attention and then flicked her eyes to Methos.

"Your pardon, Guinan. Ad-am may I present my Student" the capital S in student was unmistakable "Guinan, Guinan Ad-am is a former Student and erstwhile companion."  The tone was carefully, utterly neutral conveying neither censure nor fondness.

"Former Student?" Guinan echoed appraising Methos "I didn't know you had any former Students that were still breathing.  Did you actually learn all that he could teach or did you exasperate him to the point that he cut you loose?"

Methos flushed scarlet.  

"A little of both" Ari supplied into Methos' silence.  

"Are you hungry?" Amanda asked.

"Famished, I've spent the day with Ari" Guinan replied

Ari pulled six delicate fluted crystal glasses from a second case and poured a measure of the pale golden ambrosia into each.  Methos studied the glass Ari set before him.

"Nissim is still doing your glass work I see."

"Very little changes in Aratta." Ari responded flatly. "Shall we have a toast?"

"To good friends" Mac said as we rose.  The glasses rang like perfectly pitched bells and then I took a sip.  The nectar of the Gods indeed.  I noticed the look on Guinan's face was a mirror of 'Manda and Mac's, apparently Ari-El didn't share the good stuff much and I had at least two gallons sitting on my bar.  I took a second sip letting the smooth slightly sweet liquid roll over my tongue before swallowing.  I suddenly felt sorry for Methos 'cause no meal could compete with this.  Now I know why some of the old myths insist that the gods partook of nothing but ambrosia, who would want anything else?  I wanted to protest when Methos corked the bottle and returned it to the cask.  The glance he shot Ari was almost reproachful before he started filling plates.  Guinan recovered first as she accepted her plate from Methos.  Mac and 'Manda needed more prodding but were quickly refocused.  'Manda took another sip before turning back to Ari

"What is this made of?"

"Amlisar, it is an extremely demanding and delicate plant to grow even in Aratta and it will grow nowhere else, not even in Shangri-La."

"Should you really serve four thousand year old ambrosia to an Immortal one tenth that age?"  Methos asked acidly.

"Still coddling the boy?  Don't worry your Highlander may be as slow as an ox but he is also as strong as one, not only will he take no lasting harm he will be strengthened."   Ari's replies to Methos were still utterly neutral in tone.  I glanced at Mac, he did look a little glassy-eyed but then so did Amanda.  If anything Methos looked sharper than usual.  I couldn't detect any change in Guinan.  Amanda took a bite of her food oblivious to the by-play between Methos and Ari-El.  I nudged Mac who glanced at me before starting to eat.

"I still don't understand how did John kill Rebecca?" Amanda asked suddenly.

"May I?" he asked pointing at the crystal around Amanda's neck.  She passed it to him.  He wrapped the chain around his hand, letting the crystal itself hang in front of him.  

"Would you like to see?"

"Yes."

I was utterly unprepared for what happened next.  I have heard several Immortals talk about the intensity of flashbacks but the sensations were overwhelming as I was suddenly immersed in another mind.  It was like being sucked into a whirlwind.  I was utterly drowning in the vastness of the Universe when abruptly I was plucked from the maelstrom and steady in a moment of time.  I was still aware of the rest but it had been pushed into a background whisper.  I had expected to see Luther and Rebecca at the ruins instead I stood beside a freshly filled grave.   I held the woman weeping in my arms a little more tightly, understanding her pain but relieved that the sham of the last few decades was over.

"How can I live now that she is gone?"

I felt the question send icy fingers up my spine as I Watched Rivkah's futures unfold before me.  I Saw her throw her life away in a dozen different ways still fixated with the thought that a woman's worth could only be reckoned in her children.  To leave the Stone in her keeping would eventually place her in a different danger but it alone would provide the necessary link to sustain her across the centuries to come.  I took a graceful step back and nearly pulled myself out of the flashback in surprise.  I suddenly wanted to run.  Ari-El's mental 'voice' was sympathetic but held no pity "This is a flashback and I am not Warren Cochran to remake history" he 'said' as he pushed me back into the flow of the past.  I cupped her chin, encouraging her to lift her head while being careful not to force her to.

"Do you not understand, Riv, our students are our children?"

"But the Game" she protested.

"Any Quickened who kills in the name of the Game before the hour I Call the Gathering is a cold blooded murderer, nothing forces a Challenge but pride and greed.  Don't let the Game stop you from caring for others of our kind."

I wrapped her fingers around the shards of the stone "There are things older and more powerful than us."

I went very still and quiet while she stared at the shards in her hands.  I already knew what her choice would be, had know before I spoke, had known we would stand here since the day I saved them from the Horsemen, but that never stopped me from holding my breathe in apprehension at the actual moment.    Nor did knowing that her choice today would be life ease the temptation to ensure her survival.  It would be so horribly easy to order the world to my own will.  There was no one, human, Quickened, Kindred or alien under the Sun that could stand against my Voice or my Touch should I choose to wield them as a weapon.  My great temptation, not to craft a Utopia based on the Universe's most cheerful slaves.  The foreseen moment came as she nodded her acceptance.  I cast my thoughts ahead as she let me comfort her, watching the possibilities unfold.  The direct paths, those that Fate had set in stone that no mortal could alter and that any Quickened challenged at their own peril, and the forks in the road where Chance and Chaos made their own assaults on Fate and gave we who lived under Her thumb the opportunities to freely choose and change our fates.  I watched her take Luther as her student, I watched his greed for the crystals grow, I watched him die in a dozen different Challenges.  His sword was no match for the minglai sword forged by my own hand nor was Rivkah my equal as a teacher, in any future in which the Challenge involved an actual fight Rivkah was inevitably the winner.  There was but one problem, John Bowers.  Fate decreed their meeting.  No matter how I altered events at Chance's rare pivot points they met and she invariably loved him.  Horrifying enough that a Quickened should have agape love for a mortal but that that mortal should return that love only as eros was a tragedy of staggering proportions that it should be my gracious Rivkah was like a sword thrust.  With a heavy heart I followed the few remaining possibilities open to Rivkah.  I watched him destroy her…

"Promise me something, you'll leave me before I get too old." I heard his words but I also knew the thoughts behind them '_Leave me so that I don't have to leave you'._

"You are in a good mood" was Riv's rebuttal.

"I'm serious.  Listen Rebecca you **_deserve_** a younger man."  _'And I deserve someone whose very presence doesn't constantly remind me of my own mortality.'_  His resentment soured every thought of Rivkah.

"I **have** a younger man" Rebecca returned.

"Rebecca two things"

"John" she interrupted him taking hold of his lapels "You are the love of my life."

"Oh?" I felt her words gratify John's ego, tasted his pleasure, a pleasure that had nothing to do with love and everything to do with pride.  I hated him, not because she loved him but because he would trample that most precious gift under foot and break this fragile creature I had rescued from the dust of Kanish irreparably.  He let her continue making a fool of herself.

"You are the love of a dozen lifetimes and I don't care if you're twenty-three or fifty-three or a hundred and three, I am never going to leave you."

As she kissed him he marveled at what such a declaration meant, that this exquisite creature should call him the love of a four thousand-year existence.  It almost made it worth staying with her, almost.  It nearly made him recant, but not quite.

He drew a deep breath "Rebecca, two things."

"You are persistent, today."

"I'm leaving you Rebecca, I can't stay.  I'm sorry."  I trembled with barely contained rage, knowing the full extent of his betrayal which Rebecca would also discover shortly but his deeds were only details and I skipped rapidly along the flow of time to the result…

"Rebecca?"  Amanda shook her mentor, her voice edged with desperation but got no response.  I had already made my own futile attempt, Amanda would fare no better.  We are all in many ways the summation of our scars and the privation of Kanish had left Rivkah with a fatal one, like Methos, Kronos, Moshe, and Caspian she was eventually consumed by hers.  The thought of him momentarily strengthened my link with Methos.  He was enjoying dinner with Caspian, dinner wasn't having nearly as much fun.  I shied away from the contact.  At least Riv would imploded instead of explode and my efforts would give her 4164 good years.  It was not nearly enough.  It was inevitable that another would come for her.  Amanda fell defending her, Riv never even blinked.  This could not be Riv's fate, it would not.  I was Quickened, we alone could defy and redefine Fate.  The side of my soul that was not, had never been, and would never be human struck with a savage fury.  How **_DARE_** I court the danger changing a set Fate would bring!  The scourging pain that accompanied the Other's rage swept over me but I had long since learned that stoic endurance was the best course.  I could taste the Other's seething resentment that It's own fate was in my hands.  That the soul never should have survived First Death as any more than a shell still held the high ground.  I relaxed into the barrage, letting peace supplant anger until the Other's strength was spent.  I also yielded to the truth beneath the fury, it was too great a risk to save Riv but Amanda's fate was _not set.  This could be changed, Chaos and Chance had given me an opportunity earlier, I could change _when_ Luther Challenged Rivkah.  She would die __for John not because of John.  She would die unbroken and Amanda would live when the Highlander killed Luther.   A better end, so be it.  The Other scathingly pointed out that Chance and Chaos granted us few opportunities to safely alter the future, to save Amanda was a waste.  I ignored it, I held the high ground, mine the final choice.   In 852 AD Riv would write me asking me to take the fledgling Amanda under my wing.   I would decline, Amanda was a thief, I was not.  There was nothing Amanda could learn from me that she could not learn elsewhere.  But Riv would also name Amanda her Heir and this put me under certain obligations to the girl including saving her when I could.  The Other was less than impressed but subsided._

                She stirred in my arms, "No tears, how can you not grieve?"

"Oh, I grieve" I did not finish the thought aloud 'I grieve for you, for Methos, for Kronos, for Imhotep, for Khinneret, for Moshe, and a score of others fallen before their times.  I have neither the time nor the desire to burden myself with more grief for a mortal who died long past her time.'  I held her as I felt the Other shift restlessly, out of patience with human rituals and niceties.  I sighed.  I had sealed Riv's fate, in It's estimation the matter was closed.  It had no time for the dead and to It Riv was as dead as Eveshka.  From now on the Other would begrudge every moment spent on her.  A single sharp comment would send Riv into a well-justified fury and I would leave, finally free to peruse the tasks for which I had been born and bred.  There was undoubtedly a better way, but I had long since learned which battles were worth fighting and when it was better to allow the Other to make an ass of us both.  

                I gulped the ambrosia in front of me, reeling from the abrupt change of perspective.  

"Careful, Joe" Methos glanced at Ari.  I got the distinct impression that Methos was less than pleased with him but lacked the guts to say it.  

"I'm going to reheat this" he snapped snatching a bowl and heading for the back.  Ari rose and graciously refilled the glasses with a second round of ambrosia.

"You killed Rebecca" I observed into the silence after waiting for several breaths in hopes that either Amanda or Mac would speak up but they were both more than a little glassy-eyed.

"No, I chose the time of her death." Ari corrected levelly "I did not force Luther to kill her, I even warned her against taking him as her Student."

"But if you knew…"

It surprised me that Guinan was the one to respond "The burden of true foresight, Joe.   The Law of Paradox states that Fate is unalterable.  History unfolds as it must, a time traveler can not actually alter history only establish what was always meant to be.  A prophet has knowledge without power."

"So we're all just puppets?" I grumped

"Yes and no.  You freely choose but the choice is already known and thus set. Only at the rare intervals when Chance or Chaos have briefly taken control from Fate can any real changes be made and in that moment the fate of the Universe can hang on the flutter of a butterfly's wing." Ari responded.

Methos rejoined us and glared at the refilled glasses.

Ari-El crossed his arms and dared Methos to say anything with his eyes.  Methos set the pot back on the table, silently.

"Son of BITCH" Amanda snapped suddenly. "Where is he?"

"He died in a crash a year later."  Ari replied.

"How could you let him live?  He told me he was there, he didn't tell me she died because of him.  He didn't tell me he already had a hussy on the side and had embezzled every cent she had.  I never knew he.  You knew, how could you let him walk away?"

Ari's reply was to Amanda but he was looking at Mac "I don't kill to avenge the dead only to save the living.  Besides, she loved him, and she bought his life, it wasn't my right to undo that for my own selfish gratification.  But I know myself and I could not be civil to him." 

Guinan rose and dished food out onto Ari's empty plate.  He rose and went to where I'd left my guitars and Henri's base by the stage.  He glanced at me for permission.  I nodded.  He brought all three instruments and their stands back to the table.  He offered the second guitar to Methos.  

Methos licked his lips "I haven't touched an instrument since the night before we entered Sodom.  I can't play."

"Can't or won't?"

"I'm four thousand years out of practice and I've never touched a guitar in my life" he protested.

"And?"

Methos took the guitar.

Ari angled his chair toward Methos and played three dauntingly complicated measures that I would have had a damn hard time playing and I play every day.   My jaw dropped when Methos came one chord short of perfect playback.  It made me wonder what other talents the ROG as the Watchers had nicknamed him was hiding.  Ari played another complicated tune that Methos managed to match perfectly.  Then he started to play in earnest and I was attacked by the green-eyed monster.  I could handle the fact that he was beautiful, brilliant, and talented but damn it nobody should have this many gifts.  It just wasn't fair that he should also be a virtuoso with a voice the like of which I'd never heard with perfect pitch and a range from mid-tenor to the high end of soprano.  Methos' voice provided a well matched counter-point as their voices twined around each other in a song that they were clearly both familiar with.  In the course of a good fifteen minutes I think Methos hit three sour notes, not bad for a guy who was four thousand years out of practice on an instrument he'd never played.  He shifted uncomfortably under my scrutiny.  I'd made the mistake of assuming he was like Mac, an Immortal who enjoyed music but couldn't produce it.

"Joe, I'm just a guy."

I was very glad that Methos was looking at me and not at Ari-El when he said it because fury didn't even begin to cover what flared to life in his eyes when Methos spoke.

"Are you feeling alright?" Guinan asked "That was very flat."

**_Flat??!!_** I thought, I'd just heard the best technical guitar playing of my life and Guinan thought he sounded **_flat?_**

Ari shrugged.

"You play?" Mac asked thickly

"Not recently" Methos replied.

"Why not?"

Methos looked at Ari "There was no need with the Horsemen and when I finally left there was no music left in me."

"I think your nose is already long enough Pinocchio" Ari replied.

 "I couldn't, no I would not play, not if you could not.  I wouldn't even sing when I was a monk" he gave a rictus smile "I spent a century without speaking because the only way I could avoid singing was to take vows of silence."

"A great pity" Ari said "that you have let so much languish unused, so little to show for so many years."

Methos flushed scarlet.  "I'm glad to see that your eyes and hands regenerated."

I had wondered about that, all our records indicated that severed limbs could be reattached by not regrown.

"They did not" Ari replied as his right arm from the elbow down turned silver before rolling into a ball like something off of Terminator II.  It reformed into a hand in the middle of the table.  It plucked two olives from the tray of chicken and began to juggle them as his right eyeball bounced once on the table and was caught without dropping an olive.  It was an impressive if morbid feat of dexterity.

"Oh, stop showing off" Guinan murmured.   The hand tossed the eyeball back into its socket before setting the olives aside and returning to its place.  I stared at both the hands and eyes.   You would never know.  I took a bite of my lemon, almond, and olive chicken without really tasting it.  Ari continued to provide soothing dinner music, I began to relax in spite of myself.

"Any requests?" Ari asked me.

"Something historical" I replied.

He tightened the peg that I've been meaning to replace for weeks "Let's see if Amy Zoll and her 'whiz kids' can figure out what this one is from tonight's tape."

"Care to give them a hint?"

He gave me a Mona Lisa grin "Half the world, including you, knows the translation of the words but I alone remember the tune and the way the shepherd boy sang it."  

I quit eating to listen, damned if I could figure it out.  Hell I couldn't even place the language.  

"Anyone but Ad-am care to venture a guess?"  I glanced at Mac, Guinan, and Amanda but there were no takers.  "You might find this one a little easier." He said as he began another tune.  He'd pitched his voice differently, come to think of it his voice had sounded different on the last song as well.  He was clearly mimicking the original singers.  At least I thought the language on this one was ancient Greek.

"He was a lot more nasal than that" was Methos' comment "and he would a have played out of tune."

"I am not capable of singing that badly.  It's a very good thing that he was such a popular composer because he certainly could not perform." Ari replied in that same carefully neutral tone he'd used throughout the evening with Methos.  

"So you both heard this guy, personally?"

"Yes. As did Ashe, Rivkah, and Imhotep though none of us heard him at the same time."

"Hot ticket, huh?"

"More like minor talent with good patronage" was Methos' observation.

Ari set the guitar in its stand "Would you like me to play more later?"

"Yes, please."  I turned my attention to Guinan "So what are you studying?"

She swallowed (see Methos some people know not to talk with food in their mouths) "Stellar communication."

"So you're trying to improve communication between your colonies?" Amanda asked, Mac was staring off rather intently into space.

"No, not **inter**stellar communication, but **stellar communication – how to speak to stars." Guinan clarified.**

"But aren't stars big balls of hot gas, or something?" Amanda asked waving her hands.

"And you are a somewhat attractive bag of spit, neither precludes life or sentience" was Ari's slightly snippy retort.

"But we're people" was Amanda's rejoinder. 

"So are they, just a very different kind of people.  When humanity finally makes in to the stars my dear Amanda you will be quite surprised at how many species are so very similar to humanity and very many are utterly different.  The Calamerain for instance exist as swirls of ionized gas.  There are sentient entities that do not and never have had a material body.  Honestly, Amanda the Quickening you carry is one piece of an energy being.  Why should the stars not be alive, intelligent, and self-aware?"

"And unintelligible." Guinan grumbled.

"Patience, child, it will come with time."

"Like it did in 2003?" 

Ari shrugged "You _amused_ her and there was no lasting harm done.  A few power and communications disruptions and a few people who would never have seen the Northern Lights were treated to a spectacular show."

"And if I had made the same mistake at home?"

"That would be, unfortunate, which is why I am Teaching you here."

"Why is it so important that you speak with stars?" Amanda sounded bewildered.

At some point Ari had rearranged the food on his plate though I couldn't remember him taking a single bite.  He maneuvered a piece of chicken before setting his fork aside and answering Amanda.

"Some stars consider life as you know it vermin to be excised from the Universe.  Earth is very privileged in that its primary is not only opposed to this idea but is actually quite enamored with and protective of Earth's life.  El Auria is not so fortunate.  I originally went to El Auria three thousand years ago to convince" there was a brief indescribable impression that I can only assume was the name of the El Aurian star "not to blast all life off of El Auria.  It agreed under the condition that a being born of El Auria must be able to speak to it before the next" there was another different impression "or it would fry El Auria to a cinder."

I glanced at Guinan, talk about pressure, no wonder she was frustrated.  I wondered how much longer the El Aurians had.

"If they have space ships why not just find a new planet?"

"Some of us have" Guinan replied gloomily. "If only we had a star like yours."

"She is one of a kind" Ari said with more feeling than I'd heard in his voice all evening.  I half thought he was besotted with a star.  Now there was a tough interspecies relationship.  "That's why I was born human, because our progenitor was already fond of" a third flash utterly different from the first two.  "She's such a delightful child."  On second thought he sounded more like a doting parent.  I glanced at Mac, he was still staring off into the great unknown.

"What's your connection with Ahriman?"

Again that Mona Lisa smile. 

"You disappoint me Joe."  I'd never wanted to hear that voice again.  Mac's head whipped around so fast he must have whiplash.  "Still associating with _THEM, _still breaking your Oath."

Mac tried to rise and ended up on his ass at Horton's feet.

"Apparently your Highland hero can't handle his ambrosia.  What a great pity that I'm unarmed."  He glared at Ari-El.

"You son of a _BITCH_" I snarled "you _are Ahriman!"_

"Insult me as you like, Joseph Dawson, but leave my mother out of it."

Mac struggled up off the floor. "I defeated you, **you have no place here."**

Ahriman smiled in sardonic amusement.  Another voice tsked, Methos stiffened, and I was suddenly looking into the eyes of Pestilence.

"Twelve years later and you _still_ don't understand your place in any of this."  Kronos shook his head "How very sad."

"Do you know your own place, Baraq?"  

It was Kronos' turn to be stunned as he blinked at Ari-El in amazement.  I was yet again utterly confused, if Ari-El was Ahriman, and Kronos was working for Ahriman then how could Kronos be surprised that Ari-El was alive?

Ahriman extended a hand to Kronos and implored "Baraq?"

"Ab-El?"  The cold arrogance seemed to bleed out of him and he took a half step toward that outstretched hand before jerking back "No matter."  He turned back to Mac "You didn't really think you could beat me, did you Highlander?"  
I know pain when I see it and there was pain in Ahriman's eyes.  It wasn't right.  Evil should be a force of nature that runs callously and uncaring over our lives.  It shouldn't be capable of sharing and understanding our pain.  I shouldn't feel a microsecond of pity for evil.

"Be gone" Ahriman whispered and both Horton and Kronos vanished.

"I know how to kill you now" Mac snarled.

The sardonic amusement returned "Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod how are you going to kill what you can not even find?"

"I don't need to find what's right in front of me."

"But **_am_** I right in front of you?" Ahriman whispered into Mac's ear.  "Or perhaps I am over here" he offered from the bar.  A quick glance revealed no less than a half dozen Ahriman's in the room.  Mac managed to rise without falling this time and swung at the Ahriman behind him.  The blade passed harmlessly through the left side of his body.  He caught it effortlessly as it emerged from his right shoulder.  He reft the sword out of his hands, tossed it to the Ahriman at the bar and shoved him back down in his chair before looking down his nose at Mac.

"You just do **not **learn! Where would that blade have stopped?"

Mac went white as a sheet as he followed the katana's course.  At best Amanda would have needed a new outfit at worst.  The worst was too terrible to contemplate.

"You'd have tricked me into it just like tricked me into killing Richie."

"What a pity that the boy died for nothing that you learned **_nothing_."**

"I don't need to learn anything you could teach." Mac spat back.

Ahriman gave a long-suffering sigh "Unfortunately, Highlander neither of us has a choice.  If you have a problem take it up with Fate and Timothy of Guillam."

"Timothy of Guillam?"

"The hermit." I supplied.

"I don't believe in Fate" Mac growled.

"More proof that you **are** a fool."  Ahriman retorted "Let us be direct, Highlander.  I like you not an iota more than you like me.  But like different cells of the same body we each have a roll to play and the Quickening that Timothy gave you has a momentous part.  To play that part requires that you posses certain knowledge and attributes.  It is my duty to test the Champion and allow me to assure you it has **not** been a pleasure.  You are without a doubt the most inflexible, mulish, dupe of a Champion I have ever been saddled with."

The two of them glared at each other until the Ahriman at the table asked "Is it worth less because it lasts longer?"

"What?" 

"Are. Our. Lives. Worth. Less. Because. They. Last. Longer?" he repeated with exaggerated slowness.

"Of course not."

"Actions" the Ahriman at the bar replied while sighting down the katana "speak louder than words."

"I respect life" Mac defended "I treasure it."

"As do I, more than you know" the Ahriman at the table replied.

"Really" Mac scoffed "Where you treasuring life when you turned a blind eye to the Horseman?  When you let Rebecca die?  When you killed all those people 'testing' me?"  Mac swallowed "When you used me to kill Richie?"

"Who made you judge?" was Ahriman's reply.  The Ahriman behind Mac leaned down and mock whispered "Tell me Highlander, what frustrates you more that you think I did those things or that you can not be my judge, my jury, my executioner?"

"Oh I **_will_** be" he swore.

"I told you the night you killed Richie that **you** can not stop me."

"You're not unstoppable.  Evil isn't perfect."

"I never claimed to be.  I only said that you can not, shall not, and will not be the one to stop me.  So busy trying to be the hero, and you do not have a clue" said the Ahriman at the table.

"Does might make right?" asked the Ahriman on the stage.

"Never."

"Then how did trial by combat absolve you for Sean?" this from the Ahriman leaning against the door.

"And if you believe in trial by combat then does that not absolve me?" asked the Ahriman above us as he perched on one of the stage lights.

"And who do you think determines the outcomes of the battles if not Fate?" inquired the Ahriman at the table.  I wondered idly when the Ahriman sitting quietly in the corner was going to toss in his two cents.

The Ahriman at the table had cocked his head, clearly waiting for Mac's response.

"I am not Fate's pawn" Mac denied.

"You have been a pawn in Fate's hand since before your birth.  The only question is, are you willing to be more than a pawn?"  the Ahriman at the table challenged.

"At the cost of my soul?"

Every Ahriman in my line of sight rolled his eyes simultaneously "On my word I do not want, need, or desire your soul." 

"If Fate is so powerful can I be anything else?"

"That Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod is the great choice before you.  Will you rise above the measure of the three Champions before you or like them will you pass the responsibility on to another?"

Mac just stared at the Ahriman across the table.

"How can I believe you when you tricked me into murdering a boy I loved?"  
"The boy loved you" the Ahriman by the door began.

"But you never loved the boy" the Ahriman with the katana finished.

I have never in my life seen the kind of hate that radiated out of Mac's eyes at the Ahriman opposite him.

"You did not allow yourself to love the boy, because he was Quickened, just in case one day you decided that 'honor' required that you kill him."

"Is it worth less because it lasts longer?" from the stage.

"Who made you judge?" from the door

 "Is honor an excuse for murder?" from the bar.

The Ahriman at the table steepled his fingers and arched a brow "No self-righteous answers?  No heroic declarations?  Could you possibly, finally, be _thinking instead of __reacting?  Or is that too much to hope for?"_

I don't think Mac was capable of speech so I responded.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Bar."

"Soon enough, Mr. Dawson.  Patience, tonight's drama has another act yet to go."

"Bullshit.  I don't give a rat's ass what else you have planned."

Ahriman's smile was as sad as a crucifix angel's "Not my plan, Mr. Dawson.  Believe me I would gladly leave if I could.  Besides how can you throw out what was never really here?"  With those words the Ahriman at the table vanished utterly.

"But you are here" Methos insisted.

"Am I?" asked the Ahriman behind Mac.

"Yes."

"Then find me."

Methos rose, stalked over to the Ahriman by the door, and shook his head.  My money was on the quiet one in the corner.  But one by one Methos rejected them all.  He finally stopped in front of an empty table.

"Are you going to show yourself or not?" he asked the empty chair and he was just there. He was still in blue and gold but that outfit would get stares anywhere on Earth.  It wasn't until he rose that I noticed the dogs.  It was an impressive oversight given that Ahriman was at least six foot one and the black dog's shoulder was well above his waist.  Saluki, my mind produced the name of the breed and the memory of why I know it.  Stacy Rosenthal had looked high and low for a coal black Saluki with golden eyes to match one she'd found on an eight thousand-year-old Elamite tablet.  She'd wanted one so badly to match.  I was looking at the original, and her killer.  

"You murdering swine!" I spat Horton's words echoing in my head.

He turned his piercing blue eyes on me.  How Methos or Guinan could have ever mistaken the illusionary Ahriman's for the real thing was beyond me.  His presence was a palatable force in the room making the entire bar seem too small and mean.  

"I did not kill them." He repeated Horton's words "You did."

"Bullshit!"  My own voice sounded weak and distant.

"You sent a pair of Americans into hostile territory in Iraq.  The cave they were in housed chemical and biological weapons.  They tripped a security system, Mr. Dawson, end of their story."

My thoughts were scattering like leaves on the wind under the force of those eyes "What about Merton and Michelle?  Two perfectly healthy people just happened to have heart attacks?"

"No.  There is a very good reason why the locals consider the Cave of Angoulene cursed.  The cave is still permeated with the radiation from the battle fought there six thousand twenty-four years ago.  Radiation that will ultimately prove fatal to any mortal who lingers too long inside."

"And I suppose you were terribly concerned for the other Watchers in the field?  That's why you sent Horton to tell me I was killing them?"  
"Terribly concerned, no, but I saw no reason that eight more should die seeking answers that would do the Champion no good."

He pulled a flower free of Amanda's bouquet.  As his gaze shifted it was like a weight off my chest.  As he breathed in the scent I studied him.   He was a good thirty pounds thinner than the illusions had been which meant he needed to gain at least forty.  He was well past thin and bordering on emaciated, if he lost another ten pounds you'd be able to see the outline of his teeth through his cheeks.  From the way his clothes hung on him he'd been thirty pounds heavier when he acquired them.

"I do not make a habit of trampling flowers, Mr. Dawson" He turned his gaze on Mac "Nor do I make a habit of destroying oaks to preserve annuals."

He settled gracefully at the place his illusionary counterpart had held with the great black dog between him and Methos and the grizzle and tan bitch between he and I.  

"What have you done to yourself now?"  Methos and Guinan asked nearly simultaneously and in the same exasperated tone.   Ahriman grinned with more good humor than I'd yet seen. 

"Ahriman is a role nothing more nothing less, Mr. Dawson.  Ari-El is the name my mother gave me and the one by which I should be called."  This time there was no burning presence when he glanced in my direction, which at least explained how the illusions "Holograms" Ari-El interrupted my train of thought.

"They are holograms, recorded in advance since I knew I would not arrive back on Earth until nine-fifteen this evening."  Had fooled Methos and Guinan.

"For goodness sake, eat something" Guinan ordered.

The holographic Ari had only sipped lightly from his glass, the real one drained it.

"I said **_eat._**"

Air gazed at his plate ruefully "I do not think my digestive system is ready for solid food yet."

Guinan sighed "It's a damn good thing you're nearly indestructible.   So what _did you do?"_

Ari split one of the pieces of chicken on his plate and offered each of the dogs a tidbit.  They each accepted daintily without any the wolfing one often sees.

"Tasyad" Methos called to the black dog.  It ignored him completely.  He frowned, suddenly worried "Where are Maher and Menheyet?"

"The Slorec were frightened of the cats, so I left them in Arrata and took Tasyad and Aurincha as my rasha instead."

"Are those over grown hairballs still speaking to you?"  Methos asked with the beginnings of a grin.

"Not really, no."

"So you're the one that brokered the cease fire" Guinan grinned "Dad kept wondering who'd finally managed clunk those hard heads together and make them see reason."

"They have yet to see reason" was Ari's response "But there is finally, after a thousand epka of war, a chance for peace.  Provided I can keep them from killing each other at the treaty table."

"And this relates to your inability to eat?"

"The Ntark delegate insisted that the Slorec delegates were trying to kill him and demanded that I taste every dish and take all meals with the ambassadors."

Guinan frowned "But there isn't a single Ntark or Slorec dish that wouldn't be highly toxic to a human."

"Yes, well, if I had not been aware of it before after four months of having the equivalent of glass shards laced with strychnine three times a day while smiling pleasantly and pretending you are not close to choking to death on your own blood would be ample proof of it."  He settled back into a classic Methos sprawl "Of course the look on the Ntark's face when I just kept smiling was nearly worth it.  It was never concerned about being poisoned, it just wanted me to withdraw as mediator so they could resume slaughtering each other. "

"And you did this to yourself because?" Amanda asked.

"I am easily amused." Ari quipped before answering more seriously "The Slorec have a great potential to be a unique and powerful force in the Universe but only if they're not utterly destroyed by this war with the Ntark.  Without my intervention they would have utterly annihilated each other. If this cease fire holds the peace between them will never be broken again.  If it does not there is still a sixty-two point four percent chance that the war will end at least a few of both races alive.  An improvement over the one hundred percent chance of eventual obliteration that existed nine months ago." Ari responded while pouring himself another measure of ambrosia.

"You really should eat something." Guinan repeated.

Ari shook his head "Later, even a Quickened constitution needs a little readjustment time."

"What's in it for you?" Mac asked glaring.

"The survival of the Slorec."

"You expect us to believe you care?"

Something inhuman and very dangerous flared in Ari-El's eyes and that sense of _presence returned "You are becoming wearisome Highlander and I can guarantee you do not want to see the result if I loose my temper.  You are __not my judge."_

Mac's jaw worked but he held his tongue, watching and waiting.

Ari-El sprawled again but there was a tight wound tension in him and the room just waiting to explode.  

"What I care about Highlander is the furtherance of my plans and purpose.  The Slorec would prove useful and I am willing to bleed a little to preserve them provided there is no risk to my own survival.  The Ntark serve no useful purpose and it would have been **_far_** simpler and neater to arrange for the Slorec to destroy the Ntark but I do not kill as lightly as you do."

Mac's hard won control snapped.  He tried to lunge across the table but lost his balance.

"You drugged me."

Ari-El applauded derisively "Bright boy.  The alternative was a Challenge that would lead to both your and Ad-Am's deaths.  This way you have time to _think instead of __reacting.  You really should attempt it occasionally.  Exercise the gray matter a little.  Listen. Because. I. Am. Getting. Quite. Tired. Of. Repeating. Myself."_

A holographic Ari-El grabbed the back of Mac's collar and slammed him back into his seat "And while you are at it - stay out of my personal space."

He turned his gaze on me as I yanked the gun out of its holster.

"What makes you think I won't shoot you so Mac can take your head?"

I got Methos' 'I know something you don't know' grin in response.

"It is a very good thing that that is your second favorite gun."

I stared down the barrel at him "I am going enjoy shooting you."

The blue eyes on the other end of the barrel where dancing "That gun is never going to shoot anything ever again."  I tried to pull the trigger.  Nothing.  I tried to chamber a round.  I tried to eject the clip.  Nothing moved.  The whole gun was a fused mass of metal.

"Damn you! I liked this gun."

"Then you should not have pointed it at me."  Again that flicker of something inhuman and deadly "Not many get off so lightly."

"You lying sack of shit!  All that talk about my legs and you couldn't even replace your own hands!" I yelled waving the useless gun in his face.

"Mr. Dawson I do not have cybernetic enhancements because I lacked the ability to replace flesh but because flesh could never do this."  His right arm flowed under the dishes like quick silver until it covered the entire surface of the table.  As it pulled back I could see carvings in the table top.  There were too many dishes to tell what and I was in no mood to look.

"Do you have any idea what turning you down did to me?"

The eyes and hands went silver "Yes, Mr. Dawson I think I might just have some inkling."

I let the gun clunk onto the table and fumed.

"Are we all feeling better now or do we have a bit more to work out of our systems?"

Guinan shifted nervously next to Mac.  I felt a certain grudging sympathy for her.  It couldn't be easy stuck in the middle of this.  Me and my big mouth – well I certainly wasn't ever going to forget tonight.  Ari-El broke the strained silence by walking over to the stage.  I hadn't even noticed that all but one of his holographic doubles had relocated to and completely rearranged my stage.  They damn well had better put it back when they where done.  While one of the doubles handed the real McCoy an instrument I'd never seen before Tasyad gave Methos's hand a quick lick.  The damn dog was so big it didn't even need to look up to meet Methos's eyes.  He wagged his tail once before turning away from Methos and settling on the floor with a sigh.  If the real Ari-El had missed the dog's subterfuge the double behind Mac hadn't.  He planted a spare chair between Amanda and Guinan and sat down.  I was about to ask him what he thought he was doing when Ari-El started to play and every though was swept away.

I can't say what you want to hear 

_I can't give easy answers for your pain_

_There are wounds time will not wash clean_

_If we stand forever in the rain._

I can see history in your eyes 

_Do you know what I mean?_

_Take a good look in the mirror_

_If you dare._

_It tells a truth you can't deny_

_It's all there the history in your eyes._

_We were young and world was bright _

_And we held on to all our brave ideals_

_It's so strange how those dreams wear thin_

_Till we can scarcely remember how that feels._

_I can see the future in your eyes_

_Do you know what I mean?_

_Take a good look in the mirror _

_If you dare_

_We learn so well to comprise _

_Do you know what I mean?_

_It's all there the future in your eyes._

_Mournful children, spirits that claw at the sky_

_Desperate sailors, lost on the tide_

_Hope running dry_

_I can see eternity in your eyes_

_Do you know what I mean?_

_Take a good look in the mirror _

_If you dare _

_Is that someone you despise?_

_Do you know what I mean?_

_It's all there. _

_Eternity_

_In your eyes._

I almost wish I didn't know what Guinan meant about the earlier songs being flat.  He'd coupled that presence of his with that virtuoso talent and guaranteed I'd be hearing that eerie ass song in my dreams for the rest of my life.  Sister Mary Catherine had always said Satan was a blue-eyed blond haired angel of music.  I never though I'd get first hand proof that she was right.  He also must share Methos taste in music cause his next number was Queen's "A Kind of Magic"

One dream, one soul, one prize 

_One goal, one golden glance of what should be_

_One shaft of light that shows the way_

_No mortal man can win this day_

_The bell that rings inside your mind _

_It's challenging the doors of time_

_This flame that burns inside of me _

_I'm hearing secret harmonies_

After an abbreviated "A Kind of Magic" he transitioned into "Princes of the Universe".  As the song faded I wondered again what Freddie Mercury had known.  The songs were too perfectly matched to Immortal life to be accidental.

_Will you join me on this road?_

_Will you walk with me through the night?_

_Will you take up a share of the load?_

_Are you seeking for the light?_

A different voice replied from the doorway.

_I have sought the light_

_But it has fled from me_

_And left me in the darkness of the night_

_What is left to see?_

Given the similarities the second singer had to be Evangeline.  It'd be a hard call to say which of them was more beautiful but Evangeline was damn sure a whole lot prettier, with enough curves to keep any man happy and a distinctly softer jaw-line.  Ari-El stopped playing and walked to his daughter.  Actually seeing them side by side the jaw-line was the only thing that saved Ari's face from being ridiculously effeminate. 

"There is much to see, it is you who will not see it."

"You're such an optimist" she made the word an insult.  "No matter how desperate things become you're always convinced there's a way out."

"Because long experience has proven that there usually is.  You only have to look hard enough."

"Fool" she whispered before taking the seat the holographic Ari-El was no longer occupying.

Her glance swept the table.  

"My, my, my but your standards have **_fallen_ Mother.  A thief, an Oath Breaker, a traitor, and a kinslayer.  What will Guilnar say when he finds out who you're letting his daughter associate with?"**

She glared at Mac "So this is the current Champion.  I still say you should have let him give his head to O'Rourke instead of sending him Fitzcairne to dissuade him."

Ari shrugged "While I admit he may be somewhat less than ideal, O'Rourke would be an unmitigated disaster."

"Fitz said God sent him." Mac protested faintly.  The whole damn conversation was news to me but it put Mac's exit stage left after the O'Rourke debacle in a different light if Ahriman was involved.

"Fitz is a flamboyant personality." Ari sighed "What a pity that humorless Kalas won, Fitz was far more amusing when he was alive."

"What's he doing now that he's dead?" Amanda asked hesitantly.

"Playing golf.  Incessantly. While muttering that he's going to show you he doesn't need to cheat.  He's terribly fixated.  I told him you would not get 'being the ball'.  I had actually intended to send Riv to you but Fitz was quite determined and it worked out well enough."  Ari sampled a piece of chicken while we digested the news.

Ari caught Mac's eye and held it.  "The next time you feel inclined to offer someone your head Highlander kindly remember that by default you have just chosen the next Champion." 

"You should have reminded the last Champion of that before he picked this lunk."

What a bitch.  Talia was right Ari-El should have spent some quality behind the woodshed with this kid.

He took a sip of ambrosia before answering "I did consider breaking with tradition and arranging for someone I felt was more suitable to take his head but the Witch, the Priest, Kol'tec, Rivkah, Sean, and Ad-Am all seemed impressed with him.  I thought perhaps, however unlikely, that I might have overlooked something."

"Since when did you start considering the Witch and the Priest as credible character witnesses?" Evangeline's chuckle was bitter "If you had replaced him perhaps our grandson would still be alive."

Ari-El shook his head "We both know that the boy had no future."

"I get it" Mac rumbled "Richie was your revenge for Kronos, Sean, and your grandson."

"How have you lived this long?" Evangline marveled "Richie _was_ my grandson, fool."

Mac just blinked at Ari-El "You tricked me into murdering your own _grandson?_"  
"What kind of moron, knowing that your student is present and having thoroughly established that your sword has _no effect_ on your adversary strikes a killing blow against the one person you claim you don't want to kill?" Evangeline spat while looking at Mac the same way Amy looks at cockroaches.  "How could you _not realize you where killing Richie?"_

 "I **_didn't_ know.  I just reacted." Only four hundred years of chivalry kept Mac restrained.   **

 The grizzle and tan dog growled a low warning when he tensed.  She stood hackles raised and leaned against the table hard enough to shift it slightly as Ari laid a restraining hand on her head.  The hair on the back of my neck stood at attention as Ari-El and Evangeline locked glances.   When the dog whined Ari-El snapped "Enough 'Vang!"  

Evangeline reeled back in her seat, clutching the edge of the table for support.  The dog leaned against Ari-El as he ruffled her silky ears absentmindedly.

"Not enough!" she flung back, breathless "You're too soft.  He's completely unsuitable and you **_know_** it.  If he's incapable of fathoming that half-assed excuse of a testing, how is he going to fair against the real thing?"

"Did not fathom or was willing to sacrifice the boy to defeat the enemy?" Ari retorted as he continued to pet the dog.  

"If so then he mentally rewrote the facts when he couldn't handle failure.  How promising is _that_?"

"The Champion is not _your_ concern nor is it your place to question how I conduct my affairs."

Evangeline's eyes narrowed "I was born to probe for weakness."

"You were born to bridge a critical gap when I would be incapable of handling any matter based business."

"You never do anything for a single reason, Mother.  Not in my lifetime and not in any past or future I have ever Seen.  I am just as much your foil, crafted to test your plans.  And he is a mistake."

Ari arched a brow "And dieing by your own hand in forty-two minutes is not?"

"Call it a last temptation.  One that I have thought on long and well."

 "You're not serious, Vang." Guinan protested.

Evangeline crossed her arms and stared at her mother.

"But why?"

"Please do enlighten the class." Ari challenged.

"You're the one that made this a group affair, you explain."

Ari bared his teeth "You are the one that forced this debacle, I just chose the time, place, and audience."

"You know what I want."

"You ask what I can not give." 

"Not can't, Mother, won't."

"Will someone please explain?" I snapped.

"Your pardon, Mr. Dawson" I was a little surprised that he looked honestly apologetic "that I have used what should be your celebration in this manner.  The next hour will not be pleasant and there is no real need for you or Amanda to be witness to it."

"I ain't going anywhere."

"As you like." He sighed deeply before continuing. "For the last fifty years the _majority_ of my time on Earth and the main focus of Evangeline's efforts has been determining the timing, course and outcome of the next World War.  Amazingly enough we have even managed to agree all the major points."

"Then what's the problem?"

Ari-El shrugged "Evangeline has convinced herself that I am going to die before I can ensure a successful outcome."

"Look me in the eye Mother and tell me you're not putting your house in order?  Guarantee that you will see this through to its conclusion."

"We are Seers, child.  You know exactly what I can and can not guarantee but neither of us has Seen my death."

"And we both know it isn't what we have Seen but what we _haven't that is worrisome.  If you're not troubled Mother then what are you doing here?"_

"You know what a firm believer I am in contingency plans.  It is hardly a reason to commit suicide."

Evangeline had turned her attention on Methos "Some contingency plan.  I've watched this one my whole life.  Good company, good Methos, bad company, bad Methos.  If you're not careful Mother you'll be leaving the fate of the Universe in the hands of an impetuous fool and a spineless parasite."

"All the more reason for you not to do this" Ari replied while the 'spineless parasite' straightened from his perpetual slouch. 

"We both know how this turns out Mother, unless you're willing to change it."

"The class is still lost." I reminded when they started glaring at each other again.  Thank God for the mismatched chins otherwise it'd be like watching mirror images but not.  Ari paused to give the whining grizzled dog his full attention before answering me.  She laid her long, narrow muzzle in his lap and looked up at him with that absolute adoration that only dogs can muster.  

"The Universe is like an onion" Ari began. 

Evangeline rolled her eyes.  If she did off herself this was one woman that I wasn't going to miss.  She could be a 'beauty is only skin deep' poster child.

Ari ignored her "Built with layers of interlocking Laws each superceding another and with multiple intentional loopholes."

"And you just happen to be privy to all this vast knowledge?" Mac glowered.  I still couldn't believe we were sitting here semi-calmly with Richie's murderer.

"Given that our progenitor was present for the Creation of the Universe I do not see why any of us should not be functionally omniscient."

That statement brought all three of the other Immortals up short "What?"

Ari gave us another 'Mona Lisa' smile "At the risk of paraphrasing Will 'the fault is not in your Quickenings but in yourselves'."

"You knew Shakespeare?"

Ari's gaze flickered to me "Quite well."  He replied, for an instant showing a gentle humanity that startled me.  His eyes had that same not quite focused look at every Immortal I've ever met gets in the midst of a flashback.  If I was any judge at all he'd enjoyed those days.

"Now there was a human that knew how to **_listen_.  A pity that it is a lost art."  All that haughty arrogance was back in spades as he directed the comment to Mac, Amanda, and Evangeline.  I was glad.  That flash of something else was disturbing – almost feeling pity for Richie's killer was bad enough – I didn't want to feel any remorse when Mac finally found a way to whack this asshole. **

"**_You_** have steadfastly bound yourselves into remaining merely human when you could and should be so much more - but I digress.  The Rule of Paradox is superceded by the Law of Division.  The Universe is actually a multi-Universe with set number of possible variations.  The timing and nature of the splits is not under the control of Fate or Chance or Chaos which leaves us with opportunities.  A _very _few_ carefully planned and cautiously implemented opportunities.   I lived this life by rules which I have bent but never broken.  First, to never **_force_ another to my will with either Touch or Voice.  I have instructed some in the use of the Voice and others in defense against it but have never used it."  He fondled the dogs' ears before turning his gaze on Evangeline. "That is what the earlier clash over Aurincha was about.  Evangeline has never actually tested her own abilities against mine."  Ari's voice went glacier cold "There are better ways to do it than by trying to shred the loyalty of one of my hounds.  Evangeline has not yet injected the maveth" Guinan choked eyes wide.  "As her earlier test shows, I could easily force her not to do so but I will not.  Evangeline's first test."**_

"Perhaps Mother you should show them what is at stake" Evangeline challenged "so that they can understand my demands."

"Mr. Dawson, Amanda, anyone else last chance to leave"

"Oh, no I want in on this." Amanda was hyped.

"No, you do not but no one ever seems to learn from anything but experience and then it is usually too late."

"What the hell is coming?"

"A war like never before, famine of a magnitude never seen, and the potential destruction of the human race."

"Or the last war ever fought on Earth's soil and the birth of a Golden Age that will gradually spread across the entire galaxy."

"You're a **_dreamer_** Mother.  If you leave them free to choose they'll never take the high road.  How many times have you brought them with in inches of marvels only for them to choose to slide right back down into the abyss?"

I swear Ari-El was grinding his teeth when he spoke "I will **_not _**craft a Utopia based on slaves.  If that was my intention I would have become absolute ruler of Earth eight thousand years ago, and this galaxy less than seven hundred years after that."  Ari shook his head "Show them what you fear child."

                Once more we were cast into great maelstrom but more roughly before it had been disorienting this time it was painful.

'Gently child' Ari's mental voice chided 'Only Guinan and Ad-Am have any experience with this.'  I was again adeptly steadied and calmly reoriented.  I wished he'd left me.  I Watched the creation of the 'Bred Men' and the rise of Khan.  I Saw War unfold on a level that even Vietnam never prepared me for.  Not just the horror of seeing it, not just the scope, not just the casualty counts that would be higher than all the conflicts of the blood soaked twentieth century combined no it the was the pain.  Omniscient. My God.  Who hasn't played with the idea, daydreamed about – what a nightmare.  I knew them all.  Every single one.  I knew their names, their faces, their dreams, their pain and I felt each death.  Following the straight road of Fate mankind died.  Entirely.  There were a dozen natural 'twists' in the road set there by Chance and Chaos.  Humanity survived in them, but I'm not sure that was a good thing.  There _are_ actually fates worse than death.  I gulped ambrosia.  Mac, Amanda, and Guinan looked shell-shocked.  Methos just looked thoughtful. 

"Is that really the way it's going to be?" Amanda finally choked out.

"If no one with the ability to See intervenes then yes." Ari replied "But I do not seem capable of abstaining from some sort of meddling.  Now show them what you want from me."

A completely different future unfolded, no war, no famine.  Bliss and joy, peace and harmony.

"You really are an evil monster.  You don't want this?"

Ari shook his head "It is not about what I want.  It never has been and it never will be."  His gaze shifted to Mac "What sacrifice would you make for that future to become a reality?"

"Anything."

"Your life?"

"My death would be a pittance."

"Not your death MacLeod your **_life_, yours every other of our kind, bound in eternal, inescapable servitude regardless of your own will.  Still want to sign up?"  
"Yes."**

"Nasty martyr complex you have there Highlander fortunately for us all I do not happen to share it."

"How can you be that selfish?"

Ari let out that same utterly mirthless laugh from before "On the contrary Highlander you have no concept of how easy it would be to embrace that trap.   Where no one hurts, no one grieves, no one changes, and no one grows.  Whole Universe of hot house flowers just waiting for the winter winds.  All hiding behind the remnants of my skirts" his eyes blazed when he turned them on Evangeline "But that is what this all **_really _**about.  What it truly comes down to is the simple fact that just like Ad-Am you are scared witless at the mere thought of my loss.  Let us not candy coat your cowardice, girl."

"I can't do it, Mother. How do you do it?  With all those millennium stretching out behind you and all of eternity before you?  And I will not face the first future.  I **_can't_**."

"Take a long look at him" Ari pointed at Mac "Because for all his flaws, for all his foolishness he possess something that you and Ad-Am both sorely lack, true conviction, true nobility, and above all true courage.  **_That_ is why I left him Champion."  He shook his golden head "If either of you had possessed one tenth of his share of those qualities we would have never have come to this place.   The cowardly competent and noble nitwits seem to be my lot in life.  Did it ever occur to you child that ****_if_, and it is a rather long if, I do in fact fall you, Ad-Am, the Highlander, and one other might be all that stand between the Universe and the first future."**

Evangeline dropped her head "I can't be what you are.  I don't know whether to call it fortitude, or resilience, or courage, or callousness I only know I don't share it.  I don't **_want_ to share it.  I won't take up that mantle.   I'll die first here tonight.  So it's time for you to make a choice Mother.  What's worth more your pretentious rules and your precious plans or the people you ****_should _care about?  Do you still have a heart Mother or did you trade away centuries ago?" The anger in Evangeline's eyes matched the fires already blazing in Ari's "Will you finally find your own courage and challenge Fate or will you just sit there and watch me die?"**

Ari stiffened as fear replaced anger "There is a difference Vang between courage and utter madness.  Once upon a time we commanded Fate, those days where gone before I was born.  My second rule to never directly challenge Fate, manipulate certainly, stretch the limits, continually but to directly challenge Fate would be tantamount to suicide.  Fate and our progenitor were never friends and Fate would like _nothing_ better than the pleasure of our final destruction.  She does not know we survived and our survival depends on that.  Please, child ask for what I can give."

"Will you give me what I want?"

"No" Ari whispered.  His fingers twitched in the dog's silky fur at the same moment Evangeline's eyes widened.

"Would you care for a painkiller?  Maveth is not a comfortable way to die."

"No.  That's why I chose it.  That and the fact that even you don't have an antidote."

"As you like" Ari replied in that same very neutral tone he'd been using earlier with Methos "Would you care to make a final review of the current plan?"

"Why" she breathed as sweat broke out on her brow "I won't be here to care."

"And pass up your last chance to call me an idealistic dreaming fool?" Ari retorted "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

Her response was a snarl.

Ari maintained a poker face but the dog whined as his fingers twisted in her fur. "I could make you more comfortable."

"No" she snapped "Let's review the damn plan."

I'd expected assassinations, cloak and dagger intrigues, and political manipulation instead I was playing basketball in a slum.  At the end of the game I tossed the ball back to its owner and walked over to the little boy staring at me.

"Hello"

"Hi" he blinked up in awe "You were great!"

"I do alright."

"What's your name?"

"Michael Montrose."

"The inventor?  You can't be you ain't old'nough."

"Are not old enough." I dropped on one knee so that I was no longer towering over the child "Are you calling me a liar?"

He gulped "No, sir.  Are you really?"

"Most certainly."

"Wow.  What are you doing down here?"

"I am looking for someone."

"Who?"

"A promising young scientist named Zephram Cochrane."

The boy frowned "But I'm Zephram Cochrane."

I smiled brightly "Then my quest is over."

The boy wrinkled his nose "But I don't even _like science."_

"Are you certain about that?  You know who I am."

"But you're an _inventor_." The boy enthused.

"Take a walk with me?"

"Sure!"

We walked together through the slum stepping over piles of trash while chatting animatedly about how's and why's until we reached a row home that had seen much better days.

A hand reached out and snatched the boy by his ear "Where have you been?  I thought I told you to be home an hour ago."

I turned giving the harried woman my most charming smile.  She straightened instantly one hand reaching up to nervously smooth her ragged hair.  I felt a flash of anger at the Highland Fool for setting this particular future in motion, for wasting what this woman might have been in a different timeline.

"Your pardon.  Do not blame your son.  I fear I distracted him."

She wrapped a protective arm around her son eyes weary "What do you want with my boy?"

 "How silly of me.  Michael Montrose, Ms. Cochran." I held out my hand.  She took it automatically.

"What on Earth are _you_ doing down here?"

"You had your son tested a few months ago for a scholarship."

Her mouth twisted "Too stupid, just like his mum."

A second flash of anger that I didn't let reach my face or eyes.  I couldn't decide who I wanted to slap more her or the Champion.  

"I disagree.  I have been reviewing the tests for likely youngsters that were overlooked.  I am creating a charter school and I would like to have your son attend."

"Ain't got no money.  Ain't got nothing.  Can't go."

"I am paying for the school.  It is not about money it is about talent."

Dead eyes stared into mine "Money talks, talent walks."

"Not with me" I let the absolute truth of those words show in my eyes.  An ember of hope flickered in her eyes followed by a flash of fear and then back to dead.  I hated that dead fish look that I'd seen in far too many eyes over the course of nearly ten millennia.  I chalked it up as yet another reason to avoid seafood.

"Talk's cheap" she mumbled as she started to turn away. 

"Yes it is" I swung the backpack off my back "I brought his supplies and bus pass with me.  Call it a gesture of good faith."

Zephram's eyes went wide "Please Mom."  He took advantage of her bewildered silence to start rooting through the bag.

"Lot's of expensive stuff there.  Could sell it for a pretty penny."  The ember of hope was back but there was greed as well.

"Yes, you could or you could send him to the kind of school he needs on Monday."

"I'll think on it" she allowed. I caught the boy's eyes mouthed '10 o'clock roof' to the boy.  He winked back.  

                I went two blocks up and one over and picked an almost clean spot.  I set out a hat not because I desired tips but because it was expected.  I went through the motions of tuning my guitar for the same reason.  And began to play letting the songs become of vehicle for my Touch, allowing a subtle hope saturate the area.

_Some find their solace in a bottle of gin_

_Some find it still better when their horse comes in_

_It's a way to deal when life ain't grand_

_You just pack it up, hang your head and fold your hand_

_She worked all day on a street named Despair_

_In a town with no pity she was going no where_

_Funny how her heart it grew harder and harder_

_With the weight of the world crashing down on her shoulder_

_But when the going gets tough and the tough are long gone_

_You just got to walk on_

_._

_Well I know we ain't seeing the best of times_

_But I'll never stop dreaming those craze dreams of mine_

_These days get long but my heart won't get weak_

_And honey we ain't living on no easy street._

_But when the going gets tough and the tough are long gone_

_It's just you and me left to walk on_

I let the first song fade and chose another

_Tell me not in mournful numbers_

_That life is but an empty dream!_

_For the soul is dead that slumbers,_

_And things are not what they seem._

_Not enjoyment, and not sorrow,_

_Is your destined end or way_

_But to act, that each tomorrow_

_Find you farther than today._

_The lives of great men all remind us _

_We can make our lives sublime,_

_And departing leave behind us _

_Footprints on the sands of time._

_Footprints that another _

_Wandering over life solemn main_

_A forlorn shipwrecked brother,_

_Seeing shall take heart again._

_Let us, then be up and doing_

_With a heart for any Fate_

_Still achieving, still pursuing_

_Learn to labor and to wait_

I played for the next three hours each song carefully chosen to encourage without candy coating the hard truths of both the current situation or the horrors that were coming.  I rose taking the full hat with me.  I dropped it along with several small high tech items at the local clinic before meeting the boy on the balcony at moon rise.  

"A telescope!" he grinned.

"Want me to show you how to use it?"

"Oh, yeh!" he whooped.

"Sh, you will wake your mother" I admonished though I knew we wouldn't.

The boy slumped  "You could bomb the block, she won't wake." He kicked the crumbling brick sending a shower of grit down into the alleyway "I hate her!"  He shouted at me chin quivering.  

I gripped his shoulder "No you don't.  If you did it wouldn't hurt so badly."  His misery battered against my senses.  Just one more mote in the maelstrom.  

"How can she do this to herself?"

"Nothing cuts deeper than a the despair from shattered dreams."  

He frowned up at me before plopping down on the cracked roof  "She's gonna sell my school stuff for drug money."

"Some of it" there was no good reason to lie to the boy "I will replace it."

"I won't be expelled or nothing?"

"Not because of your mother's behavior.  Whether you are expelled for your own behavior is up to you."  Actually I was rather looking forward to the boy's creative means of getting into trouble, not that I would not be giving him a serious dressing down for them.  There were few things more enjoyable than a truly exceptional and creative student.  I mourned a bit more for the woman below us, grieved that possibly the greatest theoretical engineer the human race would ever produce had already permanently pickled her brain.  The Other grumbled, impatient.  The woman was a might have been, contact had been established the rest could be handled by holograms.  Actually all of it could have been handled by holograms, there were better uses for our time.  I pushed back unwilling to yield this.  The Other snarled but acquiesced retreating into a watchful silence as I spent the rest of the night feeding that hungry young soul with stories and songs about magic carpet rides.  We pulled back following the thread of the boy's life until the Phoenix flew through to First Contact with the Vulcan's and the foundation of the Federation.

It took seven hundred years but we came to an age even more Golden than Evangeline's.  I understood now why Evangeline called Ari a dreamer.  Ari's grand plan wasn't about politics or power it was about making sure the right person with the right dream was in the right place at the right time.  The level of preplanning was awe inspiring it wasn't uncommon for the nudge that set a whole section of the plan in motion to actually take place three or even four generations before the payoff, all this across seven hundred years and multiple galaxies.

"It's a beautiful idea, Mother" Evangeline whispered "But what becomes of the web if the spider dies?"

"You have no concept, child of what was sacrificed for free will.  I will not destroy that.  I will not become a little tin god, not for you, not for anyone, not ever."

She whimpered. 

"Please let me administer an analgesic."  It wasn't the voice of a parent concerned for a child but one of distant, clinical indifference.  I had a doctor once that used to talk to me the same way, always made me want to slug the bastard.  I felt a reluctant sympathy for Evangeline.  She might be a shrew but nobody deserved indifference from their own mother.  

"If I didn't know better Mother I'd swear you bleed green." Her lips were going an unhealthy shade of blue.

Mac rose suddenly using the back of his chair to maintain his balance.  

"Where are you going Highlander?" Ari asked in that same detached voice.

"To call an ambulance" Mac snapped.

"Why?"

It took Mac three attempts to speak "How can you just sit there?"

"There is neither antidote nor treatment for maveth.  She has intentionally chosen this death.  The only alternatives are to either directly alter Time and Fate which would almost assuredly result in my destruction shortly thereafter or I could squander one of the few unclaimed parallel timelines but Evangeline would only begin seeking for another opportunity to do this again.  What would you have me do?"  His eyes had gone as dead as mechanical eyes should be.

"Ten thousand years and that's the best you can do?"

Ari shrugged "Que cera, cera."

"You're her **_mother_**."

"If I was not I assure you I would not tolerate this attempt at emotional blackmail."  

Any rebuttal was forestalled by Evangeline's rattling cough.  Mac grabbed the back of Amanda's chair and laid a comforting hand on Evangeline's shoulder.

"Get your murdering hands off me" she spat through blood flecked lips.  Mac drew back as if stung and almost lost his precarious balance.  She laid her left hand on the table clearly lacking the strength to hold it out "Mama?"

Ari never even twitched and watched his daughter breathe her last impassively.  The grizzle and tan bitch threw back her head and howled.

"You didn't save her" Guinan breathed stunned.  From the expression on Guinan's face she'd clearly believed that Ari was going to deliver a last minute miracle.  She went through hurt, shock, and betrayal in quick succession and moved rapidly on to anger.  She sent her chair crashing to the floor as she started for the door.  Ari moved so swiftly my eyes couldn't even track him he was just suddenly in front of her.

"Guinan, listen to me."

She tried to sidestep him but he moved gracefully with her.

"Please, Guinan.  It is what your people do."

She stared up at him while the tears stained her cheeks "Why did you let her do it?"

"Because she chose it."

"Why here and now? Why in front of me?"

"Functionally omniscient, Guinan but no longer omnipotent.  You have heard me say it your whole life, child but you have never believed it."

"You bastard" she spat hands balling into fists.

"Guinan **_listen_**" there was more emotion in that one word than he'd shown the whole night, the man was begging. "After you save El Auria from its primary."  He nodded when her eyes widened "You **will succeed in speaking to stars." He sighed "You will be Questioned by the Continuum."**

"The what?"

"Omniscient beings the dwell outside of and are not governed by the Law of the Universe.  If you fail their test the will destroy your people."

"What do I need to do?"

Ari shook his head "They are unbound by Time and Fate, where they are I can not See.  I can not help you Guinan.  I only know this much if you fail they will destroy your people but if like Evangeline you yield to fear and despair they will destroy every race seeded by the Bekore."

"You could have just told me, I would have believed you."

"Object lessons are more memorable."

"You don't have Vulcan blood, you've got ice water in your veins you fucking cyborg" she spat.  

"She wasn't an object lesson she was my best friend" she roared as her fist made a very satisfying crunch against his face.  I hoped that it was his face and not her hand that had broken.  Noses are not meant to sit at that angle.  I found myself hoping it healed crooked.  Ari pulled a cloth out of his sleeve, wrapped it around his nose, and snapped it back into place.  In all the commotion with Guinan I hadn't noticed that the grizzled dog was weeping at my feet.  Not whimpering or whining that you expect out of a dog but something that couldn't be mistaken for anything but well weeping.  I scratched her ears and she shivered against my thigh.  The hound of the Baskervilles next to Methos was as stoic as his master.  Ari set the cloth on the table before going around the table to his daughter.  My already high opinion of Guinan went up a couple more notches when I noticed she'd not only managed to break his nose but scraped his cheek with her ring and split his lip.  Not bad for a single punch, not bad at all.  It wasn't until he slipped one of  Evangeline's arms around his neck and started to lift her that I noticed that not only had he not healed but all three wounds were still trickling fresh blood and his lip and nose were rapidly swelling.

"Why aren't you healing?" Amanda asked.

"We heal by instinct" Ari replied as he smoothly cradled Evangeline "with discipline any Quickened can slow or accelerate the rate at will."  His normally clear dictation was muffled.

"Discipline or masochism?" new voice asked "Or guilt?"  The grizzled dog shot over to the woman in the doorway. She had the same general look as Ari and Evangeline but being both shorter and stockier lacked their ethereal quality.

"So you finally let her corner you into this."  Her dark brown eyes held nothing but sympathy. 

"Catherine would you please take Aurincha and go to Guinan?"

Catherine raised one eyebrow "Guinan was here?"

"It was necessary" Ari snapped defensively.

"You wouldn't have done it otherwise" Catherine replied. "Guinan hasn't been around Mother for more than week at a time in sixty years.  I've had a ring side seat for all of the gymnastics you've done trying to avoid this of so stop bleeding everywhere, let yourself heal, stop feeling guilty, and please eat something."

"Who said I was feeling guilty?" Ari inquired haughtily.

"You didn't need to."

"Impertinent child."

"Old grouch."

Ari tossed her a cylinder. "Guinan broke a finger when she hit me.  There is a small garden a block and a half north, she is under the copper beech.  The wind will be picking up shortly and the tree has excessive dead wood, make sure you move under the fir or you will regret it."

"How did I destroy that woman?" Mac demanded.

"Another time, Highlander."

Catherine pivoted in the doorway and gave Mac an appraising glance.  Unlike Evangeline there was no contempt only intense curiosity.

"Cat, Guinan, garden, beech tree.  You can annoy him later if you are so inclined."

Her gaze flickered to Methos "And you are?"

Methos licked his lips "Ad" he started and then raised his chin "Methos"

"_Really_. My, my what _are_ you up to now?" again the curiosity without censure.

"Cat, please."

She snapped her fingers and she and the dog disappeared out the door.

You had to wonder what kind of dysfunctional family we were dealing with.   Mac tried to grab Ari's arm but the black dog was suddenly between them hackles raised.

"Now." Mac demanded.

"I did not trouble you further the night you killed your student Highlander, kindly extend me the same courtesy." Ari retorted coolly as he sidled away from Mac.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Methos asked as he blocked Ari's move toward the door.

"Stand aside."

"Not until you answer me.  There was a time when you out shone the heavens, what the _bloody hell happened to you?"  Methos sounded close to tears  "Futility didn't exist in your vocabulary.  **_Que cera, cera?_  Since ******__when?"_

"Maybe it is not I who have changed, perhaps it is only your perspective that has."  Ari's voice had gone mechanically flat again.

"Bullshit"  Methos crossed his arms and planted himself between Ari and the door.  "Don't you dare tell me Au'Brey that after four thousand years you've come back only to die."

"You lost the right to call me that, Ad-Am."  The swelling had reached the point that he was starting to slur a bit.

"Damn it, she was right wasn't she?  Why the hell else reveal your full plan?"

"Get out of my way, Ad-Am."

"Was she right?"

"Possibly.  The Continuum's involvement with the structure of space/time creates blind spots given that they can do nearly anything they please it is impossible to even speculate on what might occur.  There are possible futures in which I do not always emerge from the shadow of those blind spots.  My death is a possibility not an inevitability and I have no intention of going quietly into the night.  I answered your question.  Move."

"No you didn't, what happened to you?  Where's the man I knew that moved mountains?"

"Tasyad still remembers you fondly Ad-Am, please do not force me to use him against you."

Methos didn't even glance at the dog.  Ari sighed shoulders rounding just a little and for a moment I was looking at a painfully thin man with a swollen blood streaked face in a ridiculous outfit holding the body of a woman who had to outweigh him by at least forty pounds.  And then he straightened and the full impervious hauteur was back.

"You're not leaving yet."

"Oh, but I am boy.  All things in their proper time." His gaze flickered to me "Your pardon, Mr. Dawson.  You will find your laptop and files fully restored.  You may wish to bring Talia's files on Cardassian, Klingon, and Romulan culture to the attention of others in your organization.  If they are provided to the correct individuals prior to First Contact with those worlds the Federation may avoid several costly wars and your organization might actually be worth all the grief and trouble you have caused through the centuries."

"You filtered my computer files?" 

He continued in that same monotonic voice "Knowing that your time was limited I selectively allowed access only to that which would be useful for tonight.  You may peruse the rest at your leisure."

"What grief and trouble?"  Trust Amanda to be interested in grief and trouble.

"Horton was hardly the first individual to molded by the Tribunal to be a Hunter.  It has been a terribly predictable cycle through the centuries.  Every five to seven generations the Tribunal decides that Blade is a myth and they pick some unfortunate dupe to become a Hunter to test the waters."

"And you just let it happen" Mac grumbled.

"When it is useful to do so.  And I found Horton quite useful in the matter of the Priest."

The wood of Amanda's chair cracked under Mac's grip.

"You arranged Darius' death?"

"I arranged events so that Horton had an opportunity but in the end I suppose that is just semantics.  Yes, I arranged the Priest's death."

Mac pushed away from Amanda's chair, tried to take a step forward, and roared in frustration when he nearly fell.

"Temper, temper, temper." Ari chided "You really are **_such_ a contradiction.  On the word of the Witch who has done nothing but manipulate and use you, you were willing to consider killing a man who has saved both your life and your sanity on more than one occasion.  You condemned and reviled a man pulled himself up out of a madness the like of which you have never experienced.  And yet you put on a pedestal a man who personally murdered more of your precious mortals in a single century than that Horseman in his bloodiest millennium and was responsible for more deaths and misery than all four Horsemen managed in their entire lifetimes to date.  Darius did not repent of his deeds.  He was recreated.  Every quality that you so admired was placed there by me."**

"And that gave you the right to destroy it?"

"I destroyed nothing Highlander.  What is the First Law of Thermodynamics?"

Mac just blinked at him.

"Energy is neither created nor destroyed.  There are of course exceptions but allow me to assure you none of the Quickenings released by Horton and his merry men were lost.  Good night."

Methos stepped aside allowing Ari pass him.

"A question for you Bren'hamin" Methos' head snapped up "if the Firebird falls, will the Griffin finally test his wings?"  He withdrew into the night without waiting for an answer.

                        My bladder chose to remind me of its existence in the uncomfortable silence that followed Ari-El's withdraw.  I wondered how in hell I was going to get to the can if Mac couldn't even stand.  I was pleasantly surprised that I was no wobblier than usual.

"Where were you?" Mac demanded of Methos.

"When?"

"Damn it where were you?"  
"I'm not a telepathic clairvoyant, MacLeod."

"Where were you when your pal was making my life a living hell?"  
I'd always wondered that myself.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know."

"Exactly what it sounds like MacLeod.  I promised Joe I'd arrange Richie's funeral.  I went to my place to get some things and woke up two years later in Montana."

"Montana?"

"Yes.  Montana." Methos licked his lips nervously "After I spent a couple of days hiking to town I got on the first flight to Paris and promptly ran afoul of Walker.  That was the other half of what I was trying to get off your computer Joe."

"You could have asked."

"Yeh, well it wasn't exactly something I wanted to discuss."

I picked up a bottle of ambrosia "I think we've had enough of this shit."  As I turned pour the first bottle out Methos had the bottle and case before I even realized he'd moved.

"How did you do that?"

"Ambrosia is a powerful mind enhancing drug, MacLeod.  I've been taught how to use it, you haven't.  This is priceless Joe.  Each one of those bottles represents at least a hundred years worth of production.  This has to be the bulk of his most ancient and potent stock."  He set the bottle back in the case reverently "I think this frightens me more than anything else.  He wouldn't have given this if it wasn't going to be needed."

"The bastard drugged me so I couldn't fight him."

"If that was all he wanted MacLeod there are more easily obtained drugs" Methos rejoined.

"Whose side are you on?"

Methos froze.

"You heard me Methos none of your little games.  It's one way or the other."

"I think I'd better go." He said and took my case of ambrosia with him.


	10. For Me or Against Me

**Author's note: **I've let this story molder so long I'm almost ashamed to post but here's the next chapter hopefully better late than never…

**Q Me?**

Chapter 9: For me or against me

In spite of the storm clouds gathering between Mac and Methos I chose to head over to AmyZ's early the next morning. I consoled myself with the thought that the Immortals had seemed far more effected by the ambrosia and might not be in the best of shapes this morning anyway. I paused on the way out to take a couple of digital pics of the table. The man (or whatever) might be an arrogant shit but there was nothing wrong with his sense of aesthetics. On the other hand I could have lived without Ahriman's symbol etched in one of my tables. Of course the Firebird cycle that encircled it was really far more impressive and eye catching. I let my fingers rest on the pale blue stylized lightening that formed the decorative border. It was cold, too cold for the temperature of the room. I ran my hand across the rest of the table top. Given that the carving went all the way through the table in places I'd expected a rough surface. It was completely smooth. I lowered myself into one of the chairs so I could be on eye level with the tabletop. There was none of that blob of filler look. I shrugged on the weirdness rict-o-meter inexplicably smooth table tops didn't even rate a blip. On the other hand I didn't particularly want the thing in my bar. I'd arrange at Amy's for someone from HQ to pick it up for the Archives.

Amy was very quiet as I slid the disc from last night into her player. She paused at the end of Ari's first 'historical' song "You can't guess what that is Joe?"

"Haven't a clue."

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want."

"The 23rd Psalm?"

"As sung by King David."

"What's the second one?"

"Joe, I haven't even heard it yet." She protested as she hit play.

"The Iliad" Simone exclaimed after all of a stanza.

"Damn that man is paranoid." Marc muttered.

"What?" Amy asked pausing again.

"Paranoid. He's got to be the most paranoid guy I've ever seen in my life. Look, he's clairvoyant, right. MacLeod is too drugged to stand. He knows nobody is going to jump him and he still never turns his back on you. The damn holograms don't even turn their backs. That's paranoid."

The room was silent for the rest of the disc.

"Joe?" I was dreading this question. "What really happened with Ahriman? They were my friends too Joe."

I gave her the semi-abridged version starting with Jason Landry and ending with what Mac and I had believed was the end in Darius' church. Amy was looking none too happy with me.

"Do the lies ever end Joe? I would have thought that after your association with MacLeod was out in the open you'd at least tell the truth. You've obviously spent too much quality time with Methos. I'm sorry Joe but I'm not releasing any more reports to you until I have Tribunal authorization."

"Amy" I sounded whiny even to my own ears "You can't mean that."

"I'm sorry Joe. You're a friend but I can't trust you to not interfere. And this is not the Immortal to piss off. I didn't just see pictures of Rita. Joe I was in that room. I don't want that to happen to anyone else because you can't keep your Oath. I've babysat some the Tribunals kids Joe I don't want them to die because I trusted you with something that you shared with MacLeod."

"So that's it huh? I just go get this thing burned off again?" I thrust my wrist out at her. "Or maybe you'd rather they put a bullet in my head?"

"I didn't say that Joe. You're still welcome here as a guest. You're still welcome at HQ. You can file all the reports you want but I don't want any deaths on my conscience because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"If Mac whacks him you won't have to worry about it."

"I'm a Watcher Joe it isn't my job to help Mac 'whack' him. It isn't yours either."

"There are people who Watch Amy and there are people who do." I struggled to my feet and stormed out the door.

Mac was just coming down the ramp when I pulled up.

"What's the matter Joe?"

I stared up at the car ceiling "They revoked my membership card."

"They threw you out?"

"Not entirely" I said grudgingly "I can file all the reports I want and I can still use the company phone but they won't give me access to anyone else's files."

"I'm sorry Joe. It's just one more thing to blame the bastard for."

"Where you heading?"

"To Methos' place. We need to talk. Want to come?"

"It's not locked" Methos called before Mac could even knock. Methos was sitting in that ridiculously high-backed chair of his with the Ivanhoe unsheathed across his lap.

"So you've made up your mind then" Mac said.

"Does it matter what I say?" he asked head down.

Mac was silent.

He raised his head "Does it? Has it ever?"

"I don't want to hurt you Methos."

"That's never stopped you."

"He has to be stopped. There has to be justice."

"He's going to be MacLeod just not by you."

"He's mine" Mac growled.

"And here I thought you knew the difference between vengeance and justice, silly me."

"He's evil."

"Is he, Duncan? He showed us his plans. I don't recall anything dark and depraved."

"He killed Darius."

"He left Darius alone for over fourteen hundred years Mac. Don't you wonder what inspired him to act now?"

"You don't try to understand evil Methos, you just destroy it."

"Apparently I must have missed the Holy Spirit declaring you the Messiah."

"He used me to kill Richie."

"I think you forget, I was there that night and Ari wasn't the one holding the sword."

"We're through" Mac stated.

Methos slipped from the chair to kneel before Mac with the Ivanhoe offered as Mac had once offered the Katana.

"Cut clean"

Mac took several steps back.

"I didn't come here to kill you Methos."

"You didn't go to the track to kill Richie but that's what happened. He won't Challenge you Mac but if you force a fight he'll kill you and then he's sworn to kill me. Given the choice of watching him kill us both I'd rather die first."

"Damn him." I think in all that had happened since Mac had forgotten about the aftermath of his first round with Ari-El. Of course to be fair Mac had been dead at the time and had only heard it second hand.

"Put it away Methos."

"You won't Challenge him?"

"I have to think" was Mac's reply as he turned around. I followed him silently back to the car.

Amanda met us at the quay. She ran to Mac and embraced him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not killing him. He may be a wily, sneaking, conniving bastard but I kinda like having him around."

"Yeh, I know what you mean."

"I've got some errands to run, are you going to be O.K.?"

"Go" he kissed her "I'll be fine."

After we watched her slide into the car and pull away Mac asked "Joe, who's Nick Wolfe?"

I sighed "Amanda didn't tell you?"

"I got a little distracted and forgot to ask."

"It's not really my story to tell, Mac."

He nodded "It's OK, Joe."

"Care for a game of chess?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Checkmate" Mac was so distracted that he didn't even acknowledge my victory. I frowned at the pieces "So what are you going to do?"

"That was a good move Joe."

"You'd have seen it coming a mile away if you were paying attention. Speaking of moves?"

Mac's response was to pick up the phone and start dialing.

"Aren't you going to grab the other line Joe?"

I smirked back at him but still picked up the second phone.

"Hello, this is Duncan MacLeod may I please speak with Valeria Samuels."

"One moment"

"Mr. MacLeod, I'm afraid Dr. Montrose isn't available. He was called away on urgent family business. But he did leave you a message. He'll be at St. Agnes pres du Seine at 3PM on Tuesday if you would like to talk."

"Thank you."

"Valeria Samuels?"

"His secretary."

"Don't you mean administrative assistant?"

"Whatever."

"That's Liam's church."

"Liam?"

I made my opening move "He was one of Amanda's students. First Death in 1772 trying to save a young street waif from a bunch of sailors on shore leave, signed up to serve King and Country in 1775, came to the Colonies intending to cover himself in glory. Ended up accidentally shooting a woman in the middle of his first battle. He laid down his sword and took up the clothe. He's been a priest ever since."

Mac countered clearly more focused on the game this time.

"Sounds like a good man."

I made a move and lost a pawn.

"He is damn good man."

"And he sent this Nick Wolfe to Ari-El."

I lost a rook "Guess so" I frowned down at the board "Nick is Amanda's Kate."

Mac winced "She in love with him?"

"He was definitely in love with her. He even tried to take on an Immortal he though took her head."

"He knew?"

"That she was Immortal, yep, that he was not until she shot him. He wasn't real pleased that she didn't ask his permission. Could get very awkward."

"Any more than it already is?"

"Good point"

I took his knight while he distracted by a flashback.

"LeBrun said three Immortal bodyguards, Wolfe, Sharpe, and who else?"

"Don't know and nobody's going to tell me."

"What about Sharpe?"

I shrugged "He's never crossed paths with any of my Assignments. I've played poker with a few guys that were assigned to him but I don't know much. Mostly all I know is that he's a royal pain in the ass to try to Watch. He had one hell of a career with the British Infantry under Wellington during the Peninsular Campaign made his way up from private to major. He had to have still been mortal in 1799 'cause he was sentenced to two thousand lashes for striking an officer, scars still haven't completely faded."

"Two thousand? Who'd he hit, Wellington himself?"

"Hey I'm not the one with perfect recall remember. I just remember reading his war record once probably twenty years ago and being damn impressed. According to Talia's stuff Ari-El took him on as a student in 1814 so I guess his luck ran out sometime between 1800 and 1814."

"From private to major in the British Army?" Mac mused "Not easy Joe. Not without connections and money. He must have been tough, ambitious, and lucky."

I stared at the board before cautiously moving my bishop.

"He's spent a bit of time in British Intelligence. Worked with Bond a fair bit as a double 00 agent."

"Bond? James Bond?"

"Shaken not stirred, is he one of you?"

"Bond? No, why do you ask?"

"He's still on active field duty."

"He'd have to be seventy." Mac looked up in surprise. I took a pawn. As I recall Mac and Bond hadn't exactly been chummy the one time MI6 had matched them up. Bond hadn't appreciated anyone stealing his thunder and Mac hadn't liked the way Bond put the mission ahead of the men. Bond had also come uncomfortably close to discovering Mac's Immortality. He'd also come close to being skewered by Kyler. Come to think of it the only thing that had gone right for Mac on that mission was meeting Tessa.

"Seventy-three, still taking on the most dangerous assignments and doesn't look a day over forty-five. What would you think?"

"I mean it Joe, he is not one of us." His bishop was beginning to annoy me "Could he be a rasha?"

"I don't think so," I replied trying to find a way out the trap I'd walked into "He dropped a satellite dish on Sharpe a few years back when Sharpe was working in the Russian Mafia."

"How'd he go from MI6 to Russian Mafia?"

"Got me, but at one point he was in a fringe group of the IRA, the SAS, MI6, and the Russian Mafia simultaneously."

"Simultaneously? Is he crazy?"

"I doubt it."

Mac sighed "Ari-El."

"More than likely." I took a look at the board I figured Mac had me in three moves. Time for a strategic retreat.

"I'd love to stay Mac but I've got a bar to run."

Mac's grin told me that he knew exactly what I was doing.

"See you later Joe."

I swore I am going to sock the next person that complimented me on that damn table. I'd completely forgotten to arrange to have the blasted thing picked up and now my entire staff was in love with it. You could have knocked me over with a feather when Methos wandered in.

"What'll it be?"

"Just a beer."

"I figured you'd still be licking your wounds."

"I am. But even Immortality is too short to waste brooding."

"And you want to know what Mac's up to – did you really thing I'd tell you?"

"I wouldn't dream of compromising your precious ethics, Dawson."

I'd missed the band's warm up playing chess with Mac and was floored by how much better they sounded.

Damn it all to hell the sound system was still set up in Ari's weird ass style. I don't care how much better it sounds it's going back the old way at the next break.

"Even you say he's different."

Methos picked at the label before answering "He's like an old photograph, Joe, faded. A little older, a little taller, harder, colder but no different in essence."

"Older? Taller? Come on you guys don't change."

Methos shrugged "How old do you think Ari is?"

"Physically? Eighteen maybe twenty."

"He was fifteen Joe and he could and did on occasion pass for a tall twelve. Maybe we age if we have children. I only know he's older and taller. Voice is a touch deeper too."

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in" AmyZ said at her cattiest.

"What did I do to you?" Methos snapped back.

"Oh. I don't know how many Chronicles did you alter trying to make yourself look better? And how many did you outright falsify to throw us off your trail?"

"I wouldn't want you to get bored."

"I have something for you Joe."

"I thought you revoked my library card."

"This is from the Tribunal, courtesy of Blade."

"What?"

"The letter will explain Joe." She glared at Methos before stomping out.

Mr. Dawson

I could of course provide you with this myself but I must confess I have grown weary of the Tribunal's subterfuges. By compelling the Tribunal to amass and distribute this information I have involved enough Watchers form all levels to ensure that with minimal encouragement this will be remembered far past the usual five generations. James Horton and Rita Luce were as much as they were perpetrators. These files reveal that the Watcher Tribunal was capable manipulation worthy of Fate and I. It is a great pity Joseph Dawson that in your devotion to your Highlander you have forgotten that your brother-in-law was once a man for whom you would have given your life. And there was a time when he would have been worthy of that sacrifice. It is a greater pity that you never thought to question how he became a fanatical murderer nor did you ever seek for a way to rescue him in anything but body. Unquestioning loyalty is not exclusive to the young. James Horton was once the epitome of what your Highlander would call a 'good' man. Share these pages with the Highlander, he would do well to learn from Horton.

Those who sow to the wind shall reap the whirlwind.

The damn thing was signed with Ahriman's symbol. It was enough to make me want to pitch the entire pile. Methos' eyes swung to the door. Mac froze in the entry before steering Amanda to a booth. She shot Methos an apologetic glance as she slid in opposite Mac. I turned the bar over to Noel, grabbed the stack, and turned my back on Methos.

"What's he doing here Joe?"

I shrugged "It's a public bar, Mac. He's a paying customer" sometimes, I added mentally. Amanda patted the seat beside her and I planted my caboose next to the sexiest cat-burglar on the planet.

"Did they clean out your desk?"

"Nope. Apparently His Imperial Lordship isn't above giving the Tribunal a direct order." I handed Mac the letter.

"So now Horton is a good man?" Mac growled as Amanda prized the letter out of his fist.

"Joe, who did Horton Watch?" was Amanda's response.

"Fethi Zouaoui, Kage, Kurgan, and Blake Wilmington."

Mac blinked "Where they trying to drive him insane?"

I glanced down at the pile of paper in front of me while remembering the bright, eager medical student I'd brought home that my sister had fallen in love with.

"I think that's what this is trying to prove."

I met Mac's eyes "Do you remember that day you confronted me about Horton?" silly question old fool he's Immortal "You said 'You're not stupid, maybe you're just blind.' You were wrong I was stupid and they destroyed him right under my nose." I shoved the pile away from me.

"Have you even read any of this?"

"I don't need to – I was there." And damn it I was fighting tears. I'd never mourned James. I couldn't reconcile the young man who wanted to save the world with the stranger that threw his daughter's fiancée off the balcony and put a gun to my head. So I just forgot about the other one. I was ashamed of myself. Even as I had comforted Lynn and tried to explain to Kathy I was secretly hoping he'd die because it would be so much less messy that way. But James was nothing if not a fighter and he pulled through in spite of getting a belly full of Mac's katana. He'd sworn to me that he was going to go away with Kathy and live quietly. When I found out he'd abandoned my sister and gone after Mac with St. Cloud I'd wanted to kill him with my bare hands.

"You know he used to think very highly of you" Amanda commented as she flipped through the journal she'd flinched from the pile.

"Who?" Mac asked.

"You" she replied handing him the journal.

"Horton was in Cambodia?"

"Watching Kage for six years."

Mac was rapidly paging through the journal and getting progressively more pissed.

"I should have killed him."

I seem to recall making that argument rather forcefully. But then I had centuries of Kage's Chronicle to base my opinion on, Mac had only two brief but memorable encounters.

"I thought you said one Immortal playing God was enough."

Mac snapped the journal shut "Letting Kirin go was the right decision. I believed it then and this won't change it." He set the journal aside and started leafing through another thick file. I knocked back a double and did some brooding of my own while he rooted through the paperwork.

"Joe" he waved a hand in front of my face "Earth to Joe."

The guy had clearly spent too much time with Richie.

"What?"

"Joe take a look at this." He slid a list in front of me "The top of the list are the Watchers Shapiro tried to hold you accountable for, the middle are the ones that Jacob killed when he shot you, the bottom are the ones Jacob killed right before you gave him to Shapiro." Our friendship had survived that one but it was still a sore subject. I took the list glumly.

"Hey! A dozen of these are Horton's Hunters and Kallas killed Vemus, Roger, and Don" I protested "Jack knew I didn't have a damn thing to do with them."

"Joe just take a look at the ones marked as Jacob's kills and then look at the names in that file."

Holy Mother of God, what kind of **_fool_** keeps this kind of paper trail? I needed another drink and a shower. Men I'd joked with, thought I was friends with, and played poker with had been planning a genocide. Except they didn't want to get their own hands dirty. Fucking Pharisees. So Jack's father with Jack's help had picked two dozen decent, honorable, loyal men and intentionally broken them. Their dossiers were here, all had military experience of some kind, sharpshooters, surveillance experts, and James tagged for leadership, communication, and medical skills in the 'Western Theater'. They'd Assigned them to the worst Immortal scum not once but time after time while making sure that the other Immortals were cast in the worst possible light. Then there were the long 'casual' chats about the Prize and what it would mean for mankind. And finally there were the psych evals. One for public consumption and another 'Eyes Only' for the Tribunal with suggestions to 'further the plan'. Forget the drink I was getting nauseous. Five ended up committing suicide, three were still in asylums, two left the Watchers, and a dozen formed the core of Horton's Hunters. But it was the last memo that got me by the short hairs. The glee the absolute glee between Jack and his father about Blake Wilmington's 'Amusement Park Massacre' and its effect on James. Blake had been James' 'good' Immortal. His reward for doing such a good job with the three psycho bastards he'd been Assigned to previously. A chance to settle down and be a real husband and father, do the dad thing, coach Lynn's Little League team. Except the Tribunal had withheld parts of Blake's Chronicle and left out the fact that he was a ticking time bomb. He'd sail along for two and a half maybe three decades as a picture perfect nice guy. Helped little old ladies across the street, gave to the local charities, served Thanksgiving dinner in soup kitchens and was a general all round Boy Scout. But then he'd snap. Even with centuries of Records no one knew what the trigger was but according to this you could damn near set your watch by him. Poor James. Two years of Watching Fethi build bombs to blow up school kids, six years of Watching Kage's drug traffic kill teens here and whole villages in Cambodia, then four years with the Kurgan and he finally gets a 'break' only to end up wounded and trapped listening to his Assignment slaughter a dozen kids and their families. Dr. Abrams had sworn to my face that James was fine, that 'he had an amazingly resilient psyche and that while a little shaken he'd be fine'. It was **_bullshit_**. I'd **_known_** it was bullshit when he said it. Hell I'd never trusted the shrinks after 'Nam but who was I argue with them? His friend and his brother my conscience whispered. I remembered when he'd come back from Cambodia, you could see something eating him up but James wasn't a talker. I'd had to get him shit faced drunk before he'd crack. Even then he didn't say much but I thought it had helped. Dr. Abrams had clearly agreed because he'd sent the Tribunal a note to undermine our relationship by any and all means necessary. Lying sons of **_BITCHES!_** I wasn't going to cry for James Horton in front of his worst enemy and my entire staff. Was NOT. I'd never realized just how loyal James had been to me. In spite of all their plots all they'd ever managed to do was convince James that I was a naive fool. And James had been determined to keep it that way. He'd worked damn hard to keep me both safe and innocent of what was going on under my nose at least up until the end when he'd started to go further faster than the Tribunal wanted to. Darius' death had been as much a surprise to them as the rest of us. There were a whole flurry of panicky memos wondering if this would bring the wrath of Blade down them and Jack's more level headed memo reminding them that there had been no contact between Rebecca and Blade in over fifty years. There had never before been so long a stretch of silence thus there was every reason to conclude that the Ancient Abomination had met his just fate. There was no one to save the other Abominations now.

And then Mac had neatly derailed their whole program. The memos that followed made my blood run cold as the Tribunal decided that the plan had failed because there were traitors in the ranks. They were afraid of **_me?_** Afraid that my popularity in the Watchers coupled with my friendship with Mac would lead to a counter offensive. They'd wanted me both dead and disgraced that's what the trial had really been about. Except somebody had started killing them. I snagged the list Mac had handed me and started cross checking. Well I'll be damned. Jacob had killed them all. All but one – Jack Shapiro and there was only one innocent – David Shapiro. On one hand I was grateful that Jacob's vengeance had never been a random slaughter but a cleverly directed purge. We would never have survived on our own. Even if we had figured out what was going on tradition and the Tribunal were too powerful. One by one the Tribunal would have killed us all and then there would have been a war between the Hunters and the Immortals. On the other hand that cold blooded snake Ari-El had clearly known all about this and had idly watched the Tribunal destroy James, watched as James murdered dozens of his fellow Immortals, and after using Jacob to clean house had let me betray him to Jack. The next memo was fourteen years out of place. To hell with my masculine dignity and Mac's opinion. I put my head down on my arms and wept for James. Amanda wrapped an arm around me and made vague comforting noises. I should cry in front of 'Manda more often. Hey, I'm old not **_dead!_**

Mac cleared his throat and offered me a handkerchief "I'm sorry for your loss Joe. I won't apologize for killing him. I can't but I'm sorry that it turned out this way."

"Yeh" I whispered as I stuffed the memos back in the folder and shoved it to the far end of the table. Methos would have appreciated the irony. James was the one that got me Assigned to Mac in the first place. If Dr. Abrams 'Eyes Only' evals were right he'd been on the ragged edge of eating a bullet but he'd seen how disappointed I'd been about getting passed over for the Gaicus Assignment so he'd trade every favor and pulled every string he could find to get me Assigned to the Immortal that he'd been so impressed with in Cambodia. The Tribunal had already been trying to find a way to get James to take the Kurgan Assignment voluntarily – and he'd handed himself to them like a lamb to the slaughter. The price of my Assignment to Mac had been James' to the Kurgan. Just so twenty-nine years later Mac could look down his Highland nose in judgment. All that mattered to Mac was that James killed Darius.

As I flipped open the next folder I immediately recognized Ari's flowing script from the first note.

Dr. Takimoto

For such a time as this I have chosen to arrange for you to become First Tribune. In a few decades the human race will be in the midst of its greatest paroxysm it has yet faced. You will either rise from the ashes and soar to the stars or fall into a darkness from which you will never emerge. Your young hopefuls in the Academy will be witness to it and will need both your strength and your integrity. As the first democratically elected Tribunal in your Organization you have been granted a freedom no Tribunal before you has enjoyed. Like humanity and the Highlander you stand at a crossroads. For four thousand years I have watched the Watchers. In the nearly two thousand years since the last time I purged the Watchers secure in the knowledge of my own survival I have been indulgent. While I have frequently frustrated or thwarted the Tribunal's genocidal plans but I have rarely outright killed. I find that my present uncertain state has been a serious detriment to my patience and I **_will no longer suffer the Watchers to be a knife at my people's back._** Teach them the wisdom you learned at Nathan's knee that allowed you to survive the worst previous Tribunal could inflict upon you with both your honor and your sanity intact because if the genocidal undercurrent in the Watchers persists I **_will_** destroy you all. The documents contained herein should provide both ample proof of my motive for a decisive strike against you and my ability to execute it regardless of my own survival. The pieces have already been set in place, for the Watchers it matters not whether I live or die, the only variable is your choice. You have three choices Doctor. Choose wisely.

Live long and prosper.

Ari-El.

Damn, damn, damn, damn.

"Joe what's the matter?" Amanda plucked the letter out of my numb fingers.

"Oh, my. Well." She passed it to Mac. Who read it silently. I saw the next sheet and had to smile.

"You see something amusing in this?"

"No" I tapped another sheet "in this. Watchers that talk to outsiders don't last but people talk and some people talk more than others. Ari specifically requested the worst gossips in the whole Organization to compile this. There isn't a Watcher alive that doesn't know about this by now." You couldn't deny that he was a clever piece of work. And there's more than one way to skin a cat, the wily old snake had just given me an idea. I left the paperwork with Mac and went to rescue Noel at the bar.

I got some odd looks the next day as I wandered the halls of HQ but nobody made an issue of it. I didn't have any trouble finding Brian in the cafeteria - as usual he was at the table everybody else was avoiding. My conscience gave me a jab cause Lord knows I'd be avoiding Brian myself any other time. Well except for poker night the kid had to be the worst poker player I'd ever met in my life. It was like taking candy from a baby.

"This seat taken?"

The kid blinked up owlishly "Um, no, no it's not Mr. Dawson."

I lowered myself into the seat with a sigh "It's Joe."

The kid flushed scarlet. My conscience made another complaint. Methos was right consciences are highly overrated.

"What's he like?"

"Who?"

"Ari-El. Like the guy's old enough to have hunted mammoths, if the math's right."

Was he? I hadn't really thought about it. I'm a historian not an archaeologist once you go back more than a couple thousand years it all just becomes a long time ago. I wonder what mammoth tastes like?

"Proud, superior, and arrogant" was my answer.

The kid looked deflated. Sorry Junior, them's the brakes, I thought.

"I still don't get why you pulled everybody ten years ago when you were after him the first time."

"I case you hadn't noticed" I snapped "people were dying and I didn't even know for certain that the guy was real."

They'd died because of my lies – except ironically they hadn't been lies there really was an Immortal older than Methos hiding behind the Ahriman smoke screen. I didn't make me feel a bit better about their deaths. Brian was pushing his lunch around on his plate. Wonderful, the moment when I most want the kid to talk and I finally find a way to shut him up.

"So how are things around here?"

"The Keepers are pissed as _Hell_ at Research in general and AmyZ in particular."

Now that was news. Not terribly useful to Mac in regards to Ari but damn strange all the same. Why would the Keepers of the Sanctuary be pissed at the Research branch? And why AmyZ of all people? Brian shifted in his chair clearly eager for me to ask those very questions aloud. I didn't disappoint him.

"Cause AmyZ dumped the skeletons out of _their_ closet for a change." I was thrilled even without any idea what Amy had uncovered. Lord knows the Keepers had rubbed Methos being **_in_** the Special Chair for Methos Research in Research's face for years and they'd griped about my 'irregular relationship' with Mac to Field. Having some dirt on them would feel damn good.

"Not all of the Sanctuary's Sleepers were volunteers."

This was not exactly a news flash to me given that the Keepers had kidnapped Mac for the Sanctuary back during the Kell fiasco but I couldn't exactly make an issue of it given that Methos had killed three of them retrieving Mac and his katana and I'd killed another later.

"And" Brian continued through my woolgathering "The Keepers were straight up **_warned_** that they were moving the Sanctuary off Holy Ground, told in no uncertain terms that they were risking their own lives and the Quickenings of the Sleepers."

Now **_that_** was interesting info. The slaughter Kell wrecked on the Sanctuary had shaken the Watchers to the core. It had had little effect on the Immortals since only Methos, Mac, and Kate knew about it but it had thrown us for a tail spin. It had also been the fodder for no few arguments between Mac, Methos, and I with Methos insisting that the Holy Ground Rule had real consequences. Neither Mac nor I really wanted the rule to be so much empty tradition but the evidence had sure pointed that way especially when Methos couldn't really back up his stance with a good definition of Holy Ground. Damn, yet another question for the Most Annoying Ancient One, provided of course that Mac invited me along though I was pretty sure he planned on it. I got the feeling he wanted another set of eyes and ears as a sounding board and he didn't trust Methos.

"The Sleepers that didn't volunteer were delivered to the Sanctuary by Blade"

The kid suddenly had my undivided attention.

"most with a dagger in their chest and instructions on how long they're to be kept."

"Most with a dagger in the chest?"

"Your friend Methos is the exception. He gets his in the back."

I just blinked at the kid – Methos in the Sanctuary?

"As far as Amy's been able to figure it he's done at least three jags including right after Ryan was killed."

Well that explained both where he'd been and why he didn't remember.

"But that isn't the only place he's shown up with one of Blade's daggers in the back" the kid paused almost squirming.

"Where else has he turned up?"

"At Darius' church in 879."

Now that was a show stopper – **_Ari-El _**sent Methos to **_Darius_**?

"Apparently the Real Old Guy was doing his level best to get himself killed."

Brian's eyes suddenly went round as someone cleared their throat behind us. Damn, busted with the baby's candy.

AmyZ was looking less than pleased with me.

"Joe, we need to talk."

"Have a seat" I offered – bad move. The hole I was already in just got a whole lot deeper. I nodded to Brian and followed AmyZ out of the cafeteria. She rounded on me once we were in the hall.

"That was dirty pool in there Dawson. Every time I think my opinion of you can't drop any further you manage to find a new low."

"Amy I asked the kid a couple of questions, where's the harm in that?"

I swear she stuck her index finger through my chest "You know how impressed some of these kids are with the fact that you talk to Immortals and I don't like you trading on that to use them."

"My sitting at his table was the most excitement that kid's probably had in weeks. Face it Amy he's never going to get a Field slot if he lives to be a hundred. He's gonna spend his whole life on the bottom rung of Research. He's nobody, going nowhere."

Amy looked like she wanted to slap me and maybe I deserved it. Damn but this was the second time I'd put my foot in my mouth this week. It was one thing to sympathize – oh hell no sense lying to oneself – agreeing with the opinion of Field that Research was nothing more than a pack of geeks that couldn't cut it. Field had a tendency to think rather less of anyone behind a desk. And the Keepers with their blue bloodlines looked down on everyone else.

Amy swallowed and snapped "I came to tell you you're wanted by the First Tribune. Now."

She was gone before I could think of anything to say, which given my track record lately was probably just as well.

I drew a deep breath before tapping on the door. Dr. Takimoto had his back to me watching the courtyard below. It had been a shock to the entire American and Western European group that when the ballots were all counted we had an Asian Tribune. Admittedly Asian American but somehow in spite of being a third generation American and fourth generation Watcher Takimoto shouted Samurai. For four thousand years the post of First Tribune had been held by a direct descendant of Amu son of Ammelatu. Hell the direct father to son line had only been broken once in 79 AD. As an American I'd always been a little uncomfortable with the fact that the Watchers were in effect a monarchy but the historian had been damn proud of that kind of longevity. It was gone now. Only the Keepers could still boast of descendants of Saka son of Ammelatu. It was damn clear that Ari had smashed the lines of Amu and Tis. The Watchers and the Scholars would never again be led by a son of Ammelatu. I personally didn't know whether to mourn or rejoice. Dr Takimoto finally turned to study me.

"What am I to do with you?"

I figured it was a rhetorical question and leaned on my cane, waiting.

"Right in the middle of yet another mess" Takimoto sighed "Dawson you're incorrigible."

Sister Mary Catherine had said that too.

"Sit down Joe. I'm not going to shoot you in the middle of my office. I just had the carpet cleaned."

That was comforting.

"How much attention did you pay to the Ahriman research?"

I felt my temper flare "That damned monster used the best man I know to kill a friend, I picked over every bit of it looking for a way to destroy him."

"Ah, but did you actually read the material Joe. Because I have and I'm not finding a monster. Not a hero like your Duncan MacLeod but not a monster either."

I snorted "And Set's murder of his brother Osirius was just an off day?"

Takimoto shrugged "The oldest versions do not name Set as Osirus's killer. They do not include Set at all. Less than a year after you pulled everyone off of Ahirman the Tribunal chose to reopen the file."

"You couldn't have, I'd have heard about it."

"Because everyone talks to Joe? You made it very clear that you didn't want to hear anything about Ahriman so no one told you. But allow me to assure you that the work continued."

"You have to know that you're only seeing what he wants you to see" I spat back.

"I am not a fool, Joseph" spoken softly but with steel behind it.

Damn – I think I need my mouth wired shut. Make that three times I put my foot in it.

Takimoto continued "By tracking the Ahriman symbol we found eight caches of Records. Five of which had been lost since the Tribunal fled Babylon over three thousand years ago. Some of these Records actually predate the beginning of the Game, Joe. Including a large number letters between the Ta'am of Elam and what appears to be every hamlet in Northern Africa and Eurasia. Joe some of these letters date back nearly seven thousand years. There are even references to the Great Flood. Some of the material overturns long treasured theories about history."

Takimoto was as excited as I'd ever seen him. Now it made sense. In the last four years I'd had almost a dozen students at the Academy that were good enough to go straight to Field Assignment opt for Research slots. I'd been surprised to say the least. Getting offered a Field Assignment at Graduation had always been considered one hell of a compliment. To turn it down had previously been unheard of. I felt like a fool. How could I have missed that it had become almost prestigious to be a Researcher? I wondered if we'd go back to being Watchers and Scholars instead of Field and Research. I hate PC language.

"Of course we'd been unable to tie the Ta'am of Elam to Ahriman or any other modern Immortal until you gave us the connections to Aganesthes, Ailell, and Talia's files. Amy and her team still have a great deal of work to do but the skeleton of what Ari-El has chose to leave available is beginning to emerge."

"And that is?"

"It is abundantly clear that Ari prefers to be a catalyst of change and that he has a clear purpose and plan for the future of mankind."

Golly-gee-whilikers Batman, do you think so? I thought sarcastically but managed not to say it.

"I won't insult either of us by asking where your loyalty lies. We both know very well that your primary loyalty is to Duncan MacLeod but I need your help Joe."

I frowned at Takimoto surprised.

"Ari-El has offered me three choices, Joe. The first is to leave things as they have apparently been since the death of Bilgames and I have no doubt that Ari will deliver the destruction he has threatened. It is a road of death and dishonor and I will die before I lead us down it. In truth I did not need Ari-El's threat to reject this choice. The second is to restore the Watchers to what they were in the days of Bilgames. When friendship thrived."

Takimoto smiled at my surprise. "It's true Joe. There was a time when Watchers and Immortals were fully aware of each other and many were friends with mutual respect of each others roles and with apparently the full blessing of Blade."

"Then how did it go wrong?"

Takimoto shrugged "We don't know yet. Tea?"

I shook my head – I wanted something stronger than tea.

"But the third choice is by far the most intriguing." He sipped his tea "I think I understand at least the rudiments of what Ari-El intends and I _think_ I agree."

I felt my hands curl into fists "You think you agree with _him_?"

"I have read every scrap of material Research has been able to translate. For over two thousand years no one seems have been able to do anything but sing his praises."

"Because he deserved them or because they were too frightened to do anything else?"

"That, Joe, is an excellent question. Ari-El doesn't seem to inspire half-measures those who love him paint him as a flawless godling those who hate him color him a ruthless monster."

"And you don't know which he is?"

"I need more information. Can you hold to your Oath?"

"You already know what I think."

"You're a Watcher Joseph Dawson, Observe and Record or leave."

I shift both myself and the conversation, "Who is Nathan?"

Takimoto rose "In 1876 a faction of the Emperor's Council that was eager to modernize collected a number of American 'war heroes' to train the Japanese army in Western combat. Among them was a dissipated 7th Calvary Captain. A good and honorable man driven to alcoholism by the horrors of the Civil War and the Indian Campaigns. He came to Japan seeking death. He was ordered to take his untried, barely trained troops against the Samurai. It was a slaughter. But Nathan himself killed one of the Samurai - my great-great grandfather. The Samurai leader wished to understand his enemy and Nathan was taken prisoner. My great-great grandmother nursed him back to health and he eventually allied himself with the Samurai. He trained with them, fought with them, and ultimately died with them but much to his surprise he did not stay dead. For five generations he watched over my family. A fine man, a fine Immortal." His lips twitched a little at my surprise "He disappeared when I was fifteen. It was my search for him that first brought me to the Watchers. Apparently the Tribunal took one look at my military record and thought I would be a perfect addition to Horton's team. They assigned me the worst Immortal scum they could find but I never forgot Nathan."

I leaned a little forward on my cane to take some of the weight off of my stumps "What happened to him."

He sipped his drink "That is the great irony, I still, after dedicating more than half my life to the Watchers, have no idea what became of Nathan Algren." I lowered my eyes while he wrestled with his grief.

"I could ask" I began.

"As much as I want to know what became of the man I loved as dearly as my father, it is not appropriate. Should I expect regular reports?"

I studied the man in front of me. I knew of Takimoto but we were causal acquaintances, at best, but everything I'd ever heard painted a picture of a man of great integrity. This was the man Ari-El claimed to have put in charge of the Watchers. The man who was asking me to do my job. The only question was could I do my job and NOT feed Mac information?

"You'll get your reports" I promised. Even if I never speak to another Watcher for the rest of my life I added only to myself.

For the next few days every spare moment was spent combing through what I'd gotten from the Watchers before I'd been essentially cut off. As a historian, it was absolutely fascinating but as a friend looking for weakness for Mac to exploit it was damn depressing. As a man it gave me chills – Ari-El was one calculating s.o.b. – not that I hadn't known it before but **_damn_**. He wasn't the kind of Immortal that was pure, obvious, cackling mad dictator evil. He didn't slaughter kids or rape women heck he didn't even kick stray dogs. From what I was reading he was polite, even charming. You could even pick out moments in which he seemed damn heroic but those were counterbalanced with times when he let truly terrible acts occur though I couldn't find a single moment when he got his own hands dirty. What's worse sins of commission or omission? For someone like Takimoto who hadn't been personally touched by any of this I could almost see how you could be fooled but for me there was always Richie. I was a Watcher. We weren't supposed to get attached, but I'd loved that boy. Mac was a damn good friend, and a good man, and Ari-El had used him to murder Richie. He was a monster. Period. End of sentence.

The birds were singing, the sun was shining in perfect blue skies, the flowers were blooming, and I was wound tight enough to burst as we approached St. Agnes pres du Seine. At least it was Holy Ground – if either of them lost his (or its as the case may be) temper Mac should still survive.

Mac and Amanda both stiffened immediately and turned.

"Mr. MacLeod" the sandy haired, green eyed thug didn't offer Mac his hand. Richard Sharpe, my mind automatically supplied. In truth any one who could rise to double 00 status in MI6 was a good bit more than a thug but he was with Ari-El and I wasn't feeling charitable.

"And I presume this vision is the exquisite Amanda." Rating hand kissing is a Watcher in-joke because in all honesty only Immortals are any good at it. It's almost a litmus test for Immortality. Sharpe wasn't bad but I've seen better.

Amanda, being Amanda, acted charmed and all but batted her eyes at him "And you are?"

"Richard Sharpe." He fell in with us and I wondered why we needed a military escort at a church. I stopped and leaned on my cane as we came around the corner. Somehow the thought of Ari-El playing basketball would never have occurred to me but there he was with Liam, Nick, and what I suspected were two other Immortals since the faces seemed familiar. The Immortal team was in, not surprisingly, blue and gold. (What was it with the damn color scheme anyway?) playing against some guys I was reasonably certain I'd never seen. Nick scored a point and Sharpe changed places with Ari-El with the look of a man facing a firing squad. The kids watching the game seemed disappointed to see Ari-El leave. If the poor kids only knew what they were cheering for.

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, Amanda, Mr. Dawson" he acknowledged us and then gestured for us to proceed him.

"What's wrong with right here?" Mac demanded.

Ari-El waved one elegant hand at the trees (damn he had some long fingers. I wondered if they had really been that long before or if he'd intentionally built the new ones that way for some reason) "I find the view offensive."

"You have something against trees?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"On the contrary, I'm quite fond of trees. The misguided soul who pollarded these should be flogged for his crime."

"You'd flog a man over a tree?" Mac asked tightly.

"I seem to recall you beating a carter who was abusing his horses" Ari-El retorted. "Do trees count for less because you can't hear their pain? Your precious humans aren't the only species on this planet, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. They aren't even the only sentient species but they're the only one that mutilates for _fashion_. I realize you were raised on the 'take dominion over the earth' philosophy but what are you going to do a couple of centuries, if you live that long, when find yourself face to face with a silicate entity every bit as intelligent as you but with a completely different biology and perspective. Will broaden your horizons or will you remain so narrow-minded that you can look through a keyhole with both eyes?" He spun on his heel and led us down the adjoining breezeway. Arrogant bastard. Who the hell did he think he was? I could see Mac wrestling with his own temper.

"If you don't approve then why did you introduce agriculture?"

"Because my choice was either watching most of the human race starve to death in the wake of what Ra did to this planet as his parting love gift or designing crops that eventually led to this." He waved a hand toward the trees. "When I watch what you do to this world and to each other and I truly wonder why I even bother." What the hell did the Egyptian sun god have to do with anything?

"Do you actually expect me to believe after everything you put me through that you're a hero?" Mac scoffed.

"A hero – never. There is but one Fate for heroes, death, and I'm quite fond of living."

"It's pity you don't extend that courtesy to others."

"Now that's an odd comment from a man who has been responsible for more deaths in four hundred years than I've been in four thousand particularly when you consider that every death I've ever caused has saved at least a hundred lives. On average I save 300,000 for every life I end by the same math you will soon be responsible for the deaths of millions. Have a nice day."

Mac's hand passed right through Ari's arm as he whirled away.

"Another hologram. Are you too much of a coward to even face me in the flesh?" Mac mocked.

"Hardly" he spat back "This may come as a surprise to you, Highlander, but the Earth really **_ISN'T_** the center of the Universe. There's only one real me, a hologram can speak to you but only in the flesh can I save Vulcan and all its people. Should I allow an entire planet to die just to appease your ego?" He put a rake that had leaning against the wall in the middle of a path.

"Someone is going to trip over that" I commented far more reasonably than I felt.

"Yes they will, and that will save a life." He turned back to Mac. "Did you ever wonder how Ingrid selected her targets?"

Mac put the pieces together a few seconds before I did "She was working for you."

"Yes, she was. She didn't want to kill just anyone. She wanted to know that her assassinations were really making a difference. When you stopped her from killing Wilkinson that night **YOU** destroyed the last chance to avert the war."

"Then why didn't you stop me?"

"There's only one of me, Highlander. I can only maintain a half-dozen holograms at any given time and quite frankly I had more pressing uses for them. The instant our progenitor was executed we ceased to be omnipotent. So my question for you Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod is are you willing to stop fumbling around blindly in the dark and be the Champion or would you prefer to just keep skipping down the road to Hell?"

Mac's voice was icy "And what do you suggest?"

Ari-El's voice was stretched painfully tight "That I take you as a Student and teach you how to actually **_use_** your Quickening."

The basketball game was incongruously loud in the background of Mac, Amanda, and I's stunned silence.

"You can't possibly be serious."

"I truly wish it were a jest, a more pathetic prospect has never stood before me. Like every other Champion before you – you failed. Unlike every other failure I might not have a thousand years to a wait another."

"This is another of your temptations."

"For it to be a temptation it would have to be desirable. You said your life would be a small price to pay for the kind of futures I wove at Mr. Dawson's now I'm asking you to back those words with action. We will see how well you fare trapped in the vice of compassion and competence. If your sanity survives, of course."

"Why Richie?"

"A test which you failed and an object lesson which you have yet to fathom."

"You actually expect me to ally with you after you tricked me into murdering him?"

How can a hologram's teeth grind? "Here's a lesson – sometimes to save lives you have to ally with what you despise to save what you love." The contempt in Ari-El's rich blue fake eyes was a physical presence "I love the Universe's mortal children enough to teach you. Do you love your precious mortals enough to learn from me?" They glared at each other for several breaths "Do you know how many of **_my_** Students you've murdered with your self-righteous judgments?"

"Why didn't you stop me before I killed Sean?"

There was real pain in those mechanical eyes. How could mechanical eyes look so real? "Because you wouldn't have been able to undo what Kol'Tek did without his help. Pity that Kol'Tek never listened to me or there wouldn't have ever been a Dark Quickening. It isn't Sean that I blame you for."

"So it was about vengeance?"

"No, never, unlike you I don't kill for the dead, only the living. But if you're that determined that might makes right in two weeks there's a moment when Chance and Fate will render me foresight temporarily blind. It's the closest thing I can offer you to a fair fight. If I win will you submit to my instruction?"

Mac nodded once tersely.

"We'll meet on the 3rd then 8 o'clock at Joe's. You choose the ground for the fight."

"What about Methos?"

"I hold Ad-am blameless since I was the one who issued the" he nearly stumbled over the word "Challenge."

"Anything I learn from you, I'll use later to destroy you."

Ari-El sighed and for a moment looked all of his nearly 10,000 years "You're so damn arrogant. For me or against me. I'd never presume to make you choose. I don't CARE if you like me. This isn't about US, Duncan MacLeod, we just the poor pawns caught in a Game of things older and more powerful. Our progenitor tried to grant the pawns their freedom and died for his presumption. Mary Shelly saw deeper than she ever dreamed." There was a groan from the crowd still watching the game and Ari-El turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Richard Sharpe is a wonderful soldier, a loyal friend, and a thoughtful lover but a basketball player he isn't. And I'd like Liam to win."

There was something in the way that he said it that made Amanda drawn a deep breath and step into his path. "What's going to happen to Liam?"

"He's going to be a hero. He'll save thousands of lives during the war at the cost of his own. You and Mac will be very proud of him. "

"And what will you do?" Mac asked harshly.

"I will mourn him." He slipped away quickly and took Richard Sharpe's place. The kids sounded pretty enthused about that.

Richard Sharpe gave Mac a deadly look and swaggered over to us. "I don't know what your problem is but you harm one hair on that las" he tripped over the word and switched to "lad's head and I'll tear you apart with my bare hands."


	11. Wolfe's Tale

**C2: **This story was archived on a C2 but I seem to have knocked it off somehow. To my shame I can't remember whose C2 it was but my apologies! I didn't mean to…

**Author's notes: **I meant to note that the Nathan Algren mentioned in the last chapter isn't mine. He belongs to whoever owns 'The Last Samurai." Also a lot of the early Nick/Amanda stuff is essentially a rehash of DOA since I don't know how many Highlander fans watched Raven. The Washington Post excerpt is from a real article about a real child. Hermaphroditic chimeras are extremely rare but do really occur though their physiology ranges from people who don't even know until they have testing do for a routine procedure to those like Ari.

**T're:** Welcome to the insanity! The story is written from Joe's POV. He turned his back on Methos so we don't know what happened to him after Joe started ignoring him in favor of Mac.

**Trahloc:** Well, I didn't let it sit _quite_ so long this time. In all honesty I was almost ashamed to start it back up after letting it sit so long. I currently have two other just as complicated fics (one Pirates of the Caribbean and one Smallville/Highlander crossover) going right now. I'm trying to keep them roughly in balance writing wise so there may be some long silences but certainly not another year plus ever again. And while reviews are ALWAYS great and greatly appreciated I'll keep plugging away even if there aren't any. (I probably shouldn't have admitted to that)

**Lamarquise: **Since my reply to you got a little long I shuffled it to the end as a courtesy to other readers…

**Q Me? Chapter 10: Wolfe's Tale**

Mac met Sharpe's belligerent glare with a steady one of his own "I have no quarrel with you."

"If you have one with Ari, then you have one with me." He gave Amanda a half-bow and me a nod before joining Ari-El's granddaughter Catherine over by the stands. Mac turned to go.

"You go on. I'll catch up later." Amanda said quietly with her eyes fixed on Nick Wolfe.

Mac studied her for a moment "Could you use a little moral support while you wait?"

"Are you sure?" she said glancing at Ari-El who'd just made a very nice block.

He nodded "There's no point to fighting with a hologram. I'll stay if you need me and be civil."

"Well, at least one of us will be then." Amanda's quip wasn't nearly as light-hearted as usual.

I wasn't certain I could have made the same promise if I were Mac but Mac's a better man than I am. And while my Watcher curiosity was in over drive I almost wished we were leaving. This couldn't possibly be anything but awkward. Mac was in love with Amanda and she with him but they couldn't make a go of anything long term. They were an established not couple while she and Nick had (as far as my people could tell) never become lovers. They'd been more than friends, less than lovers and definitely in love. Add to that the fact that Nick Wolfe was none too fond of Watchers in general and me in particular and this could become a very…interesting afternoon.

I found myself a comfortable spot in the shade of the trees Ari-El found so offensive and watched the game. I did what I was supposed to I Watched with as much neutrality as I could muster. Ari-El was involved in almost every play in some way but he rarely scored preferring to pass the ball particularly to Liam but he didn't ignore the others either. All in all a solid player that would be an assent to any non-pro team but not a superstar. (Unlike Nick who was damn impressive on the court). That didn't jive with what I'd seen so far. No way that arrogant s.o.b. would be out there playing in public if he couldn't shine. Like Methos, the instant you thought you had him pinned down he morphed on you, but the more he morphed the more you saw what _really_ made him tick underneath. What I saw was a man making sure his friend won a basketball game. Methos did the same kind of little subtle things for his friends. It was a very human and human gesture and it made me angry because I didn't want him to have any redeeming qualities. They won by a tidy but not embarrassing to the other team margin, shook politely, and Ari-El lingered to signed a number autographs. (Sheesh, a scientist with a fan club that was…wrong somehow.) The sight of all those innocent kids around that monster made my stomach clench. I wanted him dead. The new gun at my side was a heavy weight but like Mac had said there was no point against a hologram. Wait, grow stronger, and whack the s.o.b later. He looked up and **_winked_** at me. I wanted to stalk over erase that little amused smirk off his face. Nick chose that moment to wander up to Ari. He followed Ari's line of sight to me and almost immediately to Amanda. He shot Ari a furious glance and stalked off. Ari appeared to excuse himself from the kids and set off in pursuit of Nick. I couldn't hear the conversation from here but by Nick's face he wasn't a very happy camper. Ari and entourage (Richard Sharpe and the other two basketball players that I **knew** I'd seen the faces of somewhere) abruptly left leaving Nick, and more interestingly, Catherine behind. Nick just stared at Amanda for several long breaths before he finally seemed to make up his mind and headed in our direction. Liam glanced up from his own demonstration of the finer points shooting hoops and noticing the unfolding drama behind him tossed the ball to one of the older boys and started our way as well. Mac gave Amanda's shoulder a subtle squeeze and started to step away.

"Don't bother" Nick said just a touch too stridently. He swallowed and in a slightly gentler tone "I'm not going to be staying long." He focused on Mac and held out a hand "Nick Wolfe."

"Duncan MacLeod."

Nick blinked at him obviously familiar with the name if not the man. He gave Mac a quick up and down with his 'cop's eyes' "You're not what I expected."

Mac apparently decided he was more interested in information than in taking offense "What did you expect?"

"Honestly? Horns, a tail, a pitchfork, maybe a few plumes of sulfur." Now THAT was rich the demon had people thinking Mac was the bad guy. That was what really made Ari so damn dangerous, good people like Rebecca, Guinan, and Nick got sucked in by him.

I could see Mac stifling his temper, "I hope you'll make your own judgment instead of relying on Ari-El's."

Nick looked momentarily confused "Oh, it was Evangeline who seemed to think you were Satan incarnate. The only thing Ari every said about you was 'No, I'm not going to arrange his death' or some variation on it to her while she screamed for your head. He never actually mentioned you to me." He was speaking to Mac but his eyes kept wanting to flitter over to Amanda. "And while Evangeline wasn't exactly the most easygoing person I've ever met." You could almost taste the words 'iron-clad bitch' in his tone. "I always wondered what you'd done to earn the place of honor on her list of…infamy."

Mac only shrugged non-committally in response and Nick's eyes slid past Amanda to settle on me. Talk about stalling.

"Still a professional voyeur, Dawson?" Lots of contempt in that voice but if Mac could be nice then damn it so could I besides I probably deserved it. And it was fun to watch Amanda fume at being ignored.

"Observe and record" I said more cheerfully than I felt. Amanda made a great show of crossing her arms and glaring at Nick who blithely ignored her.

"I hope you're more honest in your reports than you are in person."

Apparently Amanda couldn't take it any more "He only lied to you because I asked him to. I was trying to save your **_LIFE_**, you infuriating"

"Oh is **_that_** why you shot me" he snarled cutting her off. It was a damn good thing the crowd had dispersed before the almost shouting (and at this rate likely to become shouting) started. I spotted Samantha across the courtyard and tried to remember who her assignment was because I was pretty sure it wasn't Father Liam Riley which could mean that we had yet another Immortal somewhere on the grounds.

"Of course it was! I explained this to you, Peyton's poison was going to **_kill_** you Nick, **_forever_**. And I promised myself that you weren't going to die because of me and I promised you that you were going to live. And I asked you to forgive me but if you want to hate me forever then that's ok because at least you have **_forever._**"

I decided (Watcher oath be damned) that this was a good time to study my feet because I didn't want to Watch Amanda on the verge of tears. I wasn't sure if they were of rage, or frustration, or sorrow for what might have been between her and Nick. Probably all three.

"I forgive you for that Amanda." Nick said quietly.

Amanda's smile could light up a couple of city blocks but as she moved forward to embrace Nick he sidled away nearly colliding with Liam (who I'd honestly forgotten was even here) in the process.

"Nick?"

"I forgive you for shooting me but I have a question for you. If you'd already decided that there wasn't an antidote and you were going to shoot me anyway why the hell did you wait so long? Do you have any idea what it was like not knowing if you're going to live or die by inches while your gut feels like it's being shredded for hours? I've never experienced pain like that in my life. And then even when you went off to fight Peyton not knowing if you were going to live or die you didn't bother to tell me." He swallowed eyes hardening "If you really believed shooting me was the only way to save my life why did you do that? Because if I hadn't **_crawled _**after you and shot the holographic projector Peyton would have killed you and I would have died, in agony, alone. Or worse Peyton could have shot me and done God alone knows what with me before taking my head. So what was it Amanda? Did you not want me to live without you? Or did you just want to be the heroine? Either way it was so selfish it's mind boggling."

Amanda just sort of wilted. It made me want to hug her (actually hugging Amanda has always been a dream of mine. Old, not dead.).

"No, no, Nick it wasn't like that." Amanda looked absolutely horrified. What he'd said was true but Amanda being her typical thoughtless self had never realized the implications.

"Then what was it like? Watching me died by inches knowing that in the end you were going to save the day?"

"I thought Peyton might have an antidote" she chirped.

"No, you didn't. And if you did you had no intention of getting it. From the instant you found out Peyton had poisoned me you planned on shooting me. So why did you leave me hanging until the last minute?"

"I saved your life, Nick" Amanda sounded out and out desperate.

"Actually, Ari is of the opinion that the poison would have triggered my Quickening without the bullet. And all things taken into consideration he's a lot more honest than you. And that doesn't answer my question."

Amanda licked her lips "I wanted you to see it as a gift not a curse and I thought if you went through all that first that, that you might see it that way."

"Sweet of you" the sarcasm was thick enough to cut "How dare you treat me like that?" He paused a moment. When Amanda didn't have a ready answer he spun on his heel to leave but Liam was in his way "I talked to her. You and Ari will just have to be content with that."

"You didn't talk to her, Nick. You just shouted at her." Father Liam countered quietly.

"I'm sorry" Amanda whispered gently. Nick turned to snap at her but he'd lost momentum and his eyes softened. It took a harder man than Nick Wolfe to stay angry at Amanda. There are a lot of female Watchers who wanted to claw her eyes out for that. "Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you."

You could see a vicious retort wither and die before it ever reached his lips.

"I've been wondering for years if you were alive or dead, Nick. You could at least tell a girl what you've been up to."

You could see him wavering. Wanting to tell her to go to hell, wanting to walk away, and wanting to kiss her. In a lifetime of Watching I've rarely felt more like a Peeping Tom.

"Alright" he waved at the now empty temporary bleachers "Why not?"

I poked the ground with my cane "Is that an open invitation?"

Nick shrugged "The more the merrier."

Unlike Methos Nick made no concessions but Liam hung back and we arrived well after the others.

I claimed the only shady spot (because I sunburn they don't) as Nick began still looking like he couldn't make up his mind if he should kiss Amanda or slap her. Mac slipped as far back into the shadows as a man of his bulk and presence could, clearly trying to both support Amanda and give the two of them as much room as possible. Most men would have made this a fight but Mac wasn't most men and Amanda certainly wasn't anyone's idea of 'the little woman'.

"After you shot me all I could think was 'this is a nightmare. It has to be.' I didn't even want to think about a life in which I had to commit murder on a regular basis to survive. All that kept ringing in my head was of all things something Wilson said."

Who the hell was Wilson?

He glanced at Amanda "He asked 'What do you get when you cross a mortal with an Immortal'."

"'A train wreck'" Amanda muttered "'some things just aren't funny.'"

Nick nodded "Except you can't mix an Immortal with an Immortal either because in the end there can be only one." He knotted his hands into fists "I don't remember deciding to come here but this is where I ended up…."

_"Oh, Nick" Liam's eyes bled with compassion "Come inside."_

_No questions, no demands, just friendship. Such a rare and precious gift. I silently thanked God that Sean hadn't killed Liam, it'd be a damn sham if the world lost a man like this. Salt of the earth. I wondered in a distant distracted way how many people my age even knew what that really meant. Salt was a preservative, it kept out the rot. I'd tried to do that as a cop by putting the bad apples in jail. Liam did it one well placed word or gesture (or basketball game) at a time by pulling back the ones on the edge. Liam had the better job and the harder one. Three fingers of something potent appeared in front of me. I didn't even notice the burn as it slid down my throat. A hand briefly on my shoulder, a reminder that he was here but no pressure._

_"Amanda's alive."_

_A sigh of relief. I should have told him that from the start. "She shot me."_

_Liam settled opposite me, listening patiently. He's a priest. He's Immortal. He's had a lot of practice. And eventually the whole sorry tale poured out of me of Amanda's friend Janet, and her missing brother the 'cyber dick' (dumb name) who'd been murdered by the Immortal magician/computer geek Peyton who also had a passion for poisons because he'd tracked down Peyton's computer thefts (to the song of a 100 million). Of how Peyton had poisoned me and in the end Amanda had shot me. When I finished there was a cup of tea in front of me. I would have preferred another drink (or several). I wanted the fuzzy distance that being drunk would give but I accepted Liam's wisdom and sipped the tea instead. _

_"Nick, about Amanda"_

_The name was a knife through my heart "I never want to see her again."_

_Liam didn't bother arguing. "You're going to need a teacher, Nick."_

_A discussion we'd had months ago about what I would do if I discovered I was Immortal suddenly popped into my head "You knew" I gasped feeling almost as betrayed by Liam as by Amanda. I rose wanting nothing more than away from all things Immortal except now I was one. Where could I run from myself?_

_Liam planted himself in my way "From the moment I saw you. Some of us can tell some can't."_

_"But you didn't tell me."_

_"It wasn't my place, Nick." Amanda had spouted the same nonsense._

_"What is this some 'Rule' I don't know? Don't let the new guys in until they're really one of the gang, forever."_

_Liam eyes still brimmed with compassion. It's tough to yell at a guy that understanding. "Nick, not everyone with the potential to become Immortal does" he ran a hand through his hair "Sometimes they grow old and die. Only God knows who will and won't and we leave it in his hands."_

_From Amanda it smacked of selfishness from Liam it was just a matter of faith. I've never been more tempted to hit a priest. _

_"You need a teacher."_

_"Why? I already know 'the Rules'."_

_"There's more to being Immortal than just knowing the Rules, Nick." Liam was trying to be reasonable while I just wanted to hit something._

_"So tell me."_

_I was finally starting to fray Liam's patience a little. "I have someone in mind but I don't know if sh, he'll agree to it."_

_That broke through the emotional maelstrom I was trying to keep in check "An Immortal transvestite?"_

_Liam frowned looking a little unsure "Ailell is…one of a kind."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"Did Amanda" I winced when he said her name "ever talk about Rebecca?"_

_"Her teacher, yes" to hear Amanda talk the woman deserved sainthood. Not that you could trust Amanda. She shot me. She **killed **me. She did this to me. I wanted to strangle her. I'd wanted, I'd wanted to love her but how can there be love when there can be only one? I wanted to scream instead I took a deep breath and tried to be civil with Liam. _

_"Ailell was Rebecca's teacher."_

_I blinked at him. I must have heard that wrong. "But according to Amanda Rebecca was nearly four thousand years old when she died." _

_"I've never been able to get Ailell to tell me" Liam paused obviously searching for the right pronoun "Ailell's age."_

_We both spun at the 'tsk' that came from a one of the pews. "Liam, Liam I know you're priest but honestly don't you know better yet than to ask a lady her age?"_

_I hadn't sensed him. Maybe I wasn't really Immortal after all._

_In spite of the situation Liam grinned at the man lounging on one of the pews. My first inclination was to say sprawled but there was something too planned, too focused about him for sprawl to be appropriate. _

_"Ah but you aren't a lady any more."_

_He slipped gracefully to his feet. Pretty, very, very pretty, this was a man who could easily pass as a girl in the right cloths even if he was a little tall. He was going to go through the rest of eternity being carded too. I said a silent thank you to whatever that I hadn't become Immortal at eighteen. The golden curls framing that too pretty face and tumbling around his shoulders were NOT improving his masculine image at all. _

_He gave Liam a teasing smile "I'm always both Liam. It's in the genes. It's hardly my fault that 61.23 of my cells are XX and 38.77 are XY."_

_A true hermaphrodite, wow. In my mind's eye I could see Professor Blake as clear as if he was here. I'd been planning to specialize in criminal law and had been less than best pleased to discover I was required to take an elective ethics class outside my major. I'd picked Bioethics hoping that I might at learn something useful about forensics. He always wore the same blue pinstripe shirt. I wondered if he had a whole closet full of the same shirt or if he had precisely seven shirts that he wore in the same order every week. I glanced up at the Washington Post article on the overhead._

**_Boy with Mixed Anatomy Adds to Scrutiny of In Vitro Fertilization_**

_Doctors in Scotland yesterday reported the first known birth of a test tube baby with both male and female sex organs, leading them and others to wonder whether in vitro fertilization techniques increases the odds of this rare genetic condition. The child created through standard in vitro fertilization (IVF) techniques is a "chimeric hermaphrodite', a medical term referring to two of Greek mythology's more fabulous creatures, the Chimera, which was a combination of three different animals, and Hermaphroditus, who was both male and female. The child is a biological chimera because he is the result of an unintended fusion of two separate embryos, which normally would have developed separately into two babies. He is a hermaphrodite because the two embryos that fuse were of different sexes which means half of the cells in the child's body are genetically male and half are female. The boy was born with both a testicle and an ovary and he is being monitored closely to make sure that no further complications arise as he develops. Chimeric hermaphrodites have been identified following natural conception but some scientist suspect that IVF pregnancies may produce them at a significantly greater frequency since IVF routinely involves the placement of multiple embryos into a woman's womb._

_I forced myself back into the present with difficulty. I could smell the perfume of the little brunette that had sat in front of me that night. Would my memories always be this vivid from now on? I suspected so. I also suspected that a lot of the Immortals inability to let thing go was a result of this incredible ability to remember. _

_"And actually, Liam, my name is Ari-El." He wore his blue jacket as if it were a cloak. I filed that tidbit away. Maybe the really old ones got so use to cloaks that they weren't comfortable with sleeves. _

_"So do you change you name every time you change your...image?" I asked. Liam glared at me but I didn't care. I was pissed and I wanted to take it out on somebody._

_"No, Ari-El is the name my mother gave me though I haven't used it in well over a thousand years." He wasn't taking the bait. _

_"If you're Immortal – why can't I sense you?"_

_He stepped right through the pew "Because I'm not really here."_

_"A hologram" I couldn't believe it – just like that sissy Peyton._

_"Not in the least like Peyton" and with that he wrapped one of his long fingered hands around mine. I swallowed – the hand felt solid as a rock but his legs were inside the wood of the pew. How the hell had he known what I was thinking? He released me and greeted Liam. _

_"It's been too long." Liam complained._

_"I told you long ago if you wanted to see more of me then you'll have to move away from here." He made Paris sound like a sewer. He turned and appraised me. I returned the favor. Long, lean, quick, with wiry rather than bulky muscle, I was willing to bet I could out bench press him and that he'd run circles around me. Young when he died but the intensely blue eyes were far too old for you to ever mistake him for eighteen. Cold eyes, icy cold. I suddenly didn't want to fight this man. _

_"Liam wants me to mentor you. What do you want Nicholas Charles Wolfe?"_

_Something in those eyes made me give an honest answer instead of the quip that was on the tip of my tongue "I don't know."_

_"A strange thing to not know if you want to live or die" he mused. "Even eternity is too short to waste time if you want to die Wolfe I have no interest in you."_

_Arrogant bastard "Is that why you couldn't be bothered to show up in person? Am I not worth the time?"_

_"I couldn't show up in person because I'm currently 813 light years from Earth."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Very. As my Student odds are you might even get to do a bit of interstellar travel."_

_Amanda's comment about doing things I'd never dreamed of might come true in a matter of days instead of centuries. I'd never even dreamed about becoming an astronaut but I'd grown up on Star Wars. Me traveling in space was just too big and too new for me to even wrap my already spinning head around. _

_"What's it like out there?" I asked awestruck. _

_"Why take my word for it when you could see for yourself?" he shot back._

_I sat down on one of the pews "I don't want to have to commit murder just to survive."_

_He sat opposite me "Don't count this last year with Amanda as typical. I've gone whole centuries without a Challenge. Being Quickened isn't one long sword fight. There are plenty of ways to avoid the Game if that's what you want."_

_"And what about my friends, my family, everyone I know is going to grow old and die around me."_

_He sighed "The mortals will. The Quickened won't. The Gathering isn't upon us, Nick. Don't let the fear of it keep you from making Quickened friends."_

_"But in the end there can be only one." I protested feeling the first faint stirrings of hope._

_"In the **END** there can be only one. This isn't the end, Nick. Anyone out there taking heads in the name of the Game is a murderer. Nothing more, nothing less" he canted his head to the side "I don't have a lot of time at the moment, Nick so I'll be direct. I actively direct a fair number of clandestine operations. You could be a useful asset to me and I could teach you a great deal about how to survive but the choice is yours."_

_"How do you know I'd be a good operative?"_

_"Nicholas Charles Wolfe, cloned July, 5th 1966."_

I think all three of us shouted cloned at once. Nick actually rocked back a little.

"What do you mean cloned?" Mac asked.

"According to Ari the Quickening creates a copy of a real infant to inhabit. Sometimes there 'is a bit of displacement in time between the copy and the original and sometimes multiple copies are made decades or even centuries later' but the bottom line is at some point all of us had an identical, mortal, twin."

On second thought killing Ari quick was a waste. I wondered if I could get some of what was left of the Sanctuary staff to give me a hand in restraining him with medical Research's help we could learn a hell of a lot before. It was a warm day but I shivered anyway. Between Vietnam and over twenty-five years of Watching I was a long way from the idealistic kid who'd gone off to war but strapping someone to a table and proceeding to attempt to either drug or beat answers out of them with the intention of killing them afterward was way WAY, **WAY**, beyond the pale. Yes, he killed Richie and he deserved to die for that but maybe it was time for me to take a serious step back.

"Then at some point we all had families" Amanda breathed while Mac just looked stricken. Intellectually every Watcher knows that all Immortals are foundlings but it really hits you in the gut to see friends look that forlorn. Some like Nick (and Mac) were relatively lucky and got decent families. Some like Amanda and Richie got nothing at all. And I suppose after wondering for centuries where you came from it had to be comforting to know you really did have roots somewhere on Earth.

"I met my father" Nick said with a silly little smile "I wasn't going to. I mean my twin wrapped his car around a tree at seventeen, me walking in and claiming to be his long lost son just seemed cruel. But then he had a heart attack and Ari all but shoved me into the room. Turns out the guy was sending himself into an early grave over guilt for a scene between him and the kid that never got resolved. As drugged as he was I don't think he ever knew I wasn't Peter but when he got out of the hospital he got his life back on track as a result of our 'talk'."

That was damn sad, not that the guy recovered, but that Nick was so happy over that little bit of contact. It really brought home to me how rootless and rejected Immortals felt even if most of them covered it well. I'd never properly appreciated my own pain-in-the-ass family before.

"So what's your real last name?" Amanda looked almost giddy.

"Jenshen, my brother was Peter Jenshen, and I've got two sisters Martha and Mary, a couple of nieces and nephews. I've been thinking about keeping tabs on them" he shrugged "maybe lend a helping hand from time to time behind the scenes."

It occurred to me that that also explained the 'Immortal twin' phenomena. Photography allowed us to confirm what we'd long suspected. Otavio Consone and Lymon Kurlow, Nicholas Ward and Robert de Valicourt, and Melvin Korin (Kronos) and Korda, and Howard Crowley and Gerard Kragen (just to mention those that Mac had crossed paths with) were physically identical. Where Immortals came from was one of the biggest questions we talked about and why some of them existed as twins or even triplets with confirmed birthdates that spanned centuries had been one more piece of the mystery.

"It was chilling the way Ari just rattled off details of my life right down to the story behind the, as he phrased it, 'aesthetically unfortunate disgrace to the tattooer's art on your left buttock."

"So, what **is** the story of the tattoo on your butt?" Amanda asked clearly fishing.

"Not going there" Nick rebutted before continuing his story…

_"OK, you've made your point but I don't know you and I have not idea what the hell you're doing. I'll pass."_

_"Ari, wait. Nick, no" Liam protested "You didn't even ask what he'd ask you to do, Nick. When I asked you what you would do if you found out you were Immortal you said that you'd try to become the best you you could be. I know a lot of us and I started thinking about who could help you do that best because as much as I love her it isn't Amanda."_

_That fanned the fires of my rage again "You've been looking for a teacher but it's in God's hands if I become an Immortal? Sell it to someone else Liam." I turned to go feeling utterly betrayed only to bounce off of a very solid hologram that was suddenly blocking my path. _

_"Not fair. Liam is a priest. It is his calling to shepherd his flock which includes three other youngsters whose Quickenings haven't been activated and since he can't train them it's his responsibility to seek Teachers for them."_

_"There are three more people that this is about to happen to who don't even know what Immortality is?" I looked from one to the other "Give me their names."_

_"No Nick" I hadn't thought that Liam could look anymore stubborn than he had about Sean. I was wrong._

_"You won't be doing them any favors" Ari said._

_"How do you know that?" I snapped._

_"Because I'm a seer. Liam didn't call me Nick and I programmed every response into this hologram before I left Earth a week ago."_

_"Then you could have stopped this" I wanted to hit him even if he wasn't really here._

_"Even if I stopped this death, Nick your lifestyle was eventually going to catch up with you. Better now than in ten years. You want to help people, Nick. You gave up law because you didn't want to do it in a court room. You wanted a more hands on approach how would you like to stop a few crimes before they happen?"_

_"Why don't you do it yourself?"_

_He shrugged "I can only be in so many places at once." Space was a vague dream – this was a real temptation. "My oath will not use you in any situation that you would find morally repugnant."_

_"Meaning that you engage in activities that I would find morally repugnant" I challenged._

_"On occasion" he said without the slightest hesitation "when I think that the ends justify the means."_

_"And is that what you intend to teach me?"_

_He canted his head and studied me "Absolutely not. I like you better with that prickly morality intact." Something I couldn't quite identify ghosted through his eyes "It almost makes me miss my own. Your temper on the other hand could use more than a little cooling off before it gets you into more trouble than you can handle but that's up to you. And you have a somewhat overdeveloped sense of vengeance you should probably rein that in too."_

_"Wasn't revenge, it was justice" I said matching his tone._

_"You can't lie to a clairvoyant telepath Nick even if you can to yourself. Murder is murder, don't dress it up under a pretty name and try to disguise it from me. I know far too much" That sucks._

_"More than you'll ever know. Nobody knows better than I that ignorance is bliss. It's frequently fatal though and I hate dying. It's terribly disrupting to one's schedule."_

_"I imagine it is."_

_"Speaking of schedules I have other places to be. Richard is on his way. He'll be here in 6 minutes 22 seconds with you first assignment. I'll forward a suitable fee to Myers."_

_I had completely, totally, and utterly forgotten about Burt. "I didn't agree to be your Student."_

_Ari smiled "If you weren't going to agree I would have just called Liam and suggested Matthew McCormack as an alternative Teacher. I don't have time to waste. I have too many places to be and too much to do as it is."_

_Telepathic clairvoyant I wasn't sure if it was possible or not but I was too new to Immortality to question it. "How do you do it? Century after century?"_

_He paused and just watched me for several breaths "Trust me Nick you don't want my answer to that and the truth is you're not going to see five hundred."_

_That was actually comforting, I never wanted to live forever, "That doesn't really answer the question."_

_Again that watchful silence then "In the folly of my youth, I tried both to have a life and to serve my purpose. I denied the full breath of my Gifts and instead somewhat selfishly pursued the desires of my heart. In my middle years disaster due to treachery on several fronts proved that I could not have both. So to better fulfill my…destiny I excised the lion's share of my humanity. In all honesty, Nicholas Wolfe, I don't suggest it except in extreme cases and it would make you into little more than a psychopath. Somehow I don't think that's what you want."_

_Liam just stared at him in horror "You destroyed your own heart."_

_"Not all of it, just enough to grant me the freedom to do what is necessary. Making **myself** into a psychopath would have been an immitigable disaster. Liam, when you accepted your Calling you gave up certain things." Ari shrugged "My sacrifices were different than yours but we have both bound ourselves as living sacrifices to something we consider more important than ourselves." _

_"But Ari" Liam began but Ari had simply vanished._

_"I **hate** when he does that" Liam spat with more anger than I'd ever heard in his voice. Then he just slumped into a pew. It was my turn to lay a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up at me he was crying. _

_"I've known her, him, whatever for 231 years Nick and I never even guessed. She saved my life, you know." Actually I hadn't. "After I killed Sean's mother" he closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to shoot an unarmed woman in the thick of battle and the mistake still haunted him 231 years later "I gave up my sword, forever. I was unarmed and alone and so terribly confused. I'd sworn to give my life to God but I had no real idea how to do it. I met up with another Immortal and when he realized I didn't have a sword he decided to kill me…"_

_I coughed as his blade slid into me all the way to its hilt. It didn't even really hurt then he yanked it free and there was nothing but pain. I spat blood and would have screamed if I could have caught a breath. So this is how it ends. God had rejected my offer of service and instead would judge me for my crime._

_The jolt of the approach of another Immortal temporarily pushed back the gathering darkness._

_"Whoever you are the battle is joined you can't interfere."_

_"I think" a woman's voice rang through the clearing "that we have very different ideas of battle."_

_My assailant, knowing that I was no danger turned to the newcomer. I swayed fighting to stay conscious and on my knees. The darkness was closing back in. 'Please God, don't let another woman die because of me.' I prayed silently._

_There was a growl, a sudden crack followed by a crash and a masculine scream. The woman tsked "How careless of the colonials to leave that trap unsprung."_

_A dark haired angel looked down on me "It will be well Liam."_

_My last fading thought was 'How did she know my name?"_

_I gasped, my chest in a vice as I returned to life. I nearly panicked at the Immortal presence but relaxed as I realized I was on my angel's horse. Beautiful animal, too beautiful to be a real, earthly horse just as she was too fair to be a real woman. We halted in front of the sorriest excuse for a church I had ever seen. She gave me a gentle nudge out of the saddle so I dismounted._

_"Good journey, Liam Riley, until we meet again." I glanced at the church and when I looked back she was gone…_

_"The place didn't look like much but I learned more from Father John in the three years I stayed there than from anyone else in my entire 270 years." He laid his head on the edge of the pew in front of him. "He's been a good friend across over two centuries. I need to pray, Nick."_

_I nodded but I did have one question before we parted "What do you know about Richard Sharpe?"_

_Liam blinked obviously already thinking about other things or perhaps already deep in prayer and frowned "Richard Sharpe is one of Ari's Students. He's about forty years younger than me but was raised in orphanages and on the streets as a thief. Took the King's Shilling to escape a murder rap fought his way up through the ranks to major before his first death. He's tough as iron and fanatically loyal to Ari. I suspect if there's dirty work to be done Sharpe is probably the one doing it for her, him." _

_Great, just great I thought as Liam disappeared deeper into the church._

_I fought not to clutch my head in my hands as I felt a wave of Immortal presence wash over me._

_"So you're the infant I'm saddled with, are ye" what I assumed was Richard Sharpe sneered from the doorway._

_I glared in response. He a couple inches shorter than me, probably about 5'11", lean with a nasty scar over his left eyebrow that made him look tough as hell._

_He swaggered up the middle aisle. "A Chosen Man are ye? Well, **I** didn't choose ye." He looked at me like I as a particularly suspect used car._

_"Do you want to check my teeth too?"_

_"So ye think ye have what it takes do ye?" he asked as he circled me "Cause I don't. I don't think ye can go the distance."_

_I'd been wanting to hit something since I woke up after Amanda shot me. Hitting her was out of the question, you didn't hit girls, couldn't hit Liam, you don't hit priests, couldn't hit Ari, no point against a hologram. But this bastard would do just fine. He grinned ferally at me as he dodged my first punch which only made me madder. My second punch connected soundly but I staggered as he kneed me in the crotch and put an elbow in my kidney. If it was a dirty fight he wanted a dirty fight he'd get. He grappled me and I tripped him. We crashed backward against a pew with him taking the brunt of the damage. I staggered back though when he managed to ram his thumb into my eye. He connected with my jaw hard enough to make me see stars. I shook it off and gave back as good as I got. He was actually a pretty good boxer except I had to keep watching out for illegal moves. He feinted towards my face and then kicked me in the shin. I put everything I had into my next jab his jaw and at least one of my fingers both broke. He swayed for a bit but didn't actually go down. I watched in fascination as the bones in my hand knit. Sharpe worked his jaw a little and then grinned at me. _

_"Not bad. Feel any better."_

_Well, actually, in all honesty I did._

_"Good. I'd hate to think I let ye break my jaw for nothing." His grin just widened "Ari said you were spoiling for a fight so I figured I'd give you one so you could concentrate on work."_

"Do you really believe that Ari destroyed his own humanity?" Mac asked as Nick fell silent.

Nick glanced at him "I've spent the last eight years trying to decide of it's a load of bullshit or not. If you listened to Evangeline then Ari's got ice water in his veins and not a real, genuine emotion left to his name. She claims whatever vestiges of compassion or anything else you see is just an act."

"And what do you think?" Mac pressed.

"I think he still cares. I think there's more humanity left in him than he wants to admit to. He can be terrifyingly cold when it suits him but I'd swear I've seen him both legitimately upset and genuinely happy on occasion."

"Did you ever get to go up there?" Amanda had leaned back on her elbows so she could stare upward.

"Several times to the Moon. Ari's got a base up there that he likes to watch the Earth rise from." Rapture was the only word I could to describe the look in Nick's eyes "It's so different seeing her from out there. One long haul to Tuab-Neeg aboard the Phrathit." He shook his head "I'm not as much of a rolling stone as I thought. Going to the Moon to watch the Earth rise is great but going so far away that you can't even find Sol is" he shivered "not for me."

"I can't even imagine" Amanda whispered.

I could see him wanting to promise her a trip to the Moon and I could see him swallow it back down.

"So what have you been doing the last eight years?"

"Mostly? Saving lives wherever Ari sends me. Richard is in charge when Ari's otherwise occupied and he has me paired up with Felix though I occasionally work with Klahan or Richard himself."

Now I recognized the other two players. The blond was Felix Flavius. He was another one of Aganesthes students born in 60 A.D. First Death in 90 A.D. According to the chronicles he was an extremely talented musician and poet and an above average swordsman with an honorable streak that, by all reports, rivaled Mac's. Klahan was Siamese (or Thai I suppose) by birth and was thought to be less than two hundred but beyond that we hadn't a clue since we'd never had much luck keeping a Watcher on him.

"Between the four of them they run me ragged at sword play." Whatever else Nick was going to say was interrupted by a shout behind us.

A trio of gendarmes were in hot pursuit of fourth man. He whipped through the trees just as Nick and Mac rose to intervene. He turned and screened from the gendarmes by the trees took aim at the lead man. Mac shouted and he took a step back stumbling over the rake Ari had left in the path. The shot went wild into one of the tree trunks and the gendarmes bagged their man. Given that all of us had seen this particular drama before we pretty much ignored the police now that the excitement was over.

Nick drew a deep breath "Good bye, Amanda."

He made it sound very final.

"Where are you staying?"

"At Ari's." Given that the entire Watcher network hadn't been able to figure out where that was it wasn't exactly useful information.

"And the address?" Amanda asked hopefully.

"Sorry, it's a private residence, invitation only."

"Your stuff is still at the Sanctuary. Just give me a call if you want to pick anything up."

"Maybe" he allowed. "Dawson" he made me sound like something you found stuck to the bottom of your shoe. "Mr. MacLeod." He and Mac shook again. "Liam, practice Thursday?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

As we watched him walk away I noticed Amanda was crying. I hate to see a woman cry. Mac pulled her in close. Lucky bastard. It was only when I glanced away from them that I noticed Catherine watching us. What the hell did she want?

**Lamarquise: **I'm actually not dismissing Duncan's morals or good sense (though Ari certainly might hmm make that certainly will). There are definitely people who just seem to push Mac's buttons before they even really do anything. Byron (Mac was glaring at him LONG before Mike entered the picture) and St. Cloud (it was Mac's cocky hotheadedness that got Hamza killed) come to mind. Ari knows Mac's flashpoints and is consistently grating on his nerves so some of the hot temperedness is a result of that. Couple that with first the murder of what Mac thinks is a good man and finding out that Ari arranged Richie's death and you have a recipe for a very angry and not terribly willing to listen Mac. And Mac has in several episodes said 'you don't try to understand evil. You don't reason with it. You destroy it.' Even before Ari reveled himself as Ahriman Mac was getting a strange 'Ahriman vib' off of him.

As far as being harsh to Mac – sheesh he's not the one I cut the hands off, put the eyes out of, chained to a wall for almost 300 years while a over a HALF-DOZEN of his Students either died or went mad around him. Nor did I have his entire Clan murdered around him leaving him alone at 15 to raise two young siblings. All in all Mac's getting off relatively easy. (insert smiley face)

Ari does think that he is a god. Now whether REALLY he does have the moral high ground to condemn Duncan is open to question but he certainly thinks he does. He has killed less. He has saved more. He's just gotten back from a three month stint of eating poison to save people he doesn't even like. Not something we've ever seen Mac do (thought to be fair the question has never come up). On the other hand he's a sneaky, manipulating, busybody who thinks he knows best for everyone. Of course he could MAKE everyone do what he wants and doesn't, not that that's exactly something to pat himself on the back for. And to be fair Duncan is often far quicker to judge than Ari and to take the moral high ground so I think this is more a case of pot meet kettle than anything else. There WAS a time when Ari did have the moral high ground in spades but killing Enmerkar was a HUGE moral watershed for Ari and he slipped further into the grey zone than he's ever realized after that.

It's interesting that you brought up the moral question since this is really a story of conflicting moralities and wildly different ethical viewpoints. I think we all have a pretty good idea of what Mac's morals are after six seasons and a movie. Mac is perfectly willing to kill an Immortal to save a mortal (yes he can and has been merciful **if HE judged them worthy** of it.). For Ari not only is that an immoral act it's bordering on INSANE. While Ari is highly interested in preserving and promoting the welfare of the human species as individuals as far as he's concerned we're all terminally ill. Killing an Immortal – someone who ISN'T ill to save the dieing is mind boggling to him. To Ari Mac is nothing more than a hypocritical headhunter just waiting for the slightest excuse to commit murder. Now, as a mortal, I'm all for Mac's point of view but that doesn't actually make Ari's invalid. Ari is a nearly 10,000 year old Immortal, given how much human morality varies from decade to decade and person to person I'd be very surprised if Ari's morality **was** the same as ours.

Ari actually considers Richie to be far **WORSE** than Mac. Mac at least has the (to Ari) flimsy excuse that he is either avenging previous crimes or protecting innocents. Richie's first head was Mako who Richie killed when after he **accidentally** ran over and killed a girl. This alone would have made Richie an individual of highly questionable character in Ari's eyes. He then went on to kill other Immortals for the sole purpose of building a reputation (see Carter Wellan and if you read the Watchers Chronicles CD and listen to Joe by implication of the term heads plural several others). This makes him the lowest of scum to Ari. If Mac had passed the test they could move on to other things – Ari had no problem with that. If he failed then perhaps Mac would learn and the world would have one less murdering little brat. And to be honest by the time Richie's head rolled Ari was ready to nominate both of them for Darwin awards. If you watch the episode both Richie and Duncan do some spectacularly dumb things. And yes, I know, it's easy to say that when you're watching – if I was in the same situation I probably would have made the same (or even dumber mistakes) that doesn't mean that they weren't dumb mistakes. Did Ari lure Richie to the race track – yes. Did Ari taunt Duncan – yes. Did Ari take Richie's head – NO. And Duncan knew damn well the real Richie was at the track that's why he was there. This was the THIRD time he took a swing at Richie's head while mentally altered. ONE of them should have learned better (at least that's Ari's opinion and he's sticking to it.)


	12. Cat's Claws

**Author's Notes: **My apologies for the pause. My updates will probably be fairly irregular since I'm juggling 3 novellas. And while I did say last time that I'll keep writing even if I don't get any reviews doesn't mean I don't love hearing from you guys!

**Q Me? Chapter 11: Cat's Claws**

I started to pour myself a shot, glanced at Methos nursing his beer, and put the bottle back. Damn but I wanted a drink. It wasn't until I had to keep stopping myself that I realized just HOW MUCH I had been downing. I should be hospitalized with the DT's right now instead I, physically anyway mentally was a whole other ball game, didn't even want a drink. I had to confess whatever it was Ari-El had given me it was good shit and I felt better than I had in, well, decades. I didn't like owning the SOB my life. It had been Mac who had finally gotten in my face about the pills Ari had left and the truth was I wanted to live. It still felt like I was selling out every time I took one though and I hoped somewhere Richie understood. I poured myself some club soda instead, grabbed Methos a fresh beer, and headed for 'The Table'.

Every time I glanced at that….thing my blood pressure went up another notch because it was still in the middle of MY bar and I couldn't move it. He'd rooted it to the floor of the bar, hell, for all I knew he'd rooted it to the core of the Earth either way it wasn't budging. It was a statement. One way or the other he was in our lives. 'The Table' was, admittedly, a work of art and the entire staff loved it. But they didn't know what it represented. 'The Table' and the man himself were a lot alike but then that had probably been his point.

I could never quite figure Methos. I had been hoping that he would consider this one of his when the going gets tough go to Bora Bora (or Katmandu or whatever other hole he crawls down) moments but instead he'd planted himself immovably at 'The Table'. He and Mac had essentially carved my bar into two separate little kingdoms but at least he was paying his tab these days. I wasn't frankly sure what I thought of Methos which wasn't exactly a new experience.

"I was under the impression you weren't speaking to me" Methos said looking vaguely surprised.

"Cord" I didn't bother elaborating, Methos knew.

"Cord saved your life by carrying you through the jungle. You knew him for less than a year. He risked nothing for you and you never betrayed him, Joe. It doesn't even come close."

I set the bottle down harder than I intended. I just meant that I understood what a bitch it could be to be beholden to a guy who turned out to be a bastard. And I knew more than I ever wanted to about being stuck in the middle.

I sighed. I was a Watcher and a bartender. I knew how to listen.

"No it doesn't."

Methos studied me with those eyes of his. How had I ever believed this man was Adam Pierson, grad student extraordinaire?

"What do you want?" he asked softly.

"Mac and Ari are…meeting in three days. I thought you should know."

"Warning the condemned man? Thanks for the thought, Joe but there's no where I could go where Ari couldn't find me in an instant."

"That certain Ari will win?" I hadn't meant it to have an edge but it did.

"Why doesn't he ever listen to me?"

I wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical question or not but I answered anyway "You're the one who insisted you were 'just a guy'."

Methos shrugged a little "You didn't see the way he looked at me that first day. Like I was some damn god that was going to give him all the answers. I don't have **_ALL_** the answers Joe but the fact that I've lived more than 10 years for every one of his should count for _something._"

"You're talking about him not avenging **_Richie_**. He loved that boy like a son" I'd loved that boy like a son.

"And I didn't love Byron! He was my Student too. So was Silas. Sean was my dear friend. And they're not the only friends and Students I've lost to Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod's overblown sense of vengeance. You don't see _me_ going after _his_ head."

"Byron killed Mike."

"No, **_Mike_** killed Mike. **_Duncan_** killed Richie. And don't even pretend that either kid was a lily white innocent."

"Like the man who used to be **_DEATH_** has any right to point fingers."

A new voice spoke "You _might _want to watch the volume." We both glanced up at the woman standing over us in shock. Catherine, Ari-El's granddaughter my brain supplied. Drinking red wind the bar tending part of my mind chipped in and tried to figure out which vintage from the color. "Please, don't stop on my account. This has been fascinating." She settled in the same chair her grandmother? Grandfather? Grand it? Had occupied the night it had carved the table. God she was a looker. Not as 'perfect' as her mother or Ari-El, with way more of a figure but slightly too stocky legs. She was a red head though and I'd always had a thing for red heads. And that voice. Ari-El's might be an opera lover's dream but Catherine's was meant for the blues. Down boy!

"This is a private conversation" I growled at her.

She grinned back. She had a nice smile and one slightly crooked tooth. I liked her better for it. Lord knows I wanted to nock all of Ari's teeth that way.

"Not for much longer if you don't rein in the shouting" she returned.

She turned her attention to Methos and I silently cursed myself for being disappointed. She was Ahriman's **_GRANDCHILD_** and I was way too old to go sweet on a pretty face.

"Somehow I expected you to be taller."

"Sorry to disappoint you." He sounded terribly tired.

She shook her head and the bar lights made her hair…I cut that thought off. So she's cute – get over it old man. She's in the enemy camp and she's a bit too young for you even if she's really too old.

"I'm curious not disappointed. You're the one person about whom Mother never dared to rant. And about whom Grandmother would not speak. I've always wondered why."

"I have no idea."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Why don't you just ask the source?"

Cat arched a brow at my tone but didn't appear to take offense. When she turned toward me I noticed the glittering gem in the hollow of her throat for the first time. Was that a teeny, tiny Methuselah Stone?

"Because when Grandmother goes silent on a subject the Inquisitors of the Cardassian Central Command couldn't get her to talk."

Methos finished his beer "In three days it won't matter because I'll be dead."

Cat blinked clearly caught by surprise "I very much doubt that."

"No, I will be dead, at Ab-El's hand" Methos sounded like a five year old who just discovered Santa was secretly a serial killer, crushed and incredulous.

"Actually" I allowed "Ari-El challenged Mac. You're home free."

A moment of silence and then in perfect unity "_What?_" They couldn't have done it better if they had practiced. Maybe they had. After all to quote Mac 'what do any of us really know about Methos?'

"Ari-El challenged Mac" I repeated while they both blinked at me like I was speaking an unintelligible language.

"No" Methos said tapping the side of his own head "I've been INSIDE his head, Joe and I know just how much he loathes killing. He'll do it if you back him into a corner but it isn't _his_ first choice."

"It's not Mac's either" I said starting to rise.

"I didn't say that" he shot back but that's what he'd implied and we both knew it.

"It's been four thousand years. People **_change_**."

Methos stubbornly shook his head "Not about this. Not Ari, not ever."

I turned to Cat "What do you think?"

"I agree with Adam. My grandmother dislikes killing but more than that she's terrified of ending up like Tarzon. She has no intention of killing your friend. And if she wanted him dead all she had to do was stop restraining mother."

I had known that Ari-El wouldn't be fighting to kill. The fact that he clearly wanted Mac alive was chilling because it meant that he wanted to use him for his own nefarious purposes but the thought that Ari-El might be _afraid_ to make a kill put a whole new spin on it. If Ari-El _couldn't_ kill Mac then Mac had one _hell _of an ace in the hole. Except the hologram had looked VERY willing to kill and why would he be afraid?

"Who was Tazron?"

It isn't often you see the Immortal trademark flashback look on a non-Immortal.

"I've always loved traveling and when I was in my early twenties I managed to convince my parents to let me go with Grandmother. We spent several years off world on Trill and I became close friends with a Neitic Trill named Tarzon."

I tend a bar and I'm a professional voyeur – they were a hell of a lot more than just friends.

"He was witty, charming, and full of life. More than anything though he wanted to be joined."

She paused and played with her glass making the red wine swirl just a bit. "The Trill home world has a second sentient species know as the Symbionts. The Trill have a vestigial pouch. Ideally when a Symbiont is placed in the pouch and 'joins' the Host they become a new being, a blending of both personalities, neither dominating the other. Because the Symbionts can live for centuries or even millennia they are transferred from Host to Host, thus each new Host benefits from the lifetime experiences of the previous Hosts while the Symbiont gets to escape its watery, subterranean world and travel. But there are over a thousand Trills for every Symbiont so the competition is fierce. 90 of Trill are Yeitics and the Symbionts had always gone to Yeitics. Tarzon was wild to be the first Neitic Host. I went to Grandmother certain that she would smooth it over with the Symbiosis Committee. She tried to explain to us what would happen but we were young and we wouldn't listen. I've never felt so betrayed in my life as when she used her influence to try block any Neitic Trill from ever being joined. We prevailed in the end though. Tarzon was so excited to be honored with the Odan Symbiont." I could see her eyes welling up but no tears actually trickled down her cheeks. "Grandmother had tried to convince both us and the Symbiosis Committee that subtle differences in the neurology of Neitics would cause an irreversible loss of the Host's mind leaving the body an empty vessel for the Symbiont." She just blinked unseeing at her wine glass "She was right of course she always is and I lost him to Odan." She raised her eyes to mine and I was suddenly someone else…

_I stared out over the purple waves without really seeing them. He'd loved this place, loved the sea. Odan certainly didn't, he said he'd spent enough of his life swimming. Odan, not Tarzon-Odan because Tarzon was gone._

_A particularly powerful breaker sent a lavender mist across my face to mingle with my tears. Perhaps I should mingle something else with the waters of Trill._

"_I'd rather you didn't."_

_I whirled in shock, that Grandmother could sneak up on me was no surprise, she'd been doing that my entire life, but that she would do it HERE was inconceivable. Her loathing of any and all bodies of water larger than a bath was legendary. _

"_I wouldn't mind if you took a few steps this way either."_

_I glanced down at the swirling waters and the jagged rocks fifteen feet below and wondered if Grandmother would follow me if I jumped. It would be so easy to let the water take me. The drop wasn't far but the rip currents and the undertow would probably be deadly._

"_Yes, I would. And take my word for it, drowning is never easy." _

_Warm hands wrapped around my shoulders. Warm was so utterly wrong. They should have been Tarzon's cool ones. She pulled me in against her breast and sang softly to me as I wept. Someday I needed to learn what the words meant but not today. Today it was enough to simply hear the song that had sung me to sleep since infancy._

_The sun was much higher in the sky when I finally looked up "I'm sorry" I had said such hateful, hateful things. Would she forgive me? "I should have believed you" If I had Tarzon might still be Tarzon. I paused waiting for the 'I told you so'. God knows, Mother **NEVER** let an opportunity to say it pass her by but Grandmother just blotted away my tears, gently kissed my forehead, and passed me a handkerchief. "You aren't angry with me?"_

"_Oh, child, you'll punish yourself far worse than I ever could." She cupped my chin in one long-fingered hand as she took a half step back so that she could look me in the eye. "And don't claim all of the blame. Tarzon KNEW the risk, had been informed of the danger, and CHOSE his fate. He was determined to be joined no matter what. Grieve for him but remember that if he had loved you better he would not have taken this path."_

_I wasn't certain if that was comforting or not. Another breaker sent a purple shower over us and Grandmother shivered a little. I hadn't even noticed that we had both been soaked by the incoming tide. _

"_Is drowning why you hate the sea?" I could have simply thought the question, God knows Mother and Grandmother could fight for hours without either of them opening their mouths but when I was little Grandmother had insisted I actually speak and I'd kept the habit long after she'd stopped demanding._

"_Drowning didn't help any but it's not why I dislike water. I DESPISE squid."_

_I racked my brains before I finally asked "What is a squid?"_

That was enough to nearly make me lose Cat's train of thought. Ari-El was afraid of FISH BAIT! Damned if I could think of a way for Mac to use that bit of info. The mental image of Mac tossing a squid at Ari-El in the middle of a fight and him squealing and running off like a little girl was just… righteous. I also decided to order some calamari, TONS of it. Maybe the sheer mass of squid would drive him off.

_Grandmother provided an image of some sort of disgustingly tentacled sea monster. I shuddered myself "Trill doesn't have squid, does it?"  
_

"_No" she replied in a tone that clearly said she had had enough of this particular topic. _

_I suddenly wanted to go sailing on Tarzon's Wind Puppet but I couldn't handle the boat by myself. I was hardly the best of sailors._

"_I'll take you."_

_I blinked at her in amazement._

"_I didn't ALWAYS hate sailing and I remain a passable seaman." I picked my way back envious of Grandmother's nimbleness. The woman was more than half mountain goat. The hair on the back of my neck rose as Menheyet gave me one of his unblinking stares. I wished (not for the first time) that Grandmother had brought the hounds instead of the cats. She thought of the hounds as nothing more than tools; the cats were her companions. The problem was the cats considered everyone else prey. Oh, they never actually killed anyone but all that stalking was NOT the benign play Grandmother pretended it was. Heaven help us all if anything ever happened to her because there wasn't a doubt in my mind that they would go on a killing spree. I shivered at the malevolent intelligence that glittered in those golden eyes. Thousands of years of frustration and all of Grandmother's knowledge filtered through feline brains. I love cats, I do, but not these and they had no affection for me either._

_I blinked my eyes trying desperately to clear them, determined not to show weakness in front of Grandmother's overgrown, longhaired cheetahs. I sank down on one of the boulders strewn across the rocky headland. Grandmother laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. _

"_Isn't there anything you can do?" I'd asked (or wailed) the question at least a dozen times already._

_She gathered me up in her arms and to my chagrin the cats curled around us._

"_I wish I could" it was her turn to shiver "I'm far too close to sharing his fate not to sympathize."_

_I felt a cold chill form in my belly "What?" I asked as I swiped at my puffy eyes. _

"_I am as much a joined being as any Trill. Instead of a pretentious slug in my gut I have the most arrogant fugitive in the history of the Universe slithering in my soul. And he'd like nothing better than to do to me what Odan did to Tarzon."_

_Grandmother was the bedrock of my world and the thought that what had happened to Tarzon could take her too... I knotted my fists in her vest. _

_She worked them free and held them in her own "I've been fighting this battle for a very long time and I have no intention of loosing myself."_

"_You wouldn't warn me if it wasn't a possibility" I protested not at all reassured._

"_My 'symbiont' has never been strong enough to destroy me and if I'm careful it never will be."_

_I was confused for a split second and then it hit me – Quickenings._

"_It's putting the pieces of itself back together again, sliver by sliver" she whispered "And when that happens. Well, that's neither here nor there. Let's go sailing."_

She finished her drink. "I became a little obsessed with the joined Trill. Did you know that after the joining of a Yeitic Trill you can actually see _three_ different brainwave patterns?"

I figured that had to be a rhetorical question since Trill was undoubtedly a gazillion miles from here.

"One for the Host, one for the Symbiont, both overshadowed if you don't know what to look for by the new, blended personality."

And we care because? I thought but didn't actually say.

"My Grandmother exhibits a nearly identical phenomenon but the other Quickened don't."

That one froze me in my seat – was Ari-El sporting the equivalent of a Dark Quickening? Was that why he was searching for a Champion? Was that the human side looking for someone who could actually control it? Except that I remembered that ravenous look in Ari-El's blue eyes that day when the hologram had fought Mac, it had been the look of a starving man with a loft of oven fresh bread set in front of him. As I considered my interactions with him, it did fit, that ability of his to be a completely arrogant bastard in one breath and then be a decent gentleman in the next – two separate beings time-sharing the same body with (probably) utterly different plans for Mac, one of whom would, very, very much like to kill him. Damn. Double damn and a whole lot of other expletives. Methos' eyes went to the door and I rose as quickly as physically possible. I didn't want Mac to catch me 'fraternizing with the enemy'. I felt more than a twinge of guilt since it was a shitty thing to do to Methos everything else notwithstanding. I shot a glance at him but he was back to studying the bubbles in his beer which I was beginning to think was his number one hobby.

I was about halfway back to the bar when Mac walked in and stopped dead while staring over my shoulder. I glanced back not exactly surprised to see Cat behind me.

"Did Ari-El send you?" he asked eyes hard. I had an irrational desire to defend a woman I'd barely met from arguably my best friend.

She shook her head "But she did give me permission to annoy you." She smiled again revealing the crooked tooth "Not that I needed it." She stepped around me and held a hand out to Mac, "Catherine Kerrigan."

For an instant he looked as if he expected it to bite him but then he reached out and shook it "Duncan MacLeod."

"So I hear. Can I buy a round?"

Mac had made a point of only drinking with me when we were friends so I was more than a little curious about his answer.

"No thanks. I only drink with my friends. I made an exception with your Grandmother and ended up drugged. No offense but I have no intention of repeating the mistake."

Mac might have said no offence but his tone and body language were clearly trying to push Cat who just gave him an Ari-El patented amused glance except somehow it didn't seem quite so infuriating on her.

"I intended to purchase the drinks from Mr. Dawson" she pointed out reasonably "who is, I believe, your friend, and can presumably be trusted not to drug you."

"Club soda" Mac shot back without looking at me.

"The same" she echoed except she actually smiled at me and said please too. I resolutely ignored the warm little flutter that caused.

"It's Joe and coming right up." I headed for the bar as quickly as possible while hoping I wouldn't miss too much. I also wondered where Amanda was.

They had slipped into the back corner table –good, the natural acoustics of the room made it and The Table the two places where you nearly needed to shout to be overheard. Speaking of which Methos was no longer at The Table. Hmmm. Odd.

Neither looked up at me as I settled in and put their club sodas in front of them.

"So you're telling me he's a split personality?" Mac didn't really sound as if he much cared.

"Not split – blended" whatever else she was Cat was a mighty patient woman but then she had undoubtedly been spending her entire life running interference between Evangeline and Ari-El and they were both pretty damn high maintenance. Poor kid. Except the kid was well over a hundred years old and didn't look a day over thirty-five.

"But both original personalities are still present, aware, and capable of exerting influence."

"I don't plan on making friends with Ari-El. I plan on killing him."

"My Grandmother, in spite of any and all protests to the contrary, is being hunted by something and damn worried about dying but not at your hand. My Mother wanted you dead. My Grandmother disagreed. No surprise there but I think you don't have any idea what my Mother's death and the possibility of my Grandmother's means for you and Methos or what either of your places are in all this."

"And I'm supposed to believe whatever you tell me?"

"What you do and don't believe is purely up to you but one way or another you are going to have to deal with Ari-El. Ari wants to help you and El wants your Quickening. Wouldn't it make more sense to ally with Ari?"

Mac rose to leave in disgust but Cat caught his sleeve "I'm trying to help all of you."

I could see him wanting to swat her hand away but he was too much of gentleman. His jaw worked for several seconds before he sat back down.

"Ari-El told Nick Wolfe that gave up his humanity. What do you think?"

"I think El is an arrogant bastard. I think Ari is the best person of any race I've ever met. And yes, I think that Ari-El – the BLENDED personality isn't very human anymore but he isn't a monster either."

God but you just wanted to believe her except for Richie.

She rocked back and blinked at both of us "Who was that?"

"Who was who?"

She licked her lips "While I'm not a telepath like my Mother and Grandmother I get…flashes occasionally." This time she glared at us "**Who **was that?"

"Richie" Mac said "his name was Richie. He was my Student. Your best person you've ever met tricked me into killing him."

Something had hardened in her eyes and suddenly she was a little scary, for the first time I believed bone deep that she was Ahriman's granddaughter. "Do either of you happen to have a picture of him?"

I quickly dug out my wallet and pulled a battered one of him on his bike out.

She glanced down and when she looked back up her eyes were blazing and the stone in the hollow of her throat was glittering "Would one of you gentlemen be so kind as to show me his grave?"

Mac nodded solemnly and we trooped out.

The place was exactly as I remembered it and even after all the years. I had to swallow hard against tears for the boy who should have lived forever but had died twice over before twenty-five. Cat had peppered us with questions about him on the ride over, how we had met him, what his life had been like, without once telling us why.

"Where are you?" she hissed.

"Presently?" Ari-El's voice came from behind us "Dealing with the Calamaran." He was leaning nonchalantly against on of the cemeteries more stately trees.

Cat stalked over rage written in every motion. "Why? Robbie loves you, Richie would have too. Why didn't you give me my son?"

My God, Richie had been Cat's son? She'd said love**s** not love**d** – Richie's twin was still alive.

"Because this was more useful."

"Useful?" she shrieked "He was my **_son_**. He was your great-grandson it should **_never_** have been about useful."

"Then what should it have been about?" he retorted – icy indifference to her raging fury.

She blinked at him a moment either too stunned or too furious to speak. She'd believed in him. In spite of her mother and he was smashing her faith to bits. Bastard.

"Yes, I could have given him to you and let you raise him with Robbie and they would **both** be dead now. What purpose would that serve? Young Richie was never going to see thirty, no matter what. Why give you a child only to lose him? Particularly when he was going to get his mortal brother killed as well? So, yes, I **chose** to use him. I preferred an easily avoidable death that **_might_** have had a purpose over a completely senseless one that would have devastated you."

She trembled "It was never your choice to make" she whispered before whirling and bolting. Mac gave Ari-El one hard glance and started after her. I turned to go back to my car figuring they would turn up there eventually when Ari-El's voice stopped me.

"Be good to her."

"What?"

"You would never have trusted her if she had kept faith with me." Something flickered in those eyes. Doing this had cost him something too. Good. Whatever scraps of humanity he had left had cared for Cat. And her anger and rejection had hurt. I felt a grim grin curling my lips at that thought. "And you will make a fine couple. I don't plan on dieing Joseph Dawson but if it happens I intend to be certain that my house is in order and Cat will find greater comfort with you then than with a corpse. This than the alternatives for all of us."

"Real sweet of you to decide for everyone" I spat at him as I shoved past.

"Merely practical" he returned "Oh, and when you decide that you'd like to wrap your legs around a beautiful woman my offer still stands. All you have to do is ask."

"When they start ice skating in hell." I shot over my shoulder.

His laughter followed me, not a wicked laugh but a bright bit of sound that didn't fit the man I'd met at all "I **_love_** ice skating."

I turned around but he was already gone. Was Cat my next temptation? He knew I wouldn't sell my soul for a lousy pair of legs – would I do it for love? Stupid question. I didn't love her and I never would.

9


	13. An Interesting Evening

**Author's Notes: If you are also reading BLOOD OF AVALON, what happens in this chapter IS NOT A SPOILER. I have NOT yet decided on which of 4 potential endings BOA will have. If BOA ends with Mallory becoming King then this chapter and the next are an epilogue for BOA if not then this is an Alternate Universe in which Mallory survived. If you are not reading BOA and the King of Avalon interests you then please feel free to check out Blood of Avalon.**

Disclaimers: Since I haven't done this in a while, any characters from Highlander, Richard Sharpe, James Bond, Kindred, Star Gate, or Star Trek have been borrowed without permission. Please don't sue me….

**Q Me? Chapter 12: An Interesting Evening**

I poured what felt like the millionth drink of the night and glanced up at the clock. 7:54, a whole minute later than the last time I looked. Four minutes later than the time before that. I hate waiting. I especially hate waiting when a friend's life is on the line. I glanced over at the booth the aforementioned friend was sitting in with Amanda as an attachment. It was clear even from here that Amanda had been crying again. She was dead set convinced that Mac was going to his death (way to build a guy up Amanda! Sheesh.) and had tried every wile she had to get him to back out. Amanda had a lot of wiles – I was frankly jealous. My eyes wandered of their own accord to Cat and Guinan in a different corner of the room. The two of them had made themselves scarce the last couple of days and had shown up about an hour ago. I gave my wandering eyes a very stern talking to and glanced over at Methos.

When had she shown up? I did not understand Methos. I had thought I understood Adam Pierson but ever since discovering he was the mythical Methos he had worn so many faces I had no clue which one was the real Methos or if there was no real Methos just a series of masks around a hollow shell. Maybe it was a side effect of being so damn old except Ari-El seemed to be pretty consistent. Two faced as hell but it was the SAME two faces. Ten minutes ago Methos had been nursing a beer looking like he'd lost his last friend (which might be true given the current situation) now he was giving some slut's tonsils a bath. Nice legs, very, very nice legs. I wondered if the rest of her matched (I couldn't see much else with Methos pouring himself over her. If they went much further they were going to go past Paris' fairly lax standards of public behavior. I considered being a putz (or a contentious proprietor depending on how you looked at it) and walking over and telling them to get a room but it was too close to eight. Besides it was likely that Methos, one way or the other, was going to lose a friend tonight what harm was there in forgetting for a little while with a willing tart?

7:57. Whippee. I'd gotten through another three whole minutes. I poured my one millionth and one drink. The band sounded damn good tonight and I would have loved to be up there with them but I wanted to be able to duck out fast (or as fast as an old fart with no legs could anyway). My fingers were twitching to be up there, to be crooning out the blues, to be pouring out all the pain and frustration until by some special alchemy it was all bearable. I let the music roll over me. It wasn't as good as playing myself but it was better than nothing.

"Mr. Dawson" a whisky smooth feminine voice cut through the music. Out of pure reflex I looked at the clock 8:07. Mr. Perfection was LATE. And Cat's eyes were a mix of worry and anger. Obviously she was still plenty pissed at her grand-it.

"Are you absolutely certain that Ari-El said he would be here at 8?" Plenty worried too. Family sucks sometimes. I remembered how ANGRY I'd been at James for killing Darius and trying to kill Mac but when Mac had run him through and he was bleeding at my feet… I could understand Cat's position all too well, Methos' too for that matter.

"Eight is what he said" I replied with a shrug, so he was a couple of minutes late. Big deal. Methos had no concept of on time maybe Ari-El was the same.

"She's never been late in my life time or any other time I've ever heard of" or maybe not. The more whimsical part of my brain chipped in 'that a wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins' while the historian noted that the only time I was aware of Ari-El being late he'd lost his eyes and hands and been chained to a wall for the better part of three centuries. A sample size of two wasn't statistically significant (especially when one was fictional) but late wizard didn't seem to bode well for the wizard. Good. Here's to hoping the meddling bastard ended up whacked before he ever made it here tonight.

"Maybe something came up" I offered. Mac glanced over at us questioningly. I shrugged and poured my one million and ninth drink.

Cat shook her head. I very firmly reminded myself that I was not in the least attracted to her even if I did have a soft spot for gorgeous red-heads. "No, she should be here."

I poured Cat one on the house but she didn't touch it. I tried to lose myself in the music again but the spell was broken. I glanced over but Methos was gone. Guess he decided to get a room. Odd, I wouldn't have thought he'd actually LEAVE with things completely up in the air. When Mac had been fighting Kalas wild horses couldn't have drug him away from the base of the Eiffel Tower. I hrummphed and poured my one million and fifteenth drink. I saw Mac snap to attention out of the corner of my eye and sighed in disappointment. I guess he survived after all. Damn shame. Richard Sharpe entered first his cold green eyes searching the room for the least hint of danger. Apparently satisfied he nodded. Cord hadn't been that alert when babysitting a green platoon deep behind enemy lines. Ari-El and Wolfe followed both also clearly keyed up and ready for anything. The light duster Ari-El was wearing was two sizes too big and most definitely NOT blue or gold while Sharpe was completely without a jacket which wasn't typical of Immortals. They needed somewhere to stash their swords and could often be seen in light coats in the warmest of weather. Ergo Ari-El was wearing Sharpe's jacket. So it wasn't just a bit of Parisian traffic that had delayed them. Something had gone down. Something nasty enough to have all three of them jumping at their own shadows and Wolfe was doing the patented 'my clothes are a disaster but I'm trying not to let it show' Immortal stance. The Watcher in me wondered what had happened. The friend hoped that whatever it was would give Mac an edge tonight. I nodded to Jacques to take over and headed for Mac's table. And stopped when I saw the fourth member of Ari-El's party.

Bond, James Bond. What the HELL was he doing here? Not good, not good at all Bond and Mac were like oil and water and if he was with Ari-El then odds were good he had discovered the secret of Immortality. I also had the madcap urge to serve him a vodka martini, shaken not stirred. We'd tapped Moneypenny as a 'special correspondent' years ago and while she would never divulge anything vital to the security of MI-6 we did know both 'Alec Trevelyan' aka Richard Sharpe and James Bond's little personality quirks.

"My apologies, Mr. MacLeod" and damned if he didn't actually sound sincerely apologetic. Sorry I was late but not sorry at all I tricked you into killing a boy you loved like a son. Some people never cease to amaze me. Bond's eyes narrowed when he spotted Mac and you could almost see the smoke rising. "for my tardiness. It has been an….interesting evening. I'm afraid I am currently without transportation"

"Ari" Guinan interrupted looking nearly frantic "Do you know where that Winyan went?"

Ari blinked, clearly surprised "A Winyan _here_? What the blazes was it doing on Earth?"

"It was here, in this bar, just a few minutes ago and now it's gone."

"Methos disappeared with some woman" my voice trailed off when every speck of color bled from Ari-El's face.

"No" it was half-vehement denial; half-plea and then he vanished in a burst of white light.

Given the open-mouthed looks from both Sharpe and Nick Wolfe this was obviously NOT standard operating procedure.

"Alec" Bond snapped "where the blazes did he go?" Sharpe completely ignored him.

"I've never seen **Ari** do that before" from the emphasis on Ari I had to assume that Guinan had seen someone else do it before. I filed that away for future follow up as Cat's eyes went desperate.

"Guinan, **where** did she go?"

"Alec?" Bond's voice had acquired a decided edge that bordered on whining. Never would have expected that.

"It's RICHARD. And I haven't a bloody clue. Now shut up."

"Not much of body guard are you?" Bond quipped. Sharpe looked ready to shoot him in the middle of my bar.

Guinan swallowed "You don't think she'd actually try to engage the Winyan directly, do you?" She slipped what looked like a cell phone out of her purse and spoke to it in what I assumed was her native tongue. "Got'em" she muttered triumphantly.

"Then GET us THERE" Cat hissed.

Sharpe grabbed her arm "You aren't going ANYWHERE without me lass."

Cat yanked her arm free "I can't. Winyan's EAT aniphasic organisms."

Sharpe's determination never wavered.

"Don't you understand? The Quickening is an aniphasic organism and Paris is a damn buffet."

Sharpe picked her up clearly one step short of shaking her "Where are they?"

Bond tapped him on the shoulder "I seem to remember you having more….refinement. That's really no way to treat a lady. Didn't your mother ever tell you you get more flies with honey than vinegar?"

"I don't have a bloody mother" Sharpe growled but he also dropped Cat.

I thanked God that I'd replaced my guns. I wanted Ari-El dead but not at the cost of Methos. Mac and Amanda were both on their feet.

"Damn your Supermen syndrome" Cat growled "I can't take a pack of Quickened to face a Winyan. I might as well take chickens to fight a fox." Amanda looked like she was all for sitting back down but the boys one and all just looked more determined.

"On your own heads be it" she said as a tingling sensation swept over us and we were suddenly somewhere else. My stomach swore it had been left behind in the bar and protested. I swallowed bile hard and took a look around at the very unimpressive hallway we were standing in. I could see the outline of the Eiffel Tower through the grimy window so we were still in Paris though I saw no sign of Methos, his tart (who apparently intended to eat him and not in a pleasant way), or Ari-El.

"I don't know who is paying you" Ah, they were down the hall to the right. Everyone else stampeded past leaving me to pick my way behind them. You never forget that you've lost your legs but damn sometimes it's way more of a bitch than others.

"but however much it is it isn't worth your life."

A feminine giggle. Evil shouldn't giggle. It also shouldn't be drop dead gorgeous with great legs either. It's harder to hate that way though I didn't seem to be having much trouble with Ari-El. Of course he didn't giggle. And perhaps I'd had a touch too much to drink while waiting. Then I saw Methos sprawled naked across the bed with his dead eyes glazed and starting vacantly at the ceiling. I'd seen Methos dead before but somehow I knew this was different. Damn bitch hadn't even bothered to cover him back up.

"All I'm being paid is the best meal of my life" she said with a smile that should come with a surgeon general warning. "Him" suddenly I hated her more than Ari-El just for the way she dismissed Methos as if he was nothing "as the appetizer to get you here and then you as" she stopped staring at Mac. She licked her lips "Leave and I'll let you live if you don't interfere with my supping on that one."

"You can't have either of them" Ari-El shot back in a tone so icy it sent shivers up my spine. "You can disgorge what you have stolen and leave in peace or I will destroy you to reclaim it."

More giggling "You? Take something from one of us? Perhaps in those **_ships_**" oh, but there was a wealth of resentment and hatred there "you might be able to lord over us. But you're not in your ship here. And you're so terribly, terribly defenseless against one of us." A sultry smile "Don't fight and you'll even enjoy it."

Bond pushed his way to the front and pointed his Walther PPK directly at the Winyan's forehead. Who giggled, again. THAT was really beginning to get on my nerves.

"You should keep your pets on a shorter leash. Haven't you lost enough of them for one night?"

Now, that I didn't like the sound of. I wanted Ari-El dead but he seemed to have a knack for seducing otherwise decent people to his cause. I wasn't a monster. I didn't want anyone else hurt.

"He isn't MY pet. He's Richard's." Oh, Bond didn't like THAT at all. "And I told you when I saved him that keeping him in check was YOUR problem. Get him out of my way before he ends up dead, again."

It was Mac who actually pulled Bond (not without difficulty) back.

"M ordered me to protect Dr. Montrose at all costs" he hissed at Mac "and unlike some I can follow orders and stay loyal to the Crown."

Now there was a fight waiting to happen but Mac instead tried to put himself in Bond's place only to be met by a literal steel wall as Ari-El's right arm morphed into bars blocking his path. I found myself staring at that empty coat sleeve.

"You aren't going to touch anyone else. You can walk away or you can be responsible for the destruction of your entire race. Because when I have destroyed you I am going to take those ships and erase your kind."

This time she blinked. It was clear she believed that he could and would do it. 'Nice chap' I thought sarcastically. For a second I thought she was going to give him what he wanted then she giggled again. If I had had a clean shot I'd have taken it.

"You can't if you're dead" she observed "And the one who got me here swore that even if you managed to kill me before I can devour you, which is hardly likely, there is no way you can keep both yourself and your friend alive long enough to recover. He seems very certain that you will die before you let him" she sneered at Methos "and since he knew you well enough to get me here in spite of your clever ships I'll trust his judgment."

"Even if he were correct in his evaluation of the situation, YOU will still be very, very dead."

No giggle this time and Richard Sharpe looked ready to explode. I took a half step back in the narrow hall. During his mortal life time in the British army Sharpe had been a legend for his brutal street fighting skills. Immortality (and undoubtedly Ari-El) had smoothed some of the rough edges but he remained a of man swift, lethal action. In a formal dual Mac would mop the floor with Sharpe but in a no holds barred brawl in a hallway Mac would be hard pressed to hold his own and I didn't have a prayer. Not that there any reason for Sharpe to attack either of us but something told me if Ari-El died it wouldn't take much to set Sharpe off.

"Do you think your precious humans are the only ones capable of self sacrifice? He's promised us all the worlds you've been protecting if we destroy you. They'll be new order to the galaxy. One in which we can glut ourselves to our hearts content with no one to protect the cattle from us." She leapt at him but she only succeeded in crashing into the wall. Sharpe whirled on Guinan while Bond shot the Winyan point blank through the bars. The Winyan didn't even flinch. Great, just bloody great. I found myself in the annoying position of having to root for Ari-El since Watching all of my Immortal friends become Winyan munchies sounded even worse than having to deal with Ahriman. Of course the night could have a happy ending. Maybe Ari-El would give his life for Methos and we'd be rid of him without Mac having to face him.

"'Port me in there" he demanded but she shook her head "I can't someone is blocking the teleporter."

There were too many heads and shoulders in my way for me to get a really good look at the fight though from what I could tell it mostly consisted of the Winyan chasing Ari-El in circles around a room that while spacious really wasn't big enough for that sort of thing. We certainly weren't a quiet bunch but no one stuck their head out to investigate which struck me as more than a little odd.

"Why the bloody hell is he just running laps around the vulking room?" Sharpe rumbled. One of them broke the window sending whoosh of cooler night air curling around us. It felt great in the stuffy hallway.

"Because she could devour any one of you with a single touch" Cat said softly.

She had touched Methos quite a bit so she must have some control over it.

"Then what were you going to do?" he demanded of Cat and Guinan.

"Convince her to use the Matariki to destroy the damn leech from a safe distance."

"So why didn't you bloody do it?" Sharpe snapped before curling his fingers around one of the bars and heaving for all he was worth.

"Because I realized that she wasn't going to listen." Cat's tone managed to be soothing despite an undertone of worry. "We just have to hope that she has some sort of plan. Have you ever known her to be without one?"

"There's a first time for everything lass" he swallowed "We lost Tasyad and Nasha tonight. Somehow I doubt that was in the bloody plan any more than this was." It was a shame about the dogs, they'd seemed like perfectly nice dogs.

"You know" I was surprised when Ari-El joined the conversation. I would have though being engaged in a potentially deadly game of tag would sort of preclude idle chit-chat. "I'm reasonably certain I taught both of you that it is terribly impolite to discuss people as if they aren't present."

I had to restrain a smile when the Winyan came within a hair's breadth of catching him. I reminded myself that I WANTED him to win this fight.

"Are you absolutely certain wouldn't like to give back that which you have taken and be permitted to depart in peace?" Ari-El asked as the two of them glared at each other across the bed.

"Why when I can have both of you and then _HIM" _she said licking her lips and staring longingly at Mac.

"Back off" Amanda purred "he's taken."

The Winyan gave Amanda a scornful glance "You're barely a morsel. Keep your mouth shut and I might throw you back to fatten up a bit more. You and that one" she gestured to Nick Wolfe (who looked wounded. There were entirely too many Immortals here for one Watcher) "aren't even worth my effort." While she was distracted something fluttered in and dropped an unidentifiable object into Ari-El's remaining hand. It fluttered back into the shadows. I couldn't see enough to tell what it was or what it had brought but I knew now that it had been Ari-El who had broken the window, intentionally. Damn, it looked like he might live after all, maybe, or maybe he would choose to die for Methos.

"Not to change the subject but I'm" there was a slight pause as the two of them played ring around the rosy with Methos' corpse doing the all fall down part "quite curious as to who brought you here and how."

AGAIN with the benighted giggle "Do you really think I would betray the being that might finally rid us of **YOU?"**

Well she did have my sympathy there.

"And stand bloody still."

"Since you asked so politely" he said before stopping.

She stared at him in wary confusion.

"Last chance" he said in a hard sharp voice.

She sprang on him. Both Guinan and Sharpe made sounds of protest. I had thought Guinan was still pissed over Evangaline, but then if what Ari-El had said was true, that the fate of her world hung on what he was teaching her then it did stand to reason you'd root for the guy even if he was an ass.

Just as she let out a laugh (thank God for the small favors, it wasn't a giggle) of triumph she was vaporized. Neat trick. A blue-white swirl of Quickening energy spiraled up out of Ari-El and enveloped Methos as Ari-El rolled to his feet. He sat heavily on the bed, slid his remaining hand under Methos' limp shoulder, and pulled him up until his head was resting on Ari-El's bare chest. Hey, wait a minute – bare chest? At some point in the fun and games the coat had come untied and you could certainly see why he had been wearing it because he wasn't wearing much more than Methos and what was left was extra crispy. I was willing to bet that Tasyad and Nasha had been killed by a bomb and that Wolfe had caught the edge of the blast. Bond and Sharpe's clothes looked reasonably neat so they must have been clear.

Ari-El flipped a sheet over the rest of him as they were both bathed in a blue-white glow. I sent a prayer of thanksgiving up when I saw Methos' chest move ever so slightly. It wasn't the wide-eyed gasp that you normally saw and he didn't regain consciousness. No good, not good at all but there was still hope.

"Would someone PLEASE tell me what the bloody blazes is going on here!" Bond snapped, his Walther PPK still in his hand which he pointed at a highly unamused Sharpe. "Staring with you, Alec."

Sharpe, much to Bond's chagrin, ignored the gun and turned to Ari-El "So, how much do I bloody tell him, sir? Or will you be handling this yourself?"

"Oh, no Richard this is _your_ problem" Ari-El retorted blue eyes glaring over the crown Methos' dark head in the eerie Quickening light. It was hard to be certain in the odd lighting but Methos' skin still looked sickly grey.

"Why are you taking orders from wet behind the ears child?" Bond asked sharply and then fumed when the rest of us laughed. It wasn't all that funny really but tension will do that to you.

"I assure you, Mr. Bond, I am older than all nine of you combined" Ari-El observed with a hint of a smirk. Wait a minute, nine?

"And while I am always glad to see you Tywysog Aneirin it was your father Brenin Rhys am Byth that I sent urgent summons to."

"He comes with all speed" a light, lilting voice answered from right behind me, nearly scaring me out of my wits "Escorted by what 'discreet yet powerful force' could be gathered in haste and with my sisters Morcana and Morwenna in tow. As requested."

The kid (who was nearly as pretty as Ari-El) had golden hair. Not blond, golden in a shade I didn't think was possible even in a dye vat and blue eyes the color of the Caribbean. I wondered if it was dye and contacts or if I was face to face with another alien. He pretty much settled my internal debate when he stepped through the wall. "I made better time since I was already in Paris."

"I trust I didn't pull you away from too intimate a study of the female form?"

"I'll forgive you" Aneirin said clearly all too happy to be here "So how can I help?"

His handsome face fell a little when Ari-El didn't have an instant answer.

"Either the Winyan or its ally murdered everyone in this building" Ari-El said "Best if we give the coroner a somewhat more prosaic explanation."

Aneirin looked thoughtful "I assume you want me to burn it to the ground?"

"Preferably not until all of the living are out of it" Ari-El offered dryly.

I wasn't sure if Aneirin had heard that qualifier or not as he wandered back through the wall and down the hall away from us. Interesting evening was an understatement.

"Why the devil did you have to get the bloody Elves mixed up in this?" Sharpe demanded of Ari-El.

"Ellyllon" Ari-El snapped back "And if you can't manage to keep a civil tongue in your head when arguably the most deadly being on this planet arrives then I'll thank you to leave before then."

"Bloody pointy eared aristocratic fop" Sharpe grumbled under his breath.

"That could kick your ass from here to Pluto and back without ever breaking a sweat" Ari-El's exasperation was palpable. "You're on picket aboard the Matarik. Take Bond with you. That's an ORDER."

"I have strict orders to remain with you, Dr. Montrose."

"And your so very good at obeying orders, aren't you Mr. Bond? You were ordered to back off. You didn't. Congratulations you've been promoted from international to interstellar security."

His eyes flicked to Cat while Bond digested that statement. It looked like it had gone down wrong. "I know you're still angry with me but would you please accompany them? I'd prefer to have as few targets on the ground as possible."

It was a plea. For an instant I thought Cat was going to argue with him before she nodded.

"I am NOT going anywhere until I get explanation" Bond said looking more than a little obstinate.

Cat appraised Sharpe, Bond, and Ari-El with a wicked gleam in her eye "I'll give you your explanation, Mr. Bond, starting with how my grandmother genetically engineered you to be faster, more agile, and longer lived than normal human beings" she said just before they vanished. Damn. **_I_** wanted to hear that explanation. Maybe I could make Bond a special correspondent.

"Guinan, would you take Wolfe and Rosa to the Nika?" Nick was just opening his mouth to protest when they both vanished as well. At least there was room to breath again in the hallway.

"My apologies Mr. MacLeod but I fear your satisfaction will have to wait until Brenin Rhys am Byth arrives. While I certainly won't force you I would ask for both Methos' safety and your own that regardless of the outcome of our duel that you accompany Methos back to Avalon and stay through his convalescence."

Mac frowned "We're Immortals we don't need to convalesce."

"Methos will be at least a fortnight recovering his strength and will be unconscious for days even with Brenin Rhys am Byth's prestigious healing skills. He will need a friend, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. He has saved your life more than once. Will you prove faithless?"

Oh, that was a low blow.

"I'll go" Mac replied firmly.

"Amanda, if you chose to accompany him keep your hands in you pockets. Rhys has a sharp eye and a wicked sense of vengeance if you cross him."

"Why did the Winyan want me so badly?" Mac asked.

"You're the Champion MacLeod." Blue eyes locked on Mac's "If you had any idea what you were doing with your Quickening you could crush me like an ant. I may have the knowledge but you have more than ten times my power. In all the years since the Game began I've taken less than twenty heads."

**_Less than twenty_**? Hell Richie had taken over a dozen in three years he'd been Immortal. Mac had taken hundreds and not just minor Quickenings either but heavy hitters like Kells, Connor, and Greyson. Damn, double damn. Maybe Mac shouldn't kill him yet. Vengeance would be a hell of a lot sweeter if he beat him at his own game first.

"The Winyan just saw you as the whole feast compared to a single course."

Amanda was about to say something when Ari-El wrapped his hands around Methos' head "No, no you don't. STAY WITH ME!" he roared at Methos as the blue light flickered and noticeably faded.

He laid his own forehead against Methos' as blond hair mingled with black obscuring both their faces. The blue light became a dim glow that barely illuminated them but Methos stirred just a little and I could have sworn I saw his fingers curl. Mac wrapped his own fingers around the bars Ari-El had made of one of his arms.

"Can I help?" God Mac was such a damn boy scout sometimes. Let Ari-El wear himself out, fool.

Ari-El didn't answer and with his head bent over Methos and Methos' body in front of his it was impossible tell if he was even breathing. If either of them was breathing for that matter as the blue light flickered out completely.

"Ari-El!" Mac shouted banging the bars. "Aneirin!" he called when there was no response from Ari-El but the elf? didn't answer either. I prayed he wasn't off setting the building ablaze with us in it.

We all started at several soft thumps overhead and Ari-El finally raised his own. "Mardeths?" he whispered "So much for discretion."

What the hell was a mardeth? Something told me I didn't want to know. Ari-El looked at me "Be careful, Mr. Dawson, be very, very careful of the mardeths if you accompany your assignment. The mardeths consider it their mission in life to remove the weak, sick, and infirm from the world. They will consider your presence an insult."

Great. Something big and nasty up on the roof wanted to eat my ass because I'd lost my legs. Peachy, just peachy.

The elevator dinged. Elves use elevators? The bars flowed into a liquid ball that rolled back to Ari-El and became an arm again. I turned reluctantly from Methos and Ari-El to face the elevator. It slid open revealing what I could only assume was the King of the Elves. Well. For some reason I had expected him to look older than his son Aneirin but like Ari-El the guy heading toward us flanked by a matched pair of girls that would have had me wolf whistling if I was a few years younger didn't even look old enough to shave or drink. They say you can guess when an Immortal was born by the cut of his clothes. It's true of a few but not most. The King of the Elves looked like he'd just stepped out of an Elizabethian portrait. He threw off red and blue glints as what little light there was in the hall was caught and refracted by rubies and sapphires some of which were bigger than hen's eggs. I couldn't decide if the outfit was tastelessly gaudy or just overwhelming. Whichever, it was worth more than half the nations of the world's GNP. I could see why Sharpe considered him a pointy eared (which he was) fop. The girls were far less ostentatious but certainly not shabbily dressed. I did wonder how they felt about being outshone by their father though. Or maybe their plain elegance with only the faintest touches of gold and silver thread embroidery setting off their deep rich green outfits and only thin silver tiaras set with pearls on their heads instead of their father's jewel encrusted monstrosity was their own little rebellion. Amanda was drooling, damn near literally.

Something shadowy that made my blood run cold was fluttering in the hallway behind them along with what had to be several members of the King's Guard.

Ari-El stuck his head out into the hallway "Could you possibly stop making 'the grand entrance' and get in here."

And he'd sent Sharpe away because Sharpe couldn't be civil? What the bloody blue blazes was Sharpe going to say?

"You never get a second chance to make a first impression" the King of the Elves retorted in the crispest upper class English accent I had ever heard in my life. It absolutely shrieked 'stiff ass Brit'. "And I'm savoring the thought that after over eight thousand years of my House being in debt to the Dark Lady of Aratta I finally get to pay the balance. And you know how I loath being indebted to anyone."

"Then pay the bloody tab" Ari-El all but growled. There was history between these two. Problem was I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. There was an edge their tones that said enemy but there was also a touch of banter which said friends.

The Elven King blinked clearly not expecting Ari-El to be so short tempered then he tsked. "Not your normal look at _ALL_, Dark Lady, what _would_ Will say?"

"That you're being an ass" Ari-El retorted tightly. The girls had gone past them to Methos almost the instant Ari-El had stuck his head out into the hall. Poor Methos, twins that hot around him and he was out of it. Sometimes Fate is one hell of a bitch. His color improved markedly and his breathing deepened but his eyelids didn't even twitch.

The King looked like he'd been slapped and I swallowed, fingers tightening on my cane but then he laughed. It sounded like wind on waves. "I suppose he would at that." The accent was still 'upper class snob' but some of the stiff ass went out of it along with most of the edge. "I must confess given the urgency of your summons and the fact that you are hardly given to panic I, frankly, expected to find half of France, or at the very least most of Paris destroyed."

"Sorry to disappoint" Ari-El retorted. You could tell it was meant to be sharp but it came out weary instead. "Now would you please see to Methos."

The King turned "Methos is it? What a terribly unfortunate nose. Would you like me to fix it? Because otherwise my daughters have the matter well in hand. I would only disrupt the balance they've achieved. Besides you summoned them here to heal and me to protect. So" he said canting his head which was enough to make you dizzy as the glitter of all the gems shifted. Amanda looked mesmerized. "What am I protecting him from?"

Ari-El sighed "I don't know."

The King blinked clearly rendered speechless, finally "**_YOU_** don't know." A pause followed by a hell of a lot of what I assumed was Elvish but I knew cursing when I heard it. "No wonder you're driving my clairvoyants mad."

"Most of your clairvoyants are mad by their teens" Ari-El pointed out dryly.

"Yes, well I'd like to keep that handful that are sane that way" the King's retort was equally dry. "And I pay my debts. Though it cost the entire Kingdom and my life's blood Avalon I will see Methos whole and well."

"I would also ask that you allow these three to accompany him."

The King gave Mac a long look "Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, it's been a long time even as I recon it."

Mac looked utterly confused "We've never met."

"Oh, but we have" the King tapped the handle of the dragon dagger at his waist "I'm certain given time that Quickening enhanced memory will dredge it up." He gave Amanda a lady-killer smile. He really was very, very pretty, even better looking than Ari-El which I hadn't thought possible. It should be against the law for people to look that good. Maybe that was the reason for the edge, their egos couldn't fit on the same planet. "And I am very pleased to welcome a new jewel to my court" he said kissing her knuckles with a full courtly bow. Wow. Best knuckle kiss I'd ever seen. This guy was genuine 1500's material.

"Brenin Rhys am Byth of House Penthalion. King of Avalon, Lord of Sea and Fire, only surviving scion of Titigalia Queen of Wind and Shadow."

"Amanda."

"Charmed" and with a flicker of his fingers two of his rings leapt out of her bodice. Lucky rings. He then returned her gold card. "You'll need to try harder than that dear" he said but he winked as if he was challenging her to steal from him. She frowned at her gold card as if it had betrayed her. Then he dropped one back in "I owe you a bauble" that bauble was probably worth ten grand if those were real rubies and diamonds "since according to rumor you put an end to that slimy little toad Wilson."

"You knew Wilson" Amanda asked in surprise as she appraised the ring.

"I had that misfortune when I was one of Master Shakespeare's leading actors." Had there BEEN any normal humans in Shakespeare's troop? Some Watcher had missed a golden opportunity not recruiting William Shakespeare. Immortals (of all kinds apparently) had flocked around the man. Walter, Wilson, and Ari-El itself in female guise along with at least three others had been drawn to the man like moths to a candle along with, obviously, at least one elf. "I killed him twice but back then I didn't know you had to take heads." Amanda gave him an uncomfortable smile but his gaze had already flickered to me.

"A musician and a scribe." How could he tell that just by looking? "I am certain that there are those in my court who will enjoy listening to a new bard." He gave me a firm handshake

"Joe Dawson." I offered.

Now that introductions were over Ari-El's attention turned from Methos and the girls to Mac as something fluttered out of the shadows to land on the King's shoulder.

"I know I promised you your choice of locations but Methos will be ready to move soon and you have promised to accompany him. There is, of all things, a small ballroom on the bottom floor that will do nicely if you are still inclined to fight."

"After you."

We had gone all of three steps when the King of Avalon just appeared in our path pissed as hell. God, those eyes. With all the other flash I hadn't even really noticed them. I noticed them now. Crocodile eyes, glowing brilliant green reptilian eyes suffused with anger. It wasn't that I thought Ari-El was lying when he said the King of Avalon was dangerous but I figured it was political or magical or something when I saw the slight young fop that walked out of the elevator but something told me that whatever political or magical weapons he might wield he was also personally dangerous. "What the bloody hell do you think you doing?"

Ari-El looked down at the bejeweled hand blocking his path "Fighting a Challenge. I'm Quickened." The next words sounded bitter as ashes "It's what we do."

"Not right now it isn't" the King spat and then glared at Mac "I thought better of you, of BOTH of you." Those fierce eyes flickered back to Ari-El "There was a time I would have bet my Kingdom and the Blood in my veins that of the two us you had the better common sense even if you've no notion of fashion. Did a virus infect your hardware you witless cyborg? Or did whatever it was did that laid your friend low scramble what isn't metallic in that hard head of yours?"

"I promise Mr. MacLeod that I would give him satisfaction tonight. It's a matter of vengeance. YOU should understand that."

The King's eyes flickered back to Mac. "You owe me a life, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. I claim this one." And suddenly there was a very plain 17th century pirate standing in front of us.

"Mallory Adfyw?" Mac muttered in shock.

Ari-El's head shot up his own eyes flashing. "How dare you presume to interfere?"

The King of Avalon laughed scathingly "You! You're asking that question you meddling old fool?" Then his eyes grew less angry but no less determined "I swore long I would never stand aside and willing watch a friend go to their death."

"We were never friends" Ari-El retorted but there was no anger in his voice only confusion.

"Perhaps not" the King allowed with a surprising gentleness "I don't know if there is an afterlife or not, nor if I shall ever see it, but if there is and I chance to meet Master William Shakespeare again I have no wish to try to explain to my most faithful friend that I stood by and let the love of his life commit suicide."

Now Ari-El's tone went icy cold, "I'm perfectly fine. Will you take the word of an owl over mine?"

The King rubbed one ringed finger across the back of the smallest owl I had ever seen in my life's head. I'd seen bigger moths in 'Nam.

"I do when that owl has been your companion beast for thousands of years. He's a true and loyal friend to you even if I'm not and I've always liked owls. He's such a little darling. Pity he's been saddled with you all these years. I've found that little birds are bearers of the most _interesting_ tidings." The tiny owl blinked his enormous eyes at Ari-El with the most earnest of expressions. "Now you stiff necked robot, will you let me help or not?"

"I summoned you here for Methos" Ari-El spat "Save your strength for him."

The King's eyes hardened and they went back to MacLeod. "It's all an illusion, you know. He's quite literally dead on his feet. The only thing keeping him vertical is the machinery and there's no way in hell he can fight a sword's man of your caliber like this. He's right. I'm not Quickened, it's not my place to interfere in a Challenge. But if you kill him tonight I Will. Kill. You. I know your measure and you know mine. And as good as you are Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod you are NOT my equal. He _might_ be, when he's at his best, but not you." Those reptilian eyes never wavered. I wasn't familiar with the name Mallory from Mac's Chronicle so when had he run afoul of the Elven King?

"No" Ari-El barked "You can't, Rhys, you mustn't. There's more at stake than you know. Just take Methos and go."

"Prove I'm wrong" the King challenged "force me to get out of your way. I'm stronger than any mortal but those cybernetics of you should be enough to compensate, if you're telling the truth being fine."

"Rhys" Ari-El sounded well past exasperated "We have an unknown and very nasty enemy stalking both Methos and I. I don't have TIME to argue with you. If _THEY _were paying attention I have shouted that I am still alive all the way to the Outer Darkness. I need to be AWAY from Earth and Methos with all possible speed lest I bring destruction on us all. Let me pass."

Now that sounded promising, along with the fact that he was in much worse shape than he appeared. The night was looking up, Mac and Methos were going to live and Ari-El wasn't.

"I will" the King said in a tone that was at once gentle and yet brooked no opposition "After you have allowed me to do for you what my daughters have done for your friend." And with the flip of one glittering hand Ari-El's illusion of calm composure was shattered. Except for his fake hands his skin was blue-grey and wrapped far too tight over his bones. He gave a whole new meaning to anorexic. His blond hair was plastered to his head with cooling sweat and he swayed with exhaustion. Then it hit me – he wasn't even breathing.

"You shouldn't have been able to do that" and his protest was laced with an undertone of fear.

"You're not the only one who practices doing the impossible" the King said softly yet firmly. "And while the Lord of Aratta and the Kings of Avalon have been allies for thousands of years do you really think I had given no thought to the possibility that we might one day come to blows."

Ari-El actually gave ground in the wake of that statement.

"I no intention of hurting you" the King said soothingly. "But I won't let you fight like this. Just as I have given thought to how I might fight you I have also thought about what might become of Avalon without you. I like having a strong ally to protect my flank." He held out a hand. "Besides I know MacLeod. I don't care if you killed his best friend he isn't going to fight you seeing your true condition. He has too much honor for that."

And it was true. There was no way Mac would take advantage like that especially when he got that way saving Methos. Sometimes being the good guy really sucks because if Mac didn't fight him now next time Ari-El might very well kill him.

The King held out a hand but Ari-El shied further away nearly backing into Mac who steadied him when he nearly crumpled. Ari-El shook off both Mac and the near swoon to stand defiantly. "Let me pass."

"A plague on the stiff necks of cyborgs" Hey, wasn't that supposed to be Elves? The King muttered curses under his breath "I swear on the lives of my children I will do you no harm."

As gingerly as a man putting his hand into a basket full of cobras Ari-El stretched out a hand and took the King's. There was the gasp that one expected of an Immortal returning to life, along with a healthy golden gleam that banished the sickly blue-grey but then to my (and apparently his own) surprise he folded like a poker player with a lousy hand.

"You conniving son of a" was all he managed as the King deftly caught him on his was to the floor.

"Takes one to know one" he said pleasantly "And I've done you no harm. You need your rest old one, doctor's orders. And I intend to see to it that you follow them."

"He's never going to trust you again. Either of us again for that matter" Aneirin observed. When the hell had he shown back up?

"He never trusted me to begin with" the King said with a shrug as he handed Ari-El to his son who staggered a touch under the weight.

The King's pointy ears flicked forward and flattened back. Too weird. "Too much carousing and not enough work. **That** will change when you return."

"Tada" there was a touch of a whine in Aneirin's voice.

"Don't tada me, young sir" the King retorted in a steely tone "Healthy body, healthy mind. And no magical shortcuts. You're certain Saru will let you aboard and except your commands until the Dark Lady wakes?"

Aneirin nodded as he shifted Ari-El into a fireman's carry "No one this thin should weight this much."

The King shrugged "More machine than man. Take care and come home still breathing."

"Yes, my liege" that reply was much more formal as Prince Aneirin grew more serious. "He wanted me to burn the building."

"I'll handle it" the King replied

Prince Aneirin looked way too young staring at his father "The Draigs be with you" he said just before he vanished. That was getting old fast.

"They never bloody give me a moment's peace" the King muttered. "Jane's God keep you and be well" he shivered before turning "Morcana are we ready?"

The girls emerged followed by two of the King's Guard bearing Methos on a litter. The King ran a critical eye over Methos "Well done. Let's go."


	14. Journey to Avalon

**Author's notes: **This story is completely AU for Star Gate, the Gate exists but well things worked out a little differently for Ra in my universe.

**Q Me?: Chapter 13: Journey to Avalon**

I stepped out of the elevator with even more caution than usual and found myself under the baneful glares of a trio of dragons. Enough, was enough, was fcking enough. I was beginning to feel like I'd made a wrong turn and ended up in a damn Harry Potter novel. Elves and dragons on top of aliens and vampires (not to mention the Immortals that had gotten me into this in the first place) was just beyond the bounds of belief. And it wasn't much consolation that Mac and Amanda looked just as surprised about the dragons as I did.

It was tough to tell in what little light spilled onto the grimy rooftop but it looked like the dragons were reddish. The closest one rumbled deep in his throat as the one on his right flicked his tongue over teeth longer than my fore arm. These must be the 'mardeths' Ari-El had warned me about though why he just couldn't call a dragon a dragon was beyond me. The one furthest out rumbled something in what I could have sworn sounded a bit like Gaelic and from the look on Mac's face it was. Both he and Amanda closed ranks around me and Mac went so far as to draw his katana much to the mardeths' amusement. I wished now that we hadn't taken the elevator. Methos' stretcher wouldn't fit so the elves had taken the stairs. I could have managed the stairs, not easily, but it beat being a dragon muchie any day.

All three of the big ass critters made a rumbling sound. Laughing, the damn things were laughing at Mac. It went instantly quiet as all three of them cringed, tucking in their wings, and lowering their heads all the way to the ground in groveling obeisance. I glanced over. The King of the Elves did **NOT** look pleased and the mardeths looked terrified of his displeasure. More evidence that the little fop was as dangerous as Ari-El claimed. As he came alongside us I was a little surprised to discover that he wasn't all that little either. He wasn't quite as tall as Mac but he wasn't more than an inch shorter and just as broad shouldered. He was sleeker in the waist and hips though as if he'd never quite grown into his shoulders. The King eyed the mardeths who barely fit on the large roof and us.

"Mi annwyl you will need to support Methos between you. Mr. McLeod you will share Lladdur a Gwerin with them. Hycalon, you will accompany me with Mr. Dawson and Lady Amanda."

He nodded to the guards and they quickly mounted the far dragon, mardeth, what the hell ever. Watching as they scrambled up the overgrown lizards I had no idea how I was going to do it, hopefully his royal highness had a plan. The other two mardeths hopped, with surprising lightness for such huge beasts, onto the adjoining roofs as the one with the guards looked at the King expectantly. His green, glowing, cat's eyes narrowed and the wind screamed around us like a jet engine in overdrive before the beast launched itself, stiff-winged only flapping once it cleared the surrounding buildings. As it circled above us the next mardeth returned to our roof where Methos was quickly and efficiently bundled aboard by the princesses. The King's willowy daughters were a hell of a lot stronger than they looked. They handled Methos' bonelessly limp frame as easily as if he were no more than a lanky child. I breathed a sigh of relief as the fluttery things that made my blood run cold followed the second mardeth into the air.

The King continued to look suavely cool through the second mardeth's lift off but something, some instinct born of a lifetime of Watching, told me that he was beginning feel the strain of giving the jumbo reptiles the wind needed to clear the roof tops in these cramped quarters. Apparently the final mardeth agreed because he came at us with claws and jaws both extended.

The King didn't even flinch, he merely turned, completely calm, and the mardeth looked like it had pile driven into a wall. He smirked at the monster as it glared impotent rage at him. I'd spent the better part of my life Watching Immortals and I'd thought I'd seen hate at its most vehement but I'd never seen the like of what blazed in the mardeth's great slit pupiled eyes. He tsked "You missed your chance Brenin Lladdededig, when I was fourteen. If you really want to commit suicide I'll give you another shot when the Dark Lady's brother is well."

The mardeth gave him a sullen sneer in response and dropped down nearly flat before him. After Brenin's little tiff I was even less keen on the idea of riding a dragon. I could just ask Mac and 'Manda for a complete report, but I'd never live it down. I was being presented with a unique, once in a lifetime chance, to document something that, while there were rumors of in the record, had never, ever been confirmed and I was considering bowing out because I had 'cold feet' about riding a dragon? I took a firmer grip on both my courage and my cane as Brenin swung his massive head in my direction, regarding me with a basilisk's gaze. Great, the fcking thing could probably smell fear. It was spooky how similar the elven King's eyes were to the mardeth's until he caught sight of the Eiffel Tower and they softened in spite of those funky assed slits into something more human.

"The mortal world changes so swiftly" he said softly "and I find I miss that."

"I take it that wasn't there the last time you were in Paris?" Amanda observed.

"The last time I was in Paris was 1603, very little is the same" he sighed and then looked harder at Amanda "What you did to Mary was most unkind."

"Mary?" Amanda asked at her most coquettish, clearly both confused and eager to deny the least hint of mischief.

"Lady Mary Tudor. Ellyllon don't have quite as sharp a memory as you Quickened, it took me a little while to place where I'd seen you before."

Her hands went instantly to her hips "You **_forgot me?_**" She sniffed "I must be losing my touch."

A grin tugged at the corner of his far too pretty face "I was barely twenty, milady, decades too young to think of the fairer sex that way, and you, as I recall, were disguised as a monk."

Interesting, so elves (or Ellyllon) clearly took longer to grow up than humans and if he was a contemporary of Mary Tudor that ball parked his age at 500 give or take a bit.

"We _are_ talking about Bloody Mary" Amanda observed defensively.

"Your kind," the King retorted, "should understand better than any just how cruel it is to toy with the dreams of the barren."

Amanda flushed, chastened. She drew a breath to say something but the King glanced up and then gestured grandly at the mardeth, "This conversation is, perhaps, best left for once we are aloft. Ladies first?" He offered her a boost. The remaining (and best dressed) of the guardsmen looked like he was about to choke on his indignation. Apparently he didn't care for Amanda's boot being in his boss's royal hands and he didn't look at all impressed by her charms.

"Hycalon" the guardsman snapped to attention. Was that a name or a title? "Please leave a gap for Mr. Dawson between yourself and milady and be ready to assist him in mounting."

I personally doubted that there was enough assistance in the world to get me up on that monster but if they couldn't manage it I at least I had a better excuse than I wimped out. While Hycalon settled himself the irony of an 'immortal' complaining that the world changed too slowly suddenly hit me. Every Immortal I knew, except for Methos, complained that the world changed too fast. I had the distinct impression that the King of the Elves felt a bit stifled. I suppose no one is ever content with what they have which is just too damn sad for words. Hycalon turned his blue cat pupil eyes on his King and nearly strangled when the King lifted me smoothly to above his shoulder. He quickly scaled the beast's shoulder without jostling me. From the look on Hycalon's face I was giving his King human cooties and he wasn't even slightly happy about it. He did move fairly quickly to help me get my prosthetic leg around the mardeth's neck probably to minimize my clearly objectionable contact with his King.

I was surprised when the King dropped nimbly back down onto the roof instead of mounting but maybe it was easier to do the take off thing while he was on the ground himself. But how was he going to get on once we were airborne?

I've never particularly enjoyed take offs even in those oversized flying buses that they pack us into like cattle and had never had Richie's love of motorcycles so I was less than thrilled to find myself above the Paris streets on the neck of an super-sized flying reptile. I'm a city boy so I don't know much about what it feels like to ride a horse but I could feel every pump of the mardeth's great wings and I was damn glad to be sandwiched in tight between Hycalon and Amanda though heaven help me if either of them slipped because I'd never be able to keep a grip on the slick scales. I nearly jumped out of my skin and off the dragon when the building below us erupted like a fragging volcano. 'Nam had let me get up close and personal enough to lose my legs with demolitions and I had never, ever seen anything like the inferno below us. It turned night to day for blocks as the flames shot so high that the taller tongues nearly licked the definitely red mardeths' bellies. The Watcher in me noted that they were distinctly different shades of red. The one Methos and Mac were on had a distinct orangey-red tone while this one was more the color of half-dried blood. The rest of my attention was spent searching the blinding conflagration for any sign of the King. He emerged from the blue-white heart of the inferno levitating out of it with stately grace as it swirled and eddied around him making intricate geometric patterns that were far too detailed to be natural. They dropped away as he rose to join us like petals falling from a dying flower. So much for discrete and I felt a sudden chill as it occurred to me that we had only Ari-El's word that the people within were dead. Had the King burned them alive at Ari-El's request? The reality that we were essentially putting ourselves completely at this being's mercy turned my marrow to ice. Given that my life depended on it I mustered a lifetime of Watching to see just what we'd gotten ourselves into.

My first thought was - show off. The bejeweled cape was perfectly flared by the breeze which might have been fanned by the inferno or might have been crafted by the King himself just to display the fine sprays of glittering gems and precious metal embroidery on the strange silk like fabric he was wearing. Every flicker of flame illuminated him to the best possible effect and the smoke framed him but never obscured or touched him. This might well be the VAINEST being I had ever met. Having decided that he'd made enough of a spectacle of himself he mounted a grey stallion I hadn't even noticed. From Hycalon's start this was not part of the original plan. I understood the gigantic flying lizards, they had wings but the damn horse didn't and he was still just hanging there.

"A Marw Llidiart chan Avalon" he commanded and urged the horse into a midair canter in the lead.

"Where are we going?" Amanda asked leaning forward and pressing against my back. Old, not dead.

"To the Great Gate" Hycalon answered "The mardeths are not permitted into Avalon proper. Undoubtedly the King has sent word ahead for a full escort back to the Citadel from the Gate."

"You speak English very well" she observed. Her warm breath tickling my ear was almost as distracting as her body pressed against my back. I never had a prayer with 'Manda but a man can dream, even an old broken one.

"The entire court does" Hycalon replied "While the King speaks El'lan as well as if he had been raised speaking aught else, he _was_ raised as a changeling in Tudor England and it is well known he has a soft spot for the tongue of his childhood so most speak it at least passably well."

"Are many of your children raised as changelings?" she asked.

"Most certainly not" Hycalon sounded offended, "No matter what all those foolish tales say, only under the direst of circumstances are young Ellyllon fostered among humans." He shuddered with revulsion.

Lovely, I was snuggled up against a racist.

"No other Penthalion prince has ever been raised among your kind but given the atrocities committed by that" he snarled several curses in El'lan "monster that usurped the throne of Avalon was ever to have the hope of a good Brenin again there was no other choice." He shifted a little "The Kingship does not pass by strict primogeniture, the ruling Brenin may choose any male of the Blood to succeed him, brother, son, nephew, or grandson. Brenin Rhys am Byth's grandsire, wise Brenin Callineb had no surviving brothers and but one son, who was an utter fiend, so he was determined to pass the throne to a grandson but his heinous offspring knowing that retaining his bid for the throne depended on there being no other heir" His voice trailed off

"He killed his sons" Amanda finally stated.

"He arranged the deaths of all his children in infancy but Brenin Rhys am Byth survived his first attempt and was afterward hidden away. Knowing that he was extremely aged and that young Brenin Rhys was an extremely skilled Shadow Master Brenin Callineb intended to have him trained hard and fast in the Outlands and to fetch him back at twenty to take the throne. You must understand that we age differently from you and a twenty year old would barely be out of the nursery. Alas, it was not to be. The usurper struck first, murdering his father and sending, King Slayer, the very mardeth we are riding, who at that time was already infamous for the number of noble Ellyllon he had devoured, to slaughter the young prince." He paused and I could feel him swell with pride "My father heard the tale directly from his older brother Mannwan who arrived not long after the battle. Alone and armed with naught but daggers the child prince inflicted nearly mortal wounds upon his foe." He pointed in front of him "You can still see the scars His Highness left though the ones on the underside of his throat are easier to spot."

As he was speaking you could feel the mardeth's rage building. I suppose if I'd had my ass handed to me by some little wet-behind-his pointy-ears pipsqueak I'd be pissed too. I don't think if I was the King I'd let this thing at my back either because you could taste how damn badly this monster wanted to kill him.

"The Highness, the Daig Dia, remains the only Ellyllon to ever slay a mardeth in single combat."

I could feel Amanda swallow "Single combat?"

"Actually if Brenin Lladdededig persists in his suicidal wish for a rematch I'll have an even dozen kills."

The King's voice at my elbow startled me so badly that if I hadn't been sandwiched aboard the beast I'd have slid off to my death far below. When the hell had he gotten there?

"And you know that I do not care for that title."

"My apologies, your Grace" Hycalon sounded like a whipped puppy. The King looked as if he would have liked to recall them. Points for the King, he cared about at least one of his subject's feelings.

"A man who _doesn't_ think he's a good god?" Amanda said flirtingly "Where have you been all my life?"

He gave her a brash smile in response, this was a man who knew precisely how pretty he was and reveled in it.

"I fear, milady, like the Captain of my Guard, flatters me above my worth. My wife, were she so inclined could undoubtedly read you chapter and verse on my faults as a husband. My subjects have not had a good king in millennia, if ever. It's easy too look good when you take the throne from a monster who could have given lessons in brutality to Ivan the Terrible, Stalin, and Hitler. It isn't difficult to appear messianic with such competition."

The words were extremely self-deprecating; the attitude was not exactly humble.

"But I have not forgotten the companions of my youth and while I am a better king than Philip, Ivan, or Max, next to Bess, Henri, or Guile I am barely adequate."

When he mentioned Ivan and Philip his eyes hardened into utterly inhuman slits but when he spoke of Bess and Henri they softened into something completely human despite the snake like pupils. He missed them and mourned them centuries later. Of course, Ari-El, was sad about Rebecca being dead and that didn't make him any less of a bastard.

"Henri…Bourbon?" Amanda asked and then flinched behind me. Great, just peachy, what had she done to the King's posthumous good buddy?

"The very same. As I recall he always spoke well of you in spite of the fact that you robbed him blind."

The King's mount dropped back just a bit and I could no longer see him but Amanda tossed her head and I could feel the suggestive smile.

"I was worth it."

"So he said, which is why I didn't hunt you down and flay you alive, while he lived, to regain what I had just stolen."

The tone was mild but Amanda's heart was racing against my back. What kind of look was the King giving her to earn such a response and how could I help her?

She cooed "You can't possibly still be angry over that." Her arms tightened, apparently he was. I could imagine her running her tongue over her lips provocatively during the pause.

"I could show you why he thought I was worth it."

No one should be able to pack that much innuendo into so few words.

"Tempting" he didn't sound tempted but I sure was "but I have no wish to shame my Queen before the court."

"We could be…discrete."

Amanda was f'ing terrified. I wanted to lash out at him for it but didn't dare. Besides Amanda could take care of herself and if she couldn't Mac was a far better hero to come charging to the rescue than some legless 'Nam vet. He must have turned her down because she spoke again in teasing disbelief.

"A king without a mistress?"

"A rarity, I know, but I have always been one of a kind. I must confess, it is a pity our paths never crossed when I was an Exile rather than a Changeling. I would have been most eager to take you up on your offer then."

A pause and then in a voice laced with apprehension that she was clearly trying to hide "What is your Queen like? Clearly she gave you some beautiful children."

"She is currently carrying our 14th & 15th."

"Twins!" Amanda exclaimed too brightly "Congratulations! Your Queen must be very excited."

"I fear I am more pleased than she and I have granted that these will be our last."

I could feel Amanda relaxing against me as the discussion turned to the King's children "Such a big family. How long have you been married?"

"296 years on the solstice."

Hah, what was the elf Queen complaining about? I'd known some families as a kid that managed to have 12 kids in 16 years, one every 13 months. The Elven Queen was probably spacing them at about 20 years and she undoubtedly had servants.

"Speaking of my Queen, Rhiana, is not overly fond of Outlanders and I fear she will be less than overjoyed to have you as guests."

Interesting, so Hycalon wasn't the only 'racist' (or would that be speciesest?). The mardeths wanted to eat me and the Ellyllon were likely to snub me (or worse). It was shaping up to be a lovely week courtesy of Ari-El, thanks a lot pal. I hoped again that the bastard died, preferably without taking the King's son with him. The prince had seemed like a decent sort.

"Does she not care for the fashions?" Amanda ventured.

"She does not care for the fact that I allowed the seven of our children who were of an age to make their own choices. To decide if they wished to join the contingent of my subjects that served in your Second World War. Six served, two gave their life's blood and one's taste for battle was so whetted that he has not yet returned home but has traveled the world from battle to battle these last seventy years. She can blame me for it or the Outlands and while I am occasionally harangued for it by and large she holds Outland aggression responsible." The elf king pulled up a little so I could see him again and shook his head "I know that the Draig blood runs stronger in Cynsieg than in any of my other children but seventy years of killing should be enough even to slake a Dragon's thirst."

I spoke up for the first time "A Dragon's thirst?"

"We Ellyllon were once human" his voice took on an edge again and he glared at Hycalon's back "A fact frequently overlooked by our nobles. As the last of the great Draigs lay dying they bequeathed their Blood and Power to a select group of humans to keep it out of the claws of the mardeths."

"So these aren't dragons?"

From the strangling sounds Hycalon was making I'd just made a serious faux pas.

The King settled for a succinct "No." One perfect ear flickered back "Your pardons but Morcana requests my assistance with your companion. Don't worry, he is still stable but we have never needed to support and assist a Quickened in healing before and it presents unique challenges. He will be fine though, the critical moment is past."

With those less than comforting words the King's horse dropped like a rock straight down until it was beneath the sweep of the mardeth's wings before passing out of sight behind us.

Amanda leaned against me again to renew her conversation with Hycalon "So what is that creature he's riding and could I possibly get one?"

Hycalon sounded mortally offended though I wasn't certain if it was because of my earlier question or Amanda's.

"That was Ebrwydd, lord of the ceffyl dwr, the flying 'horses'. They will bear only the Brenin and the crown prince, they will not suffer even the other members of house Penthalion upon their noble backs so I hardly think they would stoop to carrying you."

Amanda's indignation was a presence behind me but to my surprise she let it slide. We flew in silence for what seemed like forever before finally passing out over the Channel where we were joined by some itty bitty mardeths (where itty bitty equals a mere ten feet long). I wondered if they were a different species or just juveniles. It was hard to tell in the moonlight but they looked more brightly colored than the full sized mardeths. Apparently the mardeth we were riding didn't care for sharing his airspace because he struck out at one of the little guys cobra quick. The little (green? it was tough to tell in the moonlight) critter shrieked "Brenin" as it eluded the great maw and vicious teeth. I wondered if it was begging the mardeth to stop attacking it or calling for the King's help. It tucked its wings and we left my stomach behind was our mount swooped in pursuit. Where were the brakes on this damn thing?! I clung to Hycalon and reflected that this was exactly why I had never been too keen on the whole concept of riding. I preferred machines that did exactly what they were told to critters with minds of their own. If I lived through this I was never going to complain about boring trans-Atlantic flights again. Just as the overgrown lizard leveled out for a tail chase over the choppy waters of the Channel Amanda let out a shriek.

I let out an embarrassingly girly shriek of my own as I found myself staring into a bottomless maw. If it damned my immortal soul I was going to haunt Ari-El for getting my killed in a bad Never Land meets Jurassic Park debacle. The King said something in a chiding tone and the teeth reared back and snapped shut, mercifully to the side of us. It was hard to tell where the snout ended in the dark but the critter was way bigger than the mardeth we were riding. It cocked its massive head so that one eerie glowing eye that was twice my height fixed on us.

A so-deep-bass-that-it-rattled-your-bones but crystal clear voice rumbled "Your pardons" and there was the glint of star-light on scales for a very, very long time as the monster slipped silently back into the deep. Fing English, the damn thing spoke crystal clear English. That blew my mind way more than anything else, the damn _monsters _spoke English.

I snarled at the King as he drew along side "What the hell was that, the fing Loch Ness monster?"

Something flashed in the King's eyes as they went coldly reptilian (and glowing). Smooth move, Dawson, I chided myself, just piss off the guy in charge of this nightmare but his voice was merely cool when he answered.

"That was Noddwr, one of the cirein croin, the greater sea serpents, Cellwair, the beast responsible for the Loch Ness monster stories, is a mhorag, a lake serpent, which are far smaller. The difference in size between a cirein croin and a mhorag is even greater than that between a mardeth" he guestured to the little mardeth that was all but hiding behind him "and a culebre."

So the little guys weren't baby mardeths.

"Noddwr never meant you any harm, he's a gentle soul, unless you happen to be a squid, in which case you are lunch, or a bully, like the mardeths."

It was then that I realized that the culebre was flying so close to the King that its wings occasionally went through the King's 'horse' sending little bits of fog swirling away and thinning its substance. The King didn't seem alarmed though so I guessed it was ok.

"The mardeths sided with my Sire" he growled the word sire, apparently not much love lost between him and his dad "while the culebre and the cirein croin suffered severely during his reign of terror for their attempts at defiance. Mardeths, like the bullies they are, revel in tormenting those that can not harm them, like the culebre. Normally no mardeth would dare fly low over the Narrow Sea knowing how much the cirein croin would love to sink their fangs into them but he knew tonight that the serpents wouldn't touch him which he thought gave him every opportunity to torment his smaller brethren." The King grinned with the most beatific menace I have ever seen. The culebre stuck a long forked tongue out at the mardeth and I swear he blew a raspberry. "But he was quite mistaken as he will discover anon."

Anon? Who the hell talks like that anymore? But I wisely kept my trap shut this time. The mardeth hruumped.

"I take it he speaks English too" Amanda observed.

"All of them understand it perfectly but none of them will speak it."

"Who would have guessed they were Parisian?" I grumbled under my breath I hadn't meant for the comment to be overheard but the King laughed. Something about it just screamed politician. Not that he didn't sound genuinely amused so maybe it was just my paranoia about finding myself in a world I no longer even vaguely knew the rules of. Not to mention that we were headed to a COURT under a King whose crown was clearly more than a nod to history. There weren't many kings left on Earth who both ruled and reigned and I somehow doubted the handful that did would impress Ari-El.

"It is good to see that you've kept your wits" the King commented "Not many of your generation do when facing the reality of Avalon for the first time. Though I would suggest that you take care what you insult for in Avalon neither size nor dress is an indicator of power."

Interesting, so there was traffic of some kind between Avalon and the rest of the world, I wondered what kind beyond the obviously unpopular with the Queen fact that two of her sons were off adventuring in my world.

"How is Methos?" I asked instead.

One dark brow arched and I quickly added "Your Highness."

"Stable, troth, it is for my son and most particularly the Dark Lady that I worry." He worried his bottom lip, not something I would have expected of a King or of someone as vain as he clearly was. The King of the Elves might be the vainest guy I had ever met but he didn't have that 'I know what's best for everyone' attitude that Ari did and I liked him a hell of a lot better for the lack. "Aneirin is the Lord of Wind and Fire and he is a master of both but he has never cultivated what little healing gifts he has and the Dark Lady was in far more dire straights than your friend. I can only hope that all of that machinery she as integrated into her flesh is enough to make a difference that and the technology on the Saru is up to the challenge." The Elven King was clearly worried and if Ellyllon were anything like humans not just about Ari-El. "Perhaps Rhi is right and I never should have allowed any of them out of Avalon where they would be safe under my keen eye." He sighed "But I loved the Outlands and the freedom of my youth and for all of Avalon's wonders I had not the heart to deny them the marvels of yours nor could I deny them the opportunity to stand on their own feet if it means letting them risk their lives."

"I'm sure Aneirin will be fine" Amanda said gently.

"Probably, I worry for Cyn's survival but I think that 'Rin is actually more lost to us even than the dead. He has been in love with flying machines and the stars since he flew a spitfire in the Battle of Britain. One day the call will be so strong he will never return. You can see it building in his eyes. Oh, he comes home but it only proves to him that this isn't where he wants to be. When that day finally comes my Queen is going to want something more precious than my head for the loss of her favorite child."

"It sounds like your Queen has quite a temper" Amanda observed. She'd gone back to being flirty, but then Amanda was usually flirty it was her SOP. I hoped she didn't try it on the King in front of his Queen.

"The Driag Blood runs strong in her for all that she was not born to House Penthalion."

"Earlier you mentioned that Ari-El has a long history with your House. I must confess I'm dying of curiosity."

The Elven King cleared his throat, undoubtedly more for effect than anything else and began in a lecturing tone that I wondered if he inflicted on his children and subjects,

"Long ago the Great Ice came and drove the Draigs and most of the other cyfae from their homeland in the north south into the lands now known as the Middle East where they dwelt for many years yearning to return to their homeland but otherwise content. About ten thousand years ago there was a great war in the heavens and many refugees fell to Earth. The Draigs rose up in rage against these trespassers and slew as many as they could get their claws on until Ra came. Ra's technology was greater than their magic and he slaughtered many and drove the rest to what is today Spain."

He sneered (very prettily too prettily to have not practiced how to do it without actually marring his good looks) at the mention of Spain.

"They seethed and roiled in their anger. The land was not theirs and it came to hate them as much as they hated to set foot on it but the Ice kept them from returning to the North and Ra's machines continued to kill them. The few that remained were beginning to despair when another alien came to speak to the Draig Nimrais last of the Whites." The King waved a hand and an entire scene took shape before us.

A physically younger Ari-El inclined his head to the great beast that regarded him with malevolent red eyes. I had known about Ari-El's mis-matched eyes but the calico cat look to his head was a surprise. Some of his hair was the wavy blond I was used to but the rest was straight black in a crazy patchwork Even though Methos had mentioned the fact that he had physically aged since he had last seen him I wasn't expecting to see a kid that didn't look a day over thirteen. It was more than just the physical years that separated the boy standing his ground in front of the angry dragon and the man I had recently met. The kid didn't ooze Ari-El's arrogant confidence. In point of fact he looked damn unsure of himself and scared half-witless. Pity that kid had vanished, he seemed a lot more likable than the asshole he'd grown up to be.

"_And why should we help you? We have no love for humans, you are not even worth bothering to eat." Nimrais rumbled._

"_Because you are in even more dire trouble than the humans. Ra seeks to enslave the entire world." _

_The dragon blew a great gout of smoke over Ari-El but he ignored it "and what he can not enslave he will destroy." _

He gave the dragon a sharp glance more in keeping with the man I knew.

"_How long until he kills you all? One year? Two?"_

_This time there was flame in the smoke but the slender child stood his ground._

"_What do we care about that? The less there are the more for the few that remain. We do not coddle weakness. The strong survive, the weak die. It is the order of things."_

"_If you want to die here, in exile, far from your own lands, so be it."_

I wouldn't have been so keen to turn my back on the dragon (who was I kidding I won't have come anywhere near the damn thing to begin with).

_The white dragon's head shot forward, cobra quick to snap up Ari-El but he cried out in agony as the Quickening lashed him. He flicked a forked tongue over his still twitching lips and glared at the slight young whatever in front of him._

"_Not even human, and no more of this world than Ra himself." The great beast rumbled "How do I know that you are not in league with Ra yourself?"_

Ari-El flushed so dark he was nearly purple. Interesting, I maybe I should bring up Ra just to see if I could get a rise out of the bastard. The dragon's pupils narrowed so much they nearly vanished.

"_So, is this merely a lover's spat? Or a trap to destroy those of us that remain?"_

"_My mother was human" Ari-El snapped back with more real human feeling than I'd ever seen from him "and you may not understand the concept but I loved her, and my brothers and sisters" Electricity flickered across his eyes and coiled at his feet whipping out little jags as the sky darkened above him. Heat lighting wrapped around the edges of the funnel cloud that spun faster and faster above them. "Ra killed them." He swallowed "and he played me for a fool."_

I'd pay every penny I ever possessed to be a fly on the wall for **that** moment. So someone had one upped Ari-El once upon a time. Good. That did it I was going to bring up Ra at some point.

"_I want him dead, no matter what it takes" he snarled._

Unlike his sneers in this day and age there was nothing pretty about his visage as it twisted. Fierce hate, devastating grief, and wounded pride, in that order, the kid was real. Amanda had spoken of Rebecca's ire at his failure to weep over his daughter, had made a point of observing how rarely Ari-El wept. Maybe he'd outgrown it before Rebecca met him because his face was certainly wet with them in the glamour or whatever that the King was showing us. I wasn't sure if they were of rage or grief but there was no shortage of them.

"_Neither of us can destroy him alone, do we have an alliance?" _

_The dragon considered long before replying "It will take more than just the two of us and my kind do not work together."_

_Ari-El hadn't bothered to wipe the tears from his face and the wind had dried tracks on his lovely face "Which is why I have offered something that all of you want – your own lands, free of the Ice, as soon as Ra is dead."_

_The dragon's head rocked back and he blinked at Ari-El, "You truly believe you can do it."_

"_I know I can."_

There was the son of a bitch I knew. Know-it-all bastard.

"_I will speak to my kin" the dragon said before launching himself into the sky._

The King waved a hand and the images faded letting us see the stars and the low slung moon again. "According to Nimrais that was the first time one of the Great Draigs had ever spoken to a human much less allied with one. Nimrais the White, mightiest of the Draigs managed to convince the Remnant to lead the cyfae into battle against Ra in the War of Wrath while Ari-El mustered the human slaves and armed them with his tech." A new set of images paraded before us.

Ari-El's wild colored hair would have marked him out even if he hadn't been the only one on a horse and out it front. Way to make a target of yourself, dude. Hadn't anyone ever told him generals hide back behind the lines? After that one glance Nimrais' attention had clearly shifted away from the roiling mass of humanity below and to his own battle against Ra's crescent moon shaped fighters.

I had chosen to be a ground grunt in 'Nam for a reason, I hate heights and airplanes and just the thought of being in a dog fight made me ill. I certainly could have gone the rest of my life with out a dragon's eye view of dinosaurs versus the space age, thank you very much. But I was still a Watcher and this was history we had never dreamed existed. We were after the Truth and this was part of it so I kept my eyes open like a good soldier. If numbers were any indication this was about to be a very lopsided fight because there were less than twenty dragons, maybe even less than a dozen. Since it was Nimrais' view we were getting it was tough to get an accurate count but Ra's attack wing took up an entire quadrant of the sky. They proved they were a whole hell of a lot faster and more maneuverable as they streaked toward Nimrais' line. From the way the dragons flinched when they opened fire they weren't usually shielded Quickening like arcs of power and light. The dragons roared in exaltation and dove after the ships as they tucked tail and fled once they discovered their little lasers now had no effect. The vessels scattered and the dragons veered off on a dozen different vectors in pursuit. With his wings pumping and the wind howling at his tail the golden sands streamed past at a clip I **_really_** hoped the mardeth I was riding wasn't capable of achieving but it wasn't nearly fast enough to keep up with the little bronze fighter.

I nearly jumped off the mardeth when a stone wall rose out of literally nowhere to block the fighter. The King's bejeweled hand steadied me as the little ship veered desperately away from the wall while trying to elude Nimrais as well but a sudden change in the wind forced it right into his waiting maw. It vanished from sight but you could still hear the crunching as the wall crumbled back into sand before Nimrais flew right through what was left himself.

The King glanced at me. I must have looked a little green because the 'in flight movie' abruptly skipped from dawn to long after dark.

A wing of dragons circled overhead as Nimrais dropped neatly onto a dune himself. A green dragon dropped the remains of a fighter onto the ground and proceeded to trample it himself while watching Nimrais like a hawk (or dragon as the case maybe). Clearly no one had ever told the big lizard that staring is impolite (or maybe it was among dragons, who knows) . When the green dragon had decided that he'd made enough of an impression he turned his head toward the moonlit great pyramid which looked a hell of a lot whiter and sharper edged than I remembered but then it was also a hell of a lot newer.

"_Where is your human? He still has the other half of his bargain to deliver."_

From the sound of things, "Puff" wasn't too pleased with the deal. Puff launched himself into the air followed by Nimrais. This in flight movie sucked. Hadn't anyone ever told the Elven King that you show comedies?

They swooped low over a strange black ring I would have liked to have gotten a closer look at but Puff caught sight of Ari-El and made a beeline for him. The two dragons circled high watching what looked like an argument between Ari-El and an angry mob over something huddled in the sand. Puff bellowed and dove. The rest of the humans scattered like cockroaches caught by the light but Ari-El didn't even look up. Nimrais circled even higher, clearly not intending to either help Ari-El or hinder "Puff".

Long before Puff even got close his chest exploded raining chunks of dragon over the base of the Great Pyramid. Interesting, there was only one, odd to see it without its little buddies. From the look of things Nimrais was ripping at his own chest. Whatever he was trying to do if the smoke he started bellowing was any indication he wasn't have much success finally he rumbled to Ari-El

"_I am going to land near you."_

Ari nodded once in acknowledgement but didn't even bother looking up from the body lying face down in front of him. Nimrais landed neatly and cautiously approached Ari-El who still didn't look up.

"_I thought you wanted Ra dead."_

"_I needed Ra dead, which is a very different thing" he replied softly._

"_You deceived me" the dragon hissed at Ari his voice a mix of rage, hate, surprise, and awe._

Ari shrugged and finally raised his head. He looked frigging shell shocked, it was something I'd seen too damn often in 'Nam but wouldn't have thought Ari was capable of it but I suppose even he might have been young and innocent once.

"_Yes and no" Ari allowed while the dragon growled "I couldn't deal with Ra's air forces and his ground forces at the same time. I needed your peoples help and you needed mine to survive but if you had known my only interest was in freeing humanity from being enslaved for the rest of its existence you never would have understood or allied with me. So I gave you a reason you could understand. I convinced you I wanted revenge. The only lie I told was that I **wanted** to kill. " His hands twisted around each other and I noticed the blood on them for the first time "I've killed many of the diseased but never one that was healthy."_

"_He was either destroying or enslaving the entire world"_

Nimrais sounded exasperated.

"_I know" Ari didn't finish as he went back to staring at the body at his feet. _

"_A fool" the dragon spat "A fool to make so poor a choice of mate."_

_Ari-El's calico head snapped up in surprise._

"_Did you think you could trick a Draig?" Nimrais asked haughtily._

_Ari smirked but didn't point out the obvious and then turned more serious "I am well aware that I was played for a fool. Never again will I let passion cloud my judgment."_

Well, that certainly explained why he was so uptight. Keeping it in your pants was always safer but never as much fun. Maybe he just really needed to get laid more regularly?

"_You swore" Nimrais accused "that this tech of yours would do us no harm."_

"_So long as you keep your end of our bargain it will not" Ari turned Quicking lit eyes on the dragon "Break it, do any harm to those I have taken under my protection and I will destroy you all."_

_Nimrais made a scoffing sound "You expect me to believe that when you are so distraught over a single kill?"_

"_I never said I'd like it" Ari retorted "But I will do it if you force me to." _

I knew that look I'd faced it myself, that please don't make me kill you look.

_Nimrais grudgingly retorted "We will not harm you precious humans…so long as you keep your own end of the accord."_

_Ari inclined his head, "The matter will be concluded much more swiftly if you would be so good as to give me a ride to the coast of the Eastern Sea."_

"_Ride your horse" Nimrais replied with savage hauteur._

"_Angnar the Red ate her."_

"_Then use your much vaulted tech."_

Tech was clearly a four letter word to dragons.

"_Penbran the Black smashed it."_

"_Then get one of them to carry your sorry carcass to the shore" Nimrais groused before turning his attention to the big black disc that from the position of Ra's body he'd been trying to reach. He launched himself toward it._

I'd wanted a closer look at the thing but not exactly this way.

"_**STOP**" Ari roared, frantically, "The explosion would destroy us all!"_

_Nimrais backwinged creating a minor sandstorm before settling back to earth beside the great carved disk. _

"_And if we leave it open we could be invaded at any time. Not an acceptable option half-breed freak."_

Ari-El took the insult without batting a parti-colored eye.

"_No it isn't" he retorted "So we need to cast it down, bury it, and between the two of us so thoroughly hide it that no one but us will ever be able to find it."_

"So far as Nimrais knows it lies there still" A wistful note crept into the King's voice "It's a pity I didn't learn of the Stargate's existence when I was a Changeling for I would have liked to have found it. Nimrais thinks I'm a daft fool, as usual, and that those of us who have been born under the shadow of the Dark Lady's wing are far too sanguine about the benevolence of the Universe. He's half of the opinion that he should tell me where it is just so he can laugh at our demises. Draigs have a rather twisted sense of humor. "

I had a quandary of my own – was it wise to pass this tidbit on to the Watchers? On one hand it didn't take a rocket scientist to guess just what a Stargate might be used for on the other hand Ari-El had undoubtedly buried the damn thing for what he considered a good reason and _hadn't_ used it himself when he'd needed a quick out. That said he considered the danger very, very real. Could I trust my fellow Watchers to be wise? We hadn't exactly proven ourselves to be the best of guardians for the Methuselah stone.

"But that doesn't explain how your House became entangled with Ari-El" Amanda observed.

"For an Immortal you aren't very patient" there was just the subtlest of edges to the King's tone "The Dark Lady was true to her word but sending the Great Ice into almost instant retreat had several far reaching consequences."

So Ari is also responsible for global warming, bastard.

"The first is really only important to the Dark Lady herself but I did use it to save my daft brother's skin once"

"Ho, ho" I swallowed the third ho when I realized just who I was interrupting "Sorry, I thought that your father" I shut up before I ended up dead. The guy **_REALLY _**didn't care to hear his dad mentioned.

"By the time I returned to Avalon to take my rightful place as heir my predecessor on the throne had decided I was much too useful to kill out of hand but his plan required a powerfully gifted half-breed son to carry it off so he forced himself" he had to pause and fight his rage. Such violent hate that was a razor's edge from spilling over. Amanda's grip was hard enough to leave bruises "upon a lady of the proper blood line who was dear to me and got on her a son. She died making certain the boy did not, in fact, fall into **_His_** hands and when I escaped into Exile shortly thereafter I raised him in secret." At the mention of the boy the anger evaporated to be replaced by a nostalgic grin. "Sparrow had a…unique talent both for both getting into and out of trouble but he made the most foolish deal of his life with Davy Jones for something he would have known he didn't bloody need if he had ever bothered to **_listen_** to me. Do to circumstances unfortunately beyond my control I was unable to intervene personally and so incurred my only personal debt to the Dark Lady. Ironic that I am paying off that debt for one the Dark Lady still counts as a brother in spite of the fact that he is the traitor that cost her, her eyes and hands."

So the King knew some of Methos' history, interesting, it would be nice to have another perspective on the Old Man.

"But I digress, the Dark Lady earned the eternal adoration of the Kraken who haunts her steps dreaming of the moment it wrap her in its tentacles in the depths."

I had a notion that I knew what the Kraken was but asked anyway "So the Kraken is a giant squid."

"The Kraken is a squid large enough to dwarf a blue whale."

That would certainly explain the squid phobia and the avoidance of all large bodies of water.

"The second was the Great Draig War that tradition holds was begun by the mardeths but I personally believe from discussions with her that the Dark Lady had a hand in. It was certainly she who kept the mardeths from killing my ancestors long enough for us to become the Gwaed da Draig, those with the Dragon's Blood. We are a hybrid race with all the territorial pride and bloodlust of the Draig running in our veins. More than once the Dark Lady has preserved my House… undoubtedly to serve her own interests." He glanced up "But anymore will have to wait for we are nearly to the Great Gate"

Stonehenge? Well, that probably derailed a whole lot of peoples pet theories, it's an oversized door. The mardeths landed much more easily than they took off outside the ring which threw some spooky ass shadows. Somehow I'd expected a welcoming committee (including the much mentioned Queen who I was feeling more than a little leery of) but the place was still as a tomb. Hycalon had another cow when his king helped me back off the mardeth. All three of them winged away leaving us in the first faint light of dawn. It had been entirely too long a night. I wanted to be wherever the hell we where going an hour ago but the King just silently watched the sun as it took its dear sweet time clearing the horizon. I started to say something but I think Hycalon would have killed me if so much as spoke to his royal highness.

The King turned to us once the sun was up "Your pardons, but I do miss the sun, moon, and stars in the twilight land."

With that he led us into the circle of stones. The instant I passed between the stones I left bright morning for foggy twilight. Apparently the famed London fog is an export from Fairy land, small wonder the King missed my world if this was what his own looked like. The fog roiled, writhing and twisting into a thousand different forms. Ah, this was another of the King's shows. I was way too tired for this bullshit and my stumps ached. All I wanted to do was get some sleep and right now the ground was looking damn good. Of course there wasn't a thing I could do to rush him without biting off more than I could chew so I sighed and decided to see if he could one up the Queen concerts 'Adam Peirson' had kept dragging me off to since he couldn't get Dom to go. God but my life had been so much simpler then, back when Mac was a guy I watched, James wasn't an Immortal killing fanatic, and I hadn't had a clue the young grad student with the penchant for rock music was really the elusive Methos. I'd liked him better back then when I had thought 'Adam' was all there was. He'd been so damn excited when Alexa called him cute, because as **_Methos_** had said he could 'do' cute. All smoke and mirrors. Kind of like this little (alright not so little and better than an laser light show I'd ever seen and thanks to 'Adam' I'd seen quite a few) display of magic the King was indulging in.

Maybe it was a result of the tour of duty in 'Nam that had cost me my legs but I'm more than a bit paranoid about dangers I can't see. Getting tossed into a swamp by a landmine will do that to you. I like things straightforward and in the open (notwithstanding the fact that I've spent over half my life working for a secret organization). Take Mac (who might as well be on the moon this fog is so dense) what you see is what you get, 150 pure hero, regardless of Ari-know-it-all-El's opinion to the contrary. This is bullshit.

Just as I started to step forward the mist swirled into a great white dragon that launched itself into the stratosphere. I would have expected the mist to sheer off but more impressively it held its shape. No sun, no stars, no moon, damn bizarre. I wondered if it would smack into a ceiling up there. Before the theory could be tested it barrel rolled and shot, hmm, firebolts? They were shaped like lighting but were very clearly crafted out of blue flame and they encircled the entire ring of stones and created a tunnel of flame off toward, damn but my sense of direction was completely shot, I assumed toward wherever we were going next.

The quieter of the King's twin daughters sniffed and rolled her eyes, clearly not at all impressed with her father's theatrical tendencies and slightly impatient. I could sympathize but I wondered if it was _all_ theatrics 'cause if I was an attacker this particular display of power would certainly have me rethinking my approach.

"Mr. Dawson, would you be so good as to accompany my daughters in the coach?"

Women, invalids, and cripples to the center. It stung, I should be used to it by now, after all I've been a cripple most of my life and there was no way in hell I wanted to try riding one of the horses waiting for Amanda and Mac. On the bright side I got to hang out with the King's gorgeous daughters without Methos' "witty" commentary to spoil the moment. Then I looked at him and suddenly I _wanted_ him to say something that would tempt me to sock him one even if it would hurt my hand more than it ever would his nose (hey, even _I_ can't miss a target that big) because the strange diffuse light in the coach made him look ghastly, revealing just how deeply those can't-quite-pick-what-color-to-be eyes had sunk into his skull and his lips still held a blue tinge. He was always pale but he seemed almost translucent now,

A gentle hand wrapped itself around mine and I looked up into very earnest cat-green eyes "I swear to you, he will make a complete physical recovery."

I started to nod and then snapped "Physical?"

The girls glanced at each other "The Dark Lady is concerned some of her work to stabilize him mentally might have been compromised by what that thing did to him. It is her hope that the link between your friends' Quickenings and Meddwl's gifts will be enough to undo any harm that might have been done."

"Meddwl?"

"One of our younger brothers, he is a mind healer, trained by the Dark Lady herself. She requested that he come with us but father would not allow it."

"Father never lets Meddwl or Aisling go any where" the quieter sister said so softly I barely heard it.

"He let him go to Aratta to be trained in his art by the Dark Lady" Morcana protested "And he would have let him come if he had realized that the situation was contained."

"He only let him go to Aratta on the condition that Aneirin went too, and that they stayed there. He never would have let him come with us."

From the sound Morcana made I doubted that the second condition had been followed which meant I could add kidnapping (or should that be contributing delinquency of a minor?) to Ari-El's long list of crimes but she seemed inclined to agree with her sister's evaluation of the situation in spite of her defense of her father.

I frowned suspiciously at them "How do you know all this?" I certainly hadn't heard a word about it and I had been present from when Ari had realized Methos was down until the Elf King had put him on his own ass.

"The Dark Lady's first telepathic sending was merely a Call to arms requesting **_immediate_** assistance specifically requesting, father, us, and Meddwl, and a small, discrete, highly mobile, but powerful, armed support force. The instant she asked for the last there was no way father would let Meddwl come." The quiet one winced a little and I got the feeling that Meddwl hadn't taken be told to stay behind quietly. I was beginning to feel bad for the kid and I hadn't even met him. "The second when we arrived had more detail, and a great deal about the Dark Lady's concerns and logistics were conveyed."

Son of a **_bitch_**. He could have let all of us in on things instead of having a private conversation right in front of us with the bloody elves.

The quiet sister, I really did need to learn her name, squeezed my hand "Ab-El was in a terrible rush and not in the best of shape. She essentially dropped information in our heads with very little discussion." **_Ab_**-el was it? I was a lot more wary of her than I'd been 10 seconds ago.

Morcana seemed annoyed that her twin had presumed to speak, "The Dark Lady isn't certain if there is any real damage. He may be as he was, or he may have been reset to what he was when the Lord of Aratta first found him, or he may be Death. We will not know until he wakes. It is to be hoped that it will be the former, if it is the later, father will deal with him."

Oh shit, what the hell would Mac do if the Elf King went after Methos' head? Or even worse, would I finally have to Watch the fight I'd been dreading for years, a full on no holds barred battle between Mac and Methos?

"If he has lost who he is it will be up to Meddwl and your friend, Mr. MacLeod to help him find his way back to himself." Morcana said while her sister said "Don't worry Meddwl is far better than father gives him credit for."

How the hell do I get myself into these things? Some days I wished Cord had let me die with the rest of my squad.

15


	15. In the Hall of the Elven King

**Author's Note: Lyrics for Hardest Part of Love from the Children of Eden by Stephen Schwartz. **

**Q Me?: Chapter 14: In the Hall of the Elven King**

Somehow I had expected the Elven King's citadel to look like Mad King Ludwig's Castle or maybe the Tower of London instead it looked more like a world's biggest rath (or should that be cairn? I'm certain the archaeologically inclined back at Headquarters would want to know but hey, that sort of thing was long over by the time Mac came around and luck of the draw there hadn't been much about Ahriman in prehistoric Britain.) The gates were a good sixty feet high and twice as wide but I still felt oppressed going through them.

"It's just the Wall, not even the Wind may breach it without the leave of the King." Peachy just peachy. Nice to know there was no going back. Not without the King's leave. But then what the hell would the king want with an old cripple? No sooner had we passed through the gates then there was an eerie wail the like of which I had never heard and hoped never to hear again.

A small girl with electric blue hair flew into the King's arms as she let out another one of those hair raising shrieks. I could have gone my entire life without hearing an honest to God banshee. I had never raised my hand to a child, not even in 'Nam, but I found my hand flexing on the third mind bending wail.

"Woe, and woe, and woe, to all the Created if the Starkindler is lost" she cried, back arched, hands braced against the King's shoulders, eyes rolled back in her head as he held her legs to keep her from tumbling backward. "While the Dread Lord plots the Weaver blithely trusts in the Peace of the Eternal and Lady Luck casts her wandering eye abroad. All shall fall if Fate is tempted to tarry too long away. A Champion rises but his way is blocked by the Starkindler's brother. Beware, beware, beware his sons or in their avarice they will destroy all. Send them, Tada, send them, send them or lose everything." She barrowed her head into his bejeweled shoulder and wept like a lost soul.

He rocked her a little singing softly to her and the shaking gradually faded into sleep.

"Our youngest sister, Aisling" Morcana whispered "She is a powerful seer but seers are not known for their mental stability."

The King's ear twitched and he glared at her from the corner of his eye as he rocked the child in his arms. A rather flustered and subdued looking nurse (no pointy ears I noted curiously) gathered the (THANKFULLY!) sleeping child from her father's arms. He dismissed the entourage with a flick of his wrist and then turned banefully glittering green cat's eyes on a slight golden haired boy who appeared no more than fourteen.

"Prince Meddwl I entrusted your sister to you" the King began firmly "I asked you to keep her calm."

"It was the fact that you refused to take me that upset her" Prince Meddwl returned smoothly. There was no accusation nor defensiveness but under the serene calm of his voice was an undercurrent of steel.

The King sighed "Meddwl I think that we are in complete agreement that you are no warrior and I will **NOT** allow you into situations in which a warrior's skills are likely to be required."

"And were a warrior's skills required tonight?" the Prince retorted still calm but clearly displeased "Ab-El needed **me**, Ab-El called for **me**. I know the two of you trust each other not at all but s**h**e is both my mentor and my friend. You know just how potent a seer Aisling is **she** insisted that I go but your fear held me here, likely to the detriment of all. I have no desire to risk myself foolishly, Tada, but just because I haven't been drenched in blood since dewy youth doesn't make me a coward."

The King flinched as if he'd been slapped and one of the twins gasped but his voice while firm held no rage "I have no doubts about your courage Meddwl."

"Just about my competence" a thread of resentment colored the younger elf's tone.

"I have none within your chosen vocation" the King turned and waved to Methos. "Your friend has entrusted him to you. Why don't you show our guests to their rooms and give me your evaluation of his condition?"

It wasn't really a request but Prince Meddwl gave his father a sweeping, courtly bow before turning toward us as his father went after the nurse with his daughter. Of the five children I'd met so far Meddwl was the first that wasn't a proverbial 'chip off the old block' as far as build and features went. Lord knows the hair colors were just wild. I had thought the King's hair was black but looking at the twins silver-blue flowing locks and Aisling's electric blue mop I was beginning to revise that thought given its distinct bluish cast even tightly braided. Meddwl's hair was only a shade or two paler than his brother Aneirin's but the similarities between them ended there. Aneirin was the spitting image of his father with the same high sculpted cheek bones, large eyes (though of very different colors), chiseled chins, and angular jaws. The noses where a bit different and Aneirin was a touch stockier than his father. Meddwl was the most slightly built kid I had ever seen and the first elf I had seen that looked, well, elf-like. Fine boned, fine featured, and so delicate in appearance that it looked like a stiff wind would break him. I had never had the opportunity to raise a child but if I had had one like this I would be tempted to house him in a bubble too.

He gave a command to a regiment of little bearded guys all in yellow and green that stood about halfway to my knees and with a precision my squad in basic had never achieved they picked up Methos' stretcher and headed out chanting a song in voices so deep they reverbed. I was vaguely disappointed that there wasn't a single hi-ho.

The twins came with us while Meddwl led the way through the strange twilight. Everything looked odd and it took me several minutes to figure it out. Nothing here cast a shadow, the light was completely ambient with no apparent source. Weird really really weird. Weirder than dragons being real. The lack of shadows threw off my depth perception and only the fact that one of the twins had threaded her arm through mine kept me on my feet several times.

We followed Meddwl through a half dozen corridors carved in colorful bas-reliefs of creatures that until a few hours ago I would have sworn existed only in old wives tales. He paused before a section of corridor that featured what I assumed was a phoenix all in blues backlit by a blazing noonday sun. Here there were actually some shadows. I suppose given how the day had been going I should have expected it when he stepped through the wall with the little chanting dwarves following closely behind in double time. The twin (since I could only tell them apart when they spoke though I suspected it was the quieter one) who had my arm followed briskly taking me along for the ride. I could actually see the crystal structure of the rock as we walked through it. From the prevalence blue and gold and the lightening and phoenix motif we were being housed in my _**favorite**_ arrogant, know-it-all sob's rooms. The whole place went down several notches in my opinion.

What was clearly another (and so far the oldest looking Ellyllon I had seen) member of the King's brood of sons was waiting for us giving Ari-El a run for his money in the arrogance department. He was actually a shade shorter than Duncan but was doing his best to stare down his arrow straight nose at us.

He inclined his head the merest fraction of an inch "I am Iorworth firstborn of His Majesty's sons. It is my privilege to welcome the illustrious Lord of Aratta's emissaries to my" his face twisted ever so slightly "father's realm" oh, ho somebody wanted to be king. "If my _younger_" clearly younger meant so inferior as to be dust underfoot. Ari-El was beginning to look good in comparison. "siblings prove _inadequate_" In Iorworth's purple eyes that was inevitable "you may of course call upon me though I do ask that if you find my assistance useful that you speak well of me to your Lord."

What a little s.o.b., at this moment I liked Ari-El better than this little prick "Until later" he swept past us casting a lingering glance at the twin on my arm that if I'd been on the receiving end of I would have slapped him for.

"Ungrateful git" Meddwl said. Iorworth's step hesitated just enough that there was no doubt he'd heard before he swept out.

"Meddwl" the twin beside me chided softly, the quite one then, "you shouldn't antagonize him."

"It's therapeutic, at least for me."

She pulled the boy around until they were face to face "Do **NOT** provoke Iorworth."

"If he even dreams about touching me Tada will rip him apart."

"Don't underestimate him. He's a cunning weasel. There was always something off about Morherwr's death."

"What's mysterious about a German torpedo?" Meddwl protested with a frown. He clearly wasn't as vain as his father and elder brother, he didn't bother trying make it as pretty as possible.

She shook her head "You weren't much older than Aisling."

"I was nearly forty."

"Tada has always sheltered you more" Morcana chimed in from the far side of me "So you likely never knew that Morherwr and Adyrin had announced plans to wed and that Tada planned on naming them his heirs. Odd isn't it that they both died in the war?"

Meddwl shook his head "A fluke, he couldn't have, not without Tada finding out about it."

Damn, but I felt a wave of sympathy for the elf King. Losing a couple of your kids sucked, losing them and being forced to wonder if it was at the hands of another one of your kids just….God.

Morcana shrugged "You have a patient to see to" she reminded and giving us a more gracious bow than her brother had managed turned to leave but glanced at her sister when she failed to immediately follow.

"I will remain here in case my assistance is required."

Morcana looked briefly annoyed but swept out with the little chanting dwarf regiment in tow.

"How was Ab-El?" the boy was worried, practically begging his elder sister for reassurance.

"Aneirin went to help, I'm certain he'll do all can to see to it that Ab-El recovers." She nodded to Methos "And s**h**e entrusted someone s**h**e cares enough about to die for into your care."

"The traitor" he said frowning at Methos before kneeling and gently cupping his hands a few inches above his forehead. The tableau held long enough for my stumps to inform me that it had been a very long day.

"Please sit" the twin (I really did need to figure out her name) offered me a deep blue vaguely throne like chair. I wasn't certain if I'd be to get back out of it but it looked comfortable enough to sleep in if push came to shove. I settled down with a sigh. Amanda gave my shoulder a squeeze before finding a chair of her own.

The twin spoke gently and what I had taken to be a really ugly piece of modern art blinked at me.

"Cymorth, this is Joe Dawson, Duncan MacLeod, Amanda, and Methos. The King requires that you and your bwca serve them as you would one of us. If you need anything, just let the bwca know." Great room service by the world's ugliest garden gnomes. "For security reasons it would be best if you didn't leave this suite unescorted. I will speak to Tada about Iorworth but please do be careful. The walls have ears and not everyone in Avalon loves the Lord of Aratta, or outlanders, or those who carry the life force of an outcast alien. The Lord of Aratta has a long history of supporting House Penthalion and there those among the cyfae with memories as long the Lord's and some of them aren't pleased to have been ruled for millennia by what they consider usurpers placed in power by the machinations of 'an alien parasite clothed in human flesh'. There are cyfae that will be tempted to dare the King's infamous Wrath for the opportunity to strike a blow against the Lord of Aratta."

Great right back into the lion's den, thank you very much Ari-fing-El.

"Meddwl may very well be the only one other than Ab-El that can help your friend but that doesn't make Avalon or even this Citadel safe."

Meddwl picked that moment to raise his head, "I good news and… less good news."

"I could use some good news" for the first time the kid really looked at me and Sweet Jesus those eyes. I guess they were cat-slit like the rest of the family but you just **sank** into them. Kol-Tec had claimed he was a cup with no bottom (yeah right we'd seen how well that had worked out) I could believe it of this boy. Irises of deep velvety purple-blue drew you in and funneled you into a starry night that went on forever.

"I'm about 99.9 percent certain that he isn't going to wake up as Death."

I sagged against the chair. And wondered how the kid had known.

"And the less good news?" Mac said with that 'of the Clan MacLeod' voice.

"I'm not certain he's going wake up, at least not without help" he rose and ran his hand through his golden hair "Damn it Tada why didn't you bring Ab-El back with you? He couldn't have been in any shape to resist. And Draigs, Tada, this one is wreckage. Ab-El Called for ME. I needed to be THERE. You are my father and my King but don't you dare ever hold me prisoner here again."

The King gave his son a milder glance than I would have expected "Aneirin is watching over the Dark Lady and I have done all that could be done swiftly toward healing her, him, whatever." he said with a wave of his bejeweled hands. Amanda looked positively mesmerized. "Meddwl you are a child, if you chose to leave this sanctuary when you come of age" the King swallowed "then I won't stop you, but you are only a hundred and six years old"

"I doubt you were stuck being molly coddled when you were my age" the boy interrupted.

I swear the temperature dropped thirty degrees "No, I was buried alive in the Depths in a two by two by two alabaster box at 106. I had been locked away there utterly alone with the exception of the occasional visit by difaenaid for over thirty two years. I would remain there for an additional forty five." The twin didn't look surprised at revelation but Meddwl's jaw had sagged and he'd gone several shades past pale.

"No, I'm reasonably certain I've never been 'molly coddled' in my life. Trained as a torturer and an assassin from the age of three, a killer from the age of five. Hunted and under threat all of my days, from birth and likely to the grave. Your pardon if I have striven for something kinder for my children."

Meddwl had opted to study his toes. 106 and he looked about twelve at the moment. At least now I had a gauge for everyone else. Then softly "Please Tada you're smothering me."

A sigh from the Elven King "Your friend nearly gave his life to save him. He has been entrusted to my protection and your care, is there anything you need?"

He got crossed arms and teenaged angst "You mean my opinion actually matters?" No wonder the Elf Queen was rumored to be short tempered. If I'd had to put up with centuries of teenagers I'd be homicidal or suicidal. The twin shot her brother a 'you are SO dead meat' glance only to blink in resigned annoyance when the King didn't rip into him.

"Just because you don't always get what you want doesn't mean I'm not listening" the King shot back "and I am not a fool. You and Aisling have gifts completely outside of my ken and the Dark Lady herself vouches for your skill. In this" he bowed gracefully "you are the reigning monarch. Again, is there aught thou dost require of thy less than humble servant?"

Meddwl shook is head "Not tonight."

The King gave a sweeping bow, turned to go, paused and glanced back at the twin with just a touch of a sardonic grin, "Princess Aisling, Lady of the Third Eye is demanding a meeting with the Prince of Molten Earth. I sent the Prince of Air and Darkness to fetch him home."

The twin put both hands to her mouth and laughed.

"I don't think anyone will need to worry Iorworth for at least a fortnight. Pleasant dreams."

Pleasant dreams sounded absolutely heavenly and my eyelids dropped at the suggestion but Watcher curiosity forced them back open.

"You really should get some sleep" the twin started then apparently seeing the curiosity chose to indulge it "We are all born with the potential to do magic but while talents vary, tendencies run in families. Tada is both the most powerful Ellyllon ever born and has the greatest range of gifts off all of us. Since there were no full Blood Penthalions left Tada was the first to ever marry outside the House. He, or rather his half human half brother, picked Rhiana ab Argellion of House Tirion. It made a certain political sense, they were both the last surviving members of their respective Houses except Penthalions" her face twisted "are not to marry outside the House."

"Whoa, whoa are you telling me you **have** to marry your siblings?"

"Long standing family tradition" Meddwl muttered at the same time the twin countered "Tada's working on it."

Royalty, made me glad I was just plain old Joe.

"Tada didn't want to be an absolute tyrant the way every other Brenin had been. He had spent his childhood in the courts of Renaissance Europe and his exile among the pirates of the Caribbean. When he took the throne 1711 he was probably the most liberal monarch in either of our races' histories but many things have changed in your world since Tada took the throne."

That might just rank as the understatement of the decade.

"Then he was a radical in both our worlds, now he would be terribly reactionary in yours."

"And in this one?" Amanda prompted.

"Still too much for many" she replied "Iorworth leads those who would go back to the old ways. No more councils, no more voting, the only voice that will matter again will be the King's and those who can manipulate him. It would be a blood bath because for every one that longs for the 'good old days' there is another who would make us a full democracy."

Meaning the King was still the King and not a paparazzi photo op.

"And even among those who are content with Tada's 'middle way' there are many who are still angry that he outlawed the taking of thralls from among your kind."

Three cheers for the Elf King. Of course I doubted anyone here would want a legless cripple as a slave but I was for any guy that outlawed slavery against the protests of his own kind. It did make me wonder though what the rest of the royal family's opinions were on the matter.

"Truly I think Tada is tired of being King and I know he misses being able to travel freely. It was not unknown in times past for the Crown Prince take a more active role in the administration so that the King could from time to time move more freely. Morherwr's betrothal to our eldest sister Adyrin made them just conservative enough for those who long for the old days while the fact that Adyrin, at least, was more radical than Tada lulled those who long for greater change."

"Wait a minute" Amanda cut in "she was a radical and she was willing to marry her brother?"

"In House Penthalion the taboo is in favor of incest and they were in love. With Tada as a hammer, Morherwr to sooth ruffled feathers, and Adyrin to agitate for change things looked very bright."

"Until they both died" Amanda observed with just a hint of an edge.

"Morherwr was about forty years Cynsieg's junior and when he was little Mor worshipped the ground Cyn walked on and Cyn adored him. They remained extremely close into adulthood and Cyn, always the hottest tempered of us, was half mad after Mor and Adyrin's deaths. He attacked Iorworth at the funerals and would have killed him if Tada had not himself intervened. Troth I feared we would loose not just the two but the other three as well for Iorworth was sorely wounded and Cyn proved that he is nigh to Tada's better in battle. When Cyn recovered he agreed not to slay Iorworth unless and until there was clear, irrefutable evidence that he was behind the death of Mor. If such evidence exists it has never come to light though there is much that is...circumstantial. Cyn has not set foot in Avalon since preferring instead to live in the Outlands as a soldier of fortune" I had the distinct impression that she missed her brother quite a bit "but enough. It is far past time for you to rest."

As if anyone could sleep after discovering they'd ended up in a nest of magical intrigue…

I shrieked like a little girl when another piece of modern art woke me from a sleep so sound I wondered if there was magic involved. I glared briefly at Amanda who was giggling at me before turning away so that I didn't have to look at ageless perfection while strapping a pair of fake legs to my stumps.

A few minutes later I was ready to bravely face whatever insanity today might hold since we already had spies, vampires, aliens, Immortals, elves, and dragons I wondered what else was possible. Actually, no, I didn't. I wanted a scorecard to keep track of the current situation. And I wanted Methos back to in his full obnoxious glory a.s.a.p. so we could get back out of the madhouse.

Amanda looked a lot more somber as I stepped out.

"The King has sent Duncan and I invitations to spar this morning" she shifted a little clearly nervous while glancing toward Methos and the still sleeping Meddwl curled by his side. I had two guns that no one had even commented on. Here we were, deep inside the royal palace, housed with the King's children and there had been no move made to disarm any of us. Did that mean that our weapons were useless or was it some sort of cultural thing? Despite the fact that we'd been whispering Meddwl woke. Amada gave me a glance and I nodded I'd keep watch.

"How is he?" I should probably be bowing or something. Bah, not in this lifetime.

"About the same as last night" I got the impression that Meddwl cared about as much for Methos as I did Ari-El.

"He's really not a bad guy once you get to know him" I said as I watched Mac and 'Manda leave.

"No he isn't" God you could get lost in those eyes "Mr, Dawson I won't malign your friend if you will return the favor."

"It's Joe."

"If you would like to sit with him" the young elf slipped out of the chair he'd slept in with a grace I hadn't had back when I still had legs and offered his seat to me. I was willing to bet a fair bit of Avalon would be utterly scandalized. I wasn't certain what I expected of royalty but Meddwl and Morwenna weren't it.

"If I speak to him will he hear me?"

Both pointed ears flicked forward as he frowned slightly in concentration "Not right now, likely not for the next few days but sometimes that is its own blessing." He gave me a graceful bow "I dare not go too far for his condition is delicate" worry in those eyes but not for Methos.

"Your brother went with him" I offered. The kid almost had me wishing that Ari-El did recover and I was uncomfortably reminded of the Keene thing. The difference was Mac had been wild with anger and grief and the man he'd killed no innocent. Ari-El had cold bloodedly set a trap sacrificing Richie like a useless pawn in supposed attempt to teach Mac a lesson. I didn't care how many apparently decent people Ari-El suckered the guy was bad news.

"I have no doubt Aneirin would defend Ab-El to the last breath but he is no mind healer. Is there anything you need?"

My fingers were yearning to play "I don't suppose you might have a guitar handy?"

"Not personally but I know someone who does" a quick inclination of the head and a flicker of a smile before he vanished through the wall himself.

One of the bits of modern furniture left me breakfast after which the room was eerily silent. It was a…watchful quiet and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing at attention. I shifted a little making certain I had easy access to my gun before taking a sip of coffee and considering the Immortal before me.

"You, without a doubt, are the worst pain in the ass I have ever had the misfortune to meet but you had better wake up as you or I am never going to forgive you." You would think after a lifetime of stakeouts, peering through keyholes, and waiting to see if my 'assignments' were going to come back alive that I would be good at waiting. Truth is, I'm not. Took up drinking to kill time and it nearly killed me. Damn but I hated owing my life to Ari-El but I hated the thought of dying before my time even more. Too pale and too still. Methos had been pale since the day I met him back when he was 'shy little Adam Pierson' who was so damn awed by it all. I snorted. God but he had played us all like a bunch of violins. On one side you couldn't trust Methos as far as you could throw him but just when you had him pegged as a complete asshole he would do something so selfless you could swear he had a split personality. I glanced back as Meddwl returned with what had to be a younger sister in tow. Given the way the rest of the family was a 'chip off the old block' I was beginning to wonder if the Queen had been cheating on him when she conceived Meddwl. The dark green haired girl who looked about ten (and was probably older than I was) gave me a shy smile. Of the seven royal children I'd met this was the first one that looked shy. Morwenna was quite but it was more a 'I will speak when I have something to say' attitude than shyness. Several servants were carrying a half dozen guitars. I noted that it was Meddwl that gave the orders.

"Joe this is my sister Morfran" a nervous smile and a flash of blue/green/silver eyes, maybe they were the family equivalent of hazel but a whole lot more striking "Morfran, Joe Dawson. Morfran is the family musician" he gave her the slightest shove forward.

"Tada plays and sings better than I do and Serena and Iorworth are just as good" she protested.

"Getting Tada to play requires a death threat, Iorworth does it only to impress and Serena merely dabbles. NONE of them does more than play" Meddwl shot back with a touch of impatience.

She studied the floor for a second "Would you like to play with me?" You can't do proper puppy dog eyes when you have pupils like a cat but she gave it a very good try and it would take a much more heartless guy than me to refuse. I got a bright smile and a gesture toward the guitars before I could actually say yes. I wandered over. They ranged from gaudy enough to match the elven king himself to simple elegance. Every one of them looked like a work of art but it didn't matter how pretty an instrument was if it didn't play well. They were all made of a strange dark wood I'd never seen before. I chose one decorated with silver knot work birds that didn't seem too ostentatious and ran through a few chords. Perfection. I closed my eyes and played a few more notes. It was as if the guitar shifted to meet me halfway molding to fit my hands, as if it whispered soft suggestions, as if it leapt for joy at being played. Hell maybe it did.

"She likes you."

"Does she?" I wasn't certain if I liked the idea or not.

"They're lledriths. Her name is Miri."

"Morfran makes them" Meddwl put in as he checked on Methos "she makes the finest instruments in all of Avalon."

She flushed nearly purple but didn't protest this time "She's been looking for a cymar for years."

I played a riff, I'd never sounded so good. I decided not to ask what a cymar was, "Your father must be proud of you."

"Tada insists that we all learn to play passably" Meddwl offered "but Tada doesn't really consider music…." He let the thought trail off. Ah, the Elf King was one of those 'practical' types that didn't consider music a 'real' job. Putz. I wasn't certain how to respond since I didn't particularly want to get either of us in trouble no matter how annoying I found the attitude.

"You know Stand by Me?"

She pulled her own guitar around from behind her back. I noted the stylized waves and wondered if her gifts were water oriented. She did indeed know Stand by Me and every other popular song I could think of better than I did. I taught her a few of mine and she shared some of her own. The kid (who was probably older than me and hadn't hit puberty yet) had talent to burn. When she finally hit her 'teens' she could write her own ticket to anywhere. The Elf King was a deaf fool.

Time flows oddly in a place without sun or shadow and I lost myself in the joy of playing with another extremely talented musician. A third player slipped in so subtly that I nearly missed him joining as the music swelled. I didn't even open my eyes to see who, what was happening was too good to let myself be distracted. Gradually the third player took lead. It took my breath away and my fingers faltered as the third player really opened up. Guy had chops to spare and then he started singing.

_**Please don't make me choose**_

_**Either way it's more than I could bear to lose**_

_**Oh this son of mine I love so well**__**and all the toil it takes**_

_**I'd give to him a garden**__**and keep it clear of snakes**_

_**But the one thing he most treasures**__**is to make his own mistakes**_

_**He goes charging on the cliffs of life,**__**a reckless mountaineer**_

_**I could help him not to stumble**_**; **_**I could warn him what to fear**_

_**I could shout until I'm breathless**__**and he'd still refuse to hear**_

_**But you cannot close the acorn once the oak begins to grow**_

_**And you cannot close your heart**__**to what it fears and needs to know**_

_**That the hardest part of love**__**is the letting go**_

_**As a child I found a sparrow who had fallen from its nest**_

_**And I nursed him back to health**__**'til he was stronger than the rest**_

_**But when I tried to hold him he would peck and scratch my chest**_

'_**Til I let him go**__**and I watched him fly away from me**_

_**With his brightened self resolve**__**and part of me was cursing**_

_**I had helped him grow so strong**_

_**And I feared he might go hungry,**_

_**I feared he might go wrong**_

_**But I could not close the **__acorn_ o_nce__** the oak began to grow**_

_**And I cannot close my heart to what it fears and needs to know**_

_**That the hardest part of love**__**is the letting go**_

_**It's only in Eden grows a rose without a thorn**_

_**And your children start to leave you**__**on the day that they were born**_

_**They will leave you there to cheer for them**_

_**They will leave you there to mourn**_

_**Like an ark on uncharted seas their lives will be tossed**_

_**And the deeper is your love for them the crueler is the cost**_

_**And just when they start to find themselves**__**is when you fear they're lost**_

_**But you cannot close the acorn once the oak begins to grow**_

_**And you cannot close your heart**__**to what it fears and needs to know**_

_**That the hardest part of love**_

_**And the rarest part of love**_

_**And the truest part of love**_

_**Is the letting go**_

I waited a couple of breaths after the last note before opening my eyes and looking at the elven king in his common 17th century sailor guise. I wanted to hit him (a notion that was easier to entertain with him looking like a complete scallywag). How could you have talent like that and ignore it, think that music wasn't important? If 'Ahriman' had offered me that instead of legs I think I might have taken it, probably would have taken it except I very much doubted it was something Ari-El could give. The tender care with which he set the cetera he'd been playing aside was not the act of a man that had no respect for music. His green gaze went to his daughter first.

"Annwyl" I knew just enough welsh to guess that was an endearment "Do not make the mistake of thinking that because I have no passion for music that I think less of those who do. I have long wished that I could bestow this particular talent upon someone who would give it the time and attention it deserves. Ere your birth the fact that every child to whom I had passed the gift had also inherited my indifference to it was a great grief. I had long hoped that at least one of my children would have a passion for music coupled to my skill." He tilted her head up so he could brush a kiss across her forehead "my thanks, drud." I hoped that was a second endearment. She blinked at him in shock.

"But Tada, you" she flushed and couldn't meet his gaze. Meddwl looked quite pleased with himself. So, he'd known the truth and arranged matters to make certain things clear to his sister. It was a very Methosian move which both had undoubtedly picked up from Ari-El. Sneaky bastards all.

"Don't appear particularly enthused even when politics permits me to attend your recitals?" a flicker of a rueful grin and a self-deprecating shrug "It's music, dear heart."

"And you keep that….thing" she waved at the cetera with what had probably been a white dragon once upon a time across its front but it had yellowed with age. Not that the instrument looked abused by any stretch of the imagination but it was clearly old and rather well used for someone that 'required a death threat' to play. Something dangerous flashed in those green eyes and in a flicker of an instant he once more appeared the king. Damn shame I would have liked to talk to him and it was tough not to be blinded by the regalia. Morfran charged on clueless since she was looking her precious guitars but the entire audience of little fairies I hadn't noticed we'd gathered gave a collective gasp scattering like leaves before a hurricane and the room temp dropped a good ten degrees.

"You make very fine instruments" the King allowed in a tone that could chill molten lava and Morfran finally realized she'd stuck her foot in it "but this one is far too precious to me to part with." He sighed clearly not please to have been so harsh but also having no intention of yielding. Settling himself in one of the blue chairs he removed that confection of a crown from his head. It was clear that unlike most rulers the thing wasn't just for ceremonies but day to day wear. It had to weigh ten pounds or more. He wasn't quite as reverent with it as he had been with the cetera and I thought I detected a hint of resentment as he turned it so the central ruby faced him. He spent a moment staring into its slightly baneful looking depths.

"History is an obstinate beast and song is worse. One would think as, theoretically, a god-king of hypothetically unlimited legal power, at least until I managed to force a constitution and a bill of rights on my poor flabbergasted subjects" a flicker of an amused grin that faded rapidly "that if one decreed that one was not perfect and that one did NOT come to the throne completely on one's own nor did one spring like Athena into being already in possession of great wisdom" from the eye roll that accompanied the last made his personal opinion quite clear "that those to whom one tried to give the credit due them would actually receive it. But then the people of Avalon persist in the mistaken impression that I am a great king."

"But Tada" Morfran gasped "you are the greatest Brenin in the history of Avalon."

"Given that measure mere competent mediocrity was all that was required" the words were self-deprecating but I was willing to wager that he didn't think of himself as a 'mediocrity' at anything. "And while the demands of the shambles I inherited have occasionally forced me beyond that I have rarely even flirted with greatness and certainly never attained it though in my youth it was my privilege to be the strong left hand of two the greatest. This cetera was the gift of my dearest friend, the greatest king I have ever met, and one of the best men I have ever known. He is also the man responsible for browbeating me into honing my musical talent and if it wasn't for him I would not have survived to take the throne. That… thing is all I have left of a man who died for me and I intend to play it until the day I die."

"Sorry Tada" she whispered studying her toes.

He tilted her head up "You didn't know. Now you do" he turned his head slightly away and given how suspiciously bright his eyes were I suspected he was trying to compose himself.

"Would you mind if I wrote a song about him?"

"Of course not" the King's gaze shifted to Meddwl "There are a lot of songs sung about the night my sire sent Brenin Lladdededig to kill me and I nearly slew him but they all leave out one very important detail. I **died** in that battle. The only reason I'm here, the only reason either of you are here is because your grandfather saved my life that night after Brenin Lladdededig left thinking the job was done. And when the time came to return the favor I wasn't fast enough. I **know** you aren't Argellion but you are the only one of my children to have his skills and his mien. You are his legacy and all that remains of him. I could not bear to lose that, not after failing him so utterly." He swallowed "I know I hover and I'll try to do better. At least I've given you both of you the freedom to follow your dreams." He glanced up and sighing settled the crown back on his head "Duty calls."

Meddwl blinked, stunned "You never wanted to be king."

"In a perfect world it wouldn't have been my first choice, or even my second but there are decidedly worse jobs and the perks and fringe benefits are pretty impressive. In a perfect world I would have had a dozen siblings and been a healer."

He waved a stocky blond Ellyllon over and gracefully presented Amanda with something very slinky made of a strange charcoal colored fabric. "Please accept my humble apologies for my less than gentlemanly conduct earlier."

Amanda held up the dress clearly liking what she saw "Darling be as rough as you like."

The King rolled his eyes and swept out. The siblings looked at each other and slipped into one of the other rooms in our suite.

With the King gone I finally really looked at Mac and 'Manda "I thought it was supposed to be a friendly bout" Amanda was sporting a long slash across her mid-drift and Mac looked like someone had used him as the human equivalent of a pin cushion.

Amanda shrugged "Apparently his Highness's idea of 'friendly' is anything that leaves the combatants still alive."

I noted the Elf King's servants hadn't come bearing Mac any gifts "Was it a friendly bout?"

"Amanda's was" Mac allowed wincing a little.

I glanced at Amanda since Mac didn't seem inclined to talk.

She shrugged a little "Boy will be boys" while all but rolling her eyes at Mac who stomped off undoubtedly looking for a shower. She nibbled her lip clearly trying to decide if she should go after him or give him some space. She finally opted to lounge in the chair opposite.

"So?"

"So they got into a pissing match and Rhys is a better swordsman than Mac. Then Duncan seemed to think that since he couldn't win on skill he'd beat him on endurance. With even worse results."

"He kicks like a mule" Mac commented as he reappeared in a slightly less ventilated shirt "and he's even better than I remembered."

"About that" I started and then stopped when the King's electric blue haired wild-eyed daughter blinked up at Mac from out of nowhere.

"It isn't a stupid rule and you shouldn't break it" she seemed more than a little annoyed with Mac but at least she wasn't shrieking this time.

"What isn't a stupid rule?" Mac asked dropping down on her eye level.

"Duh, Holy Ground" she retorted rolling her silver eyes "all you'll do is get both of you hurt. He's forgotten something, something important and it changes **EVERYTHING**. You gotta help Starkindler remember before" she trailed off nibbling her lip and then started shrieking again.

Meddwl was back and beside her like a shot, holding her head between his hands, and murmuring in elvish as he backed her out of the room.

"Planning on getting into a fight on Holy Ground?" I asked Mac who shook his head "Of course not!"

"Been wondering something" I began.

Mac arched a brow.

"So when did you run into his Highness before?"

8


	16. Pride and Prejudice

**Author's Note: I started my PotC fic long before the sequels came out so it is completely AU for anything but CotBP.**

**Q Me?: Chapter 15: Pride and Prejudice**

"So when did you run into his Highness before?"

"It was 1703. After Hyde killed Segur I wanted away from Europe for a while so I shipped out on a schooner called the Maribell which promptly sank in a gale. I was adrift for weeks….

_I drew a deep breath and for the first time in what seemed like eternity it was air I gulped in instead o salt water. The feeling of water rushing up my legs was enough te propel me inte flight. It wasn't until I'd cleared the dune and charged inte the surf on the opposite side that I realized just how tiny the island I'd washed up on was. I spun as voice commented dryly "Not much to it is there?"_

_He was leaning against the island's lone real tree with his back te me sighting down a pistol with a loaf o bread and bottle o water at his feet. Me waterlogged brain took a few seconds te put together the fact that he'd been marooned on this god forsaken spec o land._

"_I imagine you're probably hungry and thirsty."_

_I was ravenous but he wasn't Immortal I couldn't possibly take what little he had._

_I tried te thank him and refuse but it came out as a croak. I blinked trying te focus but the world was spinning. I was on me knees with him at me side with the glorious water I shouldn't be drinking at me lips. What was wrong with me? I was Immortal once I was back on me feet I should be fine. I could hear Connor's voice in me head telling me that we could die o hunger, o thirst. But so could the other man and he wasn't the type te rise again so no matter how much I wanted it I couldn't hae the water. I tried te turn my head away but he had a grip like a vise as he tilted me head just a little._

"_Open your eyes" he commanded and such was the sheer authority behind it that I did without thought or question. A little black two masted vessel I hadn't spotted afore was tucked up on the lee side o the island. "This was an arranged marooning, my boat was here fully provisioned and waiting for me so you drink your fill. You washed in on the tide just as I was about to leave so I thought I'd let you come round rather than carrying you out to the boat."_

_I grabbed the bottle and tried te drain the entire contents in a single shot but he pulled it away after little more than a gulp. "Sips" that same tone that could marshal a regiment "you don't want to make yourself sick."_

_I slowed down savoring every drop, when the bottle was about half empty he offered me a piece o the bread. I snatched it angry that it wasn't the entire loaf I moved te take the rest but recalled good sense and manners just in time. _

_I swallowed and forcing myself te slow down said "I'm Duncan MacLeod o the Clan MacLeod. Thank you, sir, I am in your debt and would be eternally grateful if you could convey me te civilization."_

_He rose and giving me a sweeping bow, better than any I had seen while serving the Doge "Mallory Adfyw of the Peregrine and it would be my pleasure, troth a little company would not go amiss." The accent, the bow, the authority all screamed nobility, and not just some snob with airs. This was a man who was used te command and the court but his dress was Puritan plain. Then there was the matter of the 'arranged' marooning. There were likely plots o some sort afoot though what they were out here on some lonely Caribbean island was anyone's guess. His piercing green eyes were studying me nearly as intently as I was watching him. Clearly having decided that I wasn't going te choke myself to death he let me have the rest o the loaf._

"_Were you enroute to anywhere in particular or will any port do?" _

"_Where ever ye were going will be fine."_

"_Excellent well. Do you need a few more minutes or do you think you can make it to Peregrine?"_

_I thought aboot it for a second and then took the offered hand. Odd, he looked like a sailor, but the hands were the smooth ones o a gentleman with the only calluses the ones I would expect o a serious swordsman and I could swear I felt rings though his hands were clearly bare. He steadied me when I swayed only stepping back when he was certain I had my feet firmly under me. _

_The not-so-little pleasure yacht more than made up for its master's plain dress with enough bright work for a ship three times his size. _

"_Peregrine may I present Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, MacLeod this is my stalwart companion Peregrine." _

_He crossed his arms and gave the mast an indignant glance "You'll have to humor Peregrine he's a bit put out with my habit of picking up 'flotsam'". He wasn't the first sailor I'd met that acted like his boat was alive but I was a little indignant aboot the slur even if wasn't far from the truth. "I think it might be best if you lodged in the green cabin" He measured me with his impossibly green eyes as he opened a door "You can rinse off in there" he indicated a second door "and I'll see if I can find you something a bit less ragged."_

_With my benefactor momentarily gone I glanced around a chamber far finer than any captain's cabin I'd ever been in and this clearly wasn't the captain's cabin. The entire hull seemed te have been split into a half-dozen oversized cabins. I'd never seen the like. The drapes and bedding were finer than the Doge's own, one wall was glass and the other was mirrors. I'd never seen this many mirrors in my life. The chess table in the corner was made of gold and ivory. Pearls, some nearly as big as my thumbnail were worked into the designs of the bright work where they provided soft contrast te sparkling emeralds. You could more than buy Glenfinnan ten times over with the jewels in the window frame alone. The sound of splashing water pulled my attention te an ornately carved wooden door which instead of swinging open slid back into the wall. The little room inside must be a water closet. I'd heard o them in Venice but never seen one. I pulled what was left o my clothes off and stepped into the low, broad jade basin and let the water stream over me until there was a light rap on the outer door._

_I looked for some way te stop the water and finally pulled a little lever. Amazing. I cautiously poked me head out and discovered garments as plain as Mallory's own but made from fabrics te rival anything Kristin ever inflicted on me. I quickly dried off and dressed so that I could go in search o me host but I shivered a little in the Caribbean heat. Something about all this felt damn uncanny and I couldn't quite shake the notion I'd fallen in with something unnatural. Me mother would be ashamed o me for being so uncharitable. Here the man had saved me from a long miserable time o continually dying of thirst and I was thinking ill of him. Besides I was likely far more unnatural than he was. There was undoubtedly a perfectly reasonable explanation even if the hairs on me neck were standing at attention. It was completely my imagination that the boat was bigger on the inside than the outside. _

_I found me host forward in the galley which was nearly as well appointed as the cabin. Kristin had brow-beaten enough 'good taste' into me te realize that this wasn't just some random collection of ill gotten gains. It might be a bit baroque and overdone for my tastes but there was no denying the decadent artistry. Mallory offered me fine cheese, preserved meat, and toasted bread artfully arranged on a solid gold plate. _

"_Do you prefer fish or fowl for dinner?"_

"_Fowl" the thought o fish was almost enough te ruin me appetite, at least until me first bite. I wasn't certain it was the best cheese I'd ever tasted because I was starving or because it really WAS the best cheese I'd ever tasted. I should hae given him a hand as he busied himself around the galley but my entire attention was for the plate in front o me. I sipped the claret as the howl in my innards finally quieted. Mallory put a platter o fruit between us and passed me a silver goblet of sangria just as I cleaned the first plate._

"_I was heading for a friend's plantation on Hispanolia. There aren't any major ports between here and Cap Francois but if a French port isn't to your liking I could easily take you to another colony after the nuptials."_

"_Are ye getting married?"_

_He nearly choked on a piece o pineapple before clarifying "A friend's daughter" he canted his head as if listening te something "If you'll pardon me."_

_I started te rise but my host waved me back down "Peregrine is designed to by run but a single sailor in a pinch and honestly it doesn't appear that long dip of yours did you much good. Please, finish eating and then get some rest. Captain's orders. I've no desire to scrape you up off the deck or gaff you out of the Sea when you go tumbling out of the rigging. There'll be plenty to do tomorrow when you're a bit steadier on your feet."_

_I wanted te protest that I was perfectly capable o working but even Immortals need rest and I couldn't deny now that me belly was full me eyelids were sagging. I finished the last o the fruit and setting the platter in another (black granite with veins of gold this time) basin stumbled back to me cabin asleep before me head even touched the pillow._

_When a light rap woke me the sun was a rapidly fading memory on the horizon._

"_Aye?"_

"_Supper is nearly ready if you are so inclined, if not I can"_

"_I'll be right there" I interrupted swinging off the still made bed. Despite having te sail the ship alone Mallory had laid quite a feast out in the small but extremely elegant formal dining room. He had tidier manners than any four nobles I'd ever met put together. The man had been unfailingly generous, courteous, and polite so why were my hackles up? Probably because I felt more naked without a sword than I would without clothes. The fact that this boat had more than a king's ransom in jewels in it and apparently not a single cannon didn't make me feel any better. Then there was the matter o him waiting for me. If I'd drifted in alive I would have been awake – wouldn't I? Could he possibly know what I was? _

"_Is Cap Francois to your liking or would you prefer to continue on aboard the Peregrine?" _

"_I hate to ask for more but do you have a spare sword?" _

"_I have a rag-tag collection of pistols but Peregrine is a vessel of peace. There will be cutlasses aplenty in Cap Francois but you'll undoubtedly want something a good bit finer" was it only my own fear that made it sound like he'd emphasized that 'you'll'? "The best swords to be found in the Caribbean are forged at Master Brown's blacksmith shop in Port Royal Jamaica but they run more than you're likely to earn as an honest sailor."_

_I stiffened and through clenched teeth stated "I'm no pirate."_

_My host bounced a single dark brow "No, apparently not. A word to the wise, these waters are not particularly friendly to honorable or honest men. You'll need to take care."_

"_So you're a thief" _

"Wait, wait, wait" Amanda interrupted "this guy waits for you to revive, takes you on his boat no questions asked, feeds you, gets you fresh clothes, and you insult him?" Amanda muttered several things that probably weren't charitable to Mac under her breath.

"You were saying" I encouraged shooting Amanda a quelling glance to which I got an exasperated sigh.

_Me host looked more amused than insulted "You'll find no stolen goods aboard Peregrine nor was any item purchased with ill got gains. Clan MacLeod - would that be the MacLeod's of Glenfinnan on the shores of Loch Shiel?"_

_I blinked "Ye ken where it is?"_

"_Been there once or twice back when I was in Europe. I encountered a Connor MacLeod who hailed from there, any relation?"_

_I felt a wave of loneliness. I missed having my teacher, friend, and fellow Immortal around. It seemed like every time I found an older, wiser Immortal te learn from they ended up dead. "Aye" I said softly "he was my teacher."_

_Mallory looked vaguely surprised "He struck me as being a bit solitary for taking a student not to mention broody and taciturn. I do recall that he had a passion for swords, blonds, and single malt whiskey in that order." A tilt of the head "If you're in the mood for a __**friendly**__ bout after the wedding I'm curious how good a teacher Connor was."_

_Since me plate was empty I rose and gave him a Clan Chieftain's son's shabby imitation o his flowing courtier's bow,_

"_It would be me pleasure" I said wondering what on earth I'd landed in the middle o as I started toward the galley with my host deftly balancing the rest o the dishes behind me. What was a vessel more bejeweled than a sultan's boudoir doing bobbing about in the middle of the Caribbean all alone? And then there was me host, a courtier to the bone but dressed as plain as a church mouse. Who in their right mind 'arranges' a marooning. The whole thing felt like a fairy tale._

_I flinched as water flowed like magic out o a spout. _

_Mallory ran the dishes under it "You know the idea __**isn't**__ new. Queen Elizabeth had water closets over a hundred years ago and you should see some of things the Romans were doing thousands of years ago. Absolutely fascinating. And not just the Romans, I explored some ruins in the Indus Valley far more ancient. The ruins of Babylon have some very impressive water works as well. We have fountains and mills why not running water?"_

_Good question. Since every protest I could think o had me sounding like a superstitious fool "Do ye happen te have any sketches o the designs?"_

"_I have all manner of them in the library, both layouts of ancient and modern systems and ideas I've not yet found the opportunity to test."_

"_Peregrine has a library?"_

"_Starboard side just before my cabin. You're welcome to read anything you like, let me know when you're done so I can shelve them properly."_

_Odd that he assumed I could read. Not that I couldn't but it wasn't a common skill. I grabbed a scrap o cloth and started buffing the dishes after he was done with them. Since he'd obviously cleaned the galley itself before waking me we made short work o the dinner dishes. I had been going to protest that I was capable o putting a book back til I saw the way he fussed over the precise placement o his plates. Worse than a bloody woman. He led the way to the library, pulled out a text on water works, and vanished into his own cabin._

_I looked up at the groaning shelves loaded with books in what appeared te be at least a dozen different languages some with symbols so strange and bizarre it was hard te believe that they were real. I wondered if he could read in them all or if like so many other nobles he just collected things he would never understand. I got my answer as I flipped through the book on waterworks as the same hand that wrote in English, French, Italian, and Latin so flowery it made me eyes water switched into numerous others. From the look o things he was the most learned noble I'd ever met and the only one with a lick o common sense. His maps and charts were the best I had ever seen. The detail and accuracy were beyond belief and they were also in the same hand. I knew men that would sell their souls for these. They might even be worth more than all the jewels on this bloody boat. I scanned the shelves noting the few works I'd already read, the volume of Shakespeare reminding me fondly of Walter and with a mix of sorrow and rage of Timmon. Damn Kalas. One day we would meet again. I turned back to the maps. The waterworks ideas might fascinate Mallory but these were likely be of far more use to me. I just wished that the notations were all in one intelligible language instead of using dozens. How many languages could one man speak? If I kept my head I would get to find out. I traced the outline of places I bloody well knew hadn't been 'discovered' yet, but looking at the perfect rendering of places I knew I couldn't doubt the rest. He had called this a ship of peace was he an ambassador from some land as yet unknown? Or perhaps a spy seeking to learn all or secrets before attacking? I tapped the unknown continent with its strange symbols – was this his home?_

_I started awake dumping the book my face had resting on into me lap and blinking inte the bright light streaming in through the windows._

"_While I've often wished" Mallory observed as he smoothly caught the book before it could slide to the deck "that a book's knowledge could be imparted by merely using it as a pillow I fear tis not so." He ruefully shelved the medical text I'd been trying to make heads or tails out o'. Grace would have given an arm for it. I'd been reading as much as I could knowing that I'd remember and hoping she at least would understand. But it had been so bloody boring. _

"_Are you perchance interested in medicine?"_

_I shook my head "I have a friend that would give everything she owns for a text like this."_

_A moment's thought "They're woefully out of date" he traced a finger down the spine eyes distant "I started them back on my first circumnavigation. I'd planned to winnow the superstitious away so that what I was left with was the __**REAL**__ medical wisdom of every nation on the globe and then to establish an academy where that knowledge could be passed on an army of healers."_

_Ye could cut the regret in his voice with a knife._

"_What happened?"_

_He'd turned his face away so all I could see was the one sided shrug "A friend in need called me away, I made a few spectacular mistakes, and the rest is as they say history."_

"_It isn't too late."_

_His reply while softly spoken had all the finality of a funeral bell "Yes, it is." He drew a deep breath, tossing his head a little before turning back to me shoulders square, head high, eyes shuttered "You must be hungry and your breakfast is growing cold."_

_This man had saved me from what would likely have been a very long unpleasant stay on a deserted waterless island. I __**owed**__ him no matter what I suspected he might be and the loss o that dream clearly still bothered him. I was tempted to force the conversation back. Te make him see that he was by no means an old man. Life might yet give him a chance. But something in his manner killed the words on me tongue. He swept past me then whirled staring back at the tomes._

"_If you think she might be interested I could start some updated copies, does she read Latin? The originals are all in the local tongues but it would be a simple enough matter to translate into her language of choice" the words were a rush so fast I could barely understand them "it would take a few months of course since there are nine volumes is there somewhere I could post them?"_

_God but I wanted to be able to give him an address for Grace but I didn't even know what name she might be using these days. In the pause something flickered and died in his eyes. _

"_No matter" he said and mounted the stairs to the weather deck so quickly it almost seemed that he disappeared. _

_After a moment's debate I followed only to blink in surprise at the sight of my host all but buried under a wedding dress fit for a queen._

"_I thought ye said ye weren't the one being wed" I quipped as I watched him tatting tiny diamonds, sapphires, and pearls into lace fast enough that I couldn't even follow his fingers._

_I got a green glare of warning "I made the mistake of promising Marissa that I would make her dress" he gave the shimmering silk confection a slightly annoyed look. "You should eat and then, if you're of a mind to, I'm certain Peregrine would enjoy having his decks scoured."_

_The deck looked clean enough to eat off of but having seen how spotlessly tidy everything else was he undoubtedly thought it was a disaster. I decided to let the matter drop for now._

_I woke the next morning to find clothes far too fine for scrubbing decks in a precisely folded pile on little table. Not that what he'd given me earlier hadn't been but these rivaled some o the things Kristin had packed me inte. Mallory moved quietly enough te put a cat te shame and I didne like the way he slipped aboot though I could hardly complain o it. The clothes fit better than Kristin's servants could manage after a half dozen fittings. So, chef, doctor, tailor, sailor, inventor, cartographer, I was beginning to wonder what Mallory didn't do well. Settling the fancy plumed hat onto my head I made my way to the deck curious to see what Cap Francois looked like._

_I looked back at Mallory who had become quite the fop overnight waiting for orders but he slipped the little ship up to the dock with hardly a ripple and not even the slightest hint o a rub. _

"_If you would be so kind as to secure him, Mr. MacLeod."_

_A well dressed older mulatto glanced at me in alarm before his eyes landed on Mallory with palpable relief._

"_Lorencillo is something amiss? I've had no word of trouble in these waters." Mallory said in unsurprisingly perfect Parisian French._

"_But we have had word of you, Captain Mallory" an older but still striking woman with ivory skin and red-gold hair standing in the lee of the mulatto said "and it has been dire indeed."_

_Mallory gave her a bow that put all prior ones to shame "Bright the day Madam, as you can see any and all reports of my distress are greatly exaggerated."_

"_So you were not some six months ago sailing on a vessel of the British Royal Navy?"_

"_Madam in the score of years you have known me have I ever shown the least inclination to join the British Navy?" Mallory protested as he passed the bag containing the completed wedding dress to the watchful mulatto._

"_Press gangs are notoriously indifferent about the enthusiasm of their recruits" she rejoined dryly._

_Mallory glared down his nose and with all the arrogance of one born to the purple purred "Do you believe for an instant that a press gang could take me against my will?"_

"_Joshamee Gibbs must have been mistaken" the mulatto slave finally spoke thought with surprisingly little deference to either o them._

_Mallory's head snapped around to the mulatto and then up the hill "Mr. Gibbs is here?"_

_The woman eyes widened at his reaction and she flew to Mallory who caught her hands just before she could embrace him, stepping back to put more space between them. I wouldn't have stopped her myself she was a good sight too pretty for him._

"_You flatter me above my merit with your concern Madam but have you no sense of propriety?"_

"_No, none" she said in a manner that reminded me too much of Kristin "As you should well remember."_

"_Then I will merely have to have it for both of us. I have no idea what stories Mr. Gibbs has been telling but I am, I assure you, quite well."_

"_We feared you dead, my friend" the mulatto said as he came to stand beside the woman "under the circumstances I'm inclined for forgive Marie-Anne for a little impropriety."_

"_Gracious as always Lorencillo" Mallory gave him a bow "but I am forgetting my manners. Lorencillo Baldran, may I present Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, Mr. MacLeod Lorencillo Blandran and his wife Marie-Anne Dieu-le-Veut."_

_I blinked, this was De Griffe?! One of the most successful and honorable pirates (or privateers depending on which side of the political fence you were on) in the Caribbean? "Ye're supposed te be blond" fell out of me mouth afore I could stop it._

"_Yes, well it would hardly be politic for it to get about that a former slave could be so successful" Mallory observed "one shouldn't believe everything one hears, particularly when the source is a drunk given to tall tales. Is Mr. Gibbs still here?"_

_Marie-Anne shook her head pointedly and said waspishly "No, he left a fortnight ago, looking for your son."_

"_I will swear by and upon anything you care to name milady that I do not and never have had a son."_

_The two of them were still glaring at each other when a blue whirlwind arrived "You're LATE!"_

_Mallory's attention shifted to the lovely quadroon as the bells on the small wharf rang out the fore noon watch. "On the contrary I was a quarter of an hour early."_

"_It had better be done" she snapped hands on hips._

"_Marissa" Marie-Anne hissed as Mallory's eyes narrowed._

"_Perhaps, or perhaps you will find yourself marching down the aisle naked as the day you were born."_

_Interesting that while Marissa ignored the threat to dig into the bag Mallory had handed her father both parents looked more than a little worried. _

"_And now who is lacking a proper sense of propriety?" Marie-Anne demanded archly._

_Mallory's ire vanished like fog before the noon day sun to be replaced by amusement "I suppose Lorencillo will have to have enough for us all then."_

_Marissa gave a shriek of delight and enveloped Mallory in a hug. Interesting that he didn't bother to stop her "It's PERFECT!!!" she squealed before gathering it up and racing off to a waiting coach. _

"_Well of bloody course it is, __**I**__ made it" he muttered to no one in particular while looking affronted that perfection would not have been presumed. "I would say it's amazing how quickly they grow up" Mallory glanced at Lorencillo "are you certain you should have approved of this? No matter their years they are both terribly young."_

"_Better to them under my roof than" an awkward pause followed by a worried "have you seen anything of our 'Ria?"_

"_As of last week she was well and doing a damn sight better than my own wayward Sparrow" Mallory made a show of checking the angle of the sun "but with the nuptials to take place in but a few hours I am certain there is much to be done." And with a rather abrupt bow (by his standards) he whirled and mounted what I hoped was his horse._

_Lorencillo shook his head, laced his arm through his wife's, and turning said "You are more than welcome to join us Mr. MacLeod."_

_They couldn't possibly be planning to leave this floating pirate's dream unguarded could they? _

_Lorencillo lips curled but it wasn't a smile "You must be new to the Caribbean. Allow me to assure you there's not a soul on Hispanola who'll touch anything belonging to Captain Mallory. He could leave a king's ransom on the dock for a week and not find a coin missing. He's not one to trifle with is Captain Mallory."_

_It was almost more a warning than a reassurance and a chill ran up me spine. There was something uncanny aboot the man but I followed the Baldrans te a second small coach. _

_The grand chateaux not far from the docks would have been more at home in France than in the midst of a sugar plantation. I nodded a thanks te the driver and jumped down te hold the door for Mrs. Baldran._

_Mallory swept by, tossed me a sheathed cutlass, and waved for me te follow. We ducked quickly around into kitchens that made Algiers seem like a Highland winter. Mallory slipped around the bustling servants as smoothly water around pebbles, I on the other hand couldn't seem to move a foot without having te apologize te someone. When I finally caught back up te Mallory he was deep in a discussion with the ugliest human being I had ever seen. Wider than she was tall, black as black could be and with so many wrinkles she put some of the dogs I'd seen in the east te absolute shame. The discussion had become fairly heated with a good deal of hand waving and despite having been te Africa and Asia I couldn't make heads or tail out o it. They finally seemed te arrive at some sort o compromise._

"_Adola has shown exquisite taste and acquiesced to my requests. I assume you have some skill with a knife, correct?"_

"_O' course" I pulled out me dagger to demonstrate but Mallory took it from me so quickly he was already half done carving the little vegetable..thing before I even realized I'd been disarmed. _

"_I need you to do all of these EXACTLY like this one."_

_I looked at the little flower he'd carved out o the whatever it was, the overflowing bushel basket, and back at him "Cooking is women's"_

_The words died in my throat at the glowing green glare I got. If me ego could survive playing Kate on stage it could survive carving vegetables into little flowers. _

"Something amusing Joe?" Mac grumbled. Damn had I laughed out loud? I had a tough time not smiling every time I imagined Mac playing Kate. I couldn't help it. God but what I wouldn't give for a picture or better yet a video of Mac in drag. I wondered if Ari-El with his foresight might have made a copy to tempt me with? Not that I would take it or anything else from the s.o.b. but still.

"I think it's great that Duncan can cook" Amanda protested.

I'd did NOT say the first thing which leapt to mind (namely, especially since you can't) "So do I" man was a damn fine cook, or at least better than Amanda and I combined, "I was thinking more of Walter and 'fair Kate'.

Mac glared at me before continuing "You likely have Mallory to thank for convincing me that even if cooking was normally woman's work a man alone still needs to eat and plain porridge gets boring fast" this time Mac's lips twitched "first time I ever heard the phrase 'gracious living'."

I had to snicker though I wasn't quite stupid enough to make any Martha Stewart comments in relation to the elf king.

Mac shook his head, "I learned a lot from him and from Adola. Good woman once you got past the fact that she had more folds than a Shar Pei. Now where was I? Ah, yes the kitchens…"

_I kept half an eye on Mallory as he both directed the slaves and kept his own hands flying until a young woman's howl distracted him. He muttered "Spoiled brat" before saying something to Adola and flitting off leaving me in the clutches o a walking landmass. I set the last 'flower' down and she said something I couldn't make heads or tails out o. Finally with an annoyed look she chased me out o her domain and I was more than happy te flee. I found me way te where preparations were continuing by following Marissa's shrieks. I wondered what Shakespeare would o made o her. She was more than pretty enough te turn a man's head but nothing could compensate for that tongue. She glittered like an overdone chandelier in the dress Mallory had made for her. I'd never seen anything so fancy even in the courts o' Europe. It was a dress more than fit for a queen's wedding and I could feel me hackles rising again as I tried te fathom the mysterious Mr. Mallory. Speak o' the devil he backflipped off the balcony te land neatly at Marissa's side glaring at her like he dearly wanted te slap her. I could sympathize but a gentleman did not strike a lady no matter the provocation._

_He swallowed down his ire and said dryly "Marissa, darling, if you expect a musician to play you can not break his fingers on the very day of the ceremony."_

_She whirled and snapped "Fix it" at Mallory who awarded her with a baneful glare. "I will certainly see to the poor man's hands."_

"_Even if I could play I will never play for you" the young sambo musician hissed looking up for the first time. _

"_How dare you? I will have the flesh flogged from your back" she spat blue eyes narrowing. _

_Mallory tsked "How impolite to threaten another's slave."_

_Marissa blinked at him like he'd grown a third eye "He's mine to do with as I will."_

"_You promised me anything I wanted if I would make your gown. I'll be taking Philippe as payment."_

_She scoffed hands on her admittedly very nice hips "You never take payment."_

"_Never say never" he purred back._

_A toss of the head "Pick something else you can't have him."_

_A smirk and a wicked twinkle in his greens eyes, "Then strip."_

"_You wouldn't" she said nose in the air._

_He brought it back down with the tip of the snow white dagger I hadn't even seen him draw. I took a step back the thing was uncanny, magic, and evil. Marissa huffed and tried not to go cross-eyed as the point stopped just shy of her nose._

"_Take it off or I'll cut it off."_

_Marissa smirked back almost daring him te do it. Personally I was looking forward te the show because the girl might have been te much o a fool te realize he'd do it but I could tell by the look in his eye she was seconds from being in the middle o the grand hall naked as the day she was born. _

"_He's yours, with our thanks" I sighed in disappointment as Lorencillo came te his daughter's rescue just in the nick o time. "My profound apologies, preparing for the wedding has Marissa a bit overwrought."_

_She glared at her father but miraculously held her tongue long enough for Mallory te deftly straighten and splint two o the young man's already swelling fingers. He was blinking too hard and I suspect he chewed a hole in the inside of his lip te not give Marissa the satisfaction of hearing him moan but his voice shook when he asked "Will I play again?" _

"_Most certainly" Mallory replied earnestly "but not for a few days."_

_Marissa looked like she'd been baptized in bad vinegar "We need another violinist."_

"_Perhaps you should have thought of that before your little temper tantrum" Mallory pointed out with a decidedly unfriendly look. _

"_Marissa even Peregrine isn't fast enough to fetch another musician so quickly."_

_Marie caught Mallory's arm as he turned to lead Philippe away "Is there anything you can do?"_

"_You aren't doing her any favors. The more you indulge her the worse she becomes."_

"_Pity you never took the same advice from me regarding Jack."_

_Mallory visibly paled "Then learn from my error."_

"_It's her wedding day" Mallory melted at her plea and with a heavy sigh turned te Philippe "May I borrow your violin for the evening?"_

_The young man blinked in surprise, moved his hand without thinking, hissed, swallowed and finally managed "I am your slave, you don't need to ask."_

"_I've never owned a slave and" he swallowed something biting "I have no intentions of starting now. You're a free man with every right to refuse me."_

_I would have thought Philippe would have been overjoyed but he looked terrified "But my fingers."_

_Mallory tried to give him a reassuring smile but the boy's fear only seemed to grow. "I'll see you settled in a port where they place a higher price on a musician's hands" he promised and the boy nodded still looking more terrified o his benefactor than o the girl who'd broken his fingers and sworn te strip the meat off his back. _

"_I'm __**waiting**__" the little shrew shrilled. Mallory just looked at her mother for a moment before accepting the violin Philippe was holding with his good hand. As he bowed his thanks he whispered "If I smash it over her fool head I promise to replace it with a better one." The man who whispered, eyes glowing with lethal rage, was replaced in an instant with an affable fool who inclined his head te Marissa and actually looked pleased with the turn o events. Walter would sell his soul te be able te act like that. All courtiers were good actors, it was a survival requirement but I had the feeling me host went above and beyond the call. There would be guests at the wedding who knew the man and I was determined to find out just what kind o man I'd been sailing with. _

"_What selection was Philippe to play?" Mallory asked as he settled the violin inte place. There was utter silence as all three Baldrans blinked at him in shock._

"_Over twenty years I've known you" Lorencillo was the first te find his voice "And you've never shown anything but annoyance with music."_

"_A dislike born partly of having had it forced upon me in youth and if you value our friendship in the slightest you will forget that fact as soon as the evening is over."_

_Since staying in Marissa's company would tempt me te break me own rule aboot not hitting women I decided te go in search o some answers aboot Captain Mallory since more than a few guests were already enjoying the Baldrans hospitality in the foyer._

_I nearly growled in frustration as yet another man took very hasty leave the moment the conversation turned te Captain Mallory. What the bloody hell could any man do te render former pirates this spooked. I wished now that I'd paid more attention to all of DeValincourt's bragging about his time among the Caribbean pirates. Come te think on it DeValincourt had bragged about knowing De Griffe (while never mentioning that he WASN'T blond) but had never said a word aboot Captain Mallory who was clearly very well known._

"_I told you Captain Mallory isn't one to trifle with" De Griffe himself said behind me. I turned te face me host but his attention was focused on Mallory who was putting Philippe's violin through its paces "you aren't going to find anyone willing to carry tales about him."_

"_What about Mr. Gibbs?" I challenged hoping for something._

_Lorencillo was silent long enough for me te sigh in defeat "There's nothing known about Captain Mallory before he appeared in Tortuga with a ship that no shipyard ever built. Where does he come from?" he shrugged his broad shoulders "No one knows. What's his real name? No one has ever heard. Where did the Black Pearl come from? If you believe Jack Sparrow, Mallory built her all by himself."_

"_The Black Pearl?" I interrupted, now there was a name I'd heard. The ship as supposed te be one o the worst, a mercilessly sea wolf, captained by a man 'so evil hell itself spat him back out' which made me wonder if he was Immortal, that laid waste te whole towns._

"_I wouldn't mention the Pearl around Captain Mallory. When I met him he was sailing the Pearl as merchantman even though she was, is, clearly meant for war. Insisted that he was just keeping her til her real captain was ready. Never could figure out what it was Mallory saw in little Jack Sparrow but he worshiped the ground the kid swaggered on. After ten years of teaching the boy he handed the best ship I've ever seen over to him. He stayed on as mate for a little while despite the fact the first thing Captain Sparrow did was turn pirate which Mallory was less than overjoyed about. When Mallory was mate they did very well for themselves."_

_Captain Sparrow, I'd heard the name mentioned "He's the one that sacked Naussa without firing a shot?"_

_At Lorencillo's nod I remembered DeValincourt mentioning him. The 'gutless' pirate that didn't like killing, wanted te get in, take the shiny items, get out, and brag aboot it. The description reminded me o Amanda. _

"_Apparently Sparrow decided he was ready to strike out on his own. Abandoned his crew on Tortuga including Mallory and took a nasty bit of work calling himself Barbosa and his crew on instead. They promptly took over the ship and marooned Sparrow. When Captain Mallory tried to intervene Sparrow turned on him." Lorencillo closed his eyes savoring Mallory's skill with the bow. "He covers it well, if I hadn't known him for years I'd never guess but that boy gutted him when he turned his back on him. Ripped something out of him and he's still bleeding." He opened his dark eyes and leveled them on me. "Can't get him to stay in port with shackles, but I'm a good judge of men, and you're a good one Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod you're also the type that pays his debts. Don't let him brood too long out there on the deep because I suspect that underneath where no one sees that he's dying by inches. He's a good man and a good friend under the bluster."_

_I blinked at the man. I hardly knew Captain Mallory. Just as I was about to answer his own voice hissed behind us "I don't require a nursemaid."_

_We both jumped guiltily, how the blazes had he gotten behind us? But there was no denying that his spot among the musicians was empty._

"_Nor do I appreciate gossips" he continued green eyes glinting "you have an odd way of showing gratitude Mr. MacLeod and I trust it won't inconvenience you too greatly that there simply won't be space for you aboard the Peregrine on the morning tide."_

_I bowed and withdrew uncertain if I was relieved, angry, or disappointed but I paused listening te the conversation behind me "I expected better of you." Mallory chided but he sounded more weary than angry._

"_I have many acquaintances, Mallory, but few friends, too few to let any of them slip through my fingers. To quote you, not all treasure is silver and gold, mate. I'm worried about you, friends do that."_

_Mallory set the violin aside "I'm fine. What the bloody hell did Gibbs say?"_

"_Oh, nothing much, just that you goaded some sadistic bastard into beating you to death to stop your father from finding your son, a certain 'Sparrow' and that your man made certain that the entire ship's compliment was tried for mutiny."_

"_What?" Mallory's voice was a stunned whisper "All of them? When? How many were executed? How did Gibbs escape? Why did he come here?" for all that he was supposedly speaking to Lorencillo it was as if he was listening to something else. And he slumped in visible relief BEFORE Lorencillo spoke._

"_Your man made certain that the two officers you favored, a Norrington and a Remington were in the clear, he ruined Gibbs with the British Navy, got him branded as a fugitive but made certain he had a chance to escape before he committed suicide." Mallory wordlessly accepted a crystal glass of absinthe which he downed in a single gulp._

_Lorencillo blinked in surprise "Jesus wept, it's all true."_

"_Hardly, I'm clearly not dead" and not the type that rises again I noted to myself "it was a __**ruse**__ you bloody drunken sot." I was fairly certain that the last wasn't actually aimed at Lorencillo "Please give my apologies to Marie. I have to go."_

_Lorencillo caught Mallory's arm and got a white dagger at his throat for his trouble "Let. GO. I can't stay. It isn't their fault they got caught up in this. I'm not leaving what's left of them to die."_

"_I've been approached about leading an expedition to the mainland" Mallory shifted impatiently clearly eager te be off "I'm not planning on taking Marie-Anne with me."_

"_What are you saying Lorencillo?" Mallory sounded wary._

_The mulatto put a hand over his heart "I can feel it, I don't have many years left. It's time for you to do what you should have done twenty years ago."_

_Mallory took a step back and drew in a quick breath "No, Dragon's breath Lorecillo, don't you dare be even thinking what I suspect you're suggesting."_

"_Will you deny that you forced me into marrying Marie because you were in love with her yourself?"_

"_By the time the honeymoon was over I didn't recall either of you complaining" Mallory replied coldly._

_Lorencillo closed his eyes a little smile teasing his lips "No, you chose well for all that part of her heart has always belonged to you Marie has been a better wife than I ever deserved" he pinned Mallory with his gaze "I want to know that my family is safe when I'm gone. I want to know that the most steadfast friend I ever had has a port to call home" a slightly sardonic grin "consider it your just reward for what you did twenty years ago."_

"_Fool" Mallory spat back "Do you think if I dared to claim her for my own I would ever have pressed her upon you? _

"_Then damn it let us help. I can't even recon what I owe you anymore but it's a hell of a lot more than the year or two I have left."_

_Mallory whirled away "You can't."_

"_Now you sound like Sparrow" when Mallory didn't answer he charged ahead "Did it ever occur to you that if you had just told the boy he was yours he never would have turned on you?"_

_I blinked God the man was fast, so fast you didn't even see him move as he leaned into Lorencillo's face. "I will say this once more, and only once. Captain Jack Sparrow is NOT my son. I don't have any children and I likely never will." There was a pain I knew too well meself in his voice "I let Bledri believe Sparrow was my son because he never would have assisted me otherwise. If he had known who Sparrow's father really is he likely would have tried to murder Sparrow himself."_

"_If you can accept his help then you can hell be damn sure accept mine" Lorencillo barked back "I want to go out doing something worthwhile, let it be fighting for you. Let me repay a tithe of what I owe you."_

_All the anger bled out of Mallory and when he whispered "You can't" he sounded as sad as a crucifixion angel. "You really, truly, can't Lorencillo. I have to go." Between one blink and the next he was gone. _

I frowned "The Elf King seemed to think you owed him your life but if he knows about Immortals then he knows that rescuing you off that island wasn't really a life saver."

Mac fiddled with his sleeve flushing just a touch before continuing "That wasn't the last time I saw him before leaving the Caribbean. With Marissa off on her honeymoon things were much more pleasant at the Baldran's plantation. I stayed there for a while helping out, learning as much as I could, and trying to earn a bit of coin so I could purchase a better blade in Port Royal. The cutlass Mallory had given me was perfectly serviceable and the best available in Cap Francois but it wasn't good enough for one of us. The trip was uneventful but no sooner did I step off the dock when I felt the presence of another Immortal…

_I froze, fingers tightening around the hilt o the cutlass Mallory had given me, as my eyes swept the bustling docks trying te find the other. Whoever it was had a distinct advantage since only four o us had stepped onte the quay. No one appeared te be paying me the slightest attention. Sneaky then. I didn't like Immortals that slunk around in the dark refusing te show their faces and declare their intentions like a man. I'd come here te buy a sword and now I was betting my life that the local blacksmith's blades were as good as I'd been told. I paused as me gaze lit on Captain Mallory and the Peregrine further down but his entire attention was focused on a small knot o men whose every action seemed te shout 'pyrate' with an intensity that should o brought the watch down on 'em in an instant. _

_I sighed with relief as the other's Presence faded. As much as I didn't like leaving a potential unknown enemy at my back I didn't particularly want te face them with this cutlass either and even if the blacksmith's swords were as good as everyone said I didn't relish the idea of fighting a Challenge with an untested blade. I turned a corner and found meself face to face with several o the scalawags Mallory had been watching. I felt more o them cut off me retreat. I wrapped me hand around the hilt o me cutlass looking forward te a little action and te cleaning up the streets o Port Royal a bit when the hard muzzle o a pistol was pressed against the base o me skull. _

"_Don't even breathe" I fought not te gag at the bilge water breath "or I'll scatter yer brains all over the wall. Tie him up boys the Captain wants a word with 'im." I recalled all the comments about Captain Mallory not being a man te trifle with – was this revenge for nothing more than asking questions? I considered just letting him shoot me but I wanted te give the cocky bastard a piece o me mind. I didn't care for men that left their dirty work te others._

_We were out o town when I was hit with the Presence. Oh, bloody hell, not Captain Mallory at all. I'd been testing the ropes the entire way here but bilge breath knew what he was doing. _

"_That'll be all boys" a stocky man dark o hair and eye said "this one's personal, I'll meet ye at the Bride later." The men trooped off clearly disappointed. _

"_I am Duncan MacLeod o the Clan MacLeod" I said trying desperately te get me hands free._

_The other Immortal didn't look impressed and didn't bother to answer as steel caressed me exposed throat._

_Someone tsked "Going to kill a man without even introducing yourself" Captain Mallory slipped free o the shadows like he'd been born there "how terribly impolite of you Robert Culliford."_

_Culliford went pale under his tan and took a step back adam's apple bobbling "C-C-Captain Mallory. Yer supposed te be dead."_

"_I see you remember me and I am no ghost. Did you really think I would let what you did to Captain Kidd go unanswered?"_

"_Weren't me fault. The lords were dead set against 'im. Me neck or his. Can't blame a man for trying te save 'is own neck." The blade still at me own throat was shaking._

"_I can when having your own neck stretched would have done you no lasting harm" Mallory bared his teeth at Culliford. There was no mistaking it for a smile. Me own blood ran cold. No, not a man te trifle with at all "Oh, I know what you are, what both of you are, and I know how to kill you."_

_Culliford ducked behind me blade still pressed te me throat "Take another step and I'll kill him."_

_A pistol replied afore either o us even realized Mallory had drawn it. The shot took out a fair bit o Culliford's hand as Mallory deftly slipped between us from the sound o things shoving Culliford onte his arse. _

"_Cut me free" I demanded but Mallory replied "My apologies, Mr. MacLeod, but this is personal and I don't want you interfering."_

"_If he kills you" I began only te have Mallory cut me off with a wickedly amused laugh._

"_He won't" Mallory promised but he did drop what had te be the world's smallest stiletto inte me palms. It would take me a week te cut the ropes with it. I turned awkwardly nearly dropping the stiletto and missed the beginning o the fight, or make that slaughter. Culliford was no master but he handled a blade reasonably well except Mallory was obviously toying with him, taunting as cruelly as any cat with a cornered mouse. He ran him through a second time only te back off again letting him heal in clear anticipation o continuing te humiliate him. I caught his eye as I kept sawing on the rope and he flushed a little ducking his head away before finishing it. Culliford never saw the cut that killed him. _

"_Find cover" I snapped at Mallory as the Quickening gathered itself, tendrils of lightening shooting across the ground, then flickering, caressing when they found me. Mallory stayed rooted te the spot looking fascinated and far te close._

"_Move!" I roared struggling te me feet and setting me shoulders I rammed him. Caught by surprise he went a damn sight further than I would hae thought he would. Come te think on it he'd seemed much lighter and slighter than I would hae expected but the first bolt o the Quickening lashed through me banishing all thought o Mallory. A dozen, a hundred, a thousand? lifetimes flashed through me te much, it was always te much, ecstasy the like o which was never found even with the most willing woman, indescribable agony, both in perfect mindless balance. Pleasure, pain, pain, pleasure in white hot sheets as bolt after bolt struck home driving me panting te me knees, head spinning, body aching, full, satiated, and yet desperately longing. Damn I wanted a willing woman. As soon as the Quickening was over I scrambled te my feet something instinctual telling me I did NOT want te show weakness in front o Captain Mallory who was blinking a touch te quickly as the last few leaves from the shattered trees fluttered down around us. _

_He offered me the now clean sword he'd used against Culliford "I made a brief stop at the blacksmith's for you" he sounded almost hesitant "my apologies, I have read of the transfer of the Quickening but never seen it. It was not my intention to harm you in any fashion."_

"_I'm fine" I snapped as I dropped the fine blade "and I don't need yer bloody charity."_

_He rocked back, eye narrowing "It isn't charity. If your pride is too wounded to accept it as an apology for interfering in a Challenge then you may work it off aboard the Peregrine." _

"_I thought there wasn't room on the Peregrine for me" I said flatly._

_He sighed "Marissa rarely brings out the best in me. What do you say we go down to the Dreadful Bride and get back what's left of your purse?"_

"_Shouldn't we bury him?"_

"_A friend of mine's corpse ended up in a cage to feed the birds because of him" Mallory didn't bother te finish the thought he just pointedly turned and sauntered away. I slid me new sword inte its sheathe debating what te do. Something aboot Mallory still raised me hackles. He knew what I was, he knew how te kill me. I had washed up dead on that island but he'd stayed and waited for me. He knew and it didn't matter to him that I was Immortal. I wouldn't hae te hide what I was, wouldn't hae te worry aboot what might happen if I slipped up. He was one o the best if not the best swordsman I'd ever seen. His library was full o ideas I'd never heard o afore. And if Lorencillo was right he needed a friend and I knew more than a little aboot brooding meself. Decision made I hurried after Mallory leaving Culliford te the crows. _

"_So what's the plan at the Bride?"_

"_What is your opinion of vigilante justice?"_

_I froze straightening "The law and the courts should mete out justice."_

_One dark brow arched, "How old are you?"_

_I could feel meself tensing. The bloody man reminded me of St. Cloud when he asked if I was a Christian or if I painted myself blue and bayed at the moon. Either way it was an insult, if Christian then I was te young te bother with, if Pict then I was a member o a backward and defeated people. If he hadn't just saved me life I would have challenged him over me honor but he had so I choked down me pride._

"_I was born in 1592."_

"_Over a century old and you can still believe that there is justice to be found in either?" that he thought I was hopelessly naïve was clear, but I could see in his eyes that he wished he was te. What kind o life hae he led afore now that had spawned that look o longing and near despair? _

"_Culliford and his crew, while not the worst of pirates, have certainly engaged in a fair bit of rape, murder, and larceny."_

_Interesting order on that. _

"_This is NOT a good town to be a pirate in anymore. Captain Norrington is newly promoted. His love of order and his desire to protect those under his charge will drive him to use the law as a convenient means to clear the Caribbean of those of whom he does not approve. It would take very little to get them summarily hanged."_

"_That's murder!" I protested. Now I knew why the man set me teeth on edge. He had all the morals o a bloody snake in the grass._

"_And what was it I just interrupted? These men don't play 'fair' and they don't leave living witnesses. If we let them sail away it will only be to continue raping, murdering, and pillaging."_

_I laid me hand on the hilt o me new sword, head high "We challenge them like men o honor."_

"_Which would be vigilante justice" you could __**hear**__ the eyes rolling why hadn't he just said what he meant te begin with? "Sometimes straight forward is best" he sounded less than confident about that "Captain Norrington and his men believe they saw me beaten to death. It is VITAL that they continue to believe that."_

"_May I ask why?"_

"_A young man's life may well depend on it" his green eyes turned venomous "you don't want to be responsible for putting him in the least danger."_

_I covered the flash o fear with a swaggering step towards him. He replied with a little smile that chilled me to my marrow as his fingers brushed against the dragons on the hilt o his dagger. It was purely a trick o light and shadows that made it look like the red dragon tried te nip him and that the white dragon was giving me one o Walter's lean and hungry looks. _

"_The boy's mother intentionally drowned herself in order to deceive my sire into believing that they were both dead while others brought him to me in secret. I won't apologize for doing all that I can to make certain her sacrifice was not in vain."_

_I spread me hands, feeling foolish, you would think I would hae learned. Hyde had shamed me so te cover me fear, te try te regain me pride, I'd taunted St. Cloud and Hamza, the Immortal who had saved me from being enslaved, had died in me stead. Realizing that while Connor had trained me as best he could but he was young himself and I was no rival for some of the older Immortals that were hunting. If Hyde had considered me worth killing, if St. Cloud hadn't been content with killing Hamza I wouldn't even have lasted a mortal lifetime. I'd gone back te Europe, looking for another mentor, older, more skilled than Connor, not that Connor hadn't done right by me. Found Grayham Ashe, good man, good friend, far better swordsman than Connor, and he'd been slaughtered right in front of me. Humiliated and panicking I'd fled te Paul's monastery, hoping te find peace, or at least somewhere where people weren't trying te separate me head from me shoulders so they could steal me soul. Except for the lack of women, and the constant prayers, it had been wonderful, first time since I died that I felt safe, like I had a place te call home. It all came tumbling down as I watched Kalas slaughter Timon. The only way I was ever going te be safe was by being the best. I'd been doing well until Hyde reared his ugly head again and killed Segur. I'd come within a hair's breadth o dying tonight so here I was acting like the cocky young fool I'd been sixty years ago when I should be learning all that I could from a man good enough te toy with a seasoned Immortal. _

"_They'll not get your name from me" I swore._

_A gracious inclination o his dark head "I docked as Pen Alltudion."_

_Lord of the Exiles, an interesting choice o alias. I hadn't thought o it afore but Mallory Adfyw meant ill-fated and half-dead, neither name was cheerful. Nor was it news that me savior was in some sort o trouble. _

"_Then let's go prove that the Pen is mighty with the sword."_

_Captain Mal, no Pen, best I think o him as such, groaned behind me. Why was it no one found my witty comments amusing? It wasn't until we reached the outskirts o town that it dawned on me that I had no idea where the Bride was. _

"_It's difficult to lead" Pen noted with just a trace o amusement in his voice "when you don't know where you're going."_

"_After you then" I retorted grudgingly as he sailed by with a regal nod._

_Bloody noble know-it-all. _

_The Dreadful Bride turned out te be a brothel tucked inte a dark corner near the docks._

"_Since you evidently need to make use of the Bride's ladies, best we don't unduly irritate the proprietor" I could feel me face flushing since apparently the after effects o the Quickening were obvious te all. "I'll ask the 'gentlemen' to join us outside."_

_I was half inclined te tell 'Pen' te handle the pirates himself while I visited the ladies but that would hardly be honorable. Didn't hae te wait but a moment afore 'Pen' came strolling back out sashaying backwards hands flying as he spun some yarn or another for Bilge Breath and his four friends. _

_The light wasn't good but Bilge Breath's eyes narrowed as he recognized me._

"_Where's Culliford?" he snarled at me pulling his cutlass. _

"_He ran into a sword, terribly foolish of him" 'Pen' purred "He should have known better than to touch a friend of mine. All of you should have."_

_Horrified eyes all round as apparently they only now recognized Captain Mallory. Bilge Breath charged me as the lot o them panicked and tried te flee. Bilge Breath knew what he was doing with a cutlass. He forced the fight in close where me longer blade was no advantage. I tried te catch his heavy blade in the quillions o me own sword but he was wise te that. I scrambled back before he could gut me. It might not be enough te kill me forever but it would bloody HURT and 'Pen' had four men te deal with on his own. I needed te finish this afore me benefactor ended up dead. He was no Immortal. Even a scratch could be deadly if it turned septic. Problem was Bilge Breath wasn't being obliging._

_With a flick o the wrist I'd never seen afore he laid me entire forearm open. 'Pen' clicked his tongue like an annoyed instructor thought it was impossible te tell if he was miffed at me for allowing it or Bilge Breath for doing it. In his panic Bilge Breath all but threw himself onte me blade._

"_What did ye do that for? I had it sorted."_

_I received a single arched brow and a sardonic glance "Just as I thought" he said cryptically afore plucking me purse from Bilge Breath's bloody corpse and tossing it te me._

"_Whot's just as ye thought?"_

"_Connor may be a passable swordsman, but he's no teacher."_

"_Mayhap I'm not much o a student" I challenged, not happy aboot belittling meself but feeling the need te defend me absent Teacher more._

"_If you are aboard the Peregrine when the tide turns I would put that theory to the test if you would permit me."_

_I glanced down at the four men dispatched faster than I could handle one, thought o Culliford who I suspected had been likely me equal casually and cruelly toyed with, and o that reputation that had te come from somewhere. There was no doobt there was much I could learn from this man but he still made me want te tuck me own tail and flee inte the night meself. _

"_Three hours, Mr. MacLeod, if you want to learn how to survive.". I hefted the purse, surprisingly most o me coin seemed te still be intact._

"_There's enough for two" I offered._

'_Pen' gave the Dreadful Bride a haughty sneer "You are most generous, Mr. MacLeod, but I have much to do ere the tide turns, perhaps another time" with one of his flowery bows he slipped away. Bloody well bred snot. I shrugged, his loss._

_I grimaced as I found meself looking down the white dagger at me throat as I clawed at the lance buried in me side._

"_Ye bloody cheated" I panted spitting blood as the world grew dark round the edges. _

"_Do you actually believe that all of your opponents will share your sense of honor?" Mallory scoffed "If you want to fight fair then you have to be twice as skilled as they are, you have to know all the dirty little tricks and how to counter them."_

_My knees gave out as I dropped te the sand unable te find the shaft I knew had te be there. Mallory took 'mercy' on me and I managed te finally draw a breath that wasn't wracked with shear agony. This was the eighth time this morning that he'd struck a death blow but he hadn't cheated afore. I spat blood and raise me head to look at the bitsy little dripping knife he had in his hand. That could NOT be what he'd stabbed me with. It had felt like I'd been neigh te cloven in twain. _

"_It isn't about strength or size; it's about getting past your opponent's guard and landing an incapacitating blow. Not all of your kind are big, burly, chieftains' sons and those who will never be able best you in a 'fair' fight will use any weapon that comes to hand to stay alive."_

_I heaved back te me feet looking down me own nose at him (at least I was taller, handsomer, and looked younger) "I would never attack someone weaker than I am."_

"_So you'll bare your throat to anyone you deem is not your equal?"_

'"_I never said I would nea defend meself."_

"_You can't best a cheat at his own game if you don't know it."_

"_And how do ye know so bloody much aboot it?"_

"_Knowledge is power, Duncan, you can never have enough of it."_

"_Some knowledge is evil."_

"_Knowledge is knowledge, it's how you USE it. ACTS are good or evil" he riposted "if you prefer death" he shrugged and turned his lethal grace on a bit of driftwood moving so swiftly me eyes could hardly follow him. It did me pride no good at all te see that he'd been holding back, slowing his strikes so that I could keep up. I'd never felt more like a draft horse competing with a thoroughbred in me life. _

"_I can nea win by trickery" I said finally wondering if me prickly companion was going te maroon me, at least this was a slightly larger speck o nowhere than the islet I'd met him on._

_He paused back still te me "In the end, all that matters is what a man can or will do, and what he can't or won't do. I can help you learn how to survive" he held up a hand as I started to protest that I'd lived over a century without his marvelous presence "You're quite good, but you could be better, you NEED to be better. And at more than just swordplay." He whirled te face me "I would be pleased to assist you but I have no time for those bent on suicidal heroics."_

"_Ye dinnea believe in heroics then?"_

"_Oh, I enjoy playing the hero as much as any man, I just believe one should always have a plan so that one survives to reap the benefits of one's daring." He glared at the Peregrine riding at anchor and I could hae sworn he muttered somewhat aboot boats minding their own bloody business. "I believe in precision, strike the blow that counts most. Swiftly in, swiftly out."_

"_Like a pirate" I observed._

"_Like a surgeon" he retorted, eyes glittering "I like things __**NEAT**__" ye could say that again, never met a tidier soul in me life "sloppy gets you killed." There was something in his eyes when he said it. Something I'd seen far te often, the look o' a man who's been beaten te the brink o' madness, mayhap even pushed over it and clawed his way back. There was history there, and not the pretty kind. "And precision is where you are most lacking. You swing your sword like a bloody butcher. It has a point too. You need to refine your use of it."_

"_Why? If I'm facing another Immortal there's only one blow that counts."_

_Green eyes just blinked at me, and I had te look twice te be certain that his ears hadn't flicked forward. But that was impossible. He threw up his hands and went back te fencing with the piece o driftwood. I rubbed the spot where he'd stabbed me feeling like a fool. He could easily hae taken me head then. _

"_I'm not a complete idiot" I said "I've long known that an incapacitating blow can allow yea te finish off an opponent. I just never really considered the point good enough te do that against another Immortal" not te mention the fact that there were enough Immortals out there that were better than me I didn't want te be fussing aboot being 'precise' while they took me head. "But I'd be pleased te learn different if yer inclined te teach me." _

_And I was scrambling in the fight o me life. His dagger was everywhere. No sooner did I block in one location than it was coming at me from another but he refrained from actually killing me. Only when I was so blown I could barely lift me sword did he finally pause. Bloody bastard had yet te break a sweat. _

_He pointed te me heaving chest "Every spot I've pricked would have dropped you if I'd carried through. I'd hoped to start training now but you haven't sufficient wind."_

_Unable te stop gasping no matter how hard I tried only whipped me pride harder whilst proving his bloody point. The man wasn't human. No man could go as fast and as hard as he just had and not even be winded._

_Suddenly I was looking down the blade of the nastiest sword I had ever seen. The thing made the back o me head itch and despite the sultry heat I broke out in gooseflesh. _

"_Defend yourself" he hissed._

"_I can barely breath" I panted._

"_So what? he snapped back as I stared at that blade made o the same strange white metal as his dagger but this thing was a monstrosity. The main blade was straight and keen but the back curved with a wicked serrated edge. One side to slice, the other to shred flesh into quivering bits. And it WANTED to, I could feel it longing te spill blood and drink it down. I shook me head te clear it, must have been getting light headed from the sun. Swords were just swords, it was the man wielding them that made them dangerous, and Mallory looked positively deadly. I swallowed and gave ground fear dredging reserves I'd no idea I had. I wasn't certain at all that he was going te pull his blows and unlike the piddly little daggers he'd been using that thing could easily separate me head from me neck in a single unblocked slice. Me one advantage was Mallory was a shorter, slighter man than I and the blade was fundamentally te big for him. It would have been neigh unte unwieldy for me. Thing must o been an heirloom o some sort for no one would wield a blade so poorly suited te both their style and their person otherwise. It more than halved that deadly speed o his and ye could tell he didn't often actually use the sword for offense even when he did unsheathe it. He blocked beautifully with it but ye could see how much he wanted that dagger o his for offense. For the first time I had the advantage. I should o had it all along with me longer reach and the fact that he'd been pitting a long dagger against me sword but he was quicker than lightening with that dagger o his. I felt a grin split me face as for the first time I managed te make HIM take a step back. I'd show the blighter, force him all way inte the sea. Now we were finally in a proper, I staggered as the blade ripped inte me sliding inte me left breast which I'd foolishly and only te late realized I'd left open. He spun deftly away from me feeble counter-strike and that wicked blade was at the back o me neck. I'd spent entirely te much time bleeding inte this speck o beach. _

"_Are you going to give up so easily?" he tsked "I thought you wanted to live."_

_I swallowed blood "I do"_

"_Then ACT like it" he snarled back "real champions NEVER give up, no matter what. Do you think death will politely wait until you are properly prepared like some silly duel between spoiled fools who have read too many tales? GET. BACK. ON. YOUR. FEET!!" He smacked me with the flat of the blade and I swore it mocked me for a clumsy young fool. In that moment I hated him as much as Hyde, as St. Cloud, as Kalas. I roared, throwing sand in his eyes afore attacking te kill. He gave a fey laugh and matched me blow for blow up and down the beach the fight ending only when all strength deserted me and I collapsed in a quivering huddle in the foamy water at the tide line. Mallory rescued me sword and leaning in close growled "I can take the worst you can dish out, Highlander, and if you ever pull another blow against me I will take your head" before leaving me where I lay._

"It wasn't a pissing contest, Amanda. It's just the way he is. He pushes, hard. He was testing how much I'd learned."

"And?" I asked curiosity itching.

Mac winced "And now he's only twice as good as I am instead of four or five times" he flushed looking down at his hands "I'm a bit surprised that he would accept me as a guest again."

"What did you do?" Amanda sounded exasperated while Mac looked completely hangdog.

"Once I stopped holding back in our sparring matches he actually proved to be one of the better teachers I've ever had and a surprisingly witty and good humored captain. Providing everything stayed in its proper place" Mac smirked "in four centuries I have never met a worse neat freak. Things went well for few months. We took on some passengers" from the grin Mac had 'comforted' some 'lonely' female. I was with Connor, somehow Mac always seemed to end up with the best (read all) women. Lucky bastard. "and did a fair bit of mostly legal trading in high price perishable goods."

"_Mostly_ legal?" Amanda teased "I'm shocked at you."

Mac rolled his eyes "I don't actually _know_ that there was any smuggling going on but…" he shrugged then breathed deep eyes far away "Peregrine was the first ship I ever fell in love with. Never been on any boat before or since that melded that perfectly to wind and wave" it was clear Mac was out on the Caribbean a couple of centuries ago and loving it. Some days Immortal memory had to be a bitch but I wished I could dredge up a perfect day like that. "I think I fell almost as in love with the sea as Mallory was. Caught that wanderlust of his too, before then I'd traveled but always because I HAD to not because I WANTED to." He frowned and looked around the shadowless room "He must hate this. I can't imagine him tied to one place; he was so fiercely attached to his freedom, to that next horizon."

"He was probably freshly out of that two by two by two foot box when you knew him" Amanda pointed out.

"True" Mac allowed eyes going even more distant. Oh, no you don't bub.

"You were about to explain how you got from the Caribbean to the court of Queen Anne" I prompted.

He sighed and began…

_I spread me cards confident that this time I had him, until he laid out a perfect mirror image of me own hand. I tried te act like I'd known but I could tell he saw right through me. _

"_Shall we try again?"_

_I glared at the cards. "For an honest sea captain ye seem te know an awful lot o ways te cheat."_

"_Who ever said I was honest?" Mallory rebutted brows arched as he started te deal another hand. _

"_It might be a bit easier te spot yer cheating if why had a little more light" I grumbled. The full moon over the little bay provided a fair bit o illumination but not nearly as much as Peregrine's fine lanterns would._

_Mallory froze, eyes narrowing as he glared in the direction of the plantation. I muttered a curse under me breath. If the damned overseer was enough o a fool te run afoul o Mallory's explosively lethal temper twice in the same day, I'd not save the arse again. Ostensibly we were here te collect the harvest but it was actually a surprise inspection on behalf o the absentee landlord. An absentee landlord who as now short one clerk since Mallory had made ribbons out o him afore I'd even realized what the beast had been doing te the boy. I wasn't certain what he'd had planned for the overseer once the lack-wit had admitted te having no problem with the clerk's unnatural appetites so long as he restricted himself te the slave children but I was certain it would have been bloody. I'd thought he was going te gut me te get me out o the way so he could finish him off when his eyes lit with a positively unholy glee. He'd been in a far te chipper mood ever since but I was certain we'd left the man breathing. _

"_What do you consider the greater crime to steal a man's life or his property?"_

"_His life" I answered cautiously wondering if this was leading to another of his philosophical debates or to sudden, usually violent, action. Predicting Mallory was like trying te forecast the weather, a few things were obvious but I hadn't a clue how te predict the sudden hurricanes that promised death and destruction te anything in sight. I had never met a moodier soul in me over a century o life. _

_A wicked grin "I thought you might share my view of slavery."_

"_What exactly are ye planning?"_

"_To take the slave ship that's currently slipping 'round the windward side of the island, kill the crew, and restore those held in its bowels to freedom." _

"_That's piracy!" I protested as Mallory's eyes went icy._

"_If the means I intend to employ to right a greater wrong offend your delicate sensibilities you are, of course, free to take the dingy to the plantation where you can __indulge__ yourself to your heart's content"_

"_Have a care. Ye've nae call te insult me so" I roared back still smarting a bit from his warning aboot Annie's reputation when she sailed with us a few weeks back. As if I were some hot blooded young fool with no notion o discretion. _

_Te me surprise he actually backed down a touch "True. That was completely beyond the pale, my apologies" I received one of his flowing bows "you may linger here in all honor while I commit the crimes my conscious demands."_

"_I dinnae say I wouldnae assist ye. I do hae one question - What do ye consider the greater crime te steal a man's life or his property?"_

"_Dead is usually simpler" Mallory observed "I have no desire to have Peregrine linked to any illegal actions."_

"_Consider it a challenge" I riposted as Mallory set aboot preparing us te get under way. The only reply I received was a wicked chuckle._

_The full moon caste the whole world in a blue glow as we slid without so much as a ripple inte the slave ship's wake. Ye couldnae help but be awed by the man's seamanship. I drew a breath te speak and instantly regretted it. I'd heard o the reek put out by a slaver but all words failed. I had never imagined that such a stench could exist. Fastidious, neat te the point o compulsion Mallory never flinched but then from the sound o things this wasn't his first time raiding a slaver. Giving up the fight te keep down me last repast I settled for spewing me guts as quietly as possible over the stern. Knowing how fussy Mallory was I made a point o making meself presentable again afore rejoining him. _

"_Do we have a plan?"_

"_Capture the slavers, free the slaves" he said as he set a crossbow against his shoulder. _

"_Do ye care te be a bit more specific?" I tried breathing with me mouth open but ye could taste it te._

"_I could but I was recently informed that I'm lacking in spontaneity so" he shrugged, fired the bolt deeply inte the stern o the slaver, and secured the slender rope te the Peregrine's rail afore hanging the crossbow up neatly and scampering across as easily as a squirrel on a limb. Even Amanda wasn't that graceful._

"Oh really?" the lady in question purred dangerously at Mac. I figured him for sleeping on the couch. Four hundred years of experience, sheesh, even I knew better.

_I wasn't sure the thread o a rope was even going te bear me weight. Mallory was nearly as tall but more slightly built and surprisingly light for his size. The ships werenae that far apart and I could swim but even in the moonlight I could see sharks trailing the slaver. I didn't want te think why. I dinnae even try te follow in Mallory's footsteps and instead crossed the blessedly short distance hand over hand dangling above the cruising sharks. _

_I wanted te kiss the reeking deck when I finally clambered over the rail. Mallory dropped a gagged and bound prisoner inte a tidy little ring o likewise constrained sailors. A motley and disreputable looking bunch o scallywags. I was surprised te see two dark faces in the mix but then I'd discovered that no few negros owned slaves since coming te the Caribbean. Clearly the circle wasn't perfect enough for Mallory since he fussed a bit over the precise placement o his captives. I tip-toed over._

"_Don't ye think we should capture the entire crew first afore we make certain we hae them in a perfect circle?"_

"_This is what's left of them" he retorted not bothering to whisper "Dysentery. Sometimes it rips through the crews almost as badly as the cargo." He pivoted on his heel, clearly dismissing the score o men he'd managed te take in the time it took me te cross the gap between ships. The man was wicked fast. "You might prefer to stay above, the air below will be truly fetid." _

_If this was fresh air I didnae like te think what we would be walking inte. I squared me shoulders if the persnickety Mallory could tolerate it then I certainly could. I started te light a torch te take below with us but with one hard glance from Mallory it sputtered and died leaving me blinking at a not even smoldering stub. _

"_You don't want an open flame below decks. You must not have noticed the closed ports. The fumes have been building below for who knows how long and I'd rather not chance an explosion. You might survive if the sharks glut themselves on the wretches below first but slaughtering them ourselves rather negates the purpose of this little sortie."_

_The full moon might give us enough light te see by on deck but it was going te be darker than the lower circles o Hell in the hold. I had no doubt that the scientifically inclined Mallory had somewhat up his sleeve. The man was a marvel I thought as blue white light spilled down the ladder illuminating our way. I wanted te know how he did it but decided a lecture could wait until we were somewhere where the air didnae burn. I coughed hard amazed that mortals could survive in this. The hold went from near silence to rapturous din in the space o a (fetid) breath. I'd learned just enough from Adola te realize that the entire hold seemed te be shouting 'Big Magic is here'._

_Mallory passed me a bar and cloth wrapped hammer before grabbing one for himself "You start on the starboard side. Send anyone who can walk up on deck" he said before shouting over the din, it wasn't until his third sentence that I realized he was ordering them te leave the crew untouched in a few dozen tongues. Fighting not te gag I turned te me own task. The dark forms were nearly invisible in the strange blue light making it appear as if a multitude of disembodied eyes and gleaming white teeth were suspended in the depths. I figured the space, too many eyes, far too many eyes. Mallory moved on te ordering everyone who could stand up onte the deck. He singled out one big buck and after a few seconds they were cackling like a pair of jays. I turned back te me own task o prying the staples holding the chains te the heavy beams. Remembering Mallory's comments aboot flame I took care not te make sparks though ever since we'd come down the wind had been scouring through the close darkness. I carefully pulled the length o chain free began helping the men out o the shelf they'd been packed in like spoons without even enough space te turn around._

_It was long past dawn afore I was able te rejoin Mallory on deck where he was seeing te the numerous ill and directing the healthier former slaves in the fine art o sailing. I stared out at the dark mass o humanity. There wasn't an inch o plank or rigging te be seen. I knew well from havaen pulled dark forms from every nook and cranny imaginable (and quite a few I never would hae imagined I now knew this stinking hulk better than the back o me hand) that they had been packed like, like nothing I hae ever seen afore. _

"_How many?" I mumbled te meself but Mallory answered "four hundred two score and seven living, a score and four dead, they set sail with five hundred three score and two. They had an easy katunga. Fair weather, good winds, no excessive illness, an almost competent surgeon, and the captain laid in sufficient provisions which is a marvel in and of itself."_

"_One in five died" I exclaimed, how could he call that 'easy'?!_

"_I've seen ships that lost half, one in four is expected. They made a good run. They only made an example of one trouble maker. Only flogged three. No one is complaining about rapes. The brands were clearly done quickly and neatly. It __**almost**__ makes me feel better about letting them live. This might just be the best run slaver afloat." It appalled me that he seemed te be utterly serious. "Speaking of our prisoners I'd best be seeing to them." _

_Moving on deck was like swimming through a human ocean but they seemed rather anxious to part the way for 'Big Magic' who seemed te take it as his due._

"_RAC" Mallory said making a point of looking at a branded breast before looking down his nose at the…I took a whiff…the slaves might hae kept their hands off the crew but that hadnae stopped them from expressing their contempt in other fashions. "The Royal African Company. So much for the 'natural rights of men' and your thousand year monopoly." _

_The best dressed o the lot raised his head "Is that the best ye can do? I expected better of 'Big Magic' given all the trouble ye've caused ye bloody pirate."_

"_Of course not" Mallory returned far te politely "given that I'm the only thing keeping you from the wrath of those you wronged do you truly want to take that tact?"_

"_From what I hear you've no mercy for honest sailors. One way or another we're going to die."_

_I would hae expected him te say somewhat aboot there being many ways te die, some less pleasant than others but Mallory could be a hard man te read._

"_On the contrary, I have immense respect for honest sailors, someday I would love to meet one. Now, men in the business of trading in human misery, who turn men into chattel for the rest of their days for a mere 18 pounds a head. Those men aren't honest."_

_The entire crew blinked at Mallory like he was a bloody mad man. Troth I wasn't certain he wasnae meself. It seemed half the world was involved in the trade and most o the rest in favor. Until Algiers I'd been neither for nor against but if it hadnae been for Hamza (Allah rest his soul. One day I would repay Xavier for his death) I would hae been a slave meself. I had been raised te treat others as I wished te be treated meself and having no desire te be a slave I was now firmly against in principle but couldnae see how it could be stopped._

"_I've never broken a law in my life" the captain snapped back "I'm not a thief nor a liar. I have never seen such hypocrisy in my life, pirate. You stand there bold as brass having illegally seized my ship, and dare to lecture on honesty."_

"_Laws are made by men in power for no other cause but to protect their wealth and power. I'm not interested in laws I'm interested in justice. Now, my 'good' man you look me in the eye and you tell me that buying a man, packing him like so much livestock across the sea, and selling him and all his descendents into perpetual bondage is just."_

"_They aren't even men" the captain's face twisted as he snarled with contempt "just a pack of hooting beasts meant for no better than to serve their betters."_

_For a heartbeat I thought Mallory was going te gut him then and there but with glance in me direction and a bit o grinding teeth he said "It never ceases to amaze me the lies men will tell themselves to excuse whatever horror they wish to inflict on their fellows." He rose shaking his head clearly done with the conversation but the captain wasn't finished._

"_What can you possibly hope to achieve? One man against the entire world? I wager you won't find three REAL men who share your opinions."_

"_You might be surprised at what I've achieved" Mallory retorted in a tone o velvet steel "I may be a single drop in the ocean, I might not be able to stop the slave trade today, or tomorrow. I have no doubt a dozen more ships will replace every one I take but I made a difference for them. At the end of the day all that matters is did I do all I could to make the world a better place, did I challenge injustice, was I a faithful friend. Do unto others as ye would have done unto you. I'll leave you to chew on that before sentence is passed for your crimes."_

"_You have no right to judge me."_

"_You fly a British flag that gives me every right" Mallory shot back leaving me as befuddled as the captain._

"_And what are you going to do with them?" the captain asked with the tone of a man twisting a knife "for all your principles they're Denkyira and you know damn well they're as guilty as everyone else on this ship. They've been selling Ashanti down the river for a hundred years. So what are you going to do with __**them**__? You can't send them back with the Ashanti in power they'll be on another ship within the week and you can't sail into one of your maroon colonies because the Ashanti will slaughter every last one of them. So where's your vaulted justice now? Justice was letting them reap what had sown."_

"_I don't hold men guilty for their fathers' sins. To sell the adults into slavery might be just but the children as yet unborn? Never. And there is such a thing as mercy."_

"_And will you be merciful to my crew?"_

_Mallory didn't bother to answer, he merely slipped through the human ocean with a nimble ease that left me floundering te keep up. _

"_What are we going te do with them?" I asked when I finally managed to draw back alongside him. I wasn't quite certain meself which set o them I was referring te nor was I certain Mallory who could clam up with the best o them was going te bother answering or if he did if it would make a lick o sense._

"_I already knew I was going to have to start a new maroon colony. I was thinking Barbuda would work well" he retorted a bit absently, eyes narrowed in calculation. "I fear a fair bit of my time for the next few months will be taken up teaching this lot to sail and establishing the colony. I have no right to shackle you to my cause. The Codrington's have a plantation on the lee side of the island, trading boats sail in about once a month or I could easily take you to Guadeloupe in a fortnight."_

_Uncertain o what I actually wanted I asked one o the questions that had been bothering me while Mallory and the captain had been snipping at each other "Did ye know they were Denkyira afore ye spoke te them in the hold?"_

_Mallory did one o his infamous tact changes and reposted with a question o his own "Do you eat things sweetened with sugar? Smoke tobacco? Wear cotton?"_

_Mallory's tact changes usually ended up bringing ye right up te the dock but I had no notion where he was going with this one "Aye."_

"_Congratulations you have as much culpability in the slave trade as the Denkyira on this ship. Your government is involved in the trade and you receive goods as a result. No one on this ship ever sold or captured anyone else but the Ashanti have been under the Denkyira's feet for a long time. They're out for revenge and they aren't being particular about how they get it. A few of the real traders are dead, a handful fled, and most are working for the Ashanti. The rich and powerful have a habit of avoiding justice even when it comes calling leaving the little fish behind to be ground into grease."_

_I looked out te the east "Do ye think it will really ever end?"_

"_The slave trade? Yes, I generally get what I want and I'm superlatively stubborn. Eventually I'll find the right lever and move the world again. Men thinking up creative excuses to commit atrocities? Of course not. As soon as this fire is stomped out there will be another great wrong to stop."_

"_That's depressing" I complained._

"_Consider it a challenge. You have eternity before you there are worse ways to spend it. Do you really want to look back three centuries from now and say all you did was survive? That you accomplished nothing? That you left no mark on the world? That you left your light under a bushel? You're a good man Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, a far better one than I am or am like to ever be"_

_I opened me mouth te protest that Mallory was clearly a fine man but the words died on me lips under his glare. He shook his head with a sardonic smile "You've only known me for a few weeks Duncan and I am no innocent. So will you spend all your time slipping around in the shadows killing your fellows?"_

"_It's what we do" I said a touch confused, the Game was the Game._

"_Whoever said wisdom comes with age was no Immortal" he mocked, I flinched, angry now but he continued afore I could protest "the sword might keep you alive Duncan and the Draigs know you still have much to learn of it to reach true mastery but it's just to a tool don't let it become your raison d'etre. All that is necessary for the conquest of evil is for good men to do nothing and all that. Everyone should have a cause or two to pass the time championing." _

_A shout from the bow distracted us and he slipped away afore I could think o an answer._

_It didn't take long for Mallory te find a spot he liked on Barbuda for his new colony but then he did have the finest charts I'd ever seen. Getting the bulk o the former slaves off the ship took a good bit longer but once there Mallory assembled them around the crew. Me gut was in knots as I watched Mallory. He'd consented te let them live but Mallory was not the sort that forgave and forgot. He had something else planned for them and I was fair certain I wasn't going te like it. _

_Mallory began te chant in the same tongue in which he spoke te the Denkyira I only knew a few words but I had no trouble seeing a result that was enough te nearly make me piss meself. Asses, he'd turned the entire crew inte asses. The one that had been the captain brayed loudly in protest as the rest milled in clear distress._

"_You made your livelihood selling your fellow men as if they were beasts of burden" he told them "and so now you will be beasts of burden for the rest of your days."_

"_What are ye?" I demanded as he started te pass me._

"_An Ellylon" he said with a shrug._

"_Yer not even human" I roared at him, backing away in terror as his eyes glowed with anger._

"_Mr. Pot please allow me to present Mr. Kettle" he said sarcastically behind me as I plunged inte the surf. "If I'm not human neither are you" he continued as I started swimming "or did you somehow NOT notice that normal people don't rise from the dead?" I swam harder but I simply found meself looking at his boots as he stood on the water in front o me. "That's blasphemy" I growled trying te swim round but he could walk on the water far faster than I could swim in it._

"_Oh honestly, don't even attempt to tell me you're a good little Christian."_

"_Better than ye, devil spawn."_

"_Actually that's more your lot than mine. Draigs you don't even know what you really are Duncan."_

_I paused terror and curiosity fighting for dominance as he walked leisurely beside me "And ye do?"_

"_More than you do" he riposted._

"_I don't believe ye, ye serpent."_

_He sighed "Duncan, what do you think swimming off is going to accomplish?"_

"_It will get me away from ye" I snapped sputtering slightly on sea water "And don't ye ever say me name again yer not worthy o it."_

"_Only if I let you" he returned "Swim to the Peregrine and I'll have him take you anywhere you want to go."_

_I shook me head and found meself on the surface o the water. "Can we not discuss this like rational beings?" The water had a strange feel like a drum skin that wasn't quite tight enough. I swayed a little, he reached out te steady me but I didn't want his filthy fairy hands on me. I threw meself backward landing with a splash in water that wasn't bespelled._

"_I see we can't" he said sorrowfully "If you keep swimming in that direction the currents are going to send you straight into the Sargasso Sea where you will likely spend a few centuries entangled in sea weed before someone stumbles across your extraordinarily well pruned personage."_

_I didn't answer. He muttered something about stiff necked Scots, whistled a tune, and the world went dark._

"I woke up on Iona a month later" Mac said without looking up.

"How could you do that to my Tada when he was wounded, hunted mercilessly, and beset on all sides?" Morfran asked sounding even younger than she appeared. I wondered how Mac, sucker for all things female, was going to answer the little Ellyllon girl who looked like she might cry.

Several muscles jumped in his jaw before he spoke "I was raised by people who feared the Fair Folk more than anything else. I'm not proud of letting my fear get the better of me" I'd known about his Clan's fear of changelings but I'd never thought about what it might have cost Mac to willingly enter the Other World. It must have been like someone offering me a ticket to tour Hell. Ari-El had damn well known though. God but I needed to kill him slow. "I'm a good bit older and hopefully wiser than I was then."

"I seem to recall you being able to charm anything in skirts" we all jumped at the King's voice "I sincerely hope you haven't lost that knack because my Queen has decided that you will be joining us for dinner."

The Queen, the one we'd been informed didn't much care for regular humans. I had the sinking feeling I was about to find out more than I'd ever wanted to know about prejudice delivered with a royal fist.

19


End file.
